POTKM Volume 3: Keyblade Wielders vs Super Sentai
by AndrewK9000
Summary: The mystery of Tess's past is finally revealed, but an even bigger mystery comes into play. A sinister figure is after Tess and it's up to Sora an the others to save her. But they're not alone as the Abarangers, Hurricangers and Gaorangers come to help. And what of Maleficent and Xehanort? What will they do in this new crisis?
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Trip

Greetings fellow readers and writers! This is the third volume in Path of the Keyblade Wielder and I hope you like it! Okay, this time Sora and the gang will be crossing paths with one of my absolute favorite franchises ever; Super Sentai!

Now I know what some of you are thinking; why Super Sentai when there's Power Rangers? Well, I'll be honest, I want nothing to do with Power Rangers. I admit that I did like it, back when the first season of MMPR first aired in 1993 and I was an avid fan on and off, but fell out when I missed the premier of Power Rangers SPD and never was interested again. But then a few years ago I finally learned that Power Rangers was based on the original Japanese productions of Super Sentai. I started watching on Youtube _Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger_, from which they chopped up, dubbed and overall mutilated into Power Rangers. Since then I've come to realize just how mediocre, at best, Power Rangers is, when compared to Super Sentai and ever since watching Super Sentai, what I could watch that has been subbed and was available online, I've been wanting to do a crossover.

This particular story was one I originally planned to cross with Winx Club, but it didn't fully work out in my mind, but when I thought about it with Kingdom Hearts, it just clicked.

But then when I told my former beta reader about it, this was when he was still my beta reader and I had no idea just how much of an outright jerk he was, he told me not to do it, to just forget about it, that it would be terrible. Well, I've done it and I think it's pretty darn good. I'm sure there are those out there who won't like this story, well, if you don't like it, don't read it. As for my former beta reader, well, I hope you're mature enough to say you're sorry for trying to crush my dreams.

Now, this story crosses Kingdom Hearts with _Hyakuajuu Sentai Gaoranger, Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger _and _Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger_, but the three teams will arrive in reverse order. Time wise it takes place, within the Super Sentai metaverse, shortly before the events of _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_, which I'll eventually do a special volume about later on.

Also, in some chapters of this story I'll be crossing with Brave, one of the best Disney films I've seen in quite a long time, so there will be some spoilers for those whom haven't seen the movie yet. If you haven't seen it yet, go see it, you won't be dissapointed yet

None of the above mention are things I own except for some original characters, so please don't sue me, I'm just trying to tell a good story.

And now, please enjoy…

**Kingdom Hearts: Path of the Keyblade Wielder**

**Volume 3: Keyblade Wielders vs. Super Sentai!**

**By AndrewK9000**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Trip**

Just then an orange and yellow portal opened up at the end of the dock, and from it emerged a tall, wiry man wearing a blue and white messenger's uniform. He walked up to our heroes, "excuse me," said the messenger, "but is there a Tess Thatcher among you?"

"Uh, yeah," said Tess as she stepped forward, "that's me."

The messenger then pulled out a parchment scroll that was tied with a gold and white ribbon and sealed with red wax, "permit me the honor, Lady Teresa Angelina Francesca d'Avrnoy, of delivering this letter to you."

"Who?" Tess asked.

"Lady Teresa Angelina Francesca d'Avrnoy," said the messenger, "of Valkasia. That's you." He then handed the parchment scroll to Tess, "I'm sure you have many questions about who you really are. Please, these will answer them."

Hesitantly, Tess took the scroll, broke the seal and unrolled it. Her eyes widened in shock as she read the message, "oh my! It says that I'm the heir to the duchy of Avrony on Valkasia."

"No way!" exclaimed Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" Malcolm asked.

"With us, you learn to expect the unexpected," said Aiden.

"This can't be right," said Riku as he looked at the scroll over Tess's shoulder, "there's got to be a mistake." He then looked at the messenger, "are you sure you've got the right Tess Thatcher?"

"Do we know any other?" Aiden asked.

"There has been no mistake, gentlemen," said the messenger, "the young lady here is indeed Teresa Angelina Francesca d'Avrnoy, and it is my duty to escort her back to her manor in in the duchy of Avrony."

"I have a manor?" Tess asked in a dazed tone.

"You have far more than that, m'lady," said the messenger, "all will be revealed when you arrive on Valkasia."

"Hold on a second," said Kairi, "are you absolutely sure that Tess is the one you're supposed to talk to?"

"There can be no doubt," said the messenger. He then pointed to Tess' left hand, which had a brown birthmark in the shape of a Keyblade, "the lady Teresa Angelina Francesca d'Avrnoy was born with that exact birthmark."

"Lots of people have birthmarks," said Riku.

"But is there anyone else with that exact birthmark?" Malcolm asked. He then looked at the messenger, "if that mark proves that Tess is this Lady d'Avrony that you've been sent to fetch, prove it."

"Gladly," said the messenger. He then pulled out a faded photo of an ornately dressed couple, a husband and wife, with her holding a baby girl in her arms. The man had Tess' hair, while the woman had Tess' eyes and face. The baby girl's left hand did have the brown Keyblade birthmar .

"Is that really Tess?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you were so cute, Tess!" said a smiling Kairi.

"But is it really Tess?" Aiden asked, "and are they here real parents?"

"I…I don't know," said Tess in a shocked tone as she took the picture in her hands.

"The answers are just a portal jump away, m'lady," said the messenger, "your destiny awaits."

"She's not going anywhere!" said Riku, "for all we know, you're working for Xehanort!"

"He doesn't look like he works for Xehanort," said Aiden, "but that's just my opinion."

"I thank for your vote of confidence, young man," said the messenger.

"See?" Aiden asked, "he's too polite to be working for Xehanort."

"Actually, Xehanort was always polite," said Sora, "at least he was that one time at The Old Mansion. Then again, we really don't know Xehanort that well."

"Regardless," said Riku, "Tess isn't going to some crazy world we've never heard of."

"I never said I didn't want to go," said Tess in a serious tone, "yes, this could be a setup, but for all we know, it's legitimate and I could finally learn the truth of who I am."

"Why take the risk?" Riku asked.

"Because it's my life," said Tess, "it's my life and I'm willing to take the chance. If it's not for real, if it's a set up, then whoever did set me up, be he Xehanort or someone else," she then pulled out her razor, "is going to get a real close shave, and I'm not just talking about his neck, if you know what I mean."

"I get it," said Malcolm.

"Smashing," said Tess as she pocketed her razor. She then looked at the messenger, "I'll go, but only if my friends can come with me, just to be sure."

"Of course, m'lady," said the messenger, "your friends are more than welcome." He then summoned a portal, "this way, m'lady."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Riku asked.

"99% sure," said Tess, "the chance of it being true outweighs reasonable doubt, so are we going or not?"

"We are," said Kairi, "I'm just as curious to know the truth as you are."

"So am I," said Sora.

"Same with me," said Malcolm.

"And me," said Aiden as he pressed his wrists, "alright, let's do it!" With that they all followed the messenger into the portal, with Riku hanging back for a second before going in.

They arrived outside a large mansion with white walls and a red tile roof. It had a set of large doors with steps leading down to a long driveway that bisected a seemingly endless lawn.

"This is mine?" Tess asked as she and the others gazed at the mansion in amazement.

"This and so much more," said the messenger, "come, your servants are avidly waiting to greet you."

"Just how many servants are we talking about?" Kairi asked.

"The manor has a staff of thirty maids and twenty butlers," said the messenger, "with five cooks, seven seamstresses, ten gardeners whom double as handymen and four stable boys whom take care of the horses."

"I have horses?" Tess asked.

"The best in the duchy," said the messenger, "I happen to be the family herald, and the whole estate is managed by your majordomo, Mr. Pensive."

"I have a majordomo," said a brightly smiling Tess, "cool."

They all walked up the stairs to the front door, where the messenger rang the doorbell. A few seconds later a man in a blue and white suit and tie with gray hair and eyes opened the door and smiled at Tess with joyful delight, "Lady Teresa!" said the man, Mr. Pensive, "at last, you've returned! Please, do come in!" he opened the doors wider, revealing a long hall where all the servants the messenger talked about waited at attention.

"Welcome home, Lady Teresa," said Mr. Pensive as our heroes walked in, "and your friends are welcome as well."

"Welcome home, Lady Teresa!" said all the servants as they bowed.

"I…uh…that is," said Tess as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Of course, you're confused and have so many questions, Lady Teresa," said Mr. Pensive, "do follow me to the study. Tea has been prepared for you and your friends, as well as answers."

The majordomo showed our heroes up a nearby staircase to a large study that was also a library, the walls lined with bookcases that were full of tomes. Several comfortable chairs and sofas were in the middle of the room, arranged around a large table that had a tea service.

Sora and the others sat on the chairs and sofas. Immediately, two maids appeared and served them tea and biscuits.

"Now," said Mr. Pensive once everyone had been served, "Lady Teresa, I'm going to guess at the first question you have in mind; 'who am I?' Your are the daughter of Lord Joham Vincent d'Arvony and his wife, the Lady Helena Isobella. You were the light of their life and the apple of the eyes of everyone in the duchy.

"But alas, the days of happiness in Avrony were shattered only a few months after you were born. An evil enchantress, Sinestra, sought to take the duchy for herself. She placed a terrible curse on your parents that, I'm sorry to say, destroyed them utterly. You would have been destroyed as well, had you not been spirited away to another world."

"My parents are dead?" Tess asked.

"Yes," said Mr. Pensive in a somber tone, "and again, I am so sorry."

"What about this Sinestra bitch?" Malcolm asked irately, "I'd like to have a talk with her about magical ethics."

"There are many in the land who wish far worse on the foul woman," said Mr. Pensive, "but she's gone as well. Sinestra was a powerful enchantress, but while her prowess in curses was extraordinary and terrifying, she severely overestimated her own defenses. She was killed by the first avenging soldier with a sword.

"We then began searching for Lady Teresa and after nearly seventeen years of searching the countless worlds of existence, we've found her and brought her home."

"This is all incredible," said Sora.

"And a load of hogwash," said Riku as he irately crossed his arms, "this can't for real, it just can't be."

"Why are you so eager to say that?" Tess asked as she stood up.

"Why are you so eager to accept it?" Riku asked as he stood up.

"Why are _you _so paranoid?" Tess demanded as she glared at Riku.

"Why are _you _so gullible?" Riku demanded as he glared at Tess.

"Oh for crying out loud!" exclaimed Kairi, "do I have to make you sit in the corner? You're behaving like little kids!"

"I'm not the one being immature here," said Tess.

"Well, I'm not the one being an idiot!" said Riku.

"I don't get it, Riku," said Sora, "everything seems real to me, so why are you acting like we're walking into a trap?"

"This place seems legit to me," said Malcolm.

"And me," said Aiden, "so, why are you acting so paranoid? And don't give me the excuse of 'just because you're paranoid doesn't meant that they're not out to get you.'"

At that Riku was at a loss for words. He then sat down, finally speaking, "I just do, kind of a gut feeling, you know."

"Well, my gut tells me that this is for real," said Tess, "both my gut and my heart tells me that I've finally found out who I am and where I came from, that I'm finally where I belong."

"You belong with us, your friends," said Riku.

"I belong where I damn well want to belong!" snapped Tess. She then blinked in surprise, as if realizing just what she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way." She sighed and sat down, "this is all so…overwhelming."

"That's understandable, Lady Teresa," said Mr. Pensive. Just then one of the butlers walked up to the majordomo and whispered something in his ear. Mr. Pensive then smiled brightly, "and it's about to get even more overwhelming, Baron Zalliak is on his way!"

"Who?" Tess, Sora, Kairi and Riku asked.

"Marcus Jarvis Othello b'Zalliak," said Mr. Pensive, "Baron of the neighboring barony of Zalliak. His family and yours have been friends for generations."

"A friend of the family," said Kairi, "that's awesome. When's he coming?"

At that Mr. Pensive looked at an ornately crafted gold pocket watch, "right now, it seems."

"Announcing Barron Marcus Jarvis Othello b'Zalliak!" said the butler.

A tall man in his early 20's with shoulder-length black hair tied back and gray eyes, medium skin tone and wearing a blue and gold coat and trousers and black boots, walked into the room. He then looked at Tess and smiled happily, "my dear Lady Teresa," said the man as he bowed with an elaborate hand flourish, "words alone cannot express my feelings at seeing you returned to the land of your birth."

"I…thank you," said Tess in a slightly unsure tone, "it feels…good…to be home."

Sora, Kairi, Aiden and Malcolm then realized that Tess was looking at the man, Baron Marcus, like he was the only light in a dark room, that he was the most important thing in her world.

Baron Marcus then looked at the rest of our heroes, "thank you, for brining Teresa home. If there is anything I can do to repay you for this grand service you've done for Avrony and all of Valkasia, name it and I shall see it done."

"Uh…that's not necessary," said Sora, "we were just helping out a friend."

"We honestly had no idea that Tess was the heir to a small kingdom, or something," said Aiden.

"Avrony won't be small for much longer," said Baron Marcus in a happy and official tone, "the duchy and my land of Zalliak shall soon become one land."

"You're merging into a new nation?" Kairi asked.

"A merger that was long promised," said Baron Marcus, "when Lady Teresa was born, her parents, heaven rest their souls, struck a bargain with my parents, whom, sadly, also perished under the foul treachery of Sinestra. Even though they have moved on to the other side, their spirits live on, as do their wishes," he then walked up to Tess and took her hands in his, with her having an expression of one about to faint from a sudden surge of intense emotions, "my dear Lady Teresa, it was the heartfelt wish of your parents and mine, that we would one day be joined together as man and wife, and in that union, bring our two lands together as one."

At that all our heroes were left thunderstruck, with Tess the most effected.

But then Riku spoiled the moment, "what the hell?!" he exclaimed. "Tess, you can't marry this guy, you barely know him! You don't even like him!"

At that Tess looked at Riku like she had just been severely insulted, "what the hell's wrong with you, Riku!" she shouted, "first you insult my home and people, and now you're insulting my fiancé! Have you flipped your wig?"

"I'm kinda curious to that myself," said Aiden, "Riku, you're really acting a bit irrational."

"I'm not irrational, Tess is!" snapped Riku. He then glared at Tess, "how dare you agree to marry a total stranger!"

"How dare _I_?" Tess asked, "how dare _you!_ It's my life, I'll marry anyone I damn well want!"

"You have to admit, it is a bit all of a sudden," said Kairi in a worried tone, "you and Baron Marcus did just meet."

At that Tess blinked and shook her head a bit in confusion, "you're right, we did just meet," she looked at Baron Marcus, "I…I'm sure your parents and mine had the best of intentions, but still…"

"I understand, it's a lot to take in in one sitting," said Baron Marcus, "you did just arrive."

"The poor girl needs time to get reacquainted with her home and people," said Mr. Pensive, "she's far from ready to exchange vows."

"I'm perfectly willing to wait until you're ready, Lady Teresa," said Baron Marcus, "and I'll understand completely if you decide not to go through with the wedding."

"Damn right she's not marrying you!" snapped Riku, "and her name is Tess!"

At that Tess stood up and walked right over to Riku, "I never said yes or no. This is a big decision that I've got to think about, which I can't do if you keep trying to decide for me, Riku!"

"But, Tess!" said Riku.

"But nothing, Riku!" said Tess, "and I'd be most appreciative if you stopped calling me that. Tess Thatcher isn't real. My name is Teresa Angelina Francesca d'Avrnoy, remember it."

At that Riku looked like Tess's, now Teresa's, words had punched him in the face, or, down to his heart. For a second, he looked ready to commit murder, but he held his temper, more or less, "fine! Good luck with your future, Tess!" he shouted and with that, Riku stormed out of the room.

"Riku!" said an offended Sora. With that he ran after him.

"Please excuse us," said Kairi as she chased after Sora.

"We'll bring him back," said Aiden as he and Malcolm started after Kairi. But then Aiden turned around and faced Malcolm, "you, stay here with Tess."

"And do what?" Malcolm asked, "and why should I stay while you all chase after Riku?"

"Because I say so," said Aiden, "just keep an eye on Tess while we go calm Riku down." With that he ran out of the room.

"Is this normal for them?" Malcolm asked.

"I don't know," said Teresa as she gazed fondly into Baron Malcolm's eyes, "and strangely, I don't think I care."

"If he couldn't accept your happiness," said Baron Marcus as he took Teresa's hand in his, "then he's no friend of yours."

"It looks that way," said Teresa, "but, he's just confused and angry. Sora and the others will calm him down and then he'll be reasonable."

"I hope so," said Baron Marcus, "I'd hate to be the cause of ruining your friendship with that young man."

"Well," said Teresa as she continued to gaze into Baron Marcus' eyes, "if he can't accept it, then I'm better off without him."

At that Malcolm was left highly confused, but he held his tongue.

"Riku!" shouted Sora as he, Kairi and Aiden chased after their friend out of the mansion. Instead of heading back down the driveway to where they stepped through the portal into the world, Riku was walking to the right and around the side of the house.

"What's back there?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know," said Kairi, "but wherever he's going, we've got to calm him down."

"I've never seen him like this," said Sora as they hurried to catch up with their friend, "Riku's always been the one with the cool head, most of the time."

"And Tess," said Kairi, "well…I honestly don't know what to say about her. I mean, yes, she's finally got the answers she's been looking for, but now that I think about it, things here don't seem quite right."

"I think I know what you mean," said Aiden, "ever since we got here, I've had this itch in the back of my mind that things aren't quite kosher on this world, if you get my drift."

"If you mean that things seem too real," said Sora, "that they seem too perfect, that everything seems to be tailor-made for Tess, then yeah, I get your drift."

"And you know what's really weird?" Kairi asked, "when we were back in the mansion, especially when Baron Marcus came in, I felt like…like I was so happy for Tess and wanted nothing more than for her to be happy."

"Me too," said Sora, while Aiden nodded in agreement, "something really weird is going on here."

"And Riku's not making things any better," said Aiden. They then turned the corner and saw a large forest at the rear of the mansion. "Riku!" Aiden shouted.

Instead of turning around, Riku began running. Sora, Kairi and Aiden started running after him, but they were too late to stop Riku from reaching the forest and ran in. The forest was so big, so dark, Sora and the others quickly lost sight of him.

"Riku, come back!" shouted Kairi as she, Sora and Aiden reached the edge of the woods, "Riku!"

"I don't think he can hear us," said Aiden, "and not just because he's in the woods now."

"Whatever's messing with us," said Sora, "it's messing with Riku even more."

"So what do we do?" Aiden asked.

"We go after him of course," said Kairi.

"Just checking," said Aiden.

"Let's go," said Sora. With that the three of them ran into the forest.

Almost instantly things got dark, the foliage of the trees was so thick hardly any sunlight was getting through.

"This is the kind of place Flora would love," said Sora as he, Kairi and Aiden tried to find Riku's trail, "if it weren't so dark and gloomy in here."

"Am I the only one who notices something creepy about this place?" Kairi asked.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Listen," said Kairi, "no birds, bugs or anything. Usually woods are teaming with life and are full of sounds, but here, there's nothing, not even the wind."

Sora was stunned to realized that Kairi was right, it was so quiet in the forest, you could hear a pin dropping on grass.

"Look on the bright side," said Aiden, "if it's so quiet, all the better for Riku to hear us. Riku! Riku! Come back!"

Yet as Aiden's shouts sounded through the trees, Sora had a bad feeling that Riku couldn't hear them.

"Now what?" Aiden asked.

"We keep looking," said Sora in a determined tone, "we're not abandoning our friend!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Aiden. With that he, Sora and Kairi ran further into the woods.

But it soon became all to clear that in their search for Riku, they had acquired a worse problem.

"Which way is back to the mansion?" Sora asked.

"It's back the way we came," said Kairi.

"But we made a few turns in the forest," said Aiden, "when we spotted a recently broken twig or bush and thought Riku had just came that way," he looked around, "I can't remember which way is out."

"So, we're lost," said Sora in a distant tone.

"We're not lost," said Kairi, "we're in Avrony." She then frowned, "but that doesn't mean we know exactly where we are."

"We can't let that get to us," said Sora, "let's just focus on finding Riku, then we'll worry about getting back to the mansion."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Aiden in a slightly unsure tone.

"Wait, why didn't I think of this before?" Kairi asked. "Aiden, can you transmute something in the woods just enough so that it'll be a marker?"

"So we don't get any more lost," said Aiden as he summoned his Keyblade, "yeah, I can do that." he then transmuted a patch of ground into a stone marker. But then the marker vanished, only to be replaced by the patch of ground it was before.

"That's not right!" said a shocked Aiden. He tried to transmute the ground again, but the same thing happened, the created marker vanished and the ground returned to normal.

"Okay, Aiden's Alchemy isn't working," said Sora in a shaky tone, "nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Aiden asked in an exasperated tone, "my powers are on the fritz!"

"It's probably just this world," said Kairi, "maybe Valkasia is a world where Alchemy just doesn't work."

"Maybe, or maybe not," said Sora as he summoned his Keyblade and used it to scratch an X on a nearby tree. But then the mark vanished, leaving the tree as pristine as it was before.

"Okay, something freaky is going on here," said Sora as he touched the tree, making sure it was solid, which it was.

"It's a mystery," said Kairi as she used her Keyblade to scratch a mark on a different tree, but the mark also vanished, "someone or something is messing with us."

"Oh, yuck!" shouted Sora as he flinched away from the tree, wiping his hand furiously on his cargo shorts, "that tree has this really gross sap on it!"

Aiden and Kairi looked at the tree closer and saw that it was oozing a pungent sap. All of the trees they could see were also covered in the sap that was more like an oil slick than sticky sap.

"Well," said Kairi, "there goes my idea of climbing a tree to get our bearings."

"Now what?" Sora asked. "this place is so big, we could be lost here for days."

"We're not lost," Kairi insisted.

"It sure feels that way," said Aiden in a nervous tone as he looked left and right franticly, "and I don't like feeling lost."

"Who does?" Kairi asked, now feeling nervous herself.

"Well, just standing around and doing nothing isn't going to help us," said Sora. He then started shouting as loud as he could, "RIKU! RIKU!"

"He's just as lost as we are," said Aiden, "but right now, yelling for help does sound like a good idea." he then shouted as loud as he could, "HEY! IS ANYONE THERE! ANYONE!"

"I don't think there's anyone to hear that," said Kairi.

"It couldn't hurt to try," said Sora. He then shouted, "HELLO! IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE!"

But then he got an answer in the form of a male voice, "HEY! OVER THERE! WE HEAR YOU!"

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Sora shouted.

"OVER HERE!" shouted a female voice, "BY THE TREES!"

"THERE'S TREES EVERYWHERE!" Kairi shouted.

"WE KNOW THAT!" shouted a second male voice, "WE'VE BEEN STUCK IN THIS FOREST FOR HOURS!"

"WE JUST GOT HERE OURSELVES!" Aiden shouted. He then spoke normally to Kairi and Aiden, "what now? These people could be villains or something else."

"They don't sound evil to me," said Kairi, "or maybe I'm just glad to hear other people in this forest."

"Me too," said Sora, "I'll risk it, we might just be able to help each other."

"Okay," said Kairi, while Aiden nodded, "go for it."

Sora gave his friends a smile, then shouted, "KEEP YELLING, WE'LL FIND YOU!"

"TAKE YOUR TIME," said the second male voice, "WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Let's go," said Sora. With that he, Kairi and Aiden followed the voices of the other people and within a few minutes, found them and were soon happily introducing themselves to each other.

The first male voice belonged to Hakua Ryoga, age 25; a highly optimistic, warm hearted and friendly man in his mid 20's who values himself for his courage, friendship and handyman skills, and is also a certified environmental protection investigator from the USA on his world. Ryoga had short black hair and wore a red pullover shirt with a red and white tyrannosaurs on the front and blue jeans with a red backpack.

The second male voice belonged to Sanjyo Yukito, age 24; a world-renowned chiropractor famous for his chrismal and bone-manipulative therapy techniques, he seemed cold and uncaring on the surface but underneath his hard shell lay a heart of gold, one that valued his friends and would do anything to help them. Yukito had long back hair with white highlights and wore a blue jacket with a blue and white triceratops on it and black pants and a blue backpack.

The girl was Itsuki Ranru, age 23; a technology genius, amateur photographer and inventor, she was highly sanguine and cheerful, valuing peace and love above all else, but was not afraid to stand up for what was right. Ranru had shoulder-length dark brown hair and wore a yellow jacket with a yellow and white pterodactyl on it and a short black skirt and a yellow backpack.

"Thank goodness," said Ranru, "we've been stuck in this forest for hours."

"We only just got here," said Riku, "how'd you get lost in here?"

"We were looking for a friend," said Yukito in a slightly annoyed tone, "we were separated and have been looking for him since."

"We're pretty much in the same boat," said Sora, "our friend got really upset just now and ran into the woods. We ran after him and got lost."

"Maybe we can help each other find our friends," said Aiden.

"That's a great idea," said an eager Ryoga.

"There's still the fact that we're completely lost," said Yukito, "I knew we should have packed a compass."

"You're traveling without a compass?" Kairi asked.

"We didn't know we'd end up in this crazy forest," said Yukito.

"Wait!" said Ranru, "I know how we're going to get out of here. We came in from the north."

"And the mansion is to the south," said Kairi, "I remember the angle of the sun when we came in, but how does that help us? We don't have a compass."

"And we can't climb the trees without getting stuck in the sap," said Sora, "so we can't go up to see where the sun is."

"We don't need to do that," said Ranru, "all we need is a needle or a pin."

"So we can make a compass," said Aiden, "I get it now!" he then took out from his pocket a set of keys that looked like they belonged from an earlier time.

"What are those?" Sora asked.

"They were from my village," said Aiden as he began counting off the keys on the ring, "I don't know why I still have them but I do. This one was the house key, this one for the deadbolt lock, this one my bike key," he paused in thought, "I completely forgot I even had a bike," he resumed counting the keys, "this one's for my roller skates," he paused in thought again, "wait, when did I ever have roller skates?" he then shrugged his shoulders, "it's not important. There's enough metal here for what I've got in mind," he then placed the keys on the ground, summoned his Keyblade and transmuted the metal into a six inch long, very thin metal rod.

"Amazing!" said both Ranru and Ryoga.

"It's okay," said Yukito in a slightly indifferent tone.

"It's better than okay," said a grinning Aiden, "it means that while I can't use alchemy on the stuff that's native to this world, I can still use it on anything we've brought here."

"That's good to know," said Sora, "so, what now?"

"Now we magnetize the rod," said Ranru, "Yukito-san, I need your handkerchief."

"This one?" Yukito asked as he pulled out a blue silk handkerchief that had red embroidery, "this was a gift from Emiri-chan."

"Well, now we're putting it to good use," said Ranru as she took the handkerchief from Yukito and furiously rubbed it around the metal rod, "now, we just need some string."

Sora and Kairi then searched their pockets but failed to produce any string, "sorry," they both said.

But then Ryoga pulled a length of string from his pocket, "will this do?" he asked, grinning happily.

"It's perfect," said Aiden as he took the string and tied it to the rod.

"Why did you have some string in your pocket?" Yukito asked.

"It was a gift from Mai-chan," said Ryoga, "she's got some in her pocket, so then she told me that as long as we both had it near us, even though we'd be worlds apart, we'd always be together."

"That's so sweet," said Kairi, "is she your daughter?"

"Ruoga-kun is Mai-chan's uncle," said Ranru as she tied the string to the magnetized rod, "and her legal guardian, long story." She then held her arm out and waited for the rod to start pointing. Soon it was pointing north.

"That way," said Kairi as she pointed south, "that way back to the mansion."

"What about Riku?" Sora asked.

"And what about Asuka?" Ryoga asked, "that's our friend we've been looking for."

"We can't help Riku until we've got a better idea of the layout of these woods," said Kairi, "and I've got a feeling that Asuka can look after himself," she looked at Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru, "not to belittle your friend."

"No offense taken," said Yukito, "Asuka's very capable."

"But what are you all doing here?" Sora asked as they started walking south.

"You tell us first," said Yukito.

"It's a very long story," said Aiden.

"Same with us," said Ranru.

"Well," said Sora, "it's like this," he, Kairi and Aiden then gave their new friends a brief explanation of how they arrived on Valkasia, of Tess learning of her heritage, Riku's negative reactions and of his storming off after meeting Baron Marcus.

"This Marcus guy sounds okay to me," said Ryoga.

"We felt the same way," said Aiden, "but there's something about this place, this entire world and it's people that doesn't seem right, that doesn't ring kosher, you know what I mean?"

"I know what you feel," said Ranru as she pulled out a digital camera. She then showed Sora, Kairi and Aiden the back part with the screen and pulled up the saved photo album. Ranru selected a photo of her, Ryoga, Yukito and a third man in his late 20's with short, spiky black hair and strange, whisker-like marks on his face. He was wearing a black shirt and jacket with black jeans.

"That's our friend, Asuka," said Ranru as she pointed to the man in the picture, "I took this before we left our world and came here." She then selected another photo, one that came up as gray fog, "I took this as soon as we got here, and every picture I took since has come up wrong," she then showed more digital photos, all of them of fog.

"There's nothing wrong with the camera," said Yukito, "it's this world, it's like…I don't know how to describe it."

"Like there's this big secret and someone wants it kept, no matter what," said Kairi.

"Exactly," said Yukito.

"Well, we won't solve this mystery by just standing around," said Sora.

Just then, from apparently out of nowhere, came a gruff male voice, "my thoughts exactly, Tera!"

"Who said that?" a startled Sora asked, while Kairi and Aiden looked around in confusion.

Ryoga then clutched at his left wrist, covering a red and white item that Sora, Kairi and Aiden hadn't paid much attention to yet. They then saw Ranru cover a yellow and white item on her left wrist, while Yukito covered a blue and white item on his wrist.

"It's noting," said Yukito, "probably a bird or something."

"Yukito-san," said a voice that sounded like it belonged to a young boy, "there's no point in hiding us, Kero."

"They're going to figure us out sooner or later, Pura," said a girl's voice.

"That wasn't any bird call," said Aiden as he looked at Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru with suspicious eyes, "just what is going on here?"

At that Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru looked at each other, as if silently trying to decide what to do. Ryoga then decided for them, "looks like the jig is up," he said as he held out his left arm. The item on his wrist was shaped like a meta, red and white tyrannosaurus head. "this is my Dino Brace, and it allows me to talk to my partner, Tyrrano."

The item on Ryoga's wirst then roared as it spoke, the metal parts moving as it vocalized, "nice to meet you all, Tera!"

Yukito reluctantly held out his wrist, revealing the item to be a miniature triceratops head that was blue and white, speaking with a bellow, "this is my partner, Tricera."

"I'm happy to make all of your acquaintances, Kero!" said the metal item.

"And this is my partner," said Ranru as she showed off her item, which looked like a yellow and white pteranodon, "Ptera."

"I just know we'll all get along, Pura!" said the metal item, vocalizing with a high pitch cry.

At that Sora, Kairi and Aiden were left speechless for a few seconds. Finally, Sora broke the silence, "umm…just what is all of this?"

"You're partners with dinosaurs?" Kairi asked.

"_Bakuryu_," said Ryoga, "they're evolved dinosaurs from another world; Dino Earth"

"It's a parallel world that was created 65 million years ago," said Yukito, "when the asteroid hit Earth and killed off the dinosaurs, it wound up creating Dino Earth and a lot of dinosaurs from our world wound up on the new one."

"As time went on," said Ranru, "the dinosaurs continued to evolve, eventually becoming _Bakuryu_. And when humans evolved on Dino Earth, becoming _Ryyujin_, they and the _Bakuryu _formed a deep bond that lasts to this day."

"But how come you're partners with these _Bakuryu _if you're from the Earth where dinosaurs became extinct?" Kairi asked.

"It's a long story," said Yukito.

All of a sudden they all heard a high, cruel laughing. Up in the trees, laying on a branch in a relaxed manner, was the most bizarre looking monster Sora, Kairi and Aiden had seen yet. It was humanoid, about seven feet tall and covered in reddish-brown fur and two inch long needle-like spikes. It's head was green and had vulpine features that had a large blue X just above the eyes, while attached to it's arms were axes, while in it's clawed hands was a larger, double headed axe.

"Well, well, well," said the monster as it leapt down from its perch, "isn't this a sight," it looked at Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru, "the ones who murdered so many of my comrades," it then looked at Sora, Aiden and Kairi, "and the famous Keyblade Wielders, we meet at last."

"You know about us," said Sora, "but who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me," said the monster, "I sometimes forget my manners. I am _Kitsuneonosaboten, _formerly of Invasion Garden Evolien."

"What?" Sora, Kairi and Aiden all asked.

"It's a _Torinoido_," said Yukito as he, Ranru and Ryoga, all glared at the creature, "a monster that's literarily painted into existence by dark forces out of a combination of three things. It's name literally means 'fox, axe, cactus.'"

"You mean someone made a monster that's part fox, part axe and part cactus?" Sora asked, "and made it out of paint?"

"At least it's a _Torinoido,_" said Ranru, "and not a _Giganoido_, those are giant monsters that are created by dark music."

"And Invasion Garden Evolien?" Sora asked.

"An evil group that was hell bent on wiping out all life on all worlds," said Yukito, "they nearly killed everyone on Dino Earth, then tried to conquer our world."

"But we stopped them!" said Ryoga as he glared defiantly at the hybrid monster, "we, our partners and friends from our world and Dino Earth, we fought Evolien and destroyed them!"

"You got lucky, that's all," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "I happened to have gotten away before all hell broke lose for my comrades," he then glared at Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru, "well, your luck has just ran out, _Abarangers_!"

"What did he call you?" Sora asked Ryoga and his friends.

"We'll show you in a second," said Ryoga. He then glared back at _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "my friends didn't have just luck with us, we had Dino Guts!"

"That's a form of energy that allows us to call on our partner's power and augment our own courage," said Ranru, "pretty much every human on our world has the potential for Dino Guts, but when our friends called out for help, we were the ones who answered."

"And boy did it turn our lives upside down," said Yukito, "but what's done is done."

"The only one done here will be you three," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, it then glared at Sora, Kairi and Aiden, "don't think I'm ignoring you brats, you'll die as well."

"What'd we ever do to you?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing," said the hybrid monster, "except that you're alive. We of Invasion Garden Evolion, whom owe our existence to the Wicked Life God Dezmozoria, hate all things that are not of Dezmozoria, we hate everything else with a vengeance, and I, _Kitsuneonosaboten_, _Torionoido _X, shall avenge all of my comrades and god!" it then clapped its clawed hands twice and summoned several smaller, but still vicious looking monsters.

The creatures were bipeds with either white or black scaly hides, heavily muscled, with single-eyed heads that had maws full of razor-sharp teeth, while their clawed hands carried long staffs.

"They look like Barmia Soldiers," said Ranru as the creatures surrounded the six humans, "but…"

"They're very different," said Yukito as he, Ranru and Ryoga assumed fighting stances, while Sora, Kairi and Aiden summoned their Keyblades.

"And they're Heartless!" said Sora. True enough, each of the creatures had the Heartless Embalm on it's front.

"I fused the two together," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "pretty ingenious, don't ya' think?"

"It's original, I'll admit," said Aiden.

"Two whole adventures without Heartless," said Kairi, "and now they're back."

"Well, since they're a mix of our respective enemies," said Ryoga, "let's fight them together!"

"Right!" said both Ranru and Yukito.

"We're ready, Ryoga, Tera!" said Tyranno.

"Willing and able, Kero!" said Tricera.

"Let's cut these things down to size, Pura!" said Ptera.

Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru then pressed a button on the Dino Braces, causing the mouths of the items to open, each roaring furiously.

The three of the then held their left arms up and brought their right hands up to the Dino Braces, "_Bakuryu Change_!" they all shouted and pressed the buttons again. The mouths on the items closed and released a bright energy that engulfed the three humans.

On each of their chests appeared a golden icon that was a dinosaur footprint surrounded inside a black circle. Expanding out from the icon was a wave of a different energy that transformed the three of them, now outfitting them each in spandex-like armor, that had white belts and blue blasters in holsters on the right side, as well as gloves and boots and helmets with black visors. Each outfit matched their respective colors and Bakuryu partners.

Ryoga wore red with white triangles and helmet that looked like a tyranosaurs head, Yukito wore blue with white triangles and helmet that looked a triceratops head and Ranru wore yellow with white triangles and helmet that looked like a pterandon.

"Whoa!" said an amazed Sora, while Kairi and Aiden were rendered speechless.

Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru then each spoke in turn, with their _Bakuryu _also sounding off with them.

"Enormous Energy! Aba Red!"

"Bursting Seriousness! Abare Blue!

"Dashing with Courage! Abare Yellow!"

Ryoga, now Aba Red, now held his gloved hands over the dinosaur footprint on his front, which glowed brightly, "the ubiquitous Dino Guts! _Bakuryu Sentai_…!"

All three of them then spoke as one, "_Abaranger_!"

"Wow!" said Sora, Kairi and Aiden together.

"I'm not impressed!" snapped _Kitsuneonosaboten_. It then glared at the assembled Heartless, "alright, you Snap Hoppers! Get them!"

The summoned Heartless, Snap Hoppers, then bounced towards our heroes and allies.

"It's never easy," said Sora as he, Kairi and Aiden, readied their Keyblades.

"It'd be boring if it were!" said Aba Red. He, Abare Yellow and Abare Blue then pulled out their blasters, "AbaLasers!" shouted AbaRed as the three of them shot at the Snap hoppers, hitting several. The laser beams produced sparks as they hit their targets and dropped the incoming Heartless like flies.

The three Abarangers then unfolded their AbaLasers, turning the blasters into swords and the six heroes rushed at the incoming Heartless, slashing at the slow moving minions, each hit producing sparks as the creatures self destructed. The three Abarangers augmented their sword attacks with punches and kicks, while Sora, Kairi and Aiden were their usual fantastic selves with their Keyblades.

But more and more Snap Hoppers kept coming.

"Have I told everyone lately how much I hate Heartless?" Aiden asked as he stabbed a Snap Hopper, then transmuted the ground underneath three more into spikes, impaling the creatures.

"Not lately," said Kairi.

"We've been through worse," said Aba Red as he slashed a Snap Hopper across the torso, destroying it in a burst of sparks.

"Thought not in as many numbers as these things!" said Abare Blue as he folded his sword back into a blaster and shot two Snap Hoppers, "these things are just annoying!"

"Oh, they're not so tough!" said Abare Yellow as she slashed two Snap Hoppers into oblivion, "but there are a lot of them." She then holstered her blaster sword and pulled out, from an apparent subspace pocket, a pair of yellow daggers that resembled pterandon wings, "Ptera Daggers!" she shouted as she used the twin daggers to destroy six Snap Hoppers.

Abare Blue then pulled out a large blue shield that had triceratops horns and spikes, "Tricera Bunker!" he shouted as he smashed several Snap Hoppers.

"Tyrano Rod!" said Aba Red as he pulled out a long red and white staff that had a tyrannosaurs head on one end, which he used to bash several more Snap Hoppers. They, along with Sora, Kairi and Aiden, soon defeated all the Snap Hoppers.

"And now for this freakazoid," said Aiden as he, Kairi, Sora and the Abarangers, faced down _Kitsuneonosaboten_.

"You want to dance with me?" the hybrid monster asked in a vicious tone while gripping its axe, "okay, let's tango!" he then rapidly rushed at our heroes and allies, delivering dozens of axe strikes at them faster than they could block. Sora, Kairi and Aiden were severely cut and were knocked down, while the spandex-like armor of the Abarangers protected them from the worst of the axe strikes, but each blow landed on them produced sparks. They were still standing when the hybrid monster stopped attacking, but the three warriors were left a bit unsteady.

"This guy is serious!" said Kairi as she used her healing magic on Sora, then Aiden and then herself.

"So are we!" said Aba Red as he, Abare Blue and Abare Yellow regained their footing.

"You really think you can beat me?" _Kitsuneonosaboten_ asked.

"We've beaten everyone else in Invasion Garden Evolien," said Abare Blue.

"Well, I'm not like those other goobers you've faced," said the hybrid monster, "I guess you could say that I'm a mutant among Torionoidos."

"How so?" Abare Yellow asked.

"I can't be defeated!" snapped _Kitsuneonosaboten_ as it rushed at the Abarangers again. This time they were ready and blocked his furious axe strikes. Aba Red then countered with a thrusting attack from his staff, while Abare Blue countered with his shield and Abare Yellow struck back with her daggers.

"We've got to help them!" Sora shouted as he and Aiden got back up.

"Wait," said Kairi as she stood up, "we can't rush into this. Without our armor, we'd be cut to pieces by that thing."

"How much longer is it going to take for our armor to finish upgrading?" Aiden asked, "we should have asked Sidney how long it would be."

"We had other things on our minds," said Sora, "so what can we do?"

"Just sit and watch," said Kairi, "and try to think of a plan."

By then Aba Red had forced _Kitsuneonosaboten_ to drop his large axe, but the hybrid monster drew the smaller axes from its forearms and struck back, furiously hitting each _Abaranger _and dealing damage that produced sparks.

"Just surrender and die, _Abarangers_!" snapped the hybrid monster, "today's the day I avenge Dezmozoria!"

"Not a chance!" shouted Aba Red. He, Abare Blue and Abare Yellow then shouted in fury as their helmets roared again. The white marks on their suits then glowed brightly and turned into armor plates and spikes.

The three _Abarangers _then rushed at _Kitsuneonosaboten_ and attacked with savage attacks, using the spikes on their arms and legs as weapons, moving with animalistic movements and shouting with each attack, their voices having rougher edges than before.

Each attack on the hybrid monster dealt damage that produced sparks, forcing the creature to stagger back and leaving it slightly out of breath.

The spikes and armor plates then returned to the normal white marks on their suits as the _Abaragers _recovered their dinosaur-like weapons, "it's over, _Kitsuneonosaboten_!" shouted Aba Red.

"Over?" the hybrid monster asked, "it's just beginning!" the creature then laughed viciously as it vanished.

"Well, that was rude of him," said Abare Yellow. She, Abare Blue and Aba Red then powered down, becoming Ranru, Yukito and Ryoga again.

"That was unbelievable!" said Sora as he, Kairi and Aiden ran over.

"You guys were so…cool!" said Aiden.

"And you looked cool too," said Kairi, "especially after you grew that armor stuff."

"That's just our _Abare _Mode," said Ryoga, "where we draw on more of our Dino Guts."

"We can get a little rough when using it," said Yukito, "but the extra strength is worth it."

"I'm just irked that that jerk, _Kitsuneonosaboten_, ran away," said Ranru as she tried to scratch an itch on her back but her fingers couldn't quite reach the spot, "I hate it when the monster does that."

"They do that all the time," said Yukito as he and Ryoga stood behind Ranru and both scratched the itch on her back, the two of them familiar with this apparently recurring itch, for Ranru sighed with relief at their scratching.

"And you guys fight this kind of monster on a regular basis?" Sora asked.

"We used to," said Ryoga, "we thought we defeated all of Evolien."

"But just when you think they're gone for good," said Tyrano, "another one pops up, Tera!"

"They're like roaches," said Ptera, "only a lot bigger, Pura!"

"And a lot harder to smash, Kero!" said Tricera.

"Well, you guys were still awesome," said Sora.

"So where you guys," said Ryoga, "and those key swords, what's up with those?"

"I think we're in for a long story exchange," said Kairi.

"We can tell them on the way back to the mansion," said Aiden, "not only do we have to find Riku, and Asuka of course, we also have to warn Tess that her home world has monsters."

"I wonder if Baron Marcus knows?" Tess asked in a suspicious tone.

"Knowing him, anything is possible," said Aiden, "and I mean it in a bad way."

"Then let's go," said Sora.

But then Yukito asked, "where's the compass?"

Ranru looked around, "oh no! I lost it during the fight!"

"Oh great!" said Aiden, "we're lost again!" with that they all franticly started searching the forest floor.

* * *

"Have I told you how beautiful your eyes are, dearest Teresa?" Baron Marcus asked.

"They are?" Teresa asked, "I never thought about it that way.

"Like an emerald and a sapphire," said Baron Marcus.

Just then a servant entered the room and whispered something to Baron Marcus. He then stood up, "forgive me, my lady, there's something I need to take care of."

"Is something wrong?" Teresa asked.

"No, just business," said Baron Marcus, "I'll just pop out and be back before you know it!" he smiled brightly and left the room.

"Are you okay?" Malcolm, whom had been watching the whole scene from the corner of the room.

Teresa blinked and shook her head a bit as if to clear water from her ears, "I…I think so. This whole thing has been…crazy. I find my home world and discover that not only am I a noble and a large duchy, an estate complete with a huge house, servants and horses, I also have a fiancé."

"But what about Riku?" Malcolm asked, "the two of you seemed so close, at least that's what I've seen."

"Oh, Riku," said Teresa in a shocked tone, "I was so mean to him, I hope he's okay. Wait, what am I going to do about Riku? I do love him, but…Marcus is…well, Marcus." she closed her eyes, leaned back and sighed, "I'm so confused."

"You're not alone," said Malcolm.

* * *

Baron Marcus walked up the staircase and down the hallway. When he reached the end of the corridor, to a dead end with the wall covered by a tapestry of the mansion, he pushed the tapestry aside and pressed a hidden button. He then waked through the tapestry and wall, the force field that made the wall solid becoming transparent.

He emerged into a hidden room that was lit by a single overhead lamp. "I got your message," said Barron Marcus, "it had better be important, _Kitsuneonosaboten._"

The hybrid monster emerged from the shadows into the lit area, "oh it is, Marcus," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "The Keyblade Wielders are here."

"I know," said Baron Marcus in an annoyed tone, "I met them not long ago. There's nothing to worry about them, they're fools, despite their famed fighting prowess. I have them in the palm of my hand; just like I have Tess. In a while, she'll be ready for the ritual. The master will surely be pleased."

"That he will," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "but you shouldn't underestimate The Keyblade Wielders, they're not as big of fools as you think. They know that this world isn't completely kosher."

Baron Marcus then looked at the hybrid monster with suspicious eyes, "you didn't reveal yourself to them, did you? Tell me you didn't let them know you even existed!"

"It's not like I wanted to reveal myself," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "they were with the ones I was trying to destroy. I also meant to tell you; The _Abarangers _are here as well."

At that Baron Marcus grabbed _Kitsuneonosaboten_ by the fur of its chest and, in a display of unnatural strength, lifted the hybrid monster two feet off of the ground, "you assured me that they wouldn't get involved! That they were finished fighting Evolion and wouldn't come after you! You told me that they were retired!"

"Let go of me!" shouted the hybrid monster, "you're pulling my hair out!"

At that Baron Marcus threw _Kitsuneonosaboten_ to the ground, "be fortunate that that's the least I do. Just imagine what the master will do to you when he hears of this."

"What the master doesn't know won't hurt him," said the hybrid monster as it stood up, "why bother him when the situation can be quietly resolved? You just focus on keeping Tess enthralled until the ritual, I'll take care of The _Abarangers _and Keyblade brats."

"You do that," said Baron Marcus, "and you had better destroy them, for if anything goes wrong, you'll be praying that the _Abarangers _and Keyblade brats destroy you, before the master goes to work on you."

"I know what the master is capable of," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_ , "I won't do anything to bring his wrath down," he then looked at Baron Marcus with puzzled eyes, "but I'm curious? The ritual isn't for several days, so why go through the farce of a wedding?"

"Because I can," said Baron Marcus as he smiled viciously, "as you just said, the ritual isn't for another few days, so in the meantime, I might as well enjoy Tess. The ritual doesn't require for her to be a virgin, and we will be married, so…"

"I get the picture," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "enjoy yourself, but don't get attached to her; in the end, she belongs to the master."

"Don't remind me," said Baron Marcus, "and I won't remind you about keeping your end of the bargain."

"I know, destroy our enemies," said the hybrid monster, "don't worry, they're all as good as dead." with that it vanished.

Baron Marcus then left the hidden room, made his way through the mansion and back to the room where Teresa was waiting for her, "sorry, darling, we won't be interrupted again." Teresa immediately brightened her expression and smiled at him He then sat down next to her and she cuddled up against him.

"That's good to know," said Teresa happily, "now, what were you saying about my eyes?"

"There's something rotten in Valkasia," said Malcolm to himself.

**The end of chapter 1.**

Next chapter finds our heroes and allies digging deeper into the mystery they've found themselves into, all the while Tess falls deeper into the spell of Baron Marcus. Will Riku and the others be able to snap her to her senses? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Uncovering The Truth

Last time found our heroes learning that Tess is the long lost duchess, complete with lands, servants and, much to Riku's dismay, a fiancé. Upon hearing that Tess, now Lady Teresa, is engaged to the mysterious Baron Marcus, he took off in a fit of rage. Leaving Malcolm to keep an eye on Tess, Sora and the others chased after Riku into a nearby forest where they soon became completely lost. But then fortune smiled on Sora, Kairi and Aiden as they met Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru, three travelers seeking a lost friend. Then our heroes encountered _Kitsuneonosaboten_, a bizarre monster whom apparently is an enemy of Ryoga and his friends, whom turned out to be The Abarangers. Sora, Kairi and Aiden teamed up with the Abarangers to force _Kitsuneonosaboten _away, only to find themselves still lost, while Baron Marcus met with the hybrid monster, revealing that the two of them are indeed in cahoots. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 2: Uncovering The Truth**

As they made their way out of the forest, after finding the makeshift compass again, Sora, Kairi and Aiden listened to Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru's story, of how they lead normal lives up until the night they all heard the call from their _Bakuryu _partners, whom at the time were under the dark influence of Invasion Garden Evolien.

Their friend Asuka, a _Ryujin _warrior from Dino Earth, followed Evolien to Earth to stop their genocidal plans, bringing with him the Dino Braces. After a brief mix-up with the first two humans Asuka befriended, Yukito and Ranru became Abare Blue and Abare Yellow, freeing Tricera and Ptera from Evolien's control, and after a tense moment, Ryoga became Aba Red and freed Tyrano.

They and Asuka joined forces, along with the other two humans; Imanaka Emiri, an everyday high school student eager to do whatever she could to help save the world, and Sugishita Ryunosuke, the elderly and rich owner of Dino House, home of the now world famous Dino Curry. Together they waged a long and often difficult, and sometimes heartbreaking, campaign against Evolien's diabolical plans to bring forth Dezmozoria and wipe out all life on Earth.

"How did you all manage to keep being super heroes a secret?" Kairi asked.

"It wasn't easy," said Ranru, "we probably wouldn't have lasted long if Ryunoskue-san hadn't offered us his restaurant as a base."

"It was awesome there," said Ryoga, "but Yukito-kun didn't like it at first."

"What'd you expect?" Yukito asked. "before hearing Tricera calling for help, I was the best chiropractor in the world, catering to the aches and pains of the rich and powerful," he then smiled, "and I'm glad it all changed. I'm still the best chiropractor, but I'll never give up being an _Abaranger _either."

"You're still practicing?" Aiden asked as he rubbed his neck, "I wouldn't bother if…"

"Say no more," said Yukito as he walked over and stood behind Aiden, "it's what I specialize in."

"Your neck's still bothering you?" Kairi asked Aiden.

"Ever since we got back from The Magical Dimension," said Aiden.

"Just what were you doing in this Magical Dimension?" Ranru asked.

"Fighting evil," said Aiden, "and proud of it."

"That you are," said Yukito. He then placed his hands on the sides of Aiden's neck, "now hold still. This won't be pleasant, but you'll thank me for it later." Without waiting for a response, Yukito jerked Aiden's head to one side, earning a grunt of pain from Aiden, then jerked to the other side, earning another grunt of pain, then jerked it to the center, causing Aiden to cry out in pain. Yukito released Aiden, whom then collapsed to the ground.

"Aiden!" shouted Sora as he and Kairi ran over. Aiden then suddenly sat up, smiling brightly.

"Wow! I feel great!" said Aiden as he stood up and faced Yukito, "doctor, you're a genius!" he then eagerly shook Yukito's hand.

"It's what I do," said Yukito, "I'll se you my bill later."

"Gee, thanks," said Aiden in a sarcastic tone, "so, you were saying that Asuka is the fourth _Abaranger_?"

"Abare Black," said Ryoga, "'the invincible _Ryujin _soul.'"

"Asuka's a really complicated person," said Ranru, "a really powerful warrior, and also a great friend."

"One who dedicated everything he had to taking down Dezmozoria and Evolien," said Yukito, "especially after Abare Killer showed up."

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"An even more complicated person," said Ranru.

"There was a fifth _Abaranger_," said Yukito, "one who started out evil but became, in the end, our ally and helped us defeat Evolien. Dr. Nakadai Mikoto, a brilliant surgeon but also a complete psychopath."

"Abare Killer," said Ryoga, "'the finest example of excitement,' as he called himself."

"He treated our struggle against Evolien like it was a game," said Ranru, "all for his amusement. The guy was nuts eight ways to Sunday!"

"He was willing to put innocent lives at risk," said Yukito, "and tried to kill us several times in the process, as well as help Evolien's plans to destroy the world, all because he was bored, all for the sake of his sick, twisted games."

"You must really hate him," said Sora.

"I don't hate the man," said Yukito in a slightly annoyed tone, "just what he did, and what he did was inhuman, to say the least."

"He even turned some of our friends against us, Kero!" said Tricera.

"The three of us aren't the only _Bakuryu _who joined with the _Abarangers_, Pura!" said Ptera.

"Our friends fought with us against Evolien, Tera!" said Tyranno, "but that lunatic brainwashed some of them into fighting for him!"

"We freed our friends from his control," said Ryoga, "and later found out that Dr. Mikoto was being manipulated by Dezmozoria the whole time."

"Just what is Dezmozoria?" Aiden asked.

"A dark creature who hates life," said Ranru, "it arrived on Earth on the asteroid 65 million years ago. When the impact created Dino Earth, Dezmozoria was split in half, with one half going to Dino Earth and the other staying on Earth.

"The two halves waited through the millions of years until the time was right. The half on Dino Earth created Evolien and took over the world, nearly wiping out all life there, while the one on Earth eventually found itself in a dormant state inside one specific human."

"Nadokai Mikido," said Yukito, "he was subtlety influenced by Dezmozoria his whole life, becoming a real monster at heart by the time Evolien invaded our world and became a real monster in whole when he acquired the power to become Abare Killer. At one point the actually lead Evolien."

"But in the end he learned the truth," said Ryoga, "that his whole life had been manipulated by Dezmozoria, and boy was he mad when he found out."

"He teamed up with us and helped fight Evolien," said Yukito, "eventually sacrificing himself to destroy the half of Dezmozoria inside of him. Had the two halves been reunited, then Dezmozoria would have been invincible, and the half from Dino Earth was no slim pickings either."

"But we destroyed Dezmozoria once and for all and our world was safe," said Ranru, "we returned to our normal lives, with me pursuing my own interests. Ryunosuke-san helped make Dino House a global restaurant chain, with the help of a good hearted but annoying Torinoido, yes, that one turned out to be a good guy, while Emri-chan's been dating Yukito-san."

"As for me," said Ryoga, "Mai-chan and I went to Hollywood, where she's an aspiring young actress."

"Yes, our lives are normal and quiet again," said Yukito, "unless you count the time we teamed up with the _Dekarangers _to stop an Alienizer plot to resurrect Dezmozoria."

"_Dekarangers_?" Sora asked.

"Alienizers?" both Kairi and Aiden asked.

"Long story," said Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru at the same time.

Just then they all came to the edge of the forest and found themselves in the backyard of the mansion.

"Thank the gods!" said Aiden as he looked up at the clear skies above, "I never thought I'd be so happy to see the sun."

"Let's hope that we don't have to go into such a gloomy place again," said Ranru.

"We still have to find our friends," said Ryoga, "Asuka is still missing."

"And so's Riku," said Kairi.

"Riku could still be lost in that forest," said Sora.

"No, I'm not," said Riku as he walked up to our heroes and allies.

"Riku!" shouted Sora, Kairi and Aiden as they rushed up to their friend.

"What happened?" Kairi asked, "how'd you find your way out of those horrible woods?"

"I never went in that far," said Riku, "I heard you calling after me, but I was so upset after arguing with Tess, I just didn't want to talk to anyone, so I went into the woods and hid behind the first tree I came across and waited for you to pass me. I then double backed and waited at the edge of the woods to cool my head."

"I hope it was worth it," said an annoyed Aiden, "we got lost in those woods."

"We met this new breed of Heartless," said Sora, "and nearly got killed by this really weird monster." He then looked at his right hand, "and my hand is still sticky from that sap, yuck!"

"Remind me to bring some hand sanitizer next time," said Kairi. She then spoke to Riku, "anyway, we made some new friends while in the woods."

"Nice to meet you," said Ryoga as he happily shook Riku's hand. Sora, Kairi and Aiden then introduced Riku to Yukito and Ranru, as well as their Bakuryu partners, and then told Riku about their horrific encounter with _Kitsuneonosaboten_.

"I knew it," said Riku in a vindictive tone, "I knew there was something wrong with this place," he looked at Aiden, "and when your alchemy didn't work in the woods," he then looked at Ranru, "and when your pictures turned out wrong, it all leads up to the fact that this world isn't what it seems. We've got to warn Tess!"

"That's what we're going to do now," said Sora, while Kairi, Aiden, Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru all nodded in agreement.

Riku also nodded in agreement and they all hurried around the side of the mansion and walked up the stairs to the front door. Just as they were about to go up the staircase to the upper level, Malcolm hurried down the stairs to them.

"Sora, I know you told me to keep an eye on Tess," said Malcolm hastily, "but I just had to come find you guys, things are getting weird up there," he then saw Riku, "you found him," he then looked at Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru, "and who are these guys?"

"Friends," said Sora, "but what do you mean by weird?"

"Just see for yourself," said Malcolm as he pointed upstairs, an annoyed expression on his face, "and tell me that it's not weird."

They all went inside, with the three _Abarangers _looking around in awed expression, "all of this belongs to Tess?" Ranru asked.

"I'm starting to doubt it," said Kairi, "this whole thing is fishy, too many unanswered questions."

"Hopefully we'll shed some light in these mysteries," said Yukito.

They walked up the stairs to the upper level and headed to the room where they left Tess with Baron Marcus. But the door was closed and outside it was Mr. Pensive.

"I'm sorry, young sirs and madam," said the majordomo to Sora, Kairi, Aiden and Malcolm, "but Lady Teresa and Baron Marcus aren't to be disturbed," he then looked at Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru, "and who might you be?"

"We're friends of Sora and the others," said Ranru.

"We're here to answer some unanswered questions," said Yukito.

"Unanswered questions?" Mr. Pensive asked, "I do not understand. But regardless, the lady and baron are not to be disturbed."

"Oh for crying out loud," said an annoyed Riku. He then walked right up to Mr. Pensive, "now listen here, you pompous, overdressed toady! Get out of our way or I'll throw you out the nearest window!"

"I beg your pardon!" exclaimed Mr. Pensive, "and I am not overdressed!"

"Wait a second," said Malcolm as he walked up, "I've got a way to settle this quickly," he then held out his right fist, "you see this?"

"Yes," said Mr. Pensive in a suspicious tone, "you're not going to hit me with your left hand, are you?"

"What me?" Malcolm asked in an insulted tone, "not," he then cast a spell with his left hand, sending a spark of magic at Mr. Pensive that caused his eyes to fully dilate for a few seconds "why use force when persuasion is just as effective?"

Mr. Pensive then recovered and shook his head about, "what…what was I doing?" He then looked at his pocket watch, "oh dear, I am seriously behind schedule today. I must see to the kitchen staff about supper tonight, and then there's the roof to be re-shingled, and the walls of the north wing need to be painted." He then went down the hallway, adding to the list of things to do.

"What'd you do to him?" Yukito asked.

"Just a misdirection cantrip," said Malcolm, "I made him think of something else and now he's fixated on his to-do list." He then looked at our heroes and allies with serious eyes, "now brace yourselves, and try not to throw up from the overwhelming sweetness in there." He then opened the door.

Our heroes peeked in and saw Tess, or rather, Teresa, cuddled up with Baron Marcus on one of the couches, both of them giggling happily and without a care in the world.

"You see?" Malcolm remarked, "they've barely met like…I don't know, less than two hours or so, and already they're acting all lovey-dovey. It ain't right!"

"I agree," said Kairi, "true love at first sight is one thing, but real love takes time."

"It's not love," said an irate Riku, yet he maintained control over his anger, "it just can't be, it just can't be!" he then walked in, shortly followed by Sora and the others.

"I asked that we'd be left alone, Mr. Pensive!" said an annoyed Teresa. She then looked at the doorway and saw our heroes, "oh, it's you guys," she then saw Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru, "and new friends, that's wonderful," she then jumped up and skipped over to Kairi, happily smiling, "Kairi, the most amazing just happened! Baron Marcus and I are getting married, today!"

At that Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aiden and Malcolm were left thunderstruck, while Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru were also left speechless.

"Wait, what?" Kairi finally asked, "you can't get married, you just met Marcus."

"Baron Marcus, silly," said Teresa as she grabbed Kairi's hand, "and yes, we are getting married, this very night at sunset."

"But you just met the guy," said Sora, "how can you get married to the guy? You barely know him!"

"But I do know him," said Teresa, "I've known him in my heart my whole life." she then looked at Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden and Malcolm with concerned confusion, "well, aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Oh what?" Malcolm asked irately, "throwing your life away on the first pretty face with a boatload of cash and power?"

"This can't be because of the arrangement to unite the two lands, is it?" Aiden asked. "Please tell me that you're not doing this out of duty and obligations."

"Of course not," said Teresa, "well, it's part of it. It was the dream of Marcus' parents and mine to unite our two lands into a better, stronger, more prosperous nation. But the main reason is love, I love Marcus and he loves me."

"It's fate," said Baron Marcus as he walked up and he and Teresa clasped hands together, "she and I complete each other."

"This can't be happening," said Kairi, "no way you fell in love that quickly," she then glared at Malcolm, "you were supposed to keep and eye on her!"

"I did!" said Malcolm, "one minute they were just talking and being all lovey-dovey, that's all. But then I heard the front door opening and I ran out to meet you guys."

"You heard us all the way downstairs?" Yukito asked.

"I have excellent hearing," said Malcolm, "but that's not the point. What's important is that there is something seriously wrong with Tess here."

"There's nothing wrong with me," said Teresa, she then looked at the others with concerned eyes, "but maybe there's something wrong with you. I'm about to be married, yet none of you are happy for me? Why aren't you happy?"

"Because you're rushing into this," said Sora, "and we're worried that you're making a mistake."

"There is something unkosher about this world," said Aiden, "something about this world that doesn't ring true. For one thing, my alchemy can't affect the environment here."

"So?" Teresa asked, "you were bound to come across a world where alchemy doesn't work, it just happens to be my world, that doesn't mean it's evil."

"Well, get this," said Kairi, "just now, we ran into a new breed of Heartless."

"And one seriously weird monster," said Aiden, he then looked at Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru, "tell them about that fox/cactus/axe thing."

But before the _Abarangers_ could talk, Baron Marcus held up a placating hand, "I believe you're all getting upset over nothing. Strange monsters appear throughout Valkasia all the time, but they're always defeated before they cause too much trouble."

"This is one monster you won't be able to defeat so easily," said Yuktio.

"This thing is a _Torinoido_," said Ranru, "a vicious killing machine that'll rip you apart if you let it."

"We can handle it," said Ryoga, "but you've got to take it seriously."

"I am taking it seriously," said Teresa as she lovingly held Baron Marcus' arm, "I have my future husband to protect me!" she smiled happily up at him and he smiled back down to her.

"I don't believe this," said a stunned Sora, "you're letting someone else protect you?"

"For the love of the gods!" exclaimed Aiden, "you're a Keyblade Wielder!"

"Oh about that," said Teresa as she summoned her Keyblade and thrust it into Kairi's hands, "I don't need this anymore, so here you go."

"What!?" exclaimed Sora, Kairi and Aiden.

"You're giving your Keyblade up?" Malcolm asked, "you can do that?"

"It's mine to do with as I wish," said Teresa, "and I wish to retire and live a life of peace, prosperity and most of all, love."

"But you can't give up being a Keyblade Wielder," said Kairi, "what about being a Keyblade Master? What about The Mark of Mastery?"

"What about stopping Xehanort?" Sora asked, "what about finding Ven and returning his heart?"

"I told you I'm done with that," said Teresa in an annoyed tone, "I'm home and I've found my place in life. I'm happy, and one would think that you would be happy for me."

"Clearly they do not care to see you happy," said Baron Marcus, "not if it involves you leaving them. But if they cannot accept your choice, if they cannot accept your happiness, then they're no friends of yours."

"Ain't that the truth," said Teresa as she glared at Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden and Malcolm, "if you won't support me, then you might as well just go away. Good luck with The Mark of Mastery and with defeating Xehanort and saving Ven, but I'm staying here in Avrony with my dear Marcus."

Sora then looked at Riku, whom was still holding his temper, but was looking more sad than angry, "and what about Riku? Don't you care?"

"I do care," said Teresa. She then looked at Riku, "you've been a dear friend to me ever since we met and saved me from my own inner darkness," she looked at Sora, Kairi and Aiden, "you've all been dear friends to me, even Malcolm, whom I had only just met, you're all my friends and I love you for it. But I'm in love with Marcus and nothing can change that."

Riku then walked right up to Teresa, "you look me in the eye and tell me that's true!" he demanded.

Sora then saw Teresa hesitate for an instant. He then saw Marcus glare at Riku while gesturing slightly with his left hand.

Teresa then looked at Riku in a serious manner, "I'm sorry, Riku, but it is true. I am in love with Marcus. What we had was special and I'll never forget it, but it's over. I do hope you find your own happiness, that you find someone you can be happy with, but it's just not me."

For a second it looked as if Riku was going to snap even further and hit Teresa. But instead he calmly spoke, "if that's what you want, then that's how it'll be. Goodbye, Tess." with that he turned around and walked out of the room.

"There he goes again," said Aiden in an exasperated tone. With that He, Kairi, Sora, Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru, all chased after Riku. They were joined by Malcolm, but Sora stopped him as they all reached the hallway.

"You stay here and keep an eye on Tess," said Sora.

"Again?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes," said Sora in a serious tone, "and don't take your eyes off of her for a second! There's something wrong with Tess and I've got a pretty good idea what it is."

Malcolm then nodded at Sora, "I think I know too. Go stop Riku, I'll keep watch on Tess."

"Thanks," said Sora. He hurried to catch up with the others, whom were already down the stairs and were almost at the front door.

"What kept you?" Kairi asked.

"Just leaving Malcolm some instructions," said Sora, "he's going to be a pretty good Keyblade Wielder, and is already a good friend."

"True," said a smiling Kairi, "now let's go help our other friend."

But then Teresa appeared at the top of the stairs, "Kairi!" she shouted, her face heavy with concern, "I…I didn't mean to hurt Riku, I…I didn't think…"

"You've been doing a lot of that lately," said an annoyed Kairi as she looked up at Teresa, "but we'll talk about it later." With that she and Sora ran out through the front door.

"I honestly didn't mean to hurt Riku," said Teresa to herself, "I thought he would be happy for me. I thought they would all be happy."

"It's as I said, my darling," said Marcus as he walked up behind her and placed his arms on her shoulders in a loving manner, "if they cannot accept your happiness, then they're not your friends."

At that Teresa smiled brightly up at Marcus, "you're right, darling, they are no friends of mine."

"Why don't you just cut their throats and be done with it," said Malcolm in an annoyed tone, "or stab them in the back, like the traitor you are."

"You, young man, have an uncouth tongue," said Marcus.

"It's a side effect of my anti-blackout medicine," said Malcolm, "sometimes I speak my mind without restraint. And speaking of restraint, since you're so into each other, why haven't you kissed and gotten a room already?"

At that Baron Marcus looked highly offended, "kissing before marriage? How uncivilized!"

"It's tradition on Valkasia to not kiss until we're declared man and wife," said Teresa, "it makes the first kiss that much more special."

"You people are weird," said Malcolm, "and strict. Oh, there I go again, yapping my mouth off," he then looked at his watch, opened one of his belt pouches, took out a white pill and swallowed it, "there, I'm good for another day."

"That's the stuff you take to prevent you from having blackouts?" Teresa asked.

"One a day," said Malcolm.

"How fascinating," said Baron Marcus dryly, "but now I believe it's time for you to stop being such a nuisance." He then waved his right hand and before Malcolm could react, his whole body went rigid and stiff as a board.

"Full…body bind…" said an astonished and horrified Malcolm through gritted teeth, "you can…do that…with just…your hands?"

"I can do so much more with my hands," said Marcus in a vicious tone, "which you'll find all to your displeasure if you and your friends interfere with the wedding. Teresa and I shall be joined tonight, and nothing you, your fellow Keyblade Wielders or the _Abarangers_, noting you meddling brats can do can stop it." he then clapped his hands twice.

Mr. Pensive then appeared, "you called, Baron Marcus?" the majordomo asked.

"Kindly take this interloper to the broom closet and lock the door," said Baron Marcus.

"It will be a pleasure, my lord," said Mr. Pensive. He then pulled out a small bell, rang it, and two butlers appeared. Together with Mr. Pensive, they carried the rigid Marcus down the stairs and out of sight.

"You bastard!" growled Malcolm as he was taken away, "I'll get…you for…this!"

"Malcolm…I…" said Teresa in an unsure tone. She started to go after Malcolm, but Baron Marcus placed a kind yet firm hand on her shoulder.

"It's for the best, my love," he said in a compassionate tone, "he would have ruined our happiness."

"Yes," said Teresa in a slightly distant tone, "he would have made us miserable. But what about the others?"

"We can only hope that they don't do anything to disrupt the wedding," said Baron Marcus, "once we're joined as man and wife, nothing will ever ruin our happiness again, nothing. Until then, your friends had better behave themselves, or else I'll have to restrain."

"For their sake, I hope they behave," said Teresa.

* * *

**…outside…**

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he, Kairi, Aiden, Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru, chased Riku around the side of the mansion.

"Why is he going to the woods again?" Kairi asked.

"Where else is he going to go around here?" Aiden asked, "I haven't seen any sign of any other human habitation since we came to this world."

"Same with us," said Ranru, "we arrived at the edge of the woods to the north, but other than that there was just grass for as far as we could see."

"It all adds to the fact that this world isn't what it seems to be," said Yukito.

"It also adds to my fears that Tess is in mortal danger," said Kairi.

"She's being controlled by Baron Marcus," said Sora, "when Riku asked Tess if it was true that she loved Marcus, she hesitated, then I saw Marcus move his hand and then Tess was all 'I love Marcus and hate you, Riku,' only she didn't say that."

"We get the point," said Aiden, "Marcus is definitely the bad guy."

"And we need all of us working together to stop him and save Tess," said Kairi.

"Riku, stop!' shouted Sora. They had just caught up with Riku, who was at the very edge of the woods, "Riku, we seriously need to talk."

"What's there to talk about, Sora?" Riku asked as he kept his back to his friends, "you heard Tess, no, Teresa. She's made her choice; she doesn't want us in her life anymore. She's chosen Valkasia and Marcus."

"But that's what we're trying to tell you," said Kairi, "Tess is being manipulated."

"Oh, she was manipulated alright," said Riku. He then turned around and glared at Kairi. Sora and the others were stunned to see tears brimming in Riku's eyes, "she was the manipulator! She made me think she loved me, but all we had was this!" he waved his hands in the air, "nothing! That's what we had!"

"We had all those adventures with her," said Sora, "we helped The Guardians save Elyon and Metamore!"

"She helped us destroy The Daleks," said Kairi.

"She helped us find the keys and The Sacred Talisman of Zumakalis," said Aiden, "she was with you when Kiraxi broke your Keyblades and when you got your mojo back, you all fought with all our friends and allies to rescue me, Kairi and the Princesses of Heart from Gideon and Maleficent. She helped stop Light Yagami from ripping reality apart. She helped defeat Chernabog!"

"And it was all a lie!" snapped Riku, "a big fat lie and I don't want anything else to do with her!" he then turned around to run into the woods again.

"You can't go in there alone!" said Sora, "not while you're upset, there's Heartless and monsters in there!"

"I don't care!" said Riku, "let them find me! Let them kill me! I don't care anymore!"

"Yes you do!" said Sora as he grabbed Riku's left shoulder. Riku responded by reaching back with his right fist and punching Sora in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted as she, Aiden, Yukito and Ranru rushed over to him.

"What's wrong with you?!" Ryoga exclaimed, "you can't go around hitting your friends like that!"

"He's upset," said Sora as he felt his jaw, a large bruise already forming, "with good reason."

"That's still no reason for him to hit you," said Ryoga. He then glared at Riku, "if you are really Sora's friend, you'd apologize."

Instead, Riku ran into the woods.

"Damn it!" snapped Aiden as Kairi, Yukito and Ranru, helped Sora back up and they all chased after Riku into the woods, "not again!"

"Make sure he didn't double back like last time!" said Kairi.

"But stick together!" said Sora, "we don't want to get lost!"

Yet after a few minutes, they had lost all trace of Riku and were alone again in the woods.

"This is getting to be just a little annoying," said Aiden, "and I'm beginning to think I've had enough."

"Enough of what?" Kairi asked.

"Of Riku being a jerk," said Aiden, "and of Tess being an idiot. I know something isn't right on this world and I'm all for stopping it, but how can we fight that weird monster and The Heartless if we're so hung up about Riku and Tess?"

"Are you suggesting that we abandon our friends?" Sora asked in an outraged tone.

"I'm saying that we should focus on the greater threat first," said Aiden, "find and _Kitsuneonosaboten _and stop whatever that freakazoid is up to, then we can help Riku and Tess."

"There's still our friend, Asuka," said Ranru, "he's still missing."

"And we haven't been able to contact him at all," said Yukito.

"You can call him or something?" Sora asked.

"Our Dino Braces act as communicators," said Yukito, "but for some reason, we haven't been able to reach Asuka at all, it's like he's out of his cellular coverage."

"We can still call Brachio," said Ryoga, "but he hasn't been able to talk to Asuka either."

"Who's Brachio?" Sora asked.

"Asuka's _Bakuryu_ partner," said Ranru, "he's a big, black and gold Brachiosaurus whom can carry all of our partners inside of him."

"No way!" said Sora, Kairi and Aiden.

"It's true," said Ryoga, "it's that right, partner?"

"You'd better believe it, Tera!" said Tyranno, "and if you don't believe me, ask the big guy yourself."

Just then Ryoga's Dino Brace changed. instead of Tyranno's red and white head, it now showed the black and gold head of a Brachiosaurus.

"I'm pleased to make the acquaintance of the legendary Keyblade Wielders, Bura!" said Brachio in a deep, serious but friendly voice, "and it's true, I carry Tyranno and all of my friends inside me."

"It can get a little crowded, Kero!" said Tricera.

"A little? There's barely any room to move in here, Pura!" said Ptera.

"Well," said Aiden in a slightly shocked tone, "at least you're all together."

"Yeah, we do have each other, Kero!" said Tricera.

"Have you heard anything from Asuka, Brachio?" Ryoga asked.

"Nothing, Bura!" said Brachio, "but if anything were to happen to Asuka, I would know of it."

"So would we," said Ranru.

"Keep trying, Brachio," said Yukito, "if we can't find Asuka, then you're our best hope."

"I'll do my best, Bura!" said Brachio. With that his head on the Dino Brace was replaced by Tyranno's again.

"What now?" Aiden asked.

"I…I don't know," said Sora, "if only there was some way of figuring out what the enemy is up to."

Just then they all heard _Kitsuneonosaboten_ laughing. There he was up on a branch of a tree, "why don't you ask nicely?" the hybrid monster taunted, "a little kindness goes a long way!"

"As if a monster like you knows anything about kindness!" shouted Kairi, "and just what are you doing up that tree anyway?"

"I sat on it when it was an acorn," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_ in a sarcastic tone. It then jumped to the ground.

"I'm just saying, you're part fox," said Kairi, "and foxes don't normally climb trees as far as I know."

"I happen to like climbing trees," said the hybrid monster, "it gives me a better vantage point on my prey," it then grinned viciously, "and now," with a wave of its hand, it summoned dozens of Snap Hoppers, "let's have some fun."

"Your idea of fun is sick," said Sora as he, Kairi and Aiden summoned their Keyblades, while Kairi held Tess's Keyblade in her free hand, "no doubt about it!"

"Oh, but you'll like this game," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "it's called 'how long will you last before you die?'"

"If you're thinking of scaring us," said Yukito, "you're mistaken!"

"We'll show you just what Dino Guts can do in the face of evil!" said Ranru.

"Let's do it!" shouted Ryoga. The three of them then pressed the button on their Dino Braces, which opened their mouths and roared.

"_Bakuryu Change_!" they shouted and they pressed the buttons again. They were engulfed by the transformation light and appeared in their spandex-like armor.

"You already know who we are!" said Aba Red, "so we'll skip the introduction!"

"I don't mind, _Abarangers_!" said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "I prefer not to waste time!" it then gestured to the Snap Hoppers, "destroy them all!"

The Snap Hoppers then charged at our heroes and allies. Sora, Kairi and Aiden did their best to defend themselves against the vicious Heartless, while the _Abarangers_, who had pulled out their individual weapons, were also doing well against the Snap Hoppers.

"I just realized something!" said Aiden as he stabbed one Snap Hopper, then transmuted his Keyblade into its crossbow form, shooting bolts of Alchemy at the attacking Heartless.

"What is it?" Kairi asked as she fought with both her Keyblade and Tess', but found that using two Keybaldes was much harder than with just one.

"Fighting without Riku and Tess sucks!" said Aiden as he blasted three Snap Hoppers, then transmuted his Keyblade back to normal to stab another.

"It's only when you really miss your friends that you truly appreciate how great your friends really are!" said Abare Yellow as she stabbed a Snap Hopper with her Ptera Daggers, then kicked another in the head.

"Wherever Asuka is," said Abare Blue as he bashed one Heartless in the head with his Tricera Bunker, then punched another in the stomach, "whatever he's doing, I hope he's happy, because I'm not."

"We can only hope he's alright," said AbaRed as he hit one Snap Hopper in the head with his Tyranno Rod, then kicked another in the head.

"I just hope Riku's okay," said Sora as he stabbed one Snap Hopper, then blasted another with a Blizzard spell.

"When I'm done with you losers," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "I'm going after your friends! Won't they be happy to see me!"

"You leave our friends alone!" shouted Ryoga.

"Make me!" shouted the hybrid monster, "and have a taste of this!" it then inhaled deeply, taking into its lungs far more air than a creature its size and build should be able to. It then exhaled sharply, the needles on its body shooting outwards towards our heroes and allies. Some of the needles hit the _Abarangers_, the impacts creating sparks and knocking them to the ground, but their spandex-like armor protected them from the worst of the attacks.

But Sora, Kairi and Aiden weren't so lucky. The incredibly sharp projectiles hit them, impaling their skin like syringes and forcing them all to the ground.

They all cried out in pain as the needles began slowly digging deeper into their skin. "They burn!" shouted Kairi, who was trying to pull the two that were stuck in her left arm, while two more were in her right arm, three in her left leg, one in her right shoulder, four in her upper torso and two in her stomach.

Sora had four in his left arm, three in his right, seven in his legs, five in his upper torso and two in his stomach, while Aiden had one in his left arm, three in his right, five in his legs and eleven in his upper and lower torso.

"At least they didn't hit any vital points!" groaned Aiden as he tried to pull the needles out, but they only slowly dug deeper, "oh gods! They hurt! I feel like I'm on fire!"

"Why won't they come out!" shouted Kairi, "why won't the burning stop!"

"They're poisoned, you idiots!" laughed _Kitsuneonosaboten_ as fresh needles grew out of its fur-covered body, "they're going to dig deeper into you, all the while pumping more and more poison into you that'll cook you to a crisp on the inside! You're finished!"

"No!" shouted Sora as he aimed his Keyblade at the spikes on his legs, "we're not finished yet!" he then shot a Blizzard spell at the spikes, freezing them solid and they completely shattered, even the parts that were already in him. He then froze the rest of the needles in his body, then froze the ones in Kairi and Aiden.

"What the…?" a surprised and outraged _Kitsuneonosaboten_ asked, "how did you know how to do that?"

"Everyone knows that you use cold to treat burns," said Sora, while Kairi began using her healing magic to stop the poison.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Sora," said Kairi, "but you get the picture."

"Well, ain't that precious," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_ in a sarcastic tone, "it looks like I'm going to have to take things more seriously!" it waved its hand again and summoned a Defender, one with two shields and had green and black scaly skin.

"Whoever comes up with these new Heartless types is a sick bastard," said Aiden.

"Aren't I just," said a grinning _Kitsuneonosaboten_. It then gestured to the modified Defender, "Crush them!" the two shield wielding Heartless then stalked towards Sora, Kairi and Aiden.

"You've still got us to deal with!" shouted Abare Blue. He, Abare Yellow and Aba Red then powered up to their Abare Mode, the diamond patterns on their suits becoming spikes and armor. The three of them growled fiercely and rushed at the Defender.

Sora, Kairi and Aiden watched as the _Abarangers _grappled with the large Heartless, dodging its lethal shields and striking back, each hit on the Defender producing sparks. Abare Yellow then disarmed the creature's left shield, while Abare Blue took out the right shield. Aba Red then delivered a double kick to the creatures head, knocking it back several paces.

The three _Abarangers _then powered down to their normal mode, brought out their individual weapons again and, to our heroes amazed eyes, combined them into one weapon, with the Tyranno Rod and Ptera Daggers attached to the Tricera Bunker to form a energy cannon.

"Complete, Dino Bomber!" shouted the _Abarangers _as Abare Blue and Abare Yellow held the weapon on the sides and Aba Red stood behind it. They aimed the blaster at the Defender.

"_Hissatsu Dino Dynamite!" _shouted Aba Red as he pulled a trigger, firing the weapon and shooting a yellow energy blast at the Defender. The creature was hit and it exploded. When the flames and smoke cleared, a large crystalline heart was rising into the air and soon vanished.

"That was so cool!" said Sora in an eager tone.

"I don't care what you think!" snapped _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "you're still going to get it!" it then began inhaling to unleash another needle attack.

"Not this time!" said Sora as he shot a Blizzard spell at the hybrid monster, covering it in ice. Aiden then shot a bolt of Alchemy at the ice-covered monster, turning the ice into liquid nitrogen, leaving the creature completely frozen. It fell to the ground, the ice covering it shattering and leaving the monster unable to move.

"I don't think he'll be causing us any trouble any time soon," said Sora.

"You idiots!" snapped _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "just because I can't move, doesn't mean I can't hurt you!"

"You're bluffing," said Abare Yellow as she, Aba Red and Abare Blue powered down. Ranru then pulled down her left eyelid and stuck out her tongue at the disabled monster.

"I don't think taunting the monster is going to help us, Ranru," said Yukito.

"I agree," said Kairi, "let's get down to business."

"Alright, you big, ugly thing!" snapped Aiden, "enough dicking around! Talk! What are you doing on this world?"

"And what's your connection with Baron Marcus?" Sora asked.

"You won't get anything out of me, human!" snapped _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "nothing!"

"We'll see about that," said Sora, he then looked at Kairi, Aiden, Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru, "so, what do we do now?"

"We can't just let him go," said Yukito, "he'd run to his master and he'll be back with loads more Heartless in no time."

"I'd rather not drag him around with us," said Aiden, "and I doubt persuasion would work on the monster, so I guess that leaves us with torture."

"We've never tortured anyone before," said Sora, "let alone a monster."

"I guess we'll have to make things up as we go along," said Kairi, "so, how do we start? Tickling it?"

"Through that thing's fur?" Ranru asked, "it won't feel a thing, and I'd rather not risk getting pricked by those needles."

"Needles," said Aiden in a thoughtful manner, "I think I have an idea," he then transmuted his Keyblade into a elaborately crafted set of pliers.

"You can do that?" an amazed Kairi asked.

"I thought you could only turn your Keyblade into a crossbow," said Sora.

"The idea just came to me," said Aiden, "I guess that all the alchemic formulas in my head will become useful when the situation arises. But for now," he then knelt down beside _Kitsuneonosaboten_, gripped a needle on its left arm with the pliers and pulled the needle out. The hybrid monster shouted in pain, not in an agonized manner, but still a hurtful way.

"One down!" said Aiden as he looked at the needle and tossed it to the ground, "and plenty more to go."

"We really don't want to do this," said Kairi to the monster, "but we'll do it if we have to. Now talk!"

"Screw you, human!" spat _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "that was just a paper cut to me!"

Aiden responded by pulling out another needle, causing the hybrid monster to shout in pain again.

"Paper cuts still hurt," said Aiden as he tossed the pulled needle to the ground, "I can keep this up all day, even though it makes me sick to my stomach to be inflicting pain in this manner, and considering that your needles can grow back, I could be at for quite a while. But my friends and I are running out of time, so talk."

"Go bugger one of the _Bakuruy_, human filth!" snapped _Kitsuneonosaboten_.

"Oh, just you wait until I come over there, Pura!" snapped Ptera, "no one says that about one of my friends!"

"You want me to eat him, Tera?" Tyranno asked.

"And suffer food poisoning, Kero?" Tricera asked, "it's not worth it."

"I'm serious," said Aiden to the hybrid monster, "spill it, or I'll start pulling from more sensitive areas!" as if to make a point, he pulled out a needle from _Kitsuneonosaboten_'s forehead, causing the creature to painfully shout even louder.

"Had enough?" Aiden asked.

"That didn't hurt!" the hybrid monster shouted stubbornly.

"How about this then?" Aiden asked. He then pulled out a needle from the monster's stomach, causing it to shout even louder this time.

"I think you've on to something there," said Yukito.

"In your dreams, human!" _Kitsuneonosaboten_ shouted defiantly.

"Well, how about this?" Aiden asked as he reached to pull out another needle from the monster's stomach, but then lowered the pliers towards the creature's nether regions.

"No! not down there!" pleaded _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Then talk, for crying out loud!" said Sora.

"Okay, you want the truth?" the hybrid monster asked, "here's the truth. I am working with Baron Marcus, though not of my own volition."

"How so?" Kairi asked.

At that _Kitsuneonosaboten_ smiled viciously, "if it were up to me, I'd have your lady friend sacrificed in a ritual to resurrect Dezmozora, but then," the creature grinned viciously, "Tess isn't a virgin, so the ritual wouldn't work."

"Don't you make fun of Tess!" snapped Aiden as he brandished the pliers in front of _Kitsuneonosaboten_'s face, "or I'll pull out all your needles!"

"Alright! I'll be good!" pleaded the hybrid monster, "like I said, I don't really want Tess alive, but Marcus does, and so does our master."

"Who's your master?" Ryoga asked, "is it Evolien?"

"I'm trying to bring back Evolien, you idiot!" snapped the hybrid monster, "I just happen to be working for someone else who promised to bring the organization back so long as I do what he says."

"Then who is your master?" Kairi asked, "and why does he want Tess?"

"I don't know, to both," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "and I couldn't care less why he wants her." The hybrid monster then smiled wickedly, "but Marcus wants her, oh yes, he wants Tess a lot. The whole wedding is a sham, just so he could play with Tess until the master is ready for her."

"Ready for what?" Sora asked in an irate tone.

"To make her his," said the hybrid monster, grinning with vicious glee, "soon, very soon, all shall be ready for Tess to belong to the master, in mind, body and soul, forever!"

"You son of a bitch!" snapped Aiden as he pulled out another needle, "if I had Tess' razor, I'd skin you alive!"

"Doing that won't save Tess," said Kairi.

"It'll make me feel better," said Aiden.

"Even if you destroy me," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "it won't save Tess. By now she's so infatuated with Marcus, he could make her to anything for him, and nothing any of you can do will save her!"

"There's one thing that can save Tess," said Kairi, "Riku!"

"How can Riku save Tess?" Yukito asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ranru asked, "he's Tess' true love, and true love conquers all."

"We still have to find Riku," said Sora.

"And you never will!" said the hybrid monster, "these woods are enchanted to keep you lost! I don't know how you found your way out last time, but you'll never get out this time, and neither will your friend!" at that _Kitsuneonosaboten_ laughed viciously and vanished.

"I hate it when monsters do that," said Yukito.

"Well, there's no question about it now," said Aiden, "we've got to find Riku."

"I don't think there'll be time to do that," said Sora, "last time I checked, it was in the middle of the afternoon, and Marcus said that the wedding would take place at sunset."

"We've got, maybe two hours," said Yukito as he checked his watch.

"There's still time," said Ryoga, "if we really try, we can find Riku and get back to save Tess, and maybe find Asuka along the way."

"But what if we don't find Riku in time?" Aiden asked.

"Then we'll have to go save Tess ourselves," said Sora, "at least we still have that compass so we won't get lost again."

"Uh, yeah," said Ranru in a slightly nervous tone as she checked her pockets.

"You still have the compass, Ranru, right?" Yukito asked.

"Uh…I think I dropped it," said Ranru.

"Oh, damn it!" shouted Aiden. With that they all started searching the ground again.

* * *

At the same time, somewhere else in the forest, Riku found himself hopelessly lost, in more ways than one. Not only did he have no idea where in the world he was, he was lost in heart.

What could have happened to Tess that made her abandon him? Was it really over between them? Did she ever really love him? Was all their struggles, triumphs and tragedies all for nothing? Did she really love Baron Marcus? If so, how did she fall for him so quickly and completely? And worse of all, was anything Riku and Tess had true?

These and other questions plagued Riku's mind and heart as he wandered aimlessly through the forest, tears of heartache falling from his eyes. He then tripped over a tree root and fell flat on his face, but he didn't care what happened to him, for the pain he felt from Tess' rejection was worse than anything he had ever felt before.

He crawled to a sitting position near a tree and conceded himself to remaining their until he died, he felt that miserable. But then he heard the sound of a harmonica playing a blues rhythm. The stirring music cut through Riku's heartache and drew up his curiosity.

Standup up, Riku followed the harmonica music through the woods, eventually finding a man in his late 20's with short black hair and wearing a black shirt, jacket and pants, with an elaborately crafted sword that had a dinosaur theme sheathed in his belt. The man, whom was playing the harmonica like a prow, had four strange raised marks on his face, two on each cheek, that vaguely resembled whiskers.

The man then saw Riku and stopped playing his harmonica, "hello there," he said, "I thought I was all alone in these parts."

"I thought the same thing," said Riku, "you play that harmonica like your heart is in agony."

"I admit," said the man as he looked at his harmonica, "I am hurting," he looked at Riku, "and from where I'm standing, you're also hurting. Want to talk about it?"

"You tell me about your pain and I'll talk about mine," said Riku.

"Fair enough," said the man, "well, to start, not only am I far from my home world, as well as my wife and children, I'm also separated from my friends, and these aren't any friends, they're my best friends in all of existence. We've been through hell and back several times over and when you and your friends go through that, you form a bond that can never be broken."

"I know what you mean," said Riku, "you must love your friends and family very much."

"They mean everything to me," said the man, "I'm Asuka, by the way."

Riku then introduced himself. He then noticed the strange black and gold item on Asuka's left wrist, "that's a peculiar watch you've got."

"What, this?" Asuka asked as he looked at the item on his wrist, which looked to be a miniature head of a black and gold Brachiosaurus, "it's just my Dino Commander. It's sort of a communication device that allows me to talk to my friend and partner, but lately it hasn't been working, I can't figure out why," he then held up his harmonica and pressed a hidden button. A black and gold key flipped out from the harmonica.

"I know the other feature of the Dino Commander still works," said Asuka, "otherwise, I'd be eaten alive by those weird creatures."

"What weird creatures?" Riku asked cautiously.

"Just some strange monsters I had to fight," said Asuka, "okay, I told you my woes, so what's eating at your heart?"

Riku sighed before speaking, "I'm also separated from my friends, but I ran from them on purpose. I didn't want them to see me crying."

"And why are you crying?" Asuka asked.

Riku sighed again before speaking, "my girlfriend, whom apparently never really loved me, just dumped me for some snooty noble she's known for only a few hours. They're getting married tonight at sunset."

"Then why are you wandering around in these woods?" Asuka asked, "go back to your girlfriend and stop her! She's clearly making a mistake, so why aren't you helping her?"

"Is she making a mistake?" Riku retorted, "you weren't there when she told me she didn't love me and was going to marry that creep, Marcus. She told me that I was only a friend to her and that she was meant to marry Marcus, that they were destined or something."

"And you believed her?" Asuka asked, "maybe she was under a spell or was drugged."

"How can you know that?" Riku asked.

"I don't," said Asuka, "what I do know is that you love your girlfriend with all your heart and it's tearing you apart that she's betrayed you. But deep in your heart, you doubt the betrayal, you hope that she still loves you, despite what she said."

"But she was so sincere!" said Riku, "I've never known Tess to lie to me."

"Well, maybe she's lying to you now," said Asuka, "or maybe she's being forced to lie."

"But why?" Riku asked, "why would anyone want to make Tess stop loving me? She's such a strong girl with a strong heart, what could do that to her?"

"I don't know," said Asuka, "but I do know one thing; as a father, husband and a friend, I know that if you truly love someone then nothing, and I mean nothing, can destroy that love, not even death."

At that Riku had to think things through for a second, but before he could seriously think, there was a loud rustle in the shrubbery ahead and from it emerged a dozen Snap Hoppers.

"Oh no!" said Riku as he saw the Heartless embalm on the creatures, "Asuka, run!"

"Oh, not these things again!" said Asuka irately as he drew his sword, "they've been after me all day!" he then advanced on the Snap Hoppers, "do you jerks mind! I'm trying to talk to my friend here!"

He then rushed at the Snap Hoppers, hacking and slashing at them with his sword, each strike producing sparks on the fell creatures. Riku was impressed by Asuka's display of swordsmanship. He then summoned his Keyblade and joined the fray, each successive hit on the attacking Heartless producing more sparks. Yet for every Snap Hopper the two of them destroyed, more and more rushed in to fight.

"You're pretty good!" said Riku as he and Asuka found themselves fighting back to back, surrounded by Snap Hoppers.

"You're also good!" said Asuka as he stabbed a Snap Hopper, then decapitated another, "and that sword of yours is great too."

"It's called a Keyblade," said Riku as he slashed one Snap Hopper, then stabbed another, "and yeah, it is cool."

"You sound like you're feeling better," said Asuka.

"I feel better," Riku admitted, "nothing like a Heartless battle to help put things in perspective!"

"So these things are Heartless!" said Asuka, "well, I've got a pretty good idea what they're working for, and if I'm right, then your enemy and mine are the same."

"Sounds reasonable to me!" said Riku

But then more and more Snap Hoppers arrived.

"This is getting serious," said Asuka, "and time for me to get serious!" he then sheathed his sword, took out his harmonica and pressed the hidden button that sprang the key out.

"_Bakuryu _Change!" Asuka shouted. He then inserted the key into the Dino Commander and turned it. The Brachiosaurus head roared and Asuka was engulfed in a bright green light. A wave of transformation energy radiated out from his center, covering him in black and gold spandex-like armor, gloves and boots. He now wore a helmet that resembled a Brachiosaurus head. His sword had also changed, becoming more cylindrical and the hilt resembled a Brachiosaurus head and neck, only smaller.

"The Invincible _Ryujin _Soul! Abare Black!"

"Wow!" said an amazed Riku. He then raised his Keyblade again and held off a Snap Hopper. He then saw Asuka, now Abare Black, hacking and slashing through the Snap Hoppers with his sword, now called the Dino Thruster.

Abare Black then twisted the wrist guard on the Dino Thruster, "Fire Inferno!" he shouted and stabbed the ground with the blade, producing a blast of fire that incinerated three Snap Hoppers.

Abare Black then twisted the wrist guard again, "Storm Inferno!" he shouted and stabbed the ground again, sending out a bolt of lighting that blasted four more Snap Hoppers, then he sliced off the head of another.

But then there were no more Heartless to fight. Abare Black pressed a hidden button on his Dino Commander and he reverted back to his normal appearance.

"That was…something," said Riku.

"You were great too," said Asuka, "have you fought those things often?"

"I've fought more Heartless than I can count," said Riku, "and I can count pretty high. But what about you? Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Long story," said Asuka, "just as I believe you've got a long story. We can talk about them on the way to saving your girlfriend."

At that Riku grimly nodded, "yeah, let's go save Tess." He and Asuka then started running through the woods.

"I don't mean to sound rude," said Asuka, "but how do you know which way you're going?"

"I'm following my heart," said Riku, "and right now, it's making a beeline for Tess."

"And you trust your heart?" Asuka.

"If you can't trust your own heart," said Riku, "who or what can you trust?"

* * *

**…Castle Oblivion…**

"Oh, yes, if you can't trust your own heart," said Xehanort as he watched Riku and Asuka running through the woods on the Interocitor, "who can you trust?"

"The only thing that can be trusted is your own inner darkness," said Sephiroth as he also watched the Interocitor, "for only the darkness is absolute."

"For me, what's real is whatever satisfies my desires," said Dio Brando, "other than that, it's all irreverent."

"Only science is real," said Doctor Insano, "science and the will to push its boundaries."

"Come now, my dear doctor," said Xehanort, "surely by now you've seen undeniable evidence of magic."

"Magic is just another form of science," Insano, "it has rules governing it, just like physics, and with all sciences, magic has rules that can be bended or broken, rules that I will break in order to further my own gains, just like the rest of you gentlemen."

"Just how far are you willing to go?" Sephiroth asked.

"As far as I need to," said Insano, "I, whom have fractured hyper time and sought the secrets of existence itself, cannot, will not, shall not be denied what is rightfully mine; dominion!" he then laughed like the lunatic he was.

"Good luck with that," said Dio Brando, "and just how is your pet project going? Any progress in turning that cripple, Gaston, into an unstoppable killing machine?"

"it would go a lot faster," said Insano in an annoyed tone, "if I had the proper equipment, and if I wasn't constantly interrupted so I could participate in someone's voyeurism fetish!"

"I merely wish to provide my comrades with a bit of entertainment," said Xehanort, "and you will have the funds to purchase the equipment very soon."

"How soon?" Insano asked.

"As soon as our penny pincher friend, Glumgold, delivers the cash," said Dio Brando, "just when is he gonna cough up the green?"

"He will deliver the money as soon as it's properly laundered," said Xehanort, "a businessman like Flinthart Glumgold is under near constant watch by those who would love to arrest him for illegial actions."

"Really?" Dio Brando asked, "just what is our feathered friend been doing that's so naughty?"

"I asked him what he has been doing," said Sephiroth, "and he said 'don't ask."

"Let's just say that Glumgold has his money invested in some highly illegal operations," said Xehanort, "all of which could have him locked up for life."

"Well, bully for him," said Dio Brando, he then looked at the triangular screen of the Interocitor, "I'm bored with watching loverboy here."

"I agree," said Sephiroth, "Riku clearly knows where he's going, while Sora and his group, how will they get back to the mansion without the compass?"

"Let's find out," said Xehanort. He pressed the button on the remote and the image now showed Sora, Kairi, Aiden, Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru franticly searching the area for their makeshift compass.

"Now this is entertainment!" said Insano as he viciously grinned.

But then the image flickered with static for a second, then flickered again, as if the reception was bad.

"What the…?" Dio Brano asked irately, "what's wrong with it?"

"Probably subspace interference," said Doctor Insano.

"Impossible," said Xehanort, "the Interocitor has screening features to compensate for subspace interference. Still, I will check to see if there's a fault."

"No, I got this," said Dio Brando as he stood up, "with machines, you just got to bash it a bit to make it behave." He then walked up to the Interocitor and smacked his fist on the side.

"Don't do that!" shouted Xehanort as he walked over and pushed Dio Brando away from the Interocitor, "that machine has nearly twenty-five hundred pieces and it is nearly impossible to acquire a replacement if one of them breaks."

"Well, I didn't know that," said Dio Brando.

"What you don't know would fill entire libraries," said Sephiroth.

"Oh, just let me check the damn machine," said Insano as he stood up and walked up to the Interocitor.

"Are you an expert in Interocitors?" Xehanort asked.

"I built one in my 4th grade science fair," said Insano. He then plugged a scanning device into the machine and ran a diagnosis program, "hmmm, there appears to be no mechanical faults, and the software seems to be error free…ah! I was right! It is subspace interference! It appears that someone else is observing Sora and his friends and is using a spell with an energy frequency the same as the Interocitor."

"Someone else is watching?" Xehanort asked. He then smiled wickedly, "let's see who it is," he then pressed a button on the remote. The intensifier disk rotated to the left and the screen now showed three women looking through some sort of observing device.

* * *

**…Maleficent's lair…**

"Now what?" Lady Tremaine, asked as she, Regina and Maleficent, looked at a polished mirror that was now showing static, "Regina, this magic mirror of yours isn't working."

"It's not my original mirror," said Regina, the former evil queen, "and I never said it would completely work. Just wait as I adjust the spell," she then touched the mirror and the image began to clear, "there, we should now be seeing Sora and his foolish friends again soon."

Instead, the image now showed Xehanort, glairing irately at them. "I don't know who you ladies are," said the dark master, "but you are interfering with my observations."

"Your plans?" Regina asked, "you listen to me, old man! Your observation method was interfering with my magic mirror."

"Your magic mirror was interfering with my Interocitor!" said Xehanort.

"We have every right to spy on anyone we see fit!" said Lady Tremaine.

"Not when we cross frequencies," said Xehanort, "wait, haven't I met you ladies before?"

"You do seem familiar," said Regina.

At that Maleficent began laughing cruelly.

"What's the joke?" Dio Brando asked as he stuck his head into the image, but Xehanort shoved him away.

"I had heard rumors that you were alive again, old man," said Maleficent, "I guess the old adage of 'seeing is believing' rings true in this case."

"Young lady," said Xehanort irately, "I am in no mood for any nonsense."

At that Maleficent laughed again, "Can it be that you do not recognize me. Old man? Have I truly changed that much?"

"You're in a new body," said Regina, "of course he won't recognize you."

But then Xehanort started laughing, "I almost didn't recognize you, Maleficent," said the dark master, "you have changed. I must admit, your new image is most appealing."

"I didn't choose this host for her looks," said Maleficent, "only for her magical potential. The girl's beauty was an added bonus, nothing more."

"You still paint the picture of a very flattering mistress of all evil," said Xehanort. "now, before we go any further, I believe we have some issues to discuss."

"Indeed we do," said Maleficent, "in person, on neutral territory."

"The Keyblade Graveyard, perhaps?" Xehanort, "in five minutes?"

"That is satisfactory," said Maleficent. Without another word, she ended the viewing spell on the mirror.

"You're not seriously considering going to speak in person with that man?" Lady Tremaine asked, "only a fool would be blind to the fact that he has his own agenda."

"I'm well aware of that," said Maleficent, "as he is sure to be aware that I have my own agenda. When we meet, he will surely have his own contingency plans to ensure my good behavior, as will I. This will only be a one on one conversation, nothing more." With that she summoned a dark corridor and, after her pet raven flew over and perched on her shoulder, walked through, the dark corridor then vanishing after her.

"I do not like this," said Lady Tremaine, "she's the fool for trusting Xehanort! He's sure to try and exploit us."

"Not to mention the fact that Maleficent is the only one who knows the potion that keeps us in good health," said Regina as she pulled out a vial of the potion and drank it, "yet we should trust our sister in darkness to take care of herself."

"Still," said Lady Tremaine, "did you have to teach her how to control a magic mirror?"

"This mirror pales in comparrison to my old one," said Regina, "I am the only one who can control it, no one else, so long as blood flows through my veins. Which I'll prove once we find it."

"If we ever find it," muttered Lady Tremaine.

* * *

**…Castle Oblivion…**

"You're seriously going to trust that witch?" Dio Brando asked, "she sided with that idiot Gideon Graves, and look what it did to her."

"Maleficent's power is diminished, yes," said Xehanort, "yet she is still not to be underestimated, which I have never done. No, this will only be a simple sitdown between two acolytes of the darkness, nothing more. Now," he then summoned a dark corridor that crackled with lightning, "I expect the castle to be in one piece upon my return. Do you boys think you can behave while I'm gone?"

"Please, we're not children," said Insano, "just who do you think we are?"

"Mildly irresponsible villains," said Xehanort, "and also the ones I'm working with, so I'm forced to trust you." with that he walked through the dark corridor, which closed up behind him.

"Jerk," muttered Insano and Dio Brando, while Sephiroth shook his head in disapproval.

**The end of chapter 2.**

Next chapter finds two of the most vile villains in The Realms of Light meeting face to face, while Sora and the others race to save their friend from a terrible fate. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: To Crash a Wedding

Last time found our heroes and the Abarangers finding their way back to the mansion to warn Tess of the dangers of the mysterious world taht is aparently her home, or is it? Tess, now adopting the name Teresa, said that she's leaving the group to inherit her birthright, her lands, house and titles, as well as her future husband, Baron Marcus. Outraged, Riku left off on his own, again, only this time got lost for real instead of leading Sora and the others away so he could be alone. At the same time Malcolm, whom had been left at the mansion to keep an eye on Tess, was trapped by Baron Marcus and locked away, having glimsed the truth. While looking for Riku, Sora, Kairi, Aiden and the Abarangers once again fought the hybrind monster _Kitsuneonosaboten_, whom revealed the insidious fate that awated Tess, while at the same time, Riku met Asuka, also known as Abare Black. Meanwhile, Maleficent and Xehanort agreed to a face to face meeting, to plan a future most foul. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 3: To Crash a Wedding**

**…The Keyblade Graveyard…**

Xehanort emerged from the Dark Corridor onto the vast rocky expanse where long ago, thousands of Keyblade Wielders lost their lives in the cataclysmic battle that ended The Keyblade War. Scattered across the ground were hundreds of rusting Keyblades, laying about in a disorganized manner, a memento of the confrontation between Xehanort, Vanitu and Brag, against Terra, Aqua and Ven. Yet not too far away, like a nightmarish field of crops, were thousands of more Keyblades, stuck in the ground point first, marking where their Wielders fell in battle.

"It's a miracle that any Keyblade Wielder survived this battle," said Maleficent as she emerged from behind a rock. "And another miracle that you survived your experience with Terra."

"I merely proved that my darkness was, is and always will be, stronger than his light," said Xehanort, "oh, he was reborn along with me, but I have him contained, powerless, silent, isolated, where he can never cause me any trouble again. All that is needed is to eliminate King Mickey and Aqua, and then use Ventus to create the X-Blade, and the old group of Keyblade Wielders shall be extinct."

"There's still yourself, old man," said Maleficent, "and I highly doubt that you can create such a powerful Keyblade."

"Why doubt me?" Xehanort asked, "I have begun resurrecting Vanitus, and once I've properly tormented Sora to his breaking point, I'll rip Ven's heart out of him, shove it back in Ven's body and then force him and Vanitus to become one."

At that Maleficent laughed cruelly. "You truly are a fool," she said.

At that Xehanort irately crossed his arms, "and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," said Maleficent, "a private joke." She knew that Ven's heart had passed onto Roxas, yet she wasn't going to share that bit of information, not if it didn't further her own gains that is.

"Regardless," said Maleficent, "you wanted to have a parley. Well? I'm waiting."

"Manners, first, my dear Maleficent," said Xehanort, "if I may say so, your choice in hosts paints a very flattering image. It would be my honor to court you."

"As if I would have anything to do with you in that manner!" snapped Maleficent, "I told you before, I only chose this body for her magical potential. As soon as I transfer my essence into a body whose powers are equal to my old form, I shall cast aside this body like a used up piece of parchment!"

"A shame," said Xehanort, "very well then. I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of cooperation between you and me."

"You have my attention," said Maleficent.

"We both have plans for the future," said Xehanort, "plans to plunge the realms of light into darkness, plans to use The Heartless and other dark creatures to further or own desires, plans within plans, and most of all, plans to make a certain group of foolish young Keyblade Wielders suffer."

"It is true," said Maleficent, "I want revenge on Sora and his friends. I want them to suffer until their hearts shatter."

"That they shall," said Xehanort, "and they will, but to get to that point means a great deal of invested time and resources."

"And you believe that if we were to combine resources," said Maleficent, "that we can both achieve our respective goals with far less time."

"Indubitably," said Xehanort.

Maleficent turned her back on Xehanort as she thought things over, "I must admit, you have a very tempting offer." she then turned to face the dark master, "but then, one must remember that I am The Mistress of all Evil, and will not tolerate anyone who thinks himself my equal."

"Who said anything about being equals?" Xehanort asked as he raised his hands in a placating gesture. He then smiled viciously, "as we are right now, I am the superior one," he then balled up his hand into a fist, "I can crush you before you can stop me."

"My powers may be diminished," said Maleficent as she also smiled viciously, "but I have prepared for any betrayal on your behalf. Just you try attacking me, you'll be unconscious before you can get close."

"And you'll be unconscious as well before you cast a single spell." said Xehanort, "oh yes, I've prepared for your brand of backstabbing."

"Then it seems we are at an impasse," said Maleficent.

"Indeed we are," said Xehanort, "then perhaps a compromise is in order, for now that is."

"Again, you have my attention," said Maleficent.

"An agreement, to start with, on keeping an eye on Sora and his friends," said Xehanort, "I will change the frequency of the Interocitor, while you alter the mirror spell, so as the two no longer clash."

"That is reasonable," said Maleficent, "what else to you suggest?"

"A regular exchange of information," said Xehanort, "and an agreement that our respective minions and allies shall, in all future encounters, refrain from trying to destroy each other."

"Again, that is reasonable," said Maleficent, "and if I may make a suggestion of my own?"

"I'm listening," said Xehanort.

"Leave Kairi and the other fools to me to destroy," said Maleficent, "you can do whatever you wish to torment Sora and his friends, and you may have Sora's heart so you can retrieve the heart of Ventus, but when the time comes to finally the other Keyblade Brats, they are mine to do with as I please."

"Agreed," said Xehanort.

"And I get to watch them suffer," said Maleficent.

"Of course," said Xehanort, "is there anything else?"

"Nothing that I can conceive at this time," said Maleficent.

"Very well then," said Xehanort, "I shall keep an open line for future communications, so that we can come to further agreements."

"Then there is nothing more to say," remarked Maleficent. Without waiting for a response from Xehanort, she turned around and left the blighted world through a Dark Corridor.

"Insufferable woman," said an annoyed Xehanort. He then smiled wickedly, "if only I were a few years younger; the malevolence we would cause would be the stuff of legends." He then left the world via his own Dark Corridor.

* * *

**…Castle Oblivion…**

"So? How did it go?" Dio Brando asked as Xehanort exited the Dark Corridor.

"It went surprisingly well," said Xehanort, "we won't have any further trouble in our viewings, and there's the possibility of cooperation with Maleficent and her cabal."

"Is that all?" Sephiroth asked.

"That's all," said Xehanort.

"How disappointing," said Insano.

"It's a beginning," said Xehanort as he walked up to the Interocitor, took off one of the side panels and made an adjustment to the circuitry, "there now, we shouldn't be getting any further interference from Maleficent's viewings."

* * *

**...Maleficent's Cavern...**

"I've altered the spell on the mirror," said Regina, "our viewings shouldn't be interrupted any more."

"Are you certain of this?" Maleficent asked.

"If there is one thing I am certain of," said Regina, "it is magic mirrors."

"And now you're going to complain about wanting your original magic mirror," said Lady Tremaine.

"I wouldn't mind having it back," said Regina. She then looked at Maleficent, "while you're preoccupied with watching Sora and those other fools, I shall begin the search for the spirit of my magic mirror." With that she left the room.

"You're just going to let her do what she wants?" Lady Tremaine asked Maleficent.

"She can do very little to harm me," said Maleficent, "and she cannot run very far, not without reverting to her crippled state."

"Ah yes, the potion that keeps us hale and whole," said Lady Tremaine. "You had best keep it a secret, for if I were to ever discover it, you will be ever so sorry for humiliating me."

"It is a good thing that I am so good at keeping secrets," said Maleficent.

* * *

**…Valkasia…**

"Where is that freaking compass?!" exclaimed Aiden as he and the others franticly searched the ground for the missing item, "we're running out of time!"

"Just chill out, Aiden," said Sora, "getting upset isn't going to help us get back to Tess any sooner."

"The last thing we need is for one of us to completely freak out," said Yukito.

"You haven't seen me freak out," said Aiden, "you'll know when I'm freaked out."

"You still need to calm down," said Kairi.

"I'll be calm once we've saved Riku, Tess and gotten away from this crazy world," said Aiden, "this whole place is giving me the willies."

"Now that I think about it," said Ranru, "I am feeling a bit unnerved by this world. The sooner we leave the better, after we find our friends and save Tess of course."

"But what is it that Marcus wants with her?" Kairi asked, "and what does his master want with her?"

"I don't want to find out," said Aiden in a nervous tone, "I just want to get out of here."

"What's your problem, man?" Sora asked.

"I told you, this world is giving me the willies!" said Aiden in a very nervous tone, "okay, now I'm starting to freak out."

"You're not going to freak out," said Ryoga, "you're going to calm down and think clearly."

"And just how the hell am I going to do that?" Aiden asked.

"Because you're human," said Ryoga as he confidently smiled, "and all humans, no matter what world they're from, can call upon the courage in their hearts. Call it plain courage, call it Dino Guts, so long as you believe in yourself and those you love, you can never fail."

"Are you serious?" Aiden asked, "you're giving me a lecture on courage at a time like this?"

"Of course I'm serious," said Ryoga, "I'm a father."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aiden asked. He then blinked in confusion and surprise, "oh, well, it did calm me down, I'll admit it." He then stepped on something that wasn't a twig. He looked down and shouted triumphantly, "found it!" and picked up the missing makeshift compass.

"Alright," said Sora as Aiden used it to find south, "let's go save Tess!"

* * *

"Are you finished, Lady Teresa?" Mr. Pensive asked as he sat waiting in a chair in a brightly decorated room, while Teresa and two maids stood behind a screen.

"Almost, I think," said Teresa. She then winced as one of the maids tightened something on the outfit she was wearing, "just as soon as they're done with me…okay, I'm done." She then emerged from behind the screen, wearing a white, sleeveless wedding gown with lace shoulders and bows on the waist and white gloves up to her elbows. Her hair was piled up and set in curls with a diamond tiara that had a silk veil. Her face was made up with eyeliner, lip gloss and just a hint of rouge on her cheeks.

"Well?" Tess asked, "how do I look?"

"Absolutely wonderful!" said an overjoyed Mr. Pensive, "you look so beautiful, just like your mother on her wedding day."

"You think so?" Teresa asked.

"I know so," said Mr. Pensive, "if your mother and father were here, they would agree with me whole heartily."

Just then one of the butlers came into the room and whispered something in Mr. Pensive's ear. "Excuse me, my lady," said the majordomo, "but there is a small matter I need to attend to."

"You won't be long?" Teresa asked in a slightly nervous tone, "I…I feel a little light headed."

"It's only natural for you to feel nervous," said Mr. Pensive. "This a tremendous moment you're about to step into. After tonight, your new life shall truly begin." With that he stood up and left the room. Teresa then stood in front of a full length mirror and admired her reflection.

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" Baron Marcus snapped as he and Mr. Pensive hurried through the upper corridor to the hidden doorway behind the tapestry. Marcus, who was wearing a tuxedo, wasn't happy, "I was in the middle of a fitting!"

"I'm sorry, sir," said Mr. Pensive, "but he insisted on speaking with you."

"Unacceptable!" said Marcus again, "I'm getting married tonight, and the idiot wants some attention. Well, I'll give him attention alright, I'll give him more attention than he ever asked for!"

They reached the tapestry. Marcus pressed the hidden button that turned the wall and tapestry transparent and he walked through, leaving Mr. Pensive out in the corridor.

"This had better be good, _Kitsuneonosaboten_!" said Marcus irately as he walked into the dark room, seeing the hybrid monster sitting under the single overhead lamp. But then Marcus got a better look at _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "you look like hell, my friend."

"I feel worse than I look," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "you should know, those Keyblade brats and _Abarangers_, they're a lot tougher than you've given them credit for."

"You didn't destroy them," said Baron Marcus, "it would seem that you're the one I overestimated."

"You don't know what they did to me!" snapped the hybrid monster, "that alchemist brat, he pulled out some of my needles, and believe me, pal, it hurt like a mother fraker!"

"I don't care how much it hurt!" said Marcus, "I want those meddling brats finished! I'm getting married at sunset and I won't have anything interrupt it!"

"I don't give a damn about your wedding!" snapped _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "whatever you do to Tess is your own business. Me, all I care about is pleasing the master so he can revive Evolien for me."

"You won't revive anything if you're dead!" said Marcus, "if anything happens to ruin my wedding, you won't have to worry about the brats destroying you or the displeasure of the master; I'll kill you myself! Now get out there and stop the Keyblade Wielders and _Abarangers_!"

"Fine!' said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "I'll get out there and stop them, just make sure you save me at least a third of the wedding cake! I don't work for free, after all!" with that the hybrid monster vanished.

"That stupid monster," said Marcus, "why did I ever ally myself with that idiot? I'll give him cake, alright. I hope he gets so fat, he has to wash himself with a rag on a stick!"

* * *

"Would you mind leaving me?" Teresa asked the maids, "I need a moment alone."

The maids nodded in acknowledgement and left the room. Teresa sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm getting married," she said to herself, "I'm home, I found out who I am, and I'm getting married," she smiled happily, "it doesn't get any better than this."

"Famous last words," said an all to familiar voice. Teresa turned around and there was the strange woman she first met on The Castle of Dreams and then later in the woods of the Wildlands resort.

"You!" said Teresa irately, "what the hell do you want? What the hell are you doing here? Get the hell out of my house!"

"To answer the first two," said the strange woman, "I'm here to talk some sense into you. And no, I won't leave until you hear me out."

"Well, I don't want to listen!" said Teresa, "you've been ticking me off ever since I first saw you, and I've had enough!"

"You will hear what I have to say," said the strange woman, "your life depends on it!"

"I don't want to hear it!" said Teresa, "I've finally found the answers I've been looking for, without your help, or any help from that bitch Alegra. You can tell her that I said that she can go to hell! And you can go to hell too, for all I care!"

At that the strange woman looked as if she had been knifed in her heart, so to speak, "you don't mean that, do you?"

"Absolutely." said Teresa, "now get out before I shout for Mr. Pensive to throw you out!"

At that the woman looked like she was about to cry, but she looked at Teresa with a serious expression, "very well, I'll take my leave. You'll never hear from me or Alegra ever again. I hope you're happy with this life of yours, and know that whatever happens next, you're going to have to live with it."

"I will," said Teresa as she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror again, pleased to see that her emotional outburst hadn't done anything to disrupt her makeup.

"But before I leave," said the strange woman, "just know that things aren't always what they seem to be, even happy endings aren't _always _perfect."

"What the hell does that mean?" Teresa asked as she turned around, but once again, the strange woman was gone. Almost immediately, she felt regretful for shouting at the woman and sending her away. She was still plagued with questions of who the woman was and who was Alegra, and most of all, what did they want with her.

And then there was the woman's final words _'things aren't always what they seem to be, even happy endings aren't _always _perfect.'_ What was up with that?

But then there came a knock on the door, "is everything alright, Lady Teresa?" Mr. Pensive asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine," said Teresa in a slightly forced cheerful tone, as if her questions where lessening her happiness.

Mr. Pensive then walked into the room, "you're still nervous, but it won't be much longer. Soon you and Baron Marcus shall be joined as man and wife."

"You'll be there, at the wedding, right?" Teresa asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for all the world," said Mr. Pensive, "I'll be the one giving you away of course."

At that Teresa smiled brightly and hugged Mr. Pensive, "thank you, you've been such a good friend ever since I came here! How can I ever thank you?"

"By being the best you can be, my lady," said Mr. Pensive, "just be your best." Yet unknown to Teresa, the majordomo had a sinister look in his eyes.

* * *

"Finally!" said Kairi as they reached the edge of the woods and emerged onto the backyard of the mansion.

"If we ever have to go into those woods again," said Aiden, "I'll burn it all to the ground."

"Don't let Flora hear that," said Sora, "she'd be pretty upset."

"She's consider it murder," said Kairi.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Yukito, "and frankly, I don't really care. All I care about is stopping the enemy and finding Asuka."

"We also want to find Asuka," said Sora, "and Riku for that matter. But we're here so we might as well save Tess first."

"I just hope Malcolm's alright," said Kairi, "we promised Mirta we'd look after her brother."

"He's fine," said Aiden.

"How can you be so sure?" Ranru asked.

"He's the kind of guy who'll always be alright in any situation," said Aiden.

Just then several rock-sized objects fell out of nowhere around our heroes and allies. The second each item hit the ground, they produced blinding flashes and deafening explosions that combined to leave Sora, Kairi, Aiden, Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru completely disoriented.

Before any of them could do anything, they were completely surrounded by Snap Hoppers and were all forced to the ground and restrained with their hands tied behind their backs with ropes.

"What the…?!" exclaimed Aiden, "how the hell did this happen?"

"They got the drop on us!" said Ranru, "I hate when that happens."

"How often does it happen to you?" Sora asked.

"A lot," said Ryoga, "you?"

"More often than we like," said Kairi.

Just then they heard _Kitsuneonosaboten_ laughing at them as the hybrid monster appeared. "Well now," said the monster as it gloated down at them, "isn't this a sight for sore eyes! I can't believe you morons actually fell for my little trap, and such a stupid, spur of the moment trap, it's positively brilliant!"

"Yeah, we're all happy that you're so smart," Yukito said sarcastically.

"So, what now?" Ranru asked.

At that the hybrid monster looked at them in a pondering manner, "that is a good question; what now?" He then bent down and touched Kairi's face with its claws, causing her to flinch in disgust, "I ought to kill you here and now, if only to get Marcus off of my back. It would please the master that I bring you your heads," he then touched Ranru's face with its claws, causing her to flinch in disgust as well, "especially you _Abarangers_. Yes, the master would be most pleased that you are dead."

"Why does your master care that we're dead?" Ryoga asked, "what'd we ever do to him?"

"Nothing, yet," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_ as it stood up, "but he knows of your exploits and would rather not have to deal with you in the future."

"Well, he's going to have to deal with us," said Ranru, "when we've taken care of you, you jerk, we'll find your master and deal with him!"

"After we save our friends," said Yukito.

"Right," said Ranru.

"Too bad you'll be dead," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "which brings me to the question; just what am I going to do to you? Should I kill you outright and get it over with? Or should I torture you first for fun?" the monster then bent down and ran one of its claws across Kairi's face leaving a shallow but bleeding cut below her eye. She winced from the pain but glared defiantly at the monster.

"Stop it!" shouted Sora.

"Don't you touch her again, you butt-fraking son of a bitch!" snapped Aiden.

"Good grief! The language you kids use," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_ in a mocking tone, "keep insulting me and I'll cut out your tongue next."

Just then they heard the sound of organ music from inside the mansion, "oh, I do believe they're almost ready for the wedding."

"What?!" exclaimed Sora and the others.

"It can't be! It's not sunset yet!" said Yukito.

"True," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_ as it looked up to the setting sun, seeing that there was still several minutes of daylight left, "it's probably just the organist warming up. The real fun is yet to come," it then smiled viciously as it had a vile idea, "I know just what to do with you." The monster then gestured at the Snap Hoppers, "pick 'em up!"

"Just what is your game, _Kitsuneonosaboten_?" Sora asked as the Snap Hoppers roughly pulled him and the others to their feet.

"I'm actually doing something nice for you," said the hybrid monster, "before you die, you're going to be treated to a real delight. You're going to watch the wedding."

"What?" Kairi asked.

"That's right," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "you're going to watch as your friend walk down the aisle to her eventual doom! You see, Marcus has Tess so completely under his thumb already, all he needs is one more push, just one more jolt of his mojo on her, she'll be his forever, at least until he hands her over to the master.

"That last jolt will come when they exchange vows and kiss. After that Tess' heart will belong to Marcus, and nothing will ever be able to break his hold over her, nothing!"

"You bastard!" spat Aiden as he lunged at the hybrid monster but the Snap Hoppers held him back, "I'll pull out all of your needles and make you eat them!"

"I ought to make you eat them!" said _Kitsuneonosaboten_ irately, "it'd be worth pulling them out myself!" but the monster then smiled wickedly, "but that's going to have to wait until the bride and groom exchange vows, and cut the cake of course," it then looked thoughtful, "I did tell Marcus save me a third of the cake, and what a cake it is! Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry with mint and lime frosting! Come on! We've a wedding to attend!" with that _Kitsuneonosaboten_ strutted towards the mansion, while the Snap Hoppers manhandled our heroes and allies towards the house as well.

* * *

A short time later, Mr. Pensive looked at his watch and nodded at Teresa, "it's time, my lady."

Teresa took a few calming breaths and nodded at Mr. Pensive, "I'm ready. Let's go get married!" She then looped her arm around his and they walked out the room.

* * *

"This place actually has it's own wedding chapel?" Ranru asked as she, Yukito, Ryoga, Sora, Kairi and Aiden, were tied to chairs in the balcony overlooking the right side of said wedding chapel. They, _Kitsuneonosaboten_ and a dozen Snap Hoppers were the only ones in the balcony overlooking the blue and white room that had rows of red velvet chairs separated by an isle with a white carpet leading up to a pulpit where a white haired priest in black robes stood waiting.

"Yep," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "and it's going to be a heck of a wedding."

"Just who are all these people?" Sora asked as he and the others watched as dozens of gaily dressed people filed into the room and sat in the chairs.

"Wedding guests of course," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "you can't have much of a wedding without guests, now can you?"

"But who are they?" Yukito asked.

"As far as Tess is concerned," said the hybrid monster, "they're her fellow nobles and leading citizens of Valkasia. As to who they really are, let's just say they're the kind of creature that isn't supposed to exist."

Just then Marcus walked into the room and stood at the pulpit. He then shook hands with the priest and smiled brightly at the guests, whom all happily clapped for him.

"Here's the groom," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "any moment now, the bride shall enter."

Just then the organist began playing a wedding march. All the guests turned to look at the door at the rear of the room and saw Teresa, escorted by Mr. Pensive. All the guests made awed comments on how beautiful Teresa looked in her wedding dress.

"Oh no," said a shocked Kairi as she and the others watched Teresa and Mr. Pensive begin their walk down the aisle.

"You can stop right there," said the hybrid monster as the Snap Hoppers tightened their grip on Sora, Kairi, Aiden, Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru, "one more word out of you, even so much as a peep, and you die instantly."

Forced into silence, Sora and the others sat in outraged helplessness as their friend walked to her doom in blissful ignorance.

* * *

Still following his heart, Riku, along with Asuka, ran out of the forest and up the back lawn of the mansion. But then they heard the organ music.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Riku, "we're too late!"

"It's never too late!" said Asuka, "we've come this far! Don't tell me you're going to up and quit when you're so close to saving Tess!"

"But…" said Riku.

"But nothing!" said Asuka, "you want her to spend the rest of her life with that jerk who stole her from you? What are you, Riku? A man or a newt?"

Riku was slightly taken aback by Asuka's choice of words, but his resolve was restored. "I'm a man, damn it!" he said boldly. He then shouted to the heavens, "I AM A MAN!" with that he and Asuka ran towards the mansion.

* * *

Teresa felt as if she was in the happiest dream of her life. All around her as the walked down the aisle were, as she was told by Mr. Pensive when they came into the room, were her fellow nobles and leading citizens of Valkasia, whom all had come to her house to see her wed Baron Marcus. And there he was at the pulpit, looking so handsome in his tuxedo.

Teresa and Mr. Pensive stopped just shy of the pulpit. The majordomo gave Teresa an approving smile and nod and she walked towards Marcus' outstretched hand, which she took and she stepped onto the pulpit, just as the organist finished playing.

"Dearly beloved," said the priest, "we are gathered here today to witness the union of two great nobles of this great land of ours. There are those who say that storybook endings are just that, stories, but here we have one happy ending that was ordained by fate. Here we have Duchess Teresa Angelina Francesca d'Avrnoy, about to join with Barron Marcus Jarvis Othello b'Zalliak in holy matrimony."

_:Tess!: _Sora shouted with his mind, _:Tess! You've got to stop this! Marcus is just using you! Please! You've got to hear me!:_

_:I don't think she can:_ Kairi thought, :_she's so wrapped around Marcus' lies, she's deaf to the rest of the world.:_

_:I don't believe this,: _thought Aiden, _:how did this happen to Tess? How did she fall so easily for Marcus? Wait a second, where's Malcolm? He was supposed to keep her safe. Malcolm! Hey! New guy! Where the hell are you?:_

_:Uh, Aiden,: _said Sora, _:I don't think Malcolm has telepathy yet:_

_:Then what can we do?:_ Kairi asked, :_Naminé? Can't you and Roxas do anything?:_

_:We could,: _said Naminé, :_If I can get close enough, I can try to reawaken her memories of her life before she came to this horrible world.:_

_:And I can attack that weird monster,: _said Roxas, _:but then those Heartless would go for Sora and the others. If I try to take out the Heartless, the weirdo could attack. Damned both ways.:_

_:But there's got to be something we can do,: _said Sora.

_:I'm sorry, Sora,:_ said Kairi in a remorseful tone, while she looked at him with remorseful eyes, _:but I'm afraid this is one where we lose.:_

At that Sora looked like he had truly been defeated as he and the others were forced to listen to the priest continue his sermon about love, honor, duty and the sanctity of marriage.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the priest went on with the ceremony, "If there be anyone whom objects to the union of these two hearts," said the priest, "speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Say one word," whispered _Kitsuneonosaboten _in a taunting manner to Sora as he held his claws up to Kairi's throat, "go on, I dare you."

But then Ryoga's eyes brightened as he looked at someone at the entrance to the chapel.

"I object!" shouted Asuka as he ran into the room, earning gasps of shock from the wedding guests, the priest and Teresa, while Marcus looked as if he was ready to commit murder at the sudden intrusion.

"Askua!" said both Yukito and Ranru, _Kitsuneonosaboten_ was so shocked by Asuka's arrival, he backed away from Kairi without harming.

"Young man!" said the priest in an outraged tone, "this is a holy ceremony! Who are you?"

"A warrior of the _Ryujin _tribe," said Asuka.

"Is that your friend?" Sora asked Ryoga.

"You better believe it," said Ryoga.

Marcus then took a step towards Asuka with daggers in his eyes, "I don't know who you are, but you've picked the wrong wedding to crash. If you leave now, I might just let you go with your life."

"Don't try to intimidate me, you manipulative bastard!" snapped Asuka, "I'm not here for you."

"Then what are you here for if not to ruin my wedding?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, I'm here to ruin it alright," said Asuka, "but it's not for my sake, it's for his."

Asuka then stood aside and revealed Riku behind him.

"Riku!" Sora, Kairi and Aiden shouted.

"Riku?" Teresa asked in a confused tone. She then looked up and saw Sora and the others, the Snap Hoppers and _Kitsuneonosaboten._ She then looked back at Riku, "what's going on here? Why are you here? Why are you ruining my wedding?"

"I promise I'll explain things later, Tess," said Riku, "but you've got to get away from Marcus. He doesn't love you at all and only wants to hurt you!"

"Shut up, you loverboy loser!" spat Marcus. He then walked up to Teresa and grabbed her roughly by the arm, "her name is Teresa and you will never bother her again! Now get out!"

"Marcus, you're hurting me!" Teresa said as she tried to get away from him, but his grip was too tight.

"Stop it!" shouted Kairi as she shoved the Snap Hoppers away from her, while the others also forced the offending Heartless away from them as well. Roxas then popped out of Sora and slashed the bonds on Sora's wrists, then cut Kairi's, before facing _Kitsuneonosaboten._

"Just hold it right there, tall, dark and fury!" said Roxas as he held up his Keyblades, "or I'll turn you into a new coat for Naminé!"

"I don't really like that fur color," said Naminé as she popped out of Kairi and untied Aiden, Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru, "but I appreciate the thought.

"Just what is going on here!" Teresa demanded.

"You've been lied to, Tess," said Riku, "lied to by someone who wants you for something terrible. I don't know what Marcus is really after…"

"He's only marrying Tess just to mess with her!" said Sora as he, Kairi and Aiden summoned their Keyblades, "then he's going to hand her over to his master, whoever that is."

"Don't listen to them, Teresa!" said Marcus in an outraged tone, "they're only trying to make you unhappy!"

"He's the one who will make you unhappy!" Kairi shouted, "he doesn't love you! He only wants to use you in the worst way before he hands you over to his master!"

At that Teresa glared at Marcus suspiciously, "is this true?" she asked.

"Of course not!" said Marcus, "I do love you. Our marriage was promised by our parents who died to free our world from an enchantress. Are you willing to let their sacrifice be in vain? All for the lies of those who only pretended to be your friends?"

"We are your friends, damn it!" said Aiden, "that cock hydrant you've been so hot and bothered over is the liar!"

"Listen to reason, Tess!" Naminé shouted, "just think about it. You only met Marcus today, yet you were infatuated with him at the drop of a hat. Doesn't that seem just a little out of sorts?"

"Unkoser is more like it," said Yukito.

"There is such a thing as true love," said Ranru, "but what you went through was a load of crap."

"If reason isn't helping," said Ryoga, "then listen to your heart. Doesn't your heart tell you that something's not right with this situation?"

At that Teresa looked like she was really confused, "I…I just don't know."

"What's there not to know?" Marcus asked, "we are destined to be one!"

"No you're not, you piece of dragon dung!" snapped Malcolm as he walked in.

"Where have you been?" Sora asked.

"Trapped in the broom closet," said Malcolm.

"You!" snapped Marcus, "how did you escape from my full body bind spell?"

"It was quite easy, once I figured out what was really going on," said Malcolm. He then looked up at Sora and the others, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep Tess safe, I had the whammy put on me. But something was odd about the spell," he then looked at Marcus, "you cast a fully body bind with just your hands. That spell can only be performed either with a wand and saying the spell, or it can be cast nonverbally, it's never used with just hand movements, not that I know of anyway.

"But then, as I was stuck in the closet, unable to move, it came upon me that I could move; I spoke to Marcus after he spelled me. That should have been impossible while under the full body bind, but I could speak.

"It then hit me that I had it all wrong; it wasn't a real spell that I was under, it was an illusion; specifically, the illusion of a full body bind."

"An illusion?" Sora asked.

"Yes," said Marcus, "and illusion. I ought to know, my sister is an illusionist. Once I realized that I was under an illusion, I broke it and was able to move again. Then, once I was in the right frame of mind, I then saw that this entire world; the house, the grounds, the weddings guests, the house servants, even Marcus, they're all part of one big, worldwide illusion."

This left Sora and the others speechless. How can they all be under an illusion?

But then they heard Marcus laughing viciously, "of all the lies you could have told, this has to be the worst. Of all the nonsense; a worldwide illusion. Balderdash! Utter balderdash!"

But Teresa wasn't treating it like balderdash. The words of the strange woman kept repeating in her mind, _'things are not always what they seem.'_

"Tess, whatever you may think is real or not real," said Riku, "know that my love for you has always been real. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you in The Infinite City back on Metamore. Even when you threatened to cut my throat with your fathers' razor, when you revealed your scarred body for everyone to see, just so you could convince Elyon of the truth, when you first got your Keyblade and agreed to come with us and everything that's happened since, I've loved you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to better express it, but I love you and I'll always love you, no matter what."

"We all love you, Tess," said Kairi, "through thick and thin."

"No matter what lies or illusions are thrown at us to destroy that love," said Aiden.

"This is utter nonsense," said Marcus. He then grabbed Teresa by both arms and pulled her close, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "they, your so called friends, they're the ones trying to trick you! They're the ones trying to destroy your happiness! They are the ones who wish to destroy you! They think they can fool you into believing that our world is nothing more than an illusion, but I am the only reality you will ever need! _I_ am your reality!"

But then Teresa saw deeper into Marcus' eyes and saw an inner darkness. She saw into a heart incapable of compassion and kindness, of friendship and love, a heart filled with malice, deception and manipulation, a heart she found undeniably repulsive.

Teresa, now Tess again, pushed herself away from Marcus and spoke with words full of courage, defiance and determination, "I reject your reality and substitute my own!"

At that Marcus blinked in shock, his whole body tensing with rage. But then seemed to relax and grinned in acceptance, "so be it," he said.

It was as if the entire world shattered into glass fragments, at least to the eyes of our heroes and allies. Everything; the mansion, the people, the wedding dress Tess was wearing, revealing her normal clothes, all of it shattered like glass and vanished. Sora, Kairi, Aiden, Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru yelped in shock as the balcony they were on vanished and they fell to the ground, landing hard, while _Kitsuneonosaboten_ also fell to the ground and landed hard.

As Sora and the others got back up, they were shocked to find that the world they were now in was a blighted wasteland, with nothing but sand and rocks for as far as they could see. A sour-smelling wind was blowing with a flesh-crawling wail, while the skies were heavily overcast with dark, roiling clouds, as if a storm was about to break.

"So, the jig is up," said Marcus as he idly bushed a bit of lint from the sleeve of his tux.

"I don't get it," said Tess in a slightly distant tone as she looked at the man who deceived her, "what did you do to Valkasia?"

"There never was a Valkasia, you stupid little girl," said Marcus, "all of it; the kingdom, the mansion, the grounds, the woods, all of the people, everything, it was all a product of my imagination."

"Good Gods!" exclaimed Aiden, "Nobodies!"

True enough, for each of the false persons whom inhabitant the illusion world, there stood a Nobody, either a Wizard for each male and a Dancer for each female. Tess then saw the Wizard where Mr. Pensive used to be.

"How?" Sora asked as he saw the Nobodies just standing there, while more and more Snap Hoppers arrived in the area, "how did you get Nobodies and Heartless to get along without killing each other?"

"Does he have an Uridium item?" Kairi asked.

"He's got an illusion cast on them," said Malcolm, "so that they don't know that the other creatures are here."

"It's a simple matter to fool them," said Marcus, "Nobodies do have more intelligence than Heartless, but they can be fooled if you know how."

"Who are you?" Tess asked, "_what _are you?"

"Oh, forgive me," said Marcus in a tone that was dripping with mock courtesy, "permit me to introduce myself." His tuxedo then shimmered, becoming a suit that constantly shifted colors, one instant it was red and blue pinstripes, the next it was yellow and green, then it was pokadots, then all black and so on. He also donned a hat that constantly changed as well. One minute it was a brown fedora hat, the next it was a blue and white top hat with a red feather in it, then it was a gray and orange straw hat with a black band.

"I am, for lack of better words, The Lord of Illusions," he then took off his shifting hat and made a sweeping bow to our heroes and allies, "at your service."

"Okay, now we know who you are," said Tess, "then why don't you tell us why you did all of this to me?"

"Why manipulate Tess so?" Riku asked, "why?"

"He's was just messing with her," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "the flamboyant jackass just wanted Tess for his own pleasure, until the master is ready for her."

"Just who is this master?" Yukito asked.

"And why does he want Tess?" Ryoga asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," said The Lord of Illusions, "soon, very soon, the master will be ready for Tess, then nothing will keep her from him."

"That's no answer!" spat Tess, barely able to contain her rage, "you drag me to this blasted, dead world, convinced me I was a noble, lied to me about who I am and where I came from, about my parents, then you convinced me that you loved me, and I almost married you no lest! You're disgusting! You sick, twisted maniac!" she then took out her razor, "I'm going to cut you to ribbons!" screeching in rage, Tess rushed at The Lord of Illusions.

But the villain merely raised his hand and produced a bright flash that briefly blinded Tess and our heroes. A few seconds later they could all see again, but The Lord of Illusions was gone.

They all then heard his disembodied laugh, "sorry, Tess, but you won't be enacting any revenge on me any time soon!"

"You bastard!" snapped Tess as she shouted to the heavens, "get back here so I can kill you!"

"Just like you killed so many on Metamore?" the insidious villain asked, "oh yes, I know all about your days as a mass murderer, as does the master. He was most pleased by your merciless killings, but was disappointed when you gave it all up to be a Keyblade Wielder. But he's also pleased that you're a Keyblade Wielder, for it suits his desires as well."

"Why?" Riku asked.

The Lord of Illusions then appeared next to _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "you'll find out soon enough," he said. He then looked at the hybrid monster, "I'll leave them to your capable hands, my friend. Do what you want with the others, but only render Tess unconscious, she must be overall intact for the master."

"Yeah, I know," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "you just go somewhere where you can keep your sorry hide safe."

"Will do, my friend," said The Lord of Illusions. He then blew a kiss to Tess, "I'll be seeing you again soon, my darling!" he then laughed as he vanished again.

"Son of a bitch!" spat Tess.

"Oh shut up and be unconscious already," said the hybrid monster. It then gestured to the assembled Heartless and Nobodies, "go get them!"

"I'm not sure I like this part!" said Malcolm as he, Sora, Kairi, Aiden, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Ryoga, Yukito, Ranru and Asuka, clustered around Tess and got ready, while the assembled enemies closed in.

"I never liked it in the first place," said Sora, "but you'll get used to it."

"When?" Malcolm asked.

"It's different for everyone," said Asuka, "you either get used to it, or you don't. But as long as you've got courage, love and light in you heart, so long as you believe in yourself and your friends, then you can overcome anything!"

"Glad to have you back, Asuka," said a grinning Ryoga.

"Glad to be back!" said Asuka.

"I'm glad you're back, Tess," said Kairi as she handed Tess her Keyblade.

"Glad to be back," said Tess.

Just then the watches on Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden and Tess all beeped.

"Now what?" Kairi asked.

"It's the upgrades that Sidney gave us," said Sora, "they've finished installing."

"It's about time," said Riku, "shall we?"

"Oh yeah," said an eager Aiden as he pressed his wrists, "alright, let's do this!"

The five Keyblade Wielders then pressed the buttons on their watches and in a flash of magic, their armor appeared on them. The armor suits looked almost the same as before, but now with the edition of stylish gold lines. Sora and the others could tell that their armor was also lighter and more flexible to allow more freedom of movement, yet was far stronger than before.

"Sidney and Tron are getting such a thank you gift," said Sora.

"That's some pretty awesome armor," said Ranru as she took a picture of our heroes with her camera.

"They're cool," said Yukito in a matter of fact tone, "but not that special. What we wear into battle…"

"Now that's awesome," said Asuka.

"Alright, everyone!" said Ryoga, "let's do it!"

"Right!' shouted Yukito, Ranru and Asuka.

Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru then pressed the buttons on their Dino Braces, while Askua pressed the button on his Dino Harp.

_"Bakuryu Change!"_ the four of them shouted. Ryoga, Yukito and Ranru pressed the buttons on their Dino Braces again, while Asuka inserted the key into his Dino Commander and turned it.

The four of them were engulfed in the transformation light and they appeared in their spandex-like armor that radiated out from their hearts, their helmets roaring with their respective partner calls.

"Enormous Energy! Aba Red!"

"Bursting Seriousness! Abare Blue!"

"Dashing with Courage! Abare Yellow!"

"The Invincible _Ryujin _Soul! Abare Black!"

"The Ubiquitous Dino Guts!" shouted Aba Red as he held his hands over the dinosaur insignia on his outfit, which glowed brightly.

The four warriors then did a group pose, "_Bakuryu Sentai…Abaranger_!"

"Whoa!" said an amazed Malcolm, "that is the coolest thing I have ever seen."

"Which goes to show that you haven't seen much in life," said _Kitsuneonosaboten_. It then gestured to the assembled Heartless and Nobodies, "what are you waiting for? Attack!"

The dark creatures rushed at our heroes and allies, whom met them head. Sora and the Keyblade Wielders hacked, slashed and blasted the offending Heartless and Nobodies with their weapons, while Naminé casts her attack spells, with the _Abarangers _fighting in their own style as well.

"You know," said Tess as she and Riku fought back to back, "this whole thing has taught me a valuable lesson," she then stabbed a Snap Hopper, then slashed at a Dancer.

"What lesson would that be?" Riku asked as he stabbed a Wizard, then blasted several Snap Hoppers with his Dark Aura.

"Never fully trust a message that's too good to be true," said Tess.

"I could have told you that!" said Aiden as he stabbed two Snap Hoppers, then transmuted the ground under three Dancers into spikes, impaling and destroying the offending Nobodies. "Boy, am I glad that my alchemy is working again."

"It never stopped working," said Malcolm as he cast a Blind spell on two Wizards, then cast Poison on three Dancers, "the whole environment was one big illusion, which isn't affected by alchemy."

"You really know your stuff," said Kairi as she and Sora fought off a group of Snap Hoppers.

"I should know," said Malcolm, "I'm from the Magical Dimension."

"Too bad you won't be going back!" said _Kitsuneonosaboten_ as the hybrid monster. It then inhaled deeply, it's body expanding to grossly beyond natural proportions, then exhaled loudly as it shot it's needles at Malcolm. He blocked most of them but two hit him in his left arm, three in his legs and four in his torso.

Malcolm fell to the ground, grunting in pain as the burning needles began digging deeper into him.

"Always go for the weaker one first," said the hybrid monster as it stalked closer to Malcolm, new needles erupting from its body.

"I ain't weak!" said Malcolm as he gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Well, you ain't gonna be living for much longer!" said _Kitsuneonosaboten_. It then raised it's claws for the kill. But then Aba Red got in front of the monster and hit it in the head with his Tyrano Rod.

"Not this year, _Kitsuneonosaboten_!" shouted Aba Red, while Abare Blue, Abare Yellow and Abare Black got in front of Aiden and the four of them faced down the monster.

"We're your opponents now!" said Abare Black.

"Fine by me!" said the hybrid monster. It then rushed at the Abarangers.

Sora and Kairi rushed over to Malcolm, with Sora freezing the needles and Kairi beginning to heal him. As Kairi worked her magic, Sora saw that Riku, Tess, Aiden, Roxas and Naminé, were almost done destroying the Snap Hoppers and Nobodies. He then saw the fight between _Kitsuneonosaboten_ and the _Abarangers _was going well for the heroes.

The hybrid monster tried to slash at Aba Red, whom ducked and bashed the creature in the stomach with his Tyrano Rod, then Abare Yellow rushed in and struck with her Ptera Daggers, then Abare Blue struck with his Tricer Bunker.

"You bastards!" snapped _Kitsuneonosaboten_. It then inhaled and expelled more needles at the Abarangers, hitting Aba Red, Abare Blue and Abare Yellow, each needle that hit them producing sparks that added up to enough damage to knock them down.

"Don't you hurt my friends!" shouted Abare Black. His suit then 'roared' as the gold diamonds glowed and became spikes and armored plates. He then rushed the hybrid monster and struck it once, twice, three times in the torso, each hit producing sparks. _Kitsuneonosaboten_ tried to strike back but Abare Black was too fast for the creature, ducking under it's vicious claws and delivering more spark-inducing hits, eventually causing enough damage to force the creature back.

"My turn!" shouted Tess. She then went invisible.

"What the…?" exclaimed the hybrid monster as it looked around in confusion, "where did she go?" _Kitsuneonosaboten_ was then struck from behind by something he couldn't see, then in the front, then on the head. Tess then appeared in front of the monster, her Keyblade still connected to where she hit it on its head.

"Oh, you ingrates!" snapped _Kitsuneonosaboten_ as it staggered back, "I'm going to make you suffer!"

"Suffer this!" shouted Sora as he and Kairi grabbed the creature's left arm, while Riku and Aiden grabbed its right arm.

"_Abarangers_!" shouted Sora, "we've got the thing!"

"Blast it to hell!" shouted Aiden.

"Gotcha!" shouted Aba Red. He, Abare Blue and Abare Yellow then combined their weapons to form the Dino Bomber, but then Abare Black placed his Dino Thruster on top of the weapon to form a more powerful one.

"Super Dino Bomber!" said all four Abarangers. They then aimed the weapon as the hybrid monster.

"Let me go!" shouted _Kitsuneonosaboten_, "you idiots! You'll be blasted too!"

"Who's the idiot now?" Aiden asked.

"We're going to let go as soon as they shoot," said Riku, "so make your piece with god while you can."

"As if Dezmozoria was capable of peace!" said Abare Black

"Super Dino Dynamite!" shouted Aba Red as he pulled the trigger on the weapon, sending a huge blast of energy at the hybrid monster.

Sora, Kairi, Riku and Aiden got out of the way just in time. The blast hit the monster with a huge shower of sparks. The creature shouted in pain as bolts of energy crackled over his body.

"But my god is dead!" shouted _Kitsuneonosaboten. _The vile monster then fell to the ground and exploded. When the flash and smoke cleared, there were only a few charred pieces of _Kitsuneonosaboten_ left to mark its existence

"Yeah!" shouted Sora, while Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Tess, Roxas, Naminé and Malcolm, all shouted in triumph.

"It's not over yet," Abare Blue said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean it's not over yet," said Aiden, "you just destroyed that thing."

But then from the ashes of the destroyed monster, a small object that glowed brightly shot up into the air. It then turned into an even darker cloud.

"What was that thing?" Kairi asked.

"That was _Kitsuneonosaboten's _life berry," said Abare Black, "sort of like it's heart. We destroyed the body, but the heart is about to bring it back."

"Bring it back?" Riku asked in an exasperated tone. But then the dark cloud unleashed a brief torrential downpour onto the area where _Kitsuneonosaboten_ died, soaking into the pieces of the monster. The pieces condensed together and a large, glowing, multi colored mass rose up several dozen yards into the air and formed into a gigantic form of the hybrid monster.

"How do you like me now?!" shouted _Kitsuneonosaboten_ with vicious glee.

"I hate it when _Torinoidos_ do that," said Abare Yellow.

"Time for you to die!" shouted _Kitsuneonosaboten. _It then inhaled deeply, then exhaled, releasing its needles at our heroes, with the needles now being the size of spears. It was all Sora and the others could do to avoid being impaled by the giant needles.

"This is serious," said Malcolm.

"It's been serious for a while," said Riku, "but I agree. If we don't figure out something fast, we're pretty much done for."

But then Abare Black's Dino Commander roared, "you're only done for when you abandon hope, Bura!"

"Brachio!" said Abare Black.

"It's working now?" Riku asked.

"Why hasn't your Dino Commander been working, Asuka?" Abare Blue asked.

"Damned if I know," said Abare Black.

Just then they all heard a very loud roar. Striding into the area was an enormous black and gold Brachiosaurus with a huge black and gold container on it's back, "so long as one believes in their heart, they cannot fail!" said Brachio.

The Lord of Illusions then appeared next to Tess, "oh now that's just not fair," said the insidious trickster, "my monster friend was just about ready to crush you, and then this freaky dinosaur thing shows up."

"That's my partner you're insulting!" said Abare Black.

"Well, it still sucks," said the Lord of Illusions.

"Who asked you?" an irate Tess asked. She then punched the trickster in the face, knocking him out cold and felling him to the ground.

At that time, Brachio stopped and three hatches opened up on him; one on his left side, revealing a red and white Tyrannosaurus, one on his back, revealing a blue and white Triceratops and one on his chest, revealing a yellow and white Pteradon.

"Ryoga!" shouted Tyranno as a ramp appeared an he rand own it, "at last we get to see your new friends face to face, tera!"

"Nice to meet you, Sora!" said Tricera as Brachio lowered his neck, becoming as straight as an arrow, which Tricera ran along and jumped to the ground, "you too, Aiden, kero!"

"And Kairi!" said Ptera as she took flight, "you look as lovely as you sound, pura!"

"You can't even see her face right now, tera!" said Tryanno as all three Bakuryu rushed towards the giant monster.

"You filthy lizards!" snapped _Kitsuneonosaboten, _"I'll render you into mincemeat!"

"Render this, kero!" shouted Tricera as he tackled the hybrid monster, the impact of his horns dealt spark damage and forced the giant creature back. Ptera then swooped down and bit _Kitsuneonosaboten _on the nose, then Tyranno then rushed in and slashed at the hybrid monster with his tail, which was now spinning like a drill and dealt even more spark damage.

"Damn you!" shouted _Kitsuneonosaboten_ as he staggered back from the combo attack, "I'll turn you all into leather!"

"No you won't!" said Aba Red. He, Abare Blue and Abare Yellow then jumped up, merging with their respective _Bakuryu _partners.

"_Bakuryu Gattai_!" they all shouted as an amazing transformation took place. Tyranno's upper torso rotated as his legs became more like that of a bipedal humanoid, resulting with his head on the new form's torso and his tail becoming a left arm and a humanoid head appearing atop the new torso.

Tricera then merged with the form to become the right arm, while Ptera shifted to become the form's helmet and chest plate. The end result was a warrior robot that was a combination of all three _Bakuryu_.

"Complete! _Abaren Oh_!"

"Wow!" said an amazed Sora.

"What now?" Kairi asked.

"It's up to them now," said Abare Black, "they're going to fight _Kitsuneonosaboten._"

"You bastards!" snapped the hybrid monster as it rushed at _Abaren Oh_. The giant dinosaur robot stepped forward to meet the monster and blocked it's claws, then countered with a right cross.

"Tricera Punch!" shouted the _Abarangers _as Tricera connected with the monster, his horns dealing a lot of spark-inducing damage.

"Tyranno Drill!" shouted the _Abarangers _as Tyranno's tail began spinning like a drill bit. The robot swung the drill tail at _Kitsuneonosaboten, _connecting with the monster and producing more sparks.

"Okay, that's it!" said the hybrid monster, "Take this!" it then shot purple beams from its eyes, hitting Abaren Oh and producing a lot of sparks, forcing the warrior robot back several paces.

"And now this!" shouted _Kitsuneonosaboten_ as it inhaled deeply, then expelled its needles at _Abaren Oh_, the spear-like needles hitting the robot and began burrowing into its body.

"Oh, gosh it hurts, kero!" exclaimed Tricera.

"I feel like I'm on fire, pura!" exclaimed Ptera.

"It's not that bad, tera!" Tyranno shouted defiantly.

"It's going to get worse!' shouted the hybrid monster as it rushed at _Abaren Oh, _slashing at the robot with its claws and dealing more damage.

"They're getting murdered up there!" said Aiden, "we've got to do something?"

"But what?" Kairi asked, "that monster is bigger than anything we've ever fought before."

"I think it's even bigger than that proxy of Chernobog that we fought," said Sora.

"Then what can we do?" Malcolm asked, "I don't have any spells for anything that big."

"I don't know," said Tess in a tone filled with grim determination, "but I won't give up. I'll never give up! Not until that evil thing is finished!"

Just then a bright, golden light began pulsing in the center of her armor.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," said an amazed and slightly confused Tess, "but I feel like it's a good thing!"

Just then the same golden light shone on Riku's armor, "I feel it too! It is a good thing! I…I think it has something to do with what Tess was feeling just now, about not giving up."

"Courage and determination," said Tess, "that's what I'm feeling in my heart!"

All of a sudden, Sora, Kairi and Aiden also felt courage and determination in their hearts, causing the golden light to shine on their armor. The lights on the five Keyblade Wielders then traveled down their arms onto their Keyblades, which glowed brightly.

"Now what?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," said Tess, "I thought you guys would know."

"I've got an idea," said Sora, "follow my lead!" he then aimed his Keyblade at _Kitsuneonosaboten_, the golden light then shot at the giant monster, forming a continuous beam that caused the monster to shout in agony.

"Hey, cut it out!" shouted the giant monster, "that hurts!"

"All the more reason to keep it up!" shouted Sora. Riku, Kairi, Aiden and Tess then aimed their Keyblades at the monster, adding their lights to Sora's and causing _Kitsuneonosaboten_ even more pain.

This allowed _Abaren Oh _enough time to get rid of the needles in its body. The robot then backed up a few paces, raising it's drill tail arm up. The drill then began spinning so fast it was a blur.

"_Bakuryu Dengeki _Drill Spin!" shouted the _Abarangers _as _Abaren Oh_ rushed at _Kitsuneonosaboten_, the drill arm aimed like a spear at the monster. It struck and impaled the creature all the way through and rushed past and producing a shower of damage sparks.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted _Kitsuneonosaboten_. It then fell down and exploded, destroying itself completely.

"They did it!" shouted Sora, while the others shouted in triumph as well.

But then The Lord of Illusions got back up, "yeah, they did, didn't they?" the insidious trickster said in a vicious tone as he rubbed where Tess punched him.

"You just get right back on the ground, mister," said Tess as she held up her fist again, "or better yet, stay right where you are, so I can make you pay for what you did to me!"

"Tempting," said the Lord of Illusions, "but I'll have to take a rain check." he then vanished in a flash of multi-colored light, only to appear right behind Tess, "but don't get me wrong," he said as Tess whirled around to face the trickster, "you have not seen the last of me, so enjoy what little time you have. Sooner or later you will become the property of the master, and the master always gets what he wants." with that he vanished in another flash of colored light, this time gone for real.

"That guy has to be the weirdest villain we've ever fought," said Sora.

"You won't get any arguments from me," said Kairi.

A short time later everyone had powered down and were talking to each other. The three _Bakuryu _had separated and were getting to know our heroes better.

"If I may say so, you Keyblade Wielders would make great heroes on Dino Earth, tera!" said Tyranno.

"We are heroes," said Sora, "and if Phil calls us junior heroes one more time, I'm going to be sick."

"There's nothing junior about any of you, Pura!" said Ptera.

"Anyone who says you're not ready to be heroes needs their head checked, Kero!" said Tricera.

"Nice to know that you're appreciated," said Aiden.

Just then Yukito looked at his watch, "I think it's time for us to be getting on our way."

"Yeah, it's about that time," said Ranru.

"Do you guys really have to leave so soon?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately, yeah," said Ryoga.

"We've got friends and loved ones waiting for us back on our world," said Ranru. She then looked at Yukito and smiled mischievously, "especially someone's girlfriend."

"That's right," said an eagerly smiling Ryoga, "Yukito, you were supposed to ask Emiri to marry you."

At that Yukito blanched, "I think that," he said modestly, "after everything that's happened here, I think I want to wait before I ask Emiri to be my wife."

"Yeah," said Asuka, "marriage isn't something to rush into, but when it's between two hearts that truly love each other, it's the most wonderful thing in life."

"Well, you ought to know," said Yukito, "you're already married, with children no less."

At that Asuka paled in embarrassment and in mild fear, "oh, man! Mahoro is going to kill me!" He then pulled out an orange crystal and held it up. The crystal flashed brightly and a large, multi colored portal opened up, with the portal large enough for even _Branchio _to walk into.

"This will take us back to our world," said Asuka.

"So, this is goodbye," said Yukito.

"It's only goodbye for now," said Sora, "we'll meet again someday."

"Maybe," said Ranru.

"Just remember one thing, Sora," said Ryoga, "courage always comes from one place."

"I know," said Sora as he touched his heart.

"You got it!" said Ryoga.

"Give my best to Mai and the others," said Kairi.

"Will do," said Yukito. With that the _Abarangers _and their _Bakuryu _partners walked into the portal, which closed up after them.

"Well, that was one screwy adventure," said Malcolm.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, my friend," said Aiden.

All of a sudden Tess yawned deeply, "wow, I'm bushed," she said, then she swayed and nearly lost her balance, but Riku caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Tess in a slightly distant tone, "I'm just tired, that's all."

"That's understandable," said Naminé.

"I think we're all tired," said Roxas.

"No kidding," said Sora as he looked around the sand and dust filled wasteland, "let's get out of this place and go home."

"I wonder what happened here?" Kairi asked, "was this world always so dark, dreary and lifeless? Was there ever really a Valkasia? Or was it all just lies and illusions?"

"I don't know, and right now I don't care," said Tess, "right now I could sleep a week."

"You can stay at my place if you want," said Riku.

"I…I don't think that's necessary," said Tess, "I've got my own place, you know."

"Are you kidding?" Riku asked, "now that we've fully confessed our love, I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"That's not necessary," said Tess, "but part of me, the part that truly loves you, does want you in my sight forever." with that the two of the kissed.

"Oh get a room," said Malcolm.

"They already have a room," teased Aiden.

A shot time later they had opened their portal back to their world and walked through, leaving the terrible wasteland and it's hair-raising wind to itself.

* * *

**…someplace dark…**

The Lord of Illusions strode through an endless expanse of black, with only a single light to guide him to his insidious destination. He found himself in an area full of tables full of magical equipment. One table was covered in grimoires and other books of magic, while other tables had vast arrays of potion brewing pieces, and another table had multiple amulets and wands. The one factor that unified all the equipment was that they were all affiliated with dark magic.

The vile trickster then walked into the middle of the area, where, standing around a large crystal ball that glowed with an insidious purple light, stood a man wearing a black robe with the hood covering his head.

"Master," said The Lord of Illusions as he bowed before the hooded man.

"Rise, my trickster friend," said the hooded man.

"I beg to report," said The Lord of Illusions as he stood up, "Tess and her fellow Keyblade Wielders have defeated my first illusion."

"And _Kitsuneonosaboten_?" the hooded master asked.

"Destroyed," said The Lord of Illusions, "while the Abarangers have returned to their world."

"Then all is proceeding according to plan," said the hooded master as he stepped around the large crystal ball, his hands, covered in black gloves, tracing strange patterns over the purple light, "everything that has transpired has done so to my design. And now the time has come for the next phase," he then turned his hooded face to The Lord of Illusions, "you know what to do next."

"Yes, master," said The Lord of Illusions as he bowed again, then turned to leave the area, teleporting out.

"Yes," said the hooded master as he faced the crystal ball again, "everything is going according to plan. Soon, Tess, very soon, you shall be mine, and together, we shall spread my darkness farther than before!"

**The end of chapter 3.**

Next chapter finds our heroes being drawn back to Radiang Garden as a ew crisis grips Kairi's home world, while at the same time, Doctor Insano aquires a new insidious toy. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: The Wind and The Darkness

Last time found Sora, Kairi, Aiden and the Abarangers, racing to save Tess from a horrific fate. Yet they found themselves captured by the hybrid monster _Kitsuneonosaboten, _whom forced them to watch Tess marry Baron Marcus. At the same time, Riku and Asuka were in a race of their own, making it just in time to stop the wedding and allowed Tess to see the truth about Baron Marcus. But the real truth was far more shocking. The entire world of Valkasia and all its inhabitants, were all an illusion created by Baron Marcus, whom revealed himself to be a villain called The Lord of Illusions. A massive battle ensured as the Keyblade Wielders, now with upgraded armor, and the four Abarangers, teamed up to battle and destroy _Kitsuneonosaboten,_ then our heroes combined their powers with the combined Bakuryu when _Kitsuneonosaboten _resurrected himself and became a giant monster. The hybrid creature was defeated for good, but The Lord of Illusions escaped to his insidious master, whom had even darker plans in store for Tess and our heroes. Sora and the others said goodbye to The Abarangers as they returned to their world with their Bakuryu partners. Meanwhile, Xehanort and Maleficent agreed to an alliance of evil that would only spell ill for the realms of light and beyond. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 4: The Wind and The Darkness**

"How's Tess doing?" Sora asked Riku a few days later as the two of them met up on the beach.

"She's fine," said Riku, "still a little tired, but otherwise alright."

"She's been tired a lot since we got back," said Sora, "shouldn't you be worried about it?"

"About what?" Riku asked.

"Maybe she's sick or something," said Sora.

"She's not sick," said Kairi as she ran up to the two boys, "I just talked to her. Other than a slight lack of energy, she's perfectly fine." She then looked like other things were on her mind, "but I can't help shake the feeling that…"

"That what?" Sora asked.

"That something else happened to Tess besides for falling that jerk, The Lord of Illusions," said Kairi, "who knows what he did to her while we were tramping through the woods?"

"Well, as long as Tess is okay," said Riku, "I mean, she's probably just tired and needs more rest."

"We've been resting," said Sora, "but we've still got plenty of vacation time before we're due back with The King so we can go to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts," said Kairi, "it's supposed to be one of the best schools of magic in existence, if not the best. But we don't know that much about the place."

"We know that it was founded over a thousand years ago by four very powerful magic users," said Sora, "each basing their respective House on the attributes they valued best; Griffindor favored courage, while Ravenclaw valued knowledge and wisdom."

"Huffelpuff valued hard work and friendship," said Sora, "and Slytherin favored ambition and cunning. At Hogwarts, they teach a lot of different subjects; Potions, Charms, magical history, Transfiguration, herbology and a lot more."

Kairi then smiled mischievously, "they also have a lot of ghosts at Hogwarts. Does that bother you, Sora?"

"Ghosts? Bother me?" Sora asked in a confident tone, "not at all. You show me a ghost and I'll scare it."

"So you're not afraid of ghosts, Sora?" Riku asked as he also smiled mischievously.

"After all we've been through," said Sora confidently, but he was slightly unnerved by the eager looks that Kairi and Riku were giving him, "a few ghosts won't bother me at all."

But before Kairi and Riku could try to scare Sora, they all heard Aiden and Malcolm arguing as the two approached the area, "I don't care how important it is!" Aiden said irately, "you're not using my house for your experiments!"

"Well I can't ask Sora or the others for help," said Malcolm, "they don't have a potions lab already set up in their basement, but you do."

"I told you already, it's an alchemy lab!" said Aiden, "there is no way I'm going to allow you to blow it up brewing something…I don't even what to know what kind of dark mojo you'll be brewing up."

"It's not dark magic I'll be working with," said Malcolm, "just a better type of restoration item."

"But we already have restoration items," said Sora, "we've got stuff to heal health and cure poisons and so on."

"I know," said Malcolm, "but where do your restorative items come from? You either get them from defeating Heartless or other enemies when they drop them, or you buy them from Moogles, yes, I already know about the Moogles.

"But what I'm proposing to do is create a better, more efficient, longer lasting restorative item, one that will do the same job as the other items, but will be much cheaper to make than to buy and will be less dangerous to obtain than by fighting enemies."

"That's actually a good idea," said Sora.

"Just what will make your item work better?" Riku.

"Well," said Malcolm, "it'll have the maximum restorative power as a Mega Potion, but will also cure all ailments like a Full Heal, as well as have a lingering effect. Take one draft of the potion before going into battle and it'll keep you going strong and self healing for two hours, depending on the metabolism of the one taking it."

"Makes sense to me," said Riku.

"And it would allow us to heal when we can't use normal potions and spells," said Kairi, "this could really come in handy when we're in a tight pinch."

"And it would free up a lot of spending cash," said Aiden, "not that we will ever be short on it since I could always make more gold."

"But you need raw base metals to turn into gold," said Malcolm, "and according to The Law of Equivalent Exchange, the amount of gold you want to make has to equal the amount of raw materials, as well as provide the appropriate energies to complete the transmutation.

"But with my potion, I just need a few, commonly found reagents, a good sized cauldron, a few spells and bingo! Instant 'Quantum Potion.'"

"That's what you're going to call it?" Sora asked, "a Quantum Potion?"

"It's a working title," said Malcolm, "if I can think of something better, I'll use it."

"Remind me why you didn't go to wizards school in The Magical Dimension?" Kairi asked, "with your brains, you could be the best in your class."

"I wanted to go to Red Fountain," said Malcolm, "but I flunked the essay part of the entrance exam," he then held up his hands, "bad penmanship. I can read my own handwriting, but apparently no one else can."

"Well, it's a good idea," Aiden reluctantly admitted, "but why do you have to use my basement to brew it up? And where did you get the idea anyway?"

"I dreamed it up last night," said Malcolm, "and I need your lab because while the potion uses common reagents, it does require one vitally important but obscenely rare item for it to work, and item that only an alchemist can provide."

"So you want to collaborate with me on this?" Aiden asked. Malcolm nodded. "Well, why didn't you say so?" Aiden asked, "good gods, I would have been more than happy to help if you had asked first instead of saying, 'I need your lab for an experiment.' I would have said yes if I knew you needed my help. But you came across as if you were demanding to use my lab for yourself."

"You didn't ask first?" Kairi asked Malcolm.

"Uh…yeah, sorry," said Malcolm, "I know I still need to work on my social skills." he then looked at Aiden, "look, I'm sorry I didn't ask before, but I'm asking now. May I have access to your lab? And will you help me with this new potion?"

"Of course," said Aiden, "but on one condition."

"What's that?" Malcolm asked hesitantly.

"When the potion is finished," said Aiden, "I get to name it. 'Quantum Potion,' it just doesn't sound right, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, I hear you," said Malcolm, "you can name it, but only after you hear my suggestions for it first. I'll probably think of a better name before we're done."

"Deal," said Aiden. He and Malcolm then spat into their right hands and shook on it.

"Well, that's one problem solved," said Sora, "so, what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Want to go see a movie?" Kairi asked.

"There's nothing playing that I want to see," said Riku, "want to rent a DVD?"

"At the prices charged at the video store?" Kairi asked, "please."

"I knew we should have gotten one of those online DVD rental subscriptions," said Riku.

"Want to see who can hold their breath under water the longest?" Aiden asked.

"We already did that," said Sora, "you won."

"Oh yeah," said Aiden. There was then an awkward moment of silence between the friends.

"I'm bored," Sora finally said.

"Me too," said Kairi.

"Me three," said Aiden.

"I can think of a dozen things to do when I'm bored," said Malcolm, "but, you probably wouldn't like them."

"I'll take your word for it," said Riku, "wait, I know what we can do today; finish the raft."

"That's right!" said Sora, "we never finished it."

"What raft?" Malcolm asked.

"Before this whole mess with Keyblades and Heartless got started," said Riku, "we were building a raft. I wanted to see what was out there," he then pointed out towards the horizon, "but then everything changed."

"But now we can do it," said Sora, "we can finally make our raft and take it out onto the water."

"Why stop with a raft?" Tess asked as she walked up to our heroes, "why can't we make a full sailboat? Come on, dream big!"

"A sailboat?" Riku asked, "wait, are you alright to be up and about?"

"If I spend all day inside, I'll never get my strength back," said Tess, "so why not make a sailboat? How hard can it be?"

"Harder than a raft," said Kairi in a thoughtful manner, "but…yeah, we can make one."

"Great," said Sora, "so…how do we make a sailboat?"

"Uh…that I don't know," said Tess.

"We can look it up online," said Riku, "it should be easy to find. And how hard could it be?"

Just then a portal opened up and from it jumped Yuffie, "you guys!" the young kunoichi exclaimed with fear in her voice, "we've got big trouble on Radiant Garden!"

"Apparently harder than we thought," said Aiden.

"What kind of big trouble, Yuffie?" Kairi asked.

"The end of the world kind," said Yuffie, "the worst case scenario kind."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Just come back with me to Radiant Garden," said Yuffie, "you'll find out everything."

"Of course we'll come," said Kairi. She then looked at Sora and the others, "won't we?"

"Of course we will," said Sora, while Riku and the others nodded in agreement.

"Good, then let's go," said Yuffie.

A short time later our heroes were with Yuffie outside the castle on Radiant Garden, "we're really getting close to putting the world back to the way it was," Yuffie said, "we just need to fill out the paperwork in order to finish the restoration projects."

"Cool," said Kairi, "but what's the emergency?"

"You'll find out as soon as everyone else gets here," said Yuffie, "come on in, the meeting's about to start!"

"What meeting?" Aiden asked.

"All the bigwigs on Radiant Garden will be here," said Yuffie, "Cid, Areith, Leon, Quistis, Ansem, Scrooge McDuck, Merlin won't be here though, he and Lara are somewhere in the wilderness being animals."

"I did hear that Merlin likes to teach life lessons that way," said Riku, "so who else is coming?"

"Just a few bureaucrats," said Yuffie, "there's Estelle Bentley, who's in charge of public utilities, Chet Smith, who's in charge of the budget, Irwin Wallace, our chief of police and our newly elected mayor, Janice Price."

"With so many officials coming," said Malcolm, "it's got to be serious."

"It is," said Yuffie. She then looked at Malcolm in confusion, "wait, who are you?"

"He's the new guy," said Kairi, "now, will you please tell me what's going on?"

At that Yuffie sighed, looked around and then whispered, "only myself, Leon, Chief Wallace and Mayor Price know this, but we may have a terrorist on the lose."

"A terrorist?" Tess asked.

"Yeah," said Yuffie, "you'll get all the info at the meeting. Now come on, we're going to be late."

They all went inside the castle and made their way to a large meeting room with a large oak table capable of seating forty people. But right now only ten people were in the room; Cid, Areith, Leon, Quistis, Ansem, Scrooge McDuck and the four new people that Yuffie talked about.

Estelle Bentley was of medium height with short brown hair and green eyes behind glasses. She wore a blue and gray suit and skirt with gray shoes. She had the air of a woman who was used to handling red tape and personnel problems.

Chet Smith was short, about 5'2", with oily black hair and wearing a brown and yellow pinstripe suit and tie. He looked to be a man who knew how to handle money and make the most of it.

Irwin Wallace was tall, about 6'4", with short brown hair and gray eyes and wore a blue and white police uniform with a silver badge. He seemed highly confident of his position of police chief and had the determination to do what was needed to uphold the law.

Finally there was Janice Price, the new mayor. About Kairi's height with long black hair tied back in a braid and brown eyes, she wore an orange and white business suit and looked a little inexperienced in her line of work but was willing to adapt to the situation and was capable of solving problems.

After introductions were made, they all sat down at the table, "first of all," said Mayor Price, "I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice."

"Not like I've got anything better to do," said Chet Smith in an annoyed tone.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't an emergency," said Estelle Bentley.

"It is," said Chief Wallace, "what we're about to discuss here is not to be repeated outside this room. If word got out to the general public, there would be mass panic and we could end up with a riot."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, man," said Scrooge McDuck, "what's the emergency?"

Leon then pulled out a digital tape recorder, "this was delivered to my door at dawn. I didn't see who left it." He then pressed 'play' on the device. A digitally altered voice then spoke…

_'To the people of Radiant Garden. Who I am is of no concern, but you may call me _Zyzzyxakou_. As to what I want, it's quite simple. My associates have planted thirteen containers full of Kovorsin gas throughout the world. Unless you unconditionally agree to my demands by 10:00 PM tonight, the gas shall be released and every living creature on the world shall die. I await your broadcast of submission, but remember, you have only until 10:00 PM tonight. After that, all bets are off.'_

There was a stunned silence in the room as the message ended. Our heroes sat there, taking in the sinister words.

Kairi finally spoke in an irate tone, "is this for real? Because if it's a practical joke, then whoever pulled it is in for a world of hurt."

"It's real alright," said Yuffie, "just before Leon got the message, I accidentally stumbled across one of the gas canisters; it was full of Kovorsin."

"How do you know what it was?" Scrooge McDuck asked.

"I confirmed it," said Leon, "I've seen that type of canister before. It was Kovorsin."

"What's Kovorsin?" Aiden asked.

"It's a poisonous gas," said Malcolm gravely, "very deadly stuff."

"How do you know what it is?" Chet Smith asked suspiciously.

"My sister's a witch," said Malcolm, "a good witch, but one nonetheless. My whole family has an affinity for the dark arts, though I prefer to use my powers for good. Anyway, I know that Kovorsin is one of the most deadly poison gases in existence. A minor exposure, say 100 parts per million, is enough to kill an average sized adult."

"You know your toxins," said Ansem.

"I know enough," said Malcolm, "I know what Kovorsin does to you; it isn't a pretty sight."

"What does it do?" Tess asked.

At that Malcolm sighed and closed his eyes, "I've never seen its effects in person but I've read enough about it to make me sick. Kovorsin kills by clotting the blood, all of it. Just imagine, one minute you're going about your business and then you're dead. In the space of a few seconds, your entire blood system turns to powder and you drop like a stone."

"That's impossible!" said Estelle Bentley.

"It is," said Leon, "I've seen the effects of Kovorsin in the aftermath of a battle," he then sighed, "that's one of the reasons why I walked away from SeeD."

"And here I thought you weren't happy with what we were paying you," said Quistis.

"Be serious, will you?" Areith asked, "this is a life or death situation."

"I am serious," said Quistis, "okay, you want serious? I'll give you serious. Is there any antidote or counter agent? Because I don't know one."

"Neither do I," said Ansem. "I have known many scientists who spent years, decades even, researching Kovorsin for an antidote. Many died from accidental exposure, while all others failed in their endeavors."

"I can't help you either," said Malcolm, "not even in The Magical Dimension is there an antidote."

"Then what do we do?" Sora asked.

"What can we do?" Kairi asked, "other than give in to this maniac, this Zyzzyxakou? Because there is no way in heaven or hell am I submitting to any terrorist."

"No one is saying that we should submit," said Mayor Price.

"But neither should we take this too seriously," said Chet Smith, "this is probably the work of one individual who is only after money and attention."

"He sounded serious on the recording," said Leon, "and we know that he planted at least one gas canister."

"We do have one advantage over _Zyzzyxakou_," said Malcolm, "while Kovorsin is deadly to all animal life, and also to plants by the way, it's molecular structure is highly susceptible to ultraviolet radiation."

"So that's why the terrorist is waiting until 10 o'clock tonight before releasing the gas," said Riku, "everyone on Radiant Garden lives in the city, the rest of the world is just rocks and crystal wastelands."

"With the crystals being the kind that produces oxygen," said Aerith, "don't ask."

"The terrorist is going to wait until well after dark before attacking," said Chief Wallace, "so that he'll have enough time for the gas to kill everyone in the city."

"Can he do that?" Areith asked, "can the gas kill everyone in the city?"

"Only a few parts per million is a lethal dose," said Malcolm, "enough to fill an average size balloon can kill a hundred people. If there's thirteen canisters…"

"Twelve," said Yuffie, "I found one in The Bailey this morning. It as about the size of a helium tank."

"Then twelve more canisters are far more than enough to render this world lifeless," said Malcolm, "the only way to stop that is to find all the canisters and render the gas inert."

"How?" Mayor Price asked.

"The best way," said Malcolm, "is to pump the gas into a vacuum chamber with an ultraviolet light and expose the gas to UV rays for at least thirty minutes, an hour to be safe. After that it'll be as harmless as laughing gas."

"We've still got to find them," said Yuffie, "I only found the one in The Bailey by accident. The others could be anywhere."

"Then we don't have a moment to waste," said Mayor Price, "it's now 9:30 AM, that give us twelve and a half hours to find and neutralize the gas."

"But what about _Zyzzyxakou_?" Kairi asked, "who is this maniac?"

"And who's working with him?" Leon asked, "one man couldn't have planted thirteen gas canisters without no one seeing them."

"How do we even know that there are more gas canisters?" Chet Smith asked, "and how do we even know that the one found canister has Kovorsin in it?"

"You want to take a hit of that stuff and see for yourself?" Quistis asked, "if you drop dead and all your blood's been turned to powder, it's the real deal alright."

"We have a general plan to counter this act of terrorism," said Mayor Price, "find the twelve remaining canisters before ten o'clock tonight, hopefully without causing a panic."

"Am I the only one who think it's a bit odd that this _Zyzzyxakou_ hasn't given us his demands?" Scrooge McDuck asked, "if he wants something from us, why hasn't he told us what it is already?"

"It's not that he want's something material," said Leon, "he wants us to be afraid. That's what terrorists do; they use fear as their greatest weapon to get their victims to do whatever they want."

"Well, they're not getting me to do what they want," Tess said stubbornly.

"Me neither," said Mayor Price, "I think we all agree that no matter what, we cannot let Zyzzyxakou have his way." At that everyone nodded, while Sora noticed that Chet Smith barely nodded at all.

"I'm still curious as to how the terrorists got the gas here without anyone finding out about it," said Leon.

"I believe I may have an answer to that," said Estelle Bentley, "before Maleficent was first defeated by Sora, I was living in exile on another world, a parallel Earth that had more than its fair share of problems, including facing the threat of annihilation from Space Ninjas."

"Space Ninjas?" Sora asked.

"Did we hear you right?" Kairi asked, "I mean, we've met some ninjas before, but never any from space."

"I don't know any ninjas from space," said Yuffie, "and I'm a ninja myself."

"Well these were from space alright," said Estelle Bentley, "Space Ninja Group Jakanja, composed of a wide variety of aliens trained in the Shinobi arts, whom sought to destroy the universe and recreate it in the twisted vision of their leaders. These space ninjas had dark powers the like of which even Maleficent and Gideon Graves would find daunting. Jakanja nearly succeeded in bringing about 'The Evil Force' that would have obliterated the universe, if it hadn't been for a brave group of young heroes.

"On the Earth where I spent my exile, there were two rival ninja schools that has since become allies; Hayate Way and Ikazuchi way. It's a long and complicated story, but suffice to say, three ninjas from Hayate, known as the _Hurricangers_, and two from Ikazuchi, known as the _Goraigers_, joined forces to defeat Jakanja."

"What's your point, Ms. Bentley?" Chief Wallace asked.

"My point," said Estelle Bentley, "is that I have made contact with the _Hurricangers_, and I believe that they can be persuaded to help us in our hour of need."

At that Chet Smith laughed cruelly.

"Would you mind letting us in on the joke, Mr. Smith?" Mayor Price asked.

"Oh, I do apologize," said Chet Smith in a clearly unforgiving tone, "but I can't help but find this whole scenario utterly ridiculous. It was absurd before when we were dealing with an extortionist playing at terrorism, then it became rather humorous when Ms. Bently suggested that the supposed poison gas canisters were planted by ninjas, space ninjas at that, but now Ms. Bently believes that our best hope is in brining in more ninjas? From a parallel Earth no less. Again I apologize, but this is utterly ludicrous."

"I wasn't trying to be funny, you CPA," said an annoyed Estelle Bentley, "and by CPA, I am calling you a Certified Public Asshole!"

"How dare you!" exclaimed Chet Smith, "I am taking this as serious as anyone. It is you who are making a lark of it."

"Oh really?" Estelle Bentley asked, "well, how is it that you're the only one in denial that we're dealing with a terrorist? Everyone else is taking this threat seriously, but you seem to be happy to burry your head in the sand and hope it all blows over."

"Our world is facing extinction," said Leon, "every living thing on this planet could be dead by this time tomorrow. The least you can do, Mr. Smith, is offer some support."

"You want to treat this falsehood like it was real?" Chet Smith asked, "that's fine by me. But don't blame me when this turns out to be one big practical joke."

"And don't come crawling for our forgiveness when the Kovorsin is released and everyone dies," said Estelle Bentley, "and why are you even on this council?"

"I'm the best accountant around," said Chet Smith smugly.

"Then you'd better account for yourself, man!" said Scrooge McDuck, "I've dealt with many a criminal mind in my years; from common thieves to crooked politicians and public officials and quite a few supernatural villains, but those are other stories. This threat we're all facing is as real as mah number one dime, and you can take that to the bank."

"Fine, do whatever you want," said Chet Smith in an exasperated tone. He then stood up and walked out of the room, "Just don't get me involved!"

"We don't want you, you stupid chicken!" snapped Estelle Bentley, but Chet Smith was already out of the room.

"That guy is one serious jerk," said Areith, "Mayor Price, can't we find another accountant to handle the budget?"

"What about you, Scrooge?" Yuffie asked, "you've got so much money, you ought to know how to handle a budget."

"True, I've got more money in ma Money Bin to do the high dive in," said Scrooge McDuck, "but I always leave the books to someone else, and my usual accountant, Fenton Crackshell, he's…on vacation."

"We'll worry about who does the budget when the next budget meeting comes," said Mayor Price, she then looked at Estelle Bentley, "you were saying about the ninjas?"

"I've come to know a good deal about the Hurricangers," said Estelle Bentley, "especially their tech support expert, Hinata Oboro, whom happens to be the daughter of the Hayate Way's Ninja Academy. The three Hurricangers will help us, for the right price."

"So, it all comes down to money," said Chet Smith as he stood at the doorway, "why am I not surprised?"

"Why are you still here if you don't want to be?" Estelle Bentley asked.

"Because without me," said Chet Smith as he walked back in and sat down, "you'd all be lost, and broke."

"Mr. Smith," said Mayor Price in a harsh, stern tone, "if you cannot offer anything constructive to this situation, then please remove yourself."

"I never tried to start any altercations," said Chet Smith in a placating tone.

"Then be quiet while Ms. Bentley has her say," said Mayor Price.

"I've got no qualm against her saying what she has to say," said Chet Smith.

Estelle Bentley glared at Chet Smith before continuing, "as I said, the Hurricangers will help for a price, but it should be a rather cheep price, considering that _Zyzzyxakou_ may ask for anything from us.

"Ninjas do have to earn a living, you know. Despite having real world, 'incognito' jobs, ninjas have always charged a price for their services, whether they work for a government, a noble family or for themselves. For their help, we would have to pay the Hurricangers a mere 100lbs of gold."

"Only a hundred pounds?" Scrooge McDuck asked, "that's quite a handsome sum they're asking for, but they could ask for more."

"They would," said Estelle Bentley, "but then, you've got to remember that not only is gold heavy, but its price varies from world to world. On one world the average price of gold per ounce is only a few hundred dollars, while on other worlds is over ten thousand an ounce."

"At that price," said an amazed Aiden, "one hundred pounds of gold would be worth sixteen million!"

"We have more than enough gold to pay the Hurricangers," said Mayor Price. "Ms. Bentley, if you would be so kind as to inform the Hurricangers that we would be willing to conduct business…"

"We're already here," said a strong male voice that came out of nowhere, causing our heroes and most of the people in the room, sans Yuffie and Estelle Bentley, to jump from fright.

There at the far end of the room were three individuals in their mid 20's, two men and a woman. The first man had short brown hair and wore a red jacket and black pants and black fingerless gloves. He had the appearance of someone who, while not the brightest of thinkers, made up for it with unlimited courage and determination.

The second man had black hair and wore a yellow jacket with black pants and black fingerless gloves. He looked to be someone with a solid foundation and believed in careful planning in any situation.

The woman had long, straight brown hair and wore a blue jacket with a black skirt and black fingerless gloves. She was a girl with big dreams and a normally calm nature that would flare hot when provoked enough.

All three of them had identical swords strapped to their backs and the same, red and black shuriken-like mark on their jackets. On their left wrists were identical brace-like items that also had the shuriken-like mark on a small disk.

"You guys travel fast," said Estelle Bentley as she stood up, "I couldn't be happier that you're here."

"We're friends," said the ninja with the red jacket, "we would have come just to say hello."

"But you've got a terrorist on the lose," said the kunoichi in the blue jacket, "one willing to murder an entire world."

"Whatever the threat," said the ninja in the yellow jacket, "we'll face it and cut it down before it hurts anyone."

"I know you'll do your best," said Estelle Bentley. She then looked at our heroes and the council, "permit me to introduce the Hurricangers," she indicated the ninja in red, "Shiina Yousuke," the kunoichi in blue, "Nono Nanami," then the ninja in yellow, "and Bitou Kouta."

"We're pleased to make your acquaintance," said Shiina Yousuke as he, Nono Nanami and Bitou Kouta all bowed.

"We're glad that you're here," said Mayor Price.

Yuffie then stood up and walked around the three ninjas in an appraising manner, "uh-huh, you guys seem alright to me."

"You seem okay to me too," said Nanami.

"Of course I'm okay," said Yuffie in a smug tone, "I'm the greatest ninja in The Realms of Light."

"Really?" Nanami asked.

"Yes," said Yuffie, "I mean, don't you know who I am? Kisaragi Yuffie? The Single White Rose of Wutai?"

"Uh…sorry," said Yousuke, "never heard of you."

"What?" Yuffie asked in an surprised tone, "you've never heard of me? The Great Ninja Yuffie? The top ninja in the Realms of Light? None of you know who I am?"

"Sorry," said Kouta, "never heard of you."

"Guess you're not as famous as ya' think, kido," said Cid.

"Gee, Cid," said Yuffie in a depressed tone, "you really know how to deflate a girl's ego."

"Never mind that," said Mayor Price. She then stood up and walked over to the three ninjas, "before we agree to anything, I have to know; can you save this world from certain death?"

"We'll give it our best," said Yousuke, "no doubt about that."

"But we'll need to know as much about the situation as possible," said Kouta, "about the terrorist and the weapons of mass destruction involved."

"And any enemies whom may have hired the terrorist," said Nanami.

"You got a pencil?" Aiden asked, "'cause we've got a long list of enemies who could have coughed up the cash to hire a maniac."

"I have every reason to suspect that the terrorist is a remnant member of Jakanja," said Estelle Bentley, "only a space ninja could have planted thirteen poison gas canisters on this world without anyone noticing. I mean, Yuffie's as good a ninja as they come, but the aliens in Jakanja had frightful skills that could put average ninjas to shame."

"There are no average ninjas," said Yousuke, "but I agree, this stinks of Jakanja."

"But I'm sure we wiped them all out," said Kouta, "Wendinu and Furabiju were the last ones, and we finished them off when we teamed up with The _Abarangers_."

"You know Ryoga and the _Abarangers_?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," said Nanami, "do you?"

"We just met them the other day," said Kairi, "they helped us save our friend Tess."

"Long story," said Tess.

"Well, if you're friends with Ryoga and the others," said Yousuke, "then we're sure to get along."

"I'm partial to agree," said Riku.

"If we work together," said Sora, "then no terrorist can stop us!"

* * *

**…Castle Oblivion…**

"So, they're dealing with terrorists now?" Xehanort asked as he watched events unfold on Radiant Garden via the Interocitor, "how interesting."

"And one who's planted poison gas bombs," said Dio Brando, "I think I could like this _Zyzzyxakou_."

"Clearly a pseudonym," said Sephiroth, "but who or what is he really? And what does he want?"

"I have my suspicions," said Xhenaort.

Just then the three villains heard Doctor Insano laughing in is usual manner as the mad scientist entered the room.

"What's gotten your jollies up today?" Dio Brando asked.

"Your father died," said Insano in a taunting tone.

"Please, don't be an idiot," said Dio Brando as he smugly crossed his arms, "I killed my father."

"And it shows," said Insano. "as for me, what has made me so delightfully happy today is that not only has my equipment finally arrived, which means I can finally begin my genetic experiments on young Gaston, but my new 'toy' is also here."

"A toy?" Sephiroth asked, "what toy?"

"The toy that will allow me to take my vengeance on Ansem the unwise, you fool!" said Insano, who then laughed viciously, "you see, with my toy, I shall wage war on Radiant Garden! They won't need to wait for a cloud of poison gas to destroy all life on the world, for I shall do it myself, with SCIENCE!" he then laughed maniacally again and left the room.

"Just how long do we have to put up with that psychopath?" Sephiroth asked, "I cannot help but feel that his lunacy is degrading for villains of our caliber."

"He's necessary for my overall plans," said Xehanort, "and he hates Ansem with a vengeance. True, his current plan to destroy Ansem is doomed to failure, but it will be amusing."

"You're willing to let him go to Radiant Garden," said Dio Brando, "face whatever security measures they have, as well as the Keyblade brats, those ninjas and other heroes? You're both insane, and they say that I'm also mad."

"Perhaps," said Xehanort, "perhaps he will succeed. For now, all we can do is watch."

"The last time you had me insinuate myself into the drama," said Sephiroth, "why is it that I am to merely observe this time?"

"Yeah," said Dio Brando, "why are we watching when we can be fighting and killing?"

"Patience, my friend," said Xehanort, "we wait for the right moment to strike. Once Sora and his comrades have worn themselves out from this current crisis, perhaps until the next one or the next, but we wait, until they are weak enough to have no chance of survival. Riku, Kairi and the others are expendable, but I want Sora kept alive as long as possible, and I want him as miserable as possible, until his heart is ready to shatter, then I shall take Ven's heart from him and use it to create The X-Blade."

"Yeah, yeah," said Dio Brando to himself, "keep dreaming, old man."

"It is a dream that shall become a reality!" said Xehanort, "I shall have the X-Blade and use it to unlock the secrets of The Keyblade War and Kingdom Hearts. It shall all be mine, and nothing shall stand in my way!"

"And here I thought Insano was mad," said Sephiroth to himself.

* * *

**…Radiant Garden…**

A short time later found our heroes, Yuffie and the Hurricangers outside in The Market, trying to decide where to start looking for the gas canisters. Since then Sora and the others have gotten to know Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta a lot better.

One wouldn't believe it at first but the three ninjas were once at the bottom, the very bottom, of their class at the Hayate Way Ninja Academy. They were so bad at their studies that their headmaster, Hinata Mugensai, had to give them remedial lessons every day. Yet they tried hard and believed in themselves, always dreaming of one day becoming great ninjas.

But then Jakanja invaded Earth and changed everything for Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta. The Space Ninjas attacked the academy and wiped out all their classmates, while their headmaster had to transform himself into a hamster in order to survive a devastating attack and wound up forgetting how to become human again.

With only the three of them left to defend their world, Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta became the _Hurricangers_ and vowed to defeat Jakanja. It was a long and difficult struggle involving a lot of enemy space ninjas, while forced to fight two other Earth ninjas; Kasumi Ikkou and Kasumi Isshuu, two brothers of the Ikazuchi Way whom had been manipulated by their father and by Jakanja into believing that the Hayate Way and the Hurricangers were evil.

After unraveling a horrific story of family betrayal, Yousuke and the others convinced the Kasumi brothers to join with them and defeat Jakanja. It took a long time to unravel the true motives of Jakanja, who wanted to destroy the universe and remake it into a twisted, dark realm of evil, but in the end, Jakanja was defeated and peace was restored to the world, while the two ninja groups reconciled with each other.

"So, Jakanja sought to unleash this Evil Force by using two dark items," said Sora, "an Angry Arrow and a Sad Bow."

"They used them to create a black hole," said Nanami, "one that would have eventually destroyed the universe and create a new, evil one."

"But we took both items and shot the Angry Arrow into the vortex," said Kouta, "and reverse the doomsday process."

"And then we finished off Jakanja and their leader, Tao Zanto," said Yousuke, "the rest is history."

"And the whole thing took only a year?" Tess asked.

"The longest year of our lives," said Nanami, "but it had a lot of good things. What started out as only a part time job for me turned into something wonderful. In my civilian life, I'm a pop star idol with a number one hit and another album on the way."

"You're kidding," said an amazed Kairi, "I'll have to hear your music."

"I think I packed a copy of my debut single," said Namani.

"What about you guys?" Aiden asked Yousuke and Kouta, "do you have really cool part time jobs?"

"Not as cool as Nanami's," said Kouta's, "but mine is just as fulfilling. When not fighting evil, I'm a physical therapist."

"I work for a window cleaning service," said Yousuke, "and my boss is really annoying, but she's alright once you get to know her."

"So now that we know each other," said Malcolm, "what are we going to do about the Kovorsin canisters? It's well past ten a.m., less than twelve hours to find twelve canisters."

"There's got to be a way to locate them," said Yousuke. He then activated a feature on his wrist brace, his Hurricane Gyro, and spoke into it, "Oboro-san, any chance you can help us find the Kovorsin canisters?"

"Oboro-san is our tech expert," said Nanami, "and a really great friend."

"Cool," said Sora.

A female voice of a woman in her early 30's then spoke out from the device, "sorry, Yousuke-kun, I'm still getting set up here. The hotel's great, but they don't have Wi-Fi. I'm having to use landline connections for my computer, and it's a dialup modem, it's like living in the 90's, early 90's at that."

"Yeah, we still haven't gotten around to fully upgrading the internet for the world," said Yuffie in a slightly sheepish tone.

"I'll bet Tron can help," said Sora, "his computer network should be able to support whatever you need."

"I'll text Ansem and have him get it set up," said Yuffie as she pulled out her phone. She then sent the text and within a minute, had a response, "he and Tron said yes."

"Did you hear that, Oboro-san?" Nanami asked.

"Loud and clear," said Oboro happily, "I'll get my stuff over there right away."

"That's one problem solved," said Kouta.

"There's still the issue of the gas canisters," said Aiden.

"How did you find the one you found, Yuffie?" Kairi asked.

"I keep telling everyone, it was an accident," said Yuffie, "I was in the Bailey when I tripped over a lose tile. But it wasn't a tile, it was some sort of metal grill with a lot of small holes in it. I pulled it up and there it was; the gas canister. I recognized it from a lot of pictures and stories I heard about Kovorsin gas and called Leon. By then he got the message from _Zyzzyxakou_, so we knew that we were in serious trouble."

"Just how did you know it was Kovorsin?" Kouta asked.

"Kovorsin needs a specially constructed canister in order to safely transport," said Malcolm, "not only does ultraviolet radiation render it inert, it is also very flammable. The canisters are pretty much indestructible, making them the best way to move the gas."

"Where is the one that that Yuffie found?" Riku asked.

"In Cid's workshop," said Yuffie, "I had it brought there for safe keeping until we figured out what to do with it."

Everyone was soon at Cid's workshop, where the big guy himself was supervising the construction of a large structure made of metal and very thick glass.

"It's a vacuum chamber," said Cid, "I'm also having several UV lamps installed in it."

"That'll take care of the gas," said Malcolm, "pump it in and expose it to the UV rays for a hour and the gas will be harmless."

"And where is the gas?" Sora asked.

"Right there," said Yuffie. She then pointed to a large purple and white metal cylinder that had several distinct markings two handles on the sides. On the top was a connector port and a metal knob that had a disabled timer switch. Next to the switch was a digital watch set to go off at 10 PM.

"You see, it's a very unique type of gas cylinder," said Malcolm, "it's made of Kemosite and Hectosite, making it all but indestructible."

"I'll take your word for it," said Aiden, "but how do we know for sure that it's Kovorsin gas in there?"

"There's one way to know for sure," said Cid. He then indicated a smaller vacuum chamber, one about five feet square and had one glass hatch on the top and a connector port on one side. He then had brought over a one liter container full of blood.

"Where'd you get that?" Yousuke asked.

"Had it brought over from the hospital," said Cid, "I figured ya'll would want to check to see if the gas was the real deal." He then placed the liter of blood into the vacuum chamber and sealed the hatch. Cid then ran a hose from the gas canister to the smaller vacuum chamber, triple checked to see if the connections were properly sealed, then turned the metal knob. With a hiss, some of the gas went into the vacuum chamber.

Before our heroes' horrified eyes, the blood turned to powder within a matter of seconds.

"Good gods!" exclaimed Aiden.

"It's the real deal, alright," Malcolm said gravely. He then looked at the canister, "there's enough in that to kill thousands."

"And with twelve more still unaccounted for," said Kairi, "and no sure way to find them."

"We'll worry about that soon enough," said Sora, "right now, let's make sure that the one canister we found can't hurt anyone."

"Good idea," said Cid. He then looked at the workers assembling the larger vacuum chamber, "get the lead out already!"

A shot time later the vacuum chamber was finished and had four, high powered Ultra Violet lamps installed in the ceiling. The Kovorsin cylinder was then placed in the chamber, which was then sealed and all the oxygen pumped out.

Cid then activated a control switch and inside the chamber an small Handy Helper rose up out of the floor and turned the knob on the cylinder, releasing the gas into the chamber. Once all the gas had been released into the chamber, Cid activated another switch that turned the UV lamps on, bathing the chamber with black light.

"In one hour the gas will be inert," said Malcolm.

"That's good to know," said Sora, "but what about the other twelve canisters?"

Just then the Gullwings appeared, whom were shortly joined by Stitch.

"We know someone who can help find the gas canisters," said Yuna.

"But it's gonna cost you guys," said Rikku.

"What? No, no!" said Kairi, "no way are you treasure fanatics going to extort us on this!"

"If you know how to find the canisters, then tell us," said Riku.

"Otherwise, get the hell out of our way!" Aiden said irately.

"Oh just tell them already," said an annoyed Paine, "I knew they wouldn't agree to pay us."

"I still had to try," said Rikku.

"If you're not going to help us then go away," said Tess as she yawned, her hand covering her mouth, "sorry, I'm still a little tired."

"Stitch know," said the little blue alien, "Stitch smell out canisters."

"You can smell the canisters?" Sora asked.

At that Stitch nodded, "canisters smell strange, Stitch find them easily."

"Are you sure you can find them?" Kairi asked.

Stitch then said something incoherent in his own alien language, while nodding in eager affirmation.

"Okay, I think I've got a plan here," said Sora, "Riku, Tess and Aiden, you take Stitch to find the gas canisters and bring them back here for disposal. Kairi, Malcolm, Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta, you'll come with me and we'll find Zyzzyxakou and stop him before he tries anything else. Yuffie, you're with us as well."

"Gotcha!" said Yuffie as she gave our heroes the thumbs up.

* * *

**...Ansem's Study...**

"I don't care if Tron did give permission to have her come in," said Quistis irately as Leon and Aerith set up a large table inside the computer room, while Ansem pushed in a chair up to the table, "and I don't care if you also gave your permission, old bear! There is no way that I'm allowing some computer geek from another universe have access to this world's data network."

"Yuffie says that the _Hurricangers_ trust Hinata Oboro with their lives," said Leon, "and that they have done so more times than they can count."

"And she sounds really nice," said Aerith.

"I still won't let her near the system until I've run a security check on her," said Quistis stubbornly.

"You want to see my credentials?" Oboro asked as she wheeled in a large stroller suitcase. Oboro was of medium height with short brown hair and a warm, friendly face. She wore green shirt and blue pants with wooden sandals and a blue and white silk jacket.

"Nice to meet you all," said Oboro as she wheeled her suitcase over to the table, "now which of you nice people are going to help me unpack here?"

"Just hold on a second," said Quistis, "you said you had credentials?"

"Yes, yes," said Oboro as she pulled out some papers from her pocket, "here, run your check on these."

Quistis took the papers and then scanned them with her PDA, "if you're affiliated with any known terrorist groups, if you've got any outstanding warrants or have been convicted of any crime, this will let me know within a few minutes."

"You won't find anything incriminating," said Oboro as she smiled confidently, "my record's clean as a whistle."

Quistis' PDA then beeped and she looked at the results, frowning in concern, "you have an unpaid parking ticket."

"What?" Oboro asked in a surprised tone, "no way!"

"It's true," said Quistis as she showed Oboro the data results, "from last year."

"Oh yeah, I did get that ticket," said Oboro, "but I paid it in full. That thing is wrong."

"It shouldn't be," said Quistis. The PDA then beeped again as more data was displayed, "and apparently you've been accused of multiple counts of computer hacking."

"Accused and acquitted," said Oboro, "they always mistook me for the wrong person."

"Uh-huh, right," said Quistis in a disbelieving tone. The PDA then beeped again with more data, "and you've also got an unpaid speeding ticket."

"I did pay it!" said an outraged Oboro, "okay, I admit it, I'm not that good a driver. But that doesn't make me a bad person, now does it?"

"I'll admit, she does have a point, Quistis," said Leon, while Aerith and Ansem nodded in agreement.

"Shove it, Squall," said Quistis in an annoyed tone. She then looked at Oboro, "you're right, you're not a bad person. But neither are you completely trustworthy."

"You're just going to have to take a chance on me," said Oboro, "look, there's no time to argue about this. Yousuke-kun and the others are going to need me before too long and before that, I've got to set my computer up and sync it with yours, and that's no small effort. Now, are you going to let me help you save your world certain doom or not?"

Quistis hesitated for a second, thinking, before answering, "alright, but I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Fair enough," said Oboro as she unzipped her suitcase, revealing a laptop and two desktop computers, "now help me get this set up, the sooner I'm up and running, the better for everyone."

"Just what do you need three computers for?" Areith asked as Leon and Quistis helped Oboro put the devices on the table and Oboro began connecting the proper wires.

"It's all one big computer," said Oboro, "the two desktops are networked into my laptop, and I'm going to network the whole thing with the big computer here. As to what I need them fore, they help me help The Hurricangers fight, and boy, do they really need me sometimes."

"I can only imagine what they need such a computer for," said Ansem.

"You'll be surprised and amazed," said Oboro as she pulled in a surge protector power strip and plugged her computers into it.

* * *

"Alright," said Aiden as he, Tess, Riku and Stitch stood in the middle of the Borough, "twelve canisters of poison gas to find and less than twelve hours to find them."

"You sure you can find them all, Stitch?" Riku asked.

Stitch then said something in his own language while nodding and giving Riku the thumbs up. He then began sniffing the air, then scampered over to a lamppost and scurried up on top of it, sniffing the air there. He then leapt to the ground and began running towards one of the buildings.

"He's on to something!" said Tess as she, Riku and Aiden chased after Stitch, passing a peddler pushing a cart in the street, to an empty lot. Stitch ran into the middle of the lot and began digging through solid concrete.

"Good gods! He's strong!" said an amazed Aiden.

"I heard that Stitch was created to be a living weapon of mass destruction," said Riku, "I don't even want to think of what horrors he could unleash on the world if he wasn't on our side."

"He wouldn't hurt us," said Tess, "sure, Stitch may be a little crazy, and he could potentially kill everyone and destroy everything in his path, but he's got a heart of gold."

"Makes you wonder what else he's made of," said Aiden as they watched Stitch now dig deeper into the lot, now neck deep, then deeper and deeper until he was out of sight. Still he kept throwing up rocks and dirt. But then he shouted in triumph and a few seconds later, emerged with one of the gas canisters, the timer switch already disabled by the little blue alien.

"It's it alright," said Aiden, "but why was it buried under an empty lot covered by concrete?"

Riku looked at the ground, then knelt down to feel it, "this isn't concrete, it's…I don't know what it is." He then dug into the concrete, finding it not as solid as he thought.

"It's more like dirt than concrete," said Tess.

"This whole lot is made of the stuff," said Aiden, "it's very porous, almost like it was made to…that's it! Whoever planted the canister dug up the lot and covered the canister with this stuff so that when it went off, the gas would easily come up to the surface!"

"And the empty lot would be the perfect cover," said Riku, "I mean, who would look under a layer of solid concrete?"

"Not your average person," said Tess. She then bent down to shake Stitch's hand, "nice work."

"I'll call Cid and get someone to bring it to his workshop," said Riku as he pulled out his phone.

"And I'll call Sora and tell his group the good news," said Aiden, "two down…"

"Eleven more to go," said Tess.

* * *

"That's great, Aiden," said Sora into his phone as he, Kairi, Malcolm, Yuffie, Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta, made their way through the Restoration Site, "keep it up! We'll keep going on our part."

"What was that all about?" Kairi asked.

"Riku's group found one of the canisters," said Sora, "It was buried under a layer of fake concrete. Just eleven more to go."

"At this rate," said Nanami, "they'll find all the canisters before 10PM."

"But we've still got to find _Zyzzyxakou_," said Kouta.

"Just who is this guy and what does he want?" Yousuke asked, "he doesn't really sound like he's from Jakanja."

"I just want to know how he got the gas here," said Kairi, "how did they dig up a concrete covered lot, burry the gas canister and cover it up with porous, fake concrete, without anyone knowing it?"

"We've seen some bizarre stuff," said Sora, "but…" he then stopped when he saw that Yousuke and the other ninjas had stopped moving.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"We're being watched," said Yuffie.

"There!" shouted Kouta as he pointed to one of the cliff walls. Sora and the others then saw a shadow vanishing from the top.

"Where is it?!" Malcolm asked as he, Sora and Kairi summoned their Keyblades.

"It's there!" shouted Kairi as she pointed to the other cliff wall, but the shadow vanished before the others could see it.

"Alright, cut it out!" shouted Yousuke, "stop messing with us!"

Just then a cruel, inhuman voice shouted down to our heroes and allies, "why should I? when it's so fun to mess with you?"

"Am I to assume that we are speaking with Zyzzyxakou?" Malcolm asked.

"Maybe you are," said the voice, "and maybe you're not!"

"You know, this isn't getting us anywhere," said Nanami, "so either come down here and face us, or just go away!"

"You want to see me?" the voice asked, "okay!"

A creature then materialized on the ground a few yards in front of Sora and the others. It was seven feet tall and humanoid crossed with a sand wasp. It's whole body was highly muscular and covered with black and yellow stripes, where scattered across its body were metal circuitry and wires, making it part cyborg. It's wrists each had stingers while on it's back was a set of insect wings and it's eyes were multifaceted.

"Alright, you got me," said the creature in a nonchalant tone, "I'm _Zyzzyxakou_."

"Are you working for Jakanja?" Kouta asked as he and the others assumed defensive postured.

"As far as you're concerned," said _Zyzzyxakou_, "I am Jakanja. There would be more of us, except that YOU KILLED ALL OF MY COMRADES!"

"We wouldn't have if they had just left our world alone!" said Nanami.

"True," said the insectoid space ninja, "but master Tau Zanto's word was law. His dream of bringing about The Evil Force and recreating the universe ended up destroying him, but his will lives on, in me!"

"Then we'll just have to take you down," said Yuffie, "before you hurt anyone else!"

"We've already begun finding the Kovorsin gas canisters," said Kairi, "we'll find them all before dark!"

"You shouldn't have used a gas that becomes inert when exposed to sunlight!" said Malcolm.

"It wasn't my idea to use Kovorsin," said _Zyzzyxakou_ as he stubbornly crossed his arms, "but my employer wanted it, and my comrade agreed."

"Who's your employer?" Yousuke asked, "I thought you were working with Jakanja."

"And who's your comrade?" Sora asked.

"You'll find out who my comrade is soon enough," said _Zyzzyxakou_, "as to who I'm working for, I am still Jakanja, but to rebuild it to its former glory, one needs money. My employer has offered a hefty sum for this little job and I intend to collect."

"So you're being paid to murder an entire world?" a disgusted Nanami asked.

"Payable upon the death of all native life on Radiant Garden," said the insectoid space ninja.

"You're sick, you know that?" Yousuke asked.

"Maybe," said _Zyzzyxakou_, "but then, your opinion doesn't matter, 'cause you're about to die!"

Yuffie then looked up, "duck!" she shouted as a small bomb, about the size of a cherry bomb, shot towards her. She jumped out of the way as the bomb hit the ground and exploded with the force of a small grenade.

Just then more bombs fell towards our heroes and allies. They scrambled to avoid the explosives but every time they dodged one burst, they had to get out of the way of another. All in all it was a hectic scene as they desperately tried to get away, all the while, _Zyzzyxakou_ was laughing heartily.

"This is not funny!" Malcolm shouted as he dodged one bomb, only to be nearly burned by another.

"Where are these things coming from!?" Kairi shouted.

"Up there!" Nanami shouted as she pointed up the cliff wall. She then aimed her left arm up at where she pointed and flicked her right hand up her Hurricane Gyro, "Gyro Dart!" she shouted as she sent a red shuriken up. The throwing star hit something that had been concealed, something that turned out to be a Neo Shadow wearing a black ninja outfit and carrying a slingshot and a bag full of modified cherry bombs. The creature, an Oniwanban-type Heartless, fell to the ground and self destructed in a puff of black smoke.

"There's more up there!" shouted Kouta. He and Yousuke then sent up more Gyro Darts at the cliff walls, hitting over a dozen more Obiwanban and destroying them. Once the last one self destructed, the bombs stopped falling.

"Oh come on," said the insectoid space ninja, "that's not fair."

"You want to know what's not fair?" Sora asked as he and the others regrouped, all of them mildly burned and singed but otherwise alright, "hurting people for fun!"

"You've got to be stopped before you hurt anyone else!" said Yousuke, "Nanami! Kouta! Let's do it!"

"Right!" shouted both Nanami and Kouta. The three ninjas then formed a hand sign with their right and held it up.

_"Ninpu!"_ they shouted as they lowered the right hands to their left arms, _"Shinobi Change!"_ the then spun the disks on their Hurricane Gyro's, "Ha!"

The three of them were then surrounded by whirlwinds of transformation energy, with Yousuke's being red, Nanami's being blue and Kouta's being yellow.

When the energy cleared, the three of them were now wearing spandex-like armor with a gray, chain mail-like layer under their respective colors, while their helmets had black visors and retractable mouth guards. Yousuke now wore red with a helmet that resembled a falcon, while on his front was a large emblem that resembled falcon wings. Nanami wore blue with a dolphin-like helmet with an embalm on her front that looked like a dolphin tail. Kouta now wore yellow with a lion-like helmet with a lions head embalm on his front.

"Wow!" said Sora.

"Cool!" said Kairi.

"It's impressive," said Malcolm, he then looked around in confusion, "hey, where did all of these cherry blossoms come from?"

Sora and Kairi looked around and did see that a flurry of cherry blossoms were falling on the area, apparently coming from nowhere.

"And where did they get those umbrellas?" Kairi asked.

True enough, the three ninjas now were carrying bamboo umbrellas, each one matching their respective color.

Yousuke then spoke, "The Wind Howls! The Skies Rage! Air Ninja!" he then tossed his umbrella up and assumed a dramatic stance, "Hurricane Red!"

Nanami then spoke, "The Water Dances! The Waves Jumps! Water Ninja," she then tossed up her umbrella and assumed a dramatic stance, "Hurricane Blue!"

Kouta then spoke, "The Ground Shakes! The Flowers Sing! Land Ninja!" he then tossed his umbrella up and assumed a dramatic stance, "Hurricane Yellow!"

"Unknown to the people!" said Hurricane Red

"Unknown to the world!" said Hurricane Blue

"We move like shadows to strike down evil!" said Hurricane Yellow.

_"Ninpu Sentai…!"_ said Hurricane Red.

Then all three of them spoke,_ "Hurricanger!"_

"_Asanjou_!" said Hurricane Red in an overly dramatic manner.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Sora.

"Wish our transformation was as cool," said Kairi. He and Sora then activated their armor.

"I don't need armor," said Malcolm. He then cast several protective spells on himself.

"You're still cool," said Hurricane Blue.

"Really cool," said Hurricane Yellow.

"You meddling humans aren't impressing no one!" said _Zyzzyxakou_.

"They impressed me," said Yuffie.

"Glad to know that," said Hurricane Red.

"Well, I still hate you!" snapped the insectoid space ninja. He then summoned dozens more Oniwanban, "destroy them!"

The ninja-like Heartless then rushed at our heroes and allies with their knives out.

"Take this!" shouted Yuffie as she threw her oversized shuriken at the onrushing Heartless, destroying two before the throwing star boomeranged back to her hand.

Sora, Kairi and Malcolm then rushed at the Oniwanban and began destroying them with their Keyblades. As they fought, they saw the Hurricangers also fighting. The three ninjas would strike at the offending Heartless with their swords, while also using their Shinobi arts.

Hurricane Red would jump up into the air and fly towards the Oniwanban, "_Chou Ninpo!_ Air Gallup!" he then struck the Heartless with his sword, destroying six.

Hurricane Blue would then use the water left over from one of Sora's Blizzard Spells to create an illusion, "_Chou Ninpo!_ Water Transformation!" becoming a copy of _Zyzzxakou _and confusing a group of Oniwanban long enough for her to resume her true shape and destroying them.

Hurrcane Yellow then vanished into the ground, "_Chou Ninpo!_ Sand Dash!" then while underground, would rush at a group of Heartless and exploded out of the ground behind the group and destroyed them.

"You little bastards!" shouted _Zyzzyxakou_, "I'll turn you into fly fodder!" he then rushed at the Hurricangers, trying to strike at them but they were too quick and easily avoided his fists and kicks, then struck back with their swords, each hit producing damage sparks.

_"Chou Ninpo!"_ shouted HurricaneRed, "Shadow Dance!"

All of a sudden a bamboo paper screen emerged, concealing the insectoid space ninja from view and only his silhouette could be seen. Just then Hurricane Red's shadow shot past, slashing _Zyzzyxakou_ from the side, then Hurricane Blue attacked from the other side, then Hurricane Yellow delivered a double slash.

The screen vanished and left the insectoid space ninja spinning out of control as more damage sparks erupted from his body. He then collapsed to one knee and glared at The Hurricangers, whom then regrouped for another combined attack.

"_Chou Ninpo_!" shouted HurricaneBlue, "Three in one Triple Hurricane!"

The three Hurricangers then jumped at _Zyzzyxakou_ with their swords ready, doing a full summersault in midair, "Hur…ri…cane!" they all shouted before deliver a triple sword strike and producing a lot of damage sparks from the insectoid space ninja and knocking it to the ground.

By then Sora, Kairi and Aiden had finished destroying all the Oniwanban Heartless.

"Alright, you freakazoid," said an irate Kairi, "where did you put the rest of the gas bombs?"

"You'll get nothing from me!" shouted _Zyzzyxakou_, just you wait until my comrade gets here!"

"Just who is your comrade?" Hurricane Red asked. Just then the visors and mouth guards on the helmets of the Hurricangers retracted, revealing the faces of the three ninjas.

"You said that you were all that's left of Jakanja," said Kouta, "did you hire anyone else?"

"You stupid earthling!" snapped the insectoid space ninja, "that's not how Jakanja works. Each of of the ones that Tau Zanto brought together became the Seven Dark Lances, and each one hired us space ninjas. It was my comrade who hired me, and it will be him to resurrect Jakanja!"

"But who is he?" Nanami asked.

"Ask him yourself," said _Zyzzyxakou_, "he's right here!"

Sora, Riku, Malcolm, Yuffie, Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta all turned around and saw, about ten yards away, a tall humanoid covered from head to toe black and yellow armor with elaborate lining and handle-like protrusions on his shoulders.

"_Saragain_?!" exclaimed a shocked Yousuke.

"But you were destroyed!" said Nanami.

"That was my cousin, you idiot!" said the metal warrior. The faceplate of the head then opened up, revealing the creature to be a robot that was piloted by an cyborg ant-like creature with a large head vastly out of proportion out of its body, "my name is _Dovagain_!" the cyborg ant said in a squeaky voice, "remember it!"

The faceplate closed up and a large blaster cannon emerged from the robot's chest plate. It aimed and fired a red beam at Sora and Kairi, hitting them. Their armor absorbed the worst of the attack but they were dealt enough damage to produce a lot of sparks and they were knocked to the ground. They tried to get back up but all of a sudden they both began shouting in pain and had lost their stamina.

"Sora! Kairi!" shouted both Yuffie and Malcolm. Malcolm then glared at _Dovagain_, "what did you do to them!?"

"The same thing I'm about to do to you, big boy!" shouted _Dovagain_. He then fired his beam at Yuffie and Malcolm. She dodged the beam but Malcolm was hit. His protective spells allowed him to endure the beam but the gasped in pain and fell to one knee.

"A poison ray!" said Malcolm through gritted teeth, "one that really hurts and saps strength!"

"Now he…tells us!" said Kairi as her armor and Sora's deactivated. The two of them tried to get back up again but they fell back down as their bodies were racked with more pain.

"How do I cure it?" Yuffie asked desperately, "how do I cure the poison?"

"I happen to have the antidote," said _Dovagain_, "but you'll have to take it from me!"

"It'd be our pleasure, Jakanja!" said Yousuke. He, Nanami and Kouta then closed up their helmets and the Hurricangers started towards Dovagain.

"Not so fast!" said _Zyzzyxakou_. The insectoid space ninja then got back up, aimed its wrists at them and shot a fury of stinger-like laser beams at them that hit all three Hurricangers and delivered enough spark-inducing damage to knock them all down.

"You shouldn't underestimate me," said the insectiod space ninja in an irate tone, "bad things happen to those who underestimate me!"

"Bad things happen to those who underestimate Jakanja," said _Dovagain_ as he stalked towards the _Hurricangers_, "you fools think you're so high and mighty because you took down my cousin and the others. Well guess what? As soon as we're done here on this world, I'm going to yours so I can destroy it!"

"Never!" shouted Hurricane Red as he, Hurricane Blue and Hurricane Yellow tried to get back up, but they were knocked down by another barrage of stinger beams from _Zyzzyxakou_.

"Sora," moaned Kairi as she tried to use her healing magic but the poison was still sapping her strength, "Sora!"

"Kairi!" said Sora as he tried to Heal himself but the spell failed, while a Mega Potion was also ineffective, "Just…just hang on, Kairi! Malcolm! You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Malcolm asked as he tried to get back up but he too was losing stamina, "this poison is the worst I've ever seen! I can't counter it!"

"Okay, then we're in trouble," said Kairi, "and when you're in trouble…"

"Call for help!" said Sora as he pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial number "Aiden! Riku! Tess!" Sora shouted into his phone, "we're in a really tight spot here!"

* * *

"You're not the only ones!" Riku answered in a frustrated tone.

Aiden, Riku, Tess and Stitch were surrounded by Oniwanban in a park near The Market. They had taken cover in a grove of trees, desperately dodging shuriken and mini bombs. Aiden had twisted his ankle and was laying on his side, while Riku and Tess were covered in minor burns and cuts. Stitch was the only one still unhurt, hiding behind a tree with his twin blasters at the ready. The little blue alien was patiently waiting for a ninja Heartless to get too exposed, then he would dart from his tree to another, shooting his blasters at the offending Oniwanban and destroying it. But there were still too many ninja heartless for one to fight off.

"Sorry, Sora," said Tess into Riku's phone, "but we've gout our own troubles."

"Can you believe this!" snapped Aiden, "I freaking stepped on a lose stone and messed up my ankle! And we've only found four canisters! This sucks!"

"I'm sorry, Sora," said Riku as he and the others flinched from a mini bomb explosion that came a little too close, "but you, Kairi and the others are on your own." Just then another bomb landed right next to him. He and Tess frantically grabbed Aiden and pulled him to safety just in time to avoid the explosion.

"That was too close!" said Tess as she ducked and avoided half a dozen shuriken, "way too close."

"Yeah," agreed Riku. He then looked behind and saw the smoldering remains of his phone, "oh man! Now this really sucks!"

"And the battery is dead on mine!" said Tess.

"So's mine," said Aiden, "I can't believe I forgot to charge it."

"I think we've got bigger fish to fry," said Riku as he dodged more shuriken, then ducked another bomb blast.

* * *

"Riku! Riku!" Sora shouted, but all he got from his phone was the annoying message that the phone he was trying to reach was no longer in service.

"Okay, now we really are in trouble," said Malcolm.

"No, Riku's alright," said Sora, "And so is Tess and Aiden! They're alright!"

"I wish we were," said Kairi as she tried again to get back up but couldn't, "the poison isn't hurting as much but I can barely move."

"Me too," said Sora, "and the others aren't doing so well."

By now both _Dovagain_ and _Zyzzyxakou_ were taking turns beating the crap out of the Hurricangers; the two space ninjas enjoying their revenge most wickedly.

"You humans really are gluttons for punishment," said _Dovagain_ as he kicked Hurricane Yellow.

"Just roll over and die already!" said _Zyzzyxakou_ as he backhanded Hurricane Blue.

"Never!" shouted Hurricane Red as he and the others tried to get back up, "we'll never give up!"

"As long as there's breath in our bodies and blood pumping through our hearts!" said Hurricane Blue, "we'll keep fighting, no matter what!"

"So you can take your threats and shove them up your ass!" said Hurricane Yellow.

"Oh, you don't want to play anymore?" _Zyzzyxakou_ asked in a taunting manner, "well then, let's finish it then!"

"NO!" shouted Yuffie as she emerged from a concealed position and threw her oversized shuriken at the insectoid space ninja. _Zyzzyxakou_ grabbed the big shuriken in his hands and crushed it as if it were made of paper.

"Oh," said a shocked Yuffie in a deflated tone, "I…uh…"

"So, you want to play too?" _Zyzzyxakou_ asked, "fine by me."

"Mind if I play too?" _Dovagain_ asked.

"Not at all, comrade," said _Zyzzyxakou_. The two of them then stalked towards Yuffie, who had frozen up in fear.

"Yuffie!" Sora shouted, "run!"

But the sight of the seemingly invincible enemy ninjas had caused Yuffie to lose all confidence and she could barely move.

"Yuffie!" shouted Kairi, but then _Dovagain_ and _Zyzzyxakou_ were within striking distance of Yuffie.

"Time to die, little girl," said _Dovagain_.

But then from out of nowhere came two very fast objects that zoomed towards the enemy ninjas, moving so fast they were little more than blurs to Sora and the others, blurs that were respectively colored dark red and dark blue. The blurs made several rapid attacks at _Dovagain_ and _Zyzzyxakou_, hitting them faster than the enemy ninjas could block and dealing enough spark-educing damage to knock them both down.

The two blurs then stopped right in front of Yuffie, revealing themselves to be two more ninjas in similar outfits to the Hurricangers but now wearing more elaborate chest plate armor. The one in dark red had a helmet resembling a rhino beetle while the one in dark blue resembled a stag beetle. On their backs were red and gold staff-like weapons

"Are you alright?" the rhino beetle ninja asked Yuffie.

"I…I…uh…" said a confused Yuffie.

"She's in shock," said the stag beetle ninja, "she'll come out of it soon enough. Right now we've got to help the others."

"What kept you guys?" Hurricane Yellow asked as he, Hurricane Red and Hurricane Blue got up.

"We had to find the antidote to the poison ray," said the rhino beetle ninja. He and the stag beetle ninja then walked over to Sora, Kairi and Malcolm and gave each of them a blue capsule, "just swallow this and you'll be okay in no time."

"Thanks, but who are you?" Sora asked as he, Kairi and Malcolm took the capsules.

"That's what I want to know!?" exclaimed _Zyzzyxakou_ as he an _Dovagain_ got back up.

"Oh, sorry, we forgot our introduction," said the rhino beetle.

Jus then the two ninjas by bolts of electricity and the rhino beetle spoke; "The crimson lighting flash! Horned Ninja: Kabuto Raiger!"

The stag beetle then spoke; "The azure thunderclap! Fanged Ninja: Kuwaga Raiger!"

"Facing and slashing the shadows!" said Kabuto Raiger.

"Facing and slashing the light!" said Kuwaga Raiger.

Then they both spoke with a fanfare of more electric bolts, "_Denkousekka Goraiger! Kenzan_!"

"Oh, now I remember you guys," said _Zyzzyxakou_, "you used to work for Jakanja."

"Before you betrayed them!" snapped _Dovagain_, "don't think I didn't hear from my cousin! And just where did you get the antidote to my poison ray?"

"We've been following your for a while now," said Kabuto Raiger, "once we knew what you were doing, it was easy to discover the antidote."

"Go on, take the antidote," said Kuwaga Raiger to Sora, Kairi and Malcolm, "you'll be cured soon enough."

"It's alright," said Hurricane Blue, "you can trust them."

"If you trust them then so do we," said Sora. With that he, Kairi and Malcolm swallowed the capsules. Almost instantly the pain was gone and their strength was returning.

"Oh, now that's not fair!" said an irate _Zyzzyxakou_.

"You want to know what's not fair? Jerks like you making people miserable!" said Hurricane Red.

"Well, you're not going to get away with it any more!" said Hurricane Blue.

"It ends now!" said Hurricane Yellow.

"Oh, it's just getting started!" said _Dovagain_ as he summoned more Oniwanban.

"You want us to deal with these things?" Kabuto Raiger asked the Hurricangers.

"Go right on ahead," said Hurricane Yellow.

"We'll take care of _Zyzzyxakou_ and _Dovagain_," said Hurricane Blue.

"We're ready for you two this time!" said Hurricane Red.

"The only thing you're ready for is an early grave!" said _Dovagain_. He then gestured to the ninja Heartless, "Destroy them!" with that the creatures rushed at the Goraigers.

"Destroy this!" shouted Kabuto Raiger as he sent a bolt of lightning from his helmet horn at one of the Oniwanban, destroying it. He and Kuwaga Raiger then drew out their staff weapons, "Assemble Staff Ikazuchimaru!" they both shouted, "Spear Mode!"

They then rushed at the oncoming Oniwanban, stabbing and bashing the offending heartless and destroying them before the creatures could even touch them.

Kabuto Raiger then changed his staff into an oversized Shuriken, "Cross Mode!" he shouted and threw it at a group of Oniwanban. The weapon flew at the offending Heartless and circled around them, hitting them with its spinning arms rapidly and returned to Kabuto Raiger like a boomerang, while the attacked Heartless were destroyed.

Kuwaga Raiger then changed his staff into a large ring, "Circle Moon Mode!" he shouted, just as a group of Oniwanban tossed their mini bombs at him. Kuwaga Raiger held out his ring and all the mini bombs passed through the ring and vanished, only to be reflected back at the ninja Heartless and detonated on them, destroying the entire group.

"Things aren't looking so well for you," said Hurricane Blue to the two villainous space ninjas.

"Oh shut up and die!" snapped _Zyzzyxakou_ as he shot more stinger bolts at the three ninjas. But when the bolts hit them, they seemed to vanish, with only empty sets of their uniforms on the ground.

"What the…?" exclaimed the insectoid space ninja. But then Hurricane Yellow appeared a few yards behind _Zyzzyxakou_, now carrying a large yellow and white sledgehammer.

"Quake Hammer!" shouted Hurricane Yellow. He then slammed his hammer against the ground, creating a small earthquake that rattled the insectoid space ninja and knocked him to the ground. Hurricane Yellow then slammed his Quake Hammer down again and again, each time bouncing _Zyzzyxakou_ and dealing more damage.

Hurricane Blue then appeared with a blue and white megaphone, "Sonic Megaphone!" she said, then sent a pulse of sonic waves at the insectoid space ninja, knocking him about even further.

Hurricane Red then appeared with a large blaster with a turbine in it and also resembled a red falcon. "Dry Gun!" he shouted as he aimed the blaster at _Zyzzyxakou_ and pulled the trigger, shooting a sheet of flames at the insectoid space ninja and severely burning him.

"Oh that does it!" snapped _Dovagain_ as he powered up his poison ray, "you're so gonna get it!"

"Get this!" said Kabuto Raiger as he pulled out a large blaster shaped like a rhino beetle, "Horn Breaker!" he shouted as he aimed the blaster at Dovagain and pulled the trigger, sending several energy blasts at the insidious space ninja and dealing a lot of spark damage.

Kuwaga Raiger then rushed in with his own weapon, a set of metal pincers shaped like the pincers of a stag beetle, "Stag Breaker!" he shouted as he reached Dovagain and grabbed the space ninja around the midsection with the pincers, then lifting the villain up into the air and delivering an enormous electrical charge that produced a large shower of sparks. Kuwaga Raiger then tossed Dovagain to the side, causing him to land on top of _Zyzzyxakou_, whom was trying to get back up only to be knocked down again by his comrade.

"You idiot!" snapped _Dovagain_ as both he and Zyzzyxakou tried to get back up, "why don't you watch where you're going?!"

"Where I'm going?!" spat _Zyzzyxakou_, "you crashed into me!"

"Well you were in my way!" snapped _Dovagain_ as he and the other got back up. He then saw Sora, Kairi, Malcolm, Yuffie, the _Hurricangers_ and _Goraigers_, all looking ready to continue the fight, "but I think the subject of who crashed into who is neither here nor there."

"I agree," said _Zyzzyxakou_, "we should retreat for now."

"You may have won the battle, human filth!" snapped _Dovagain_, "and you may have found a few of the Kovorsin canisters, but it's not over!"

"You'll never find the other canisters in time!" shouted _Zyzzyxakou_, "and we'll be back to finish you off!" with that they both vanished.

"I think it's safe to say that I hate space ninjas," said Malcolm.

"You're not alone," said Yuffie. She then looked at Sora and the others with apologizing eyes, "I'm so sorry, I…I don't know what happened back there."

"It's not your fault," said Hurricane Blue as she and the other Hurricangers powered down, "you froze up, it happens to everyone at some point or another.

"That doesn't make you a coward," said Kouta, while Yousuke nodded in agreement.

"Far from it," said Kabuto Raiger as he and Kuwaga Raiger powered down, revealing two men in their mid twenties, whom Nanami introduced as the Kasumi brothers, Ikkou and Isshuu. Ikkou, the elder, had short brown hair and wore a crimson and brown jacket and black pants, gloves and boots. His younger brother, Isshuu, had long, light brown hair and wore a matching outfit to Ikkou but was azure. Both had wrist items on their left arms similar to the Hurricane Gyros but were stylized after their respective beetles.

"Freezing up in battle isn't a sign of cowardice," said Ikkou, "it's a sign that you're human."

"The important thing is that you learn from the experience," said Isshuu, "that you learn not to let fear get the best of you again."

"Other than that," said Yousuke, "you were great."

"You really think so?" Yuffie asked.

"Of course," said Kairi, "we were all in trouble just now and you faces those two space ninja jerks all by yourself."

"Yes, you froze at the moment of truth," said Malcolm, "but there was every chance that you would have snapped out of it at the last second. At least you didn't run away, you've got that to your credit."

"Anyway, we're all okay," said Sora. He then blinked in shock, "oh no! Riku and the others! They're still in trouble!" He and Kairi pulled out their phones and dialed their friends, with Sora trying to reach Riku but still getting the 'no longer in service' message, while Kairi tried to reach Tess but got a similar message.

"Did they say where they were?" Kairi asked as Sora tried to reach Aiden, but to no avail.

"No," said Sora. Just then they all heard an explosion from the other side of town, "if that's not them, I'll eat my hat."

"You don't have a hat," said Kairi.

"Then I'll get one later," said Sora, "let's go already!"

"You don't have to tell us twice," said Yousuke. He then looked at the Kasumi brothers, "you with us?"

"Always," said Ikkou, while Isshuu nodded in agreement.

With that they all ran towards the explosion.

* * *

"How'd you like that, you ninja bastards!' snapped Aiden as he leaned on his Keyblade for support, "that's what you get when you piss off an alchemist too much! You get blown up!"

"Nice," said Riku as he, Tess and Stitch admired the large, smoldering crater where a fountain once stood, "turning the water into nitro glycerin, brilliant."

Stitch then said something affirmative in his alien language.

But then more and more Oniwanban appeared, replacing the ones that were destroyed, forcing Riku, Tess, Aiden and Stitch to take cover again.

"Can you believe this?!" Tess exclaimed as she and the others ducked from more shuriken and mini bombs, "why can't we ever get a break?"

"I've been asking that for a while now," said Aiden.

Stitch then shouted something in annoyance as he shook his blasters, which were apparently out of energy, "batteries dead!"

"Okay, now we're in trouble," said Tess.

"We're not in trouble unless we give up!" said Riku.

Just then the ninja heartless began closing in for the kill.

"But I'll admit," said Riku, "we're in a pretty tight spot."

Just then something completely unexpected happen. A blitz ball of all things, shot out from nowhere, slammed into one of the Oniwanban and destroyed the ninja Heartless, then continued on to slam into a second, a third, a fourth and a fifth Oniwanban, destroying them, before turning around to return to the hands of Wakka, whom was standing behind the mass of Heartless, wearing a blue SeeD uniform with a badge that marked him as a student.

"Yeah, man!" shouted Wakka triumphantly, "how'd ya like that, you ya jerks!"

"Wakka!?" exclaimed Riku as he and Tess helped Aiden get back up.

"Just hang lose, Riku!" said Wakka, "we be getting you and the others out of this pinch soon!"

Just then Tidus, also wearing a SeeD uniform with a student badge and wielding a huge broadsword, rushed at the Oniwanban from the left and began hacking into them, while Selphie, wearing her own SeeD uniform but with different badges, one marking her as an alumni, others marking her as a veteran of several battles and also an instructor badge, rushed in from the right and attacked with her nunchucks.

"Am I glad to see you guys," said a happily smiling Aiden.

"Glad to see you too," said Tidus as he dodged a mini bomb, then bisected the Oniwanban who tossed the bomb.

"We couldn't let you guys have all the fun saving the world, now could we?" Selphie asked as she bashed one Oniwanban after another in the head, while Wakka threw his Blitz Ball into the ninja Heartless, destroying another five.

But then the remaining Oniwanban teleported out, leaving our heroes and friends alone but alive.

"That was weird," said Tidus as he, Selphie and Wakka walked up to Riku, Tess, Aiden and Stitch, "do Heartless always act that way?"

"They're acting on orders," said Riku, "heartless are creatures of instinct that seek out and attack people in order to fill their hearts with darkness. They wouldn't have left unless they were ordered to."

"Most likely the same bastards who planted the Kovorsin canisters," said Tess.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Aiden asked as he downed a Full Heal which soon took care of his ankle, while Riku and Tess also used recovery items, while Stitch found out he had some spare batteries for his blasters.

Just then Sora, Kairi, Malcolm, Yuffie, the _Hurricangers_ and _Goraigers_, ran into the area, "Riku! Tess! Aiden!" shouted Sora.

"We're fine, Sora," said Riku.

"Thanks to us," said Selphie as she gave Sora's group the peace sign.

"Who are you guys?" Malcolm asked.

"We be friends of Sora," said Wakka.

"Who are you?" Tidus asked.

"I think we've got a lot of introductions to make," said Kairi.

"You're not kidding," said Yousuke.

* * *

**…Castle Oblivion…**

"So that's your toy?" Dio Brando asked as he, Sephiroth and Xehanort, stood in a large, hangar-like room on one of the underground levels of the castle, a room that had been recently added to the overall structure. They were standing before a huge wooden crate 60 meters tall and 10 meters wide and deep.

"That's right!" said Insano as he stood in front of the box, "and with my toy, I shall lay waste to Radiant Garden and put Ansem the Unwise in his grave!" he then laughed like the lunatic he was.

"I simply cannot figure out what it is," said Sephiroth in a mildly sarcastic tone.

"I'm sure it will be impressive," said Xehanort, "but just how are you going to transport it to Radiant Garden? I have been using Dark Corridors for years and while they can be made large enough to transport immense numbers of Heartless and other fell creatures, but nothing as big as this."

"Ah, now you can see my genius in all of its glory!" said Insano, "you see, I already took into account the limitations of Dark Corridors, so I devised a machine that will create a Dark Corridor large enough to send my toy anywhere I want! And how did I do it, you might ask? With SCIENCE of course!" he then laughed insanely again, then pulled out a PDA from his coat pocket and pressed a button.

An overhead lamp then illuminated a complex machine that hummed with a dark purple energy field, "behold! My Dark Corridor Enhancer!" exclaimed Insano as he pressed another button that caused the machine to hum louder and the dark purple energy to pulse insidiously.

"Well?" Dio Brando asked after a few seconds of nothing, "why isn't it doing it?"

"It will," said Insano, "it needs a while to warm up."

"Warm up?" Sephiroth asked.

"It's only a prototype, dummy!" snapped Insano, "of course there's going to be limitations! But no matter. It will transport my toy in due time. I will merely go on ahead so I can taunt Ansem and his cabal. I want to make them suffer as much as I can before they're all destroyed!" The mad scientist then summoned a Dark Corridor of his own and went through.

"Does he even know where he's going on Radiant Garden?" Dio Brando asked.

"Most likely the last area he saw Ansem in," said Xehanort, "in his study. But it will be interesting to know just where he'll wind up in," he looked at the machine that would transport the large crate, "the device is ingenious, but flawed. Our lunatic friend failed to take into account that his machine, while it will make a bigger Dark Corridor, it also slightly disrupts the targeting for exit points of normal Dark Corridors."

"Then he could wind up anywhere," said a wickedly smiling Dio Brando.

"Let's see just where he arrived,' said Xehanort. With that he and Dio Brando walked out of the hangar-like room, while Sephiroth followed. The one winged angel paused at the doorway to glare contemptuously up at the large crate before leaving.

* * *

**…Radiant Garden…**

Just as Sora and the others were finishing introducing the Hurricangers, Goraigers and Malcolm to Selphie, Wakka and Tidus, a Dark Corridor opened up a few yards from them and from it emerged Doctor Insano.

"What? What is this?" the mad scientist exclaimed as he looked around in annoyed confusion, "this isn't Ansem's study or his computer room? How could I have gotten the exit point wrong?" He then pulled out a PDA, "I must have miscalculated, but where?"

Insano then saw Sora and the others, "ah," he said as he smiled wickedly, "the fabled Keyblade Wielders and company. At last we meet!"

"Uh…who are you?" a confused Sora asked, while the others also looked at Insano with confused eyes.

"So, Ansem the Unwise has neglected to inform you about his former colleague who nearly enslaved the Realms of Light forty years ago," said the mad scientist, "that he imprisoned me in a digital dungeon for four decades and that I escaped to vow revenge. Well then, permit me to introduce myself! I am the one whom shall soon lay waste to this world! I am the one whom shall soon avenge himself on that foolish old man, Ansem! I am the one whom all in The Realms of Light shall tremble in fear at the mere mention of my name! Doctor Insano!" he then laughed like the maniac he was.

"Is this guy for real?" Kairi asked.

"Apparently," said a still confused Sora.

**The end of chapter 4.**

Next chapter finds our friends and allies fighting for the survival of Radiant Garden as Jakanja and Doctor Insano unleash their wickedness on the world. Whom will survive? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie, see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Giant Robots and Ninjas

Last time found Sora and the others returning to Radiant Garden to help combat a terrorist threat. A mysterious foe, known only as _Zyzzyxakou_, had planted thirteen canisters of Kovorsin gas on Radiant Garden. Capable of wiping out all life on the world, the gas would be released after sundown unless the people of Radiant Garden surrendered to _Zyzzyxakou_. The Keyblade Wielders and leaders of Radiant Garden would have none of that, but had very little to go on in terms of countering this cowardly act.

Yuffie found one of the canisters by accident, while Malcolm told everyone that Kovorsin became inert when exposed to UV rays. But how to find the remaining canisters and locate _Zyzzyxakou_? One of the council members of Radiant Garden had made contact with The _Hurricangers_, a group of ninjas whom had battled the insidious group, Space Ninja _Jakanja_. The three _Hurricangers_, and their friends the _Goraigers_, promised to help, while Stitch came in to sniff out the remaining canisters.

One thing lead to another resulting in our heroes and allies finding and battling _Zyzzyxakou_, a sand wasp-like cyborg alien from _Jakanja_, and his superior, the robot using ant alien _Dovagain_. The battle resulted in a draw, but just when things were starting to calm down, a different monster arrived on Radiant Garden. 'Nuff said on with the show!

**Chapter 5: Giant Robots and Ninjas**

Just as Sora and the others were finishing introducing the _Hurricangers_, _Goraigers _and Malcolm to Selphie, Wakka and Tidus, a Dark Corridor opened up a few yards from them and from it emerged Doctor Insano.

"What? What is this?" the mad scientist exclaimed as he looked around in annoyed confusion, "this isn't Ansem's study or his computer room! How could I have gotten the exit point wrong?"

Insano then saw Sora and the others, "ah," he said as he smiled wickedly, "the fabled Keyblade Wielders and company. At last we meet!"

"Uh…who are you?" a confused Sora asked, while the others also looked at Insano with confused eyes.

"So, Ansem the Unwise has neglected to inform you of his former colleague who nearly enslaved the Realms of Light forty years ago," said the mad scientist, "that he imprisoned me in a digital dungeon for four decades and that I escaped to vow revenge. Well then, permit me to introduce myself! I am the one whom shall soon lay waste to this world! I am the one whom shall soon avenge himself on that foolish old man, Ansem! I am the one whom all in The Realms of Light shall tremble in fear at the mere mention of my name! Doctor Insano!" he then laughed like the maniac he was.

"Is this guy for real?" Kairi asked.

"Apparently," said a still confused Sora. He then looked at the lunatic, "just who are you?"

"And how do you know Ansem?" Riku asked.

"I just told you who I am!" said an annoyed Insano, "and that it was Ansem who wrongfully imprisoned me forty years ago. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some vengeance to catch up on!"

"You're not going anywhere, you goggle wearing freak!" said Yuffie as she and the others assumed their fighting stances, "especially not anywhere near Ansem!"

"We may only be here in town to stop _Jakanja_," said Yousuke, "but there's no way we'll let a nutcase like you roam free!"

"So just give up already!" said Ikkou.

"Give up?" Insano asked, "Give up!? HA! And they say I'm mad! I have not come all this way just to give up! I refuse to be cowed by a rag tag group of miscreant children and misfit ninjas!"

"Who are you calling misfits?" Nanami exclaimed, "if anyone's weird, it's you!"

"Doctor Weird," said Kouta, "yeah, that's a more fitting name."

"And what's with those goggles?" Isshuu asked, "they look like they were bought in a Halloween store."

"These goggles happen to be very a very advanced piece of scientific equipment!" said Insano, "not only do they protect my eyes, they also protect me from this!" he then pulled out his Neuralizer, which unfolded and the blue hypnotizing LED lit up, focusing its mind control energy on both Wakka and Tidus. The two of them suddenly became listless, their eyes vacant and fully dilated.

"You hate your friends," said Insano in a controlling manner.

"We hate our friends," said both Wakka and Tidus in a distant tone.

"You want to kill them," said Insano.

"We want to kill them," said both Wakka and Tidus.

"What…? NO!" shouted Sora, "Guys! Don't listen to that crazy guy!"

"They can't hear you," said Insano in a taunting manner, "they only listen to me now!" he then spoke to Wakka and Tidus, "you will kill your friends!"

"We will kill our friends!" said both Wakka an Tidus in a more threatening tone.

"Kill them!" said Insano.

"Kill them!" said both Wakka and Tidus.

"Kill!" shouted Insano as he deactivated and put away his Neuralizer.

"Kill!" shouted both Wakka and Tidus then turned his sword on Sora and Kairi, forcing them to duck from the vicious sword swing, while Riku, Tess and Aiden ducked from Wakka's blitz ball.

"Stop it, guys!" shouted Kairi, only to avoid another sword slash from Tidus, "stop it! You don't want to hurt us!"

"Kill!" shouted Tidus as he tried to impale Kairi, only to have Sora get in front of her and block Tidus' sword with his Keyblade.

"I don't want to hurt you, Tidus!" said Sora, "but if it'll stop you from hurting us, I'll do it!"

"And we'll stop you as well, Wakka!" said Riku as he ducked another Blitz Ball throw.

"Kill!' shouted Wakka as he caught his Blitz Ball and threw it at Tess, whom barely avoided having her head crushed by it.

* * *

**…Ansem's study…A few minutes ago…**

"Okay!" Oboro said happily as her computer system came on line, with the screen of her laptop showing a screensaver of the Hayate's Way crest in multiple colors moving across the screen, "we're in business."

"Ms. Oboro's system has been synchronized with mine," said Tron, "all is running at peak efficacy."

"So what now?" Aerith asked.

"Now we wait," said Oboro as she sat in front of her computer, "until Yousuke and the others call for help, and considering that this is _Jakanja _we're dealing with, they'll need me before too long."

"And just what will you be doing to help them?" Quistis asked.

"I help coordinate their weapons and Shinobi Machines," said Oboro, "and develop new Karakuri Balls. And before you ask what those are…"

But before Oboro could continue, a loud klaxon and red flashing light came from a window on Tron's computer, "Warning! Warning! Code **I**! Code **I**!"

Ansem ran to the computer and saw the details of the warning and looked like he received a terrible shock, "he's back!" he exclaimed, "that lunatic is back!"

"What lunatic?" Leon asked.

"What are you talking about, old bear?" Quistis asked. She then looked as if she had made a horrible revelation, "Wait, you mean…"

"Doctor Insano," said Ansem, "he's back on Radiant Garden!"

"Oh no!" gasped Aerith, "that monster you were forced to lock up inside your computer for forty years!"

"What's this now?" Oboro asked.

"It's a long and complicated story," said Ansem, "one I'll be happy to go into greater detail, but right now," he looked at the screen as more data appeared, "right now Sora and the others, including the _Hurricangers, Goraigers_, Yuffie, Selphie and two SeeD students are already facing Insano."

"Selphie and Yuffie?" Leon asked.

"And they got two SeeD students involved with that madman?!" Quistis exclaimed. She looked at Leon while grasping her chain whip, "let's go, Squall!"

"Right," said Leon as he hefted his gun blade, "and don't call me that!" with that they ran out of the room.

Aerith looked at Ansem with concerned eyes, "you're not going to go as well, right? That maniac wants to kill you."

"I know," said Ansem, "but I'm still responsible for allowing Insano to escape back into the real world. If I have to, if it will save the realms and everyone in them, I will face Insano myself."

"Oh, don't be so eager to sacrifice yourself," said Oboro, "give the young heroes some credit."

"They've never faced anyone like Insano," said Ansem, "that madman will rip them to pieces."

"We can only hope that Sora and the others overcome that monster," said Aerith.

"If anyone can," said Oborom "it's our friends."

* * *

"You bastard!" shouted Yousuke as he glared at Insano, "stop this right now!"

"I think not!" said Insano, "not when things are becoming so entertaining."

"I'll show you entertainment!" shouted Selphie as she rushed at Insano with her nunchucks ready to bash his head in.

"We'll give you entertainment that you'll never forget!" shouted Yuffie as she rushed in with her oversized shuriken.

"Wait! Don't!" shouted Kouta, but his warning came to late as Insano aimed his gloved hands at Yuffie and Selphie and blasted them with his finger beams, knocking them both to the ground.

"You pathetic little girls!" said Insano, "have a taste of finger lightning!" he then zapped both Yuffie and Selphie with yellow electrical bolts from his fingers, giggling manically as the two girls writhed in agony.

"Stop it, you crazy bastard!" shouted Malcolm as he aimed his Keyblade at Insano and shot a Poison spell at the maniac, but the spell dissipated before it hit the mad scientist.

Insano again laughed manically, "You pathetic fool! Thanks to my Anti-Magic Field Generator belt, no magic can touch me!"

"Then how about this!" shouted Yousuke as he, Nanami and Kouta, aimed their _Hurricane Gyros _at Insano, "Gyro Darts!" they all shouted and shot their shuriken at the mad scientist, but the maniac laughed as the blades bounced off an invisible barrier a few inches in front of him.

"It also doubles as a force field!" shouted Insano, "victory is inevitable!"

"Oh man!" shouted Sora as he dodged a sword thrust from Tidus, "we're in trouble again!"

"That seems to happen to us a lot," said Kairi as she dodged a stabbing thrust from Tidus, "but this time is worse! How can we stop our friends?"

"Stitch stop them!" shouted the little blue alien as he rushed at Insano, "bad science man stop hurting Sora's friends!" he then fired his blasters at Insano, hoping that both weapons would overload the maniac's shield.

"You miserable little mutant!" snapped Insano, "don't think I haven't forgotten about you!" he then aimed his right hand, the one that was replaced with a robotic hand when Stitch crossed the wires of Insano's blaster not too long ago, while Insano's left hand maintained firing the pain bolts at Yuffie and Selphie.

"Taste my latest death ray, trog!" snapped Insano as a bolt of green death energy shot at Stitch. The little alien dodged the death bolt, only to dodge another bolt.

"We've got to do something!" said Nanami, "I don't know how much longer Yuffie-_chan_ and Selphie-_chan_ can last!"

"I've got an idea," said Isshuu. He then looked at Ikkou, "_nii-san_!"

"Right," said Ikkou. He then looked at Insano, "hey, you stupid lunatic! Take this!" he then made a hand sign that produced a flash of lightning that caused Insano to focus on Ikkou and stop his torture of Selphie and Yuffie, the two of them gasping in relief as they passed out cold.

"Ha! Who's the moron now!" shouted Insano, "my goggles protect my eyes from flash attacks! And now," he then focused on the unconscious Yuffie and Selphie, "to finish these little girls!" he then zapped them again, but the two of them vanished in double puffs of smoke, to be replaced by logs.

"What the…!" exclaimed Insano. He then looked up and saw that Ikkou had grabbed Yuffie and Selphie and pulled them away from the lunatic and carried them safely over to Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta, while substituting them with logs.

"A ninja's best weapons are stealth, surprise and deception," said Isshuu.

"Clever," said Insano, "very clever, but it'll do you no good!" he then pulled out his Neuralizer and aimed it at Tidus, "forget those brats! Kill the girls!"

"Kill the girls!" shouted Tidus. He jumped away from Sora and Kairi and rushed at the _Hurricangers_, hell-bent on attacking and destroying Selphie and Yuffie.

"Tidus! No!" shouted both Sora and Kairi.

"Don't do it!" shouted Riku as he managed to grab onto Wakka's arms and tried to wrestle him to the ground.

Yousuke, Namani and Kouta drew their swords, ready to fight off Tidus, but the look in his eyes said that he was completely focused on killing Selphie and Yuffie and would allow nothing to get in his way.

But then Quistis got in front of Tidus with her chain whip swinging, forcing Tidus back a pace, "I don't want to hurt you, Tidus," said Quistis, "you're a great student and a very promising swordsman, but I can't let you hurt my friends!"

"Kill!" shouted Tidus, "Kill!"

"I warned you!" said Quistis. She then swung her chain whip, lashing onto Tidus' swords and yanking it out of his hands. She then swing her whip again, hitting Tidus in the head and knocking him out.

"I did warn him," said Quistis as she checked to see that Tidus was still breathing, which he was, "you all heard me, right?"

"We did," said Kairi as she, Sora, Tess, Aiden and Malcolm, helped Riku force Wakka to the ground and restrain him.

"Pathetic children!" snapped Insano, "you just can't find proper minds slaves any more!"

"Oh shut up!" snapped Leon as he rushed into the area and charged at Insano with his gun blade out.

"Leon! Wait!" shouted Sora, but the scarred swordsman ignored him.

"Fool!" said Insano, "your friends couldn't touch me, and neither will you!" he then aimed both hands at Leon and shot his finger beams. Leon dodged the lasers, then dodged a green death beam. Leon then jumped high and brought his huge sword down, slamming it against Insano's shield.

"Do you not see!?" exclaimed Insano, "I am untouchable!"

"Untouchable my eye!" shouted Leon as he pulled the trigger on his gun blade, firing off a blank that caused the blade to vibrate and deal enough damage to the shield to weaken it and cause Insano to stagger back a few paces.

Stitch then aimed his blasters again and shot at Insano, the blaster beams shorting out the disrupted shield with a minor explosion that knocked the mad scientist back even further.

Kouta then vanished into the ground, traveled beneath it and then erupted from the ground right under Insano and delivered a devastating uppercut to the lunatic's jaw, knocking Insano off his feet and sending him crashing to the ground.

"And that's that," said Kouta.

By then Wakka was beginning to calm down. He stopped struggling against Sora and the others and relaxed, blinking in confusion, "hey, you guys, what happened?"

"You kinda had a bad experience there just now," said Malcolm.

Tidus was also coming around, apparently with his sanity restored as well, "ow! My head! What happened?"

"Sorry, but I had to do it," said Quisits, "you weren't yourself there."

"Oh, right, I really made a mess of myself," said Tidus as he stood up. He then looked Quistis, "I'm so sorry, Quistis-_sensei_, I would never have tried to hurt Selphie or Yuffie."

"Me neither," said Wakka, "seriously, that crazy guy put one really big whammy on us."

"It's not your fault," said Kairi, "we know you'd never hurt any of us intentionally."

"We forgive you," said Tess.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," said Insano as he sat up, "what a joke."

"You're the joke, you freakazoid!" exclaimed Yuffie as she and Selphie recovered and sat up.

"Let's just finish him and get back to finding the canisters," said Malcolm.

"I agree," said Leon, "let's kill him."

"Shouldn't we wait for Ansem?" Quistis asked, "I mean, this maniac is Ansem's enemy."

"I think Ansem's been through enough," said Riku, "let's just finish it."

"Okay, fine with me," said Yuffie. She then glared at Insano, "congratulations, psycho, you're gonna die!"

"Let's start by smashing his goggles!" said Wakka, while Tidus nodded in agreement.

"No!" begged Insano, "not my goggles! They were really expensive!"

"You won't have to worry about money for much longer!" said Yousuke, "let's get him!"

But then came a hail of mini bombs that landed among our heroes and allies. Before they could get away, the mini bombs all exploded, knocking everyone to the ground, leaving them all suffering from mild to moderate burns and other wounds.

"What the…?" said Sora as he and the others tried to pull themselves together, "what happened?"

"Yes," said Insano as he stood up, completely unharmed by the bombs, "indeed, what happened?"

Just then came the insidious laughing of both _Dovogain _and _Zyzzyxakou _as the two space ninjas appeared.

"I told you human filth that we would be back!" said _Zyzzyxakou_, "but you wouldn't believe it!"

"Well, believe it now," said _Dovagain_, "because now, you're going do die," the cybernetic ninja then looked at Insano, "you, I don't know who you are, but you owe me now."

"And me," said _Zyzzyxaku_, "and don't go complaining about how you hate owing people, 'cause we intend to collect on this debt."

"As a matter of fact, I do hate being in the debt of others," said Insano, "and I was perfectly capable of saving myself, thank you very much," he then pulled out a gadget from his pocket, "a relativity condenser. This would have slowed those weakling heroes down long enough for me to regroup and strike back!"

"Well, from where I was standing," said _Dovagain_, "you were about to buy the farm."

"Now stand aside, lab coat guy," _Zyzzyxakou_, "we'll handle this."

"I've got a plan to win this whole thing right here and now," said _Dovagain_, "one our employer just approved."

"Who is your employer?" Kairi asked as she and the others struggled to get back up, "who wants to destroy my world?"

Just then Chet Smith appeared out of a teleportation flash, "that would be me, princess," he said in a vicious tone.

"You?" a startled Riku, while the others looked like were equally stunned, "but…"

"But what?" Chet Smith asked, "oh, and before you worry, Mayor Price and those other idiots are all tied up back at the castle. They're alive, just unconscious and chained to the wall."

"But…you're the accountant!" exclaimed Aiden.

"I only made you think I was the accountant," said Chet Smith in a viciously happy tone, "I fooled every one on this world, all for my grand plan."

"But why?" Kairi asked, "why would you want to murder the world? What did we ever do to you?"

"To me? Nothing," said Chet Smith as he idly looked at his fingernails, "you, princess, and everyone on this world means absolutely nothing to me, so I have no qualm about wiping you all out."

"You bastard!" snapped Ikkou.

"You can't treat people and a world like they're your toys!" said Yousuke, "like it's all a game!"

"Oh but it is a game," said Chet Smith, "and I'm about to win it. You're all about to die," he then looked at Tess, "except for you, my dear, you I have other plans for!"

"What are you…" said Tess, but then she looked at Chet Smith with horrified eyes as recognition dawned in them, "oh no! No! it can't be! It's impossible!"

"Doing the impossible is what I do best, darling," said Chet Smith as he smiled wickedly. His whole body shimmered and before everyone's eyes, he became The Lord of Illusions, now wearing a black and gold cape with a blue and orange suit and a sombrero.

"I told you we would meet again," said the vile trickster, "you may have foiled me once, but this time you shall come with me to the master."

"Never!" shouted Riku as he finally got back to his feet, "I won't let you lay a finger on Tess!"

"As if you can stop me," said The Lord of Illusions. "The girl belongs to the master, and I shall make it so that she shal be his."

"Why?" Kairi asked, "why?"

"Because," said the vile trickster as he smiled wickedly, "just because."

"Oh, please," said Insano in a disapproving tone, "you call that taunting? I've heard better monologues out of a parrot."

"Who is this…creature?" The Lord of Illusions asked the two space ninjas.

"Just some mad scientist," said _Dovagain_.

"And not a very smart one at that," said _Zyzzyxakou_.

"I beg your pardon!?" exclaimed Insano.

"You may not have it," said the vile trickster as he now wore a yellow raincoat and hat and carried a blue umbrella, "now stand aside, goggle head, while I implement my plan to exterminate this world and bring Tess to the master."

"You dare compare your feeble brain to the demonic intellect of Doctor Insano?" the deranged scientist asked in an outraged tone. "Show me your plan, and I will show you a better one, with SCIENCE!" he shouted while holding up one finger triumphantly.

"So be it," said The Lord of Illusions. He then looked at our heroes, "you may have disposed of four of the canisters, but there's still enough left to kill everyone on the planet, except for me of course."

"How?" Malcolm asked, "there's no counter agent for Kovorsin gas."

"True, but there's a vaccine that my master created," said The Lord of Illusions as he grinned viciously, he then flicked his hand and a small vial of black liquid appeared, "this will prevent the gas from crystallizing the blood. And it's all yours, Tess, this one dose," he then walked over to her and held it out, "all you have to do is forsake your friends and come with me to the master."

"Are you out of your bull fraking mind?" Tess asked irately, "I'm not abandoning my friends! And I'm certainly not going with you, not now, not ever!"

"Don't be so hasty to refuse," said the vile trickster as he now wore a gray sweater and blue jeans, "once the gas is released and you inhale just a little of it, you're flower fertilizer."

"Good!" said Tess in a vindictive tone, "I'd rather die than go with you!"

"This is your last chance, Tess," said The Lord of Illusions, "your death will be certain without this. Very soon, every living creature on this world is going to die."

"I'm already immune," said _Zyzzyxakou_, "I had my DNA altered so the gas won't kill me."

"I'm safe too," said _Dovagain_. His faceplate opened up, revealing the cyborg ant piloting the robot, "this isn't just a walking weapon, you know." the faceplate closed, "the cockpit is airtight."

"My personal shield also protects me against gas attacks," said Insano.

"As if we care," said an annoyed _Zyzzyxakou_.

"So what's it going to be, Tess?" The Lord of Illusions asked, "in a short time, there will be only three living things left on the world," he held up the black vial, "don't you want to be the fourth?"

"Screw you!" said Tess. She then slapped the vial out of the trickster's hand. The vial fell to the ground and shattered, spilling the black liquid.

"Well, now," said Insano, "it seems that your plan to keep the girl has been shot down in flames."

"Can it, goggle head!" snapped The Lord of Illusions as he now wore a gold and tan suit and top hat, "I've still got options," he glared at Tess, "it looks like I'm just going to have to teleport you off the world beforehand. I did want you to watch this world die, but you can't always get what you want."

"There's just one problem with your plan," said Malcolm, "Kovorsin becomes inert when exposed to UV rays. It's not even noon and there's hardly a cloud in the sky!"

At that The Lord of Illusions laughed viciously, "you think that can stop me? The greatest illusionist in existence? Not even the sun can stand in my way!" he then raised his hands and chanted a spell. Before everyone's eyes, a large, black object appeared in the sky in front of the sun, blocking it's rays and plunging the world into sudden night.

"It may be an illusion," said the vile trickster, "but it's real enough to block out the ultra violet spectrum. And now for some real magic." He then cast a spell that teleported the nine remaining Kovorsin canisters.

"I'll just reset the timers on the canisters to…say…five minutes?" The Lord of Illusions asked. He then used a spell that changed the timers to begin counting down from five minutes, "and then I'll just grab Tess and we'll be on our way."

"And to make sure that you don't interfere," said _Zyzzyxakou_. He then cast a force field around the gas canisters.

"Face, it, Tess," said The Lord of Illusions, "you have no choice but to come with me."

"I choose my friends, you prick!" said Tess. By then everyone had recovered from the mini bombs and were back on their feet and ready for another round, "we'll stop you somehow!"

"As if you can," said The Lord of Illusions as he now wore a red and green checkered poncho and baseball cap.

* * *

"Are you sure we can see what's going on out there?" Aerith asked.

"The new observation program should be up and running," said Ansem, "right now."

The main computer screen then showed our heroes on one side, the four vial villains on the other and the nine gas canisters there as well.

"Oh, boy," said Oboro, "this doesn't look good at all."

"Doctor Insano has teamed up with the space ninjas?" Aerith asked, "this sounds like a bad movie or something."

"I can't stand this any more," said Ansem, "I've got to get down there!"

"There's not enough time!" said Oboro, "we've got to do something! Hand out gas masks! Get the people into airtight shelters! Anything!"

Just then Tron's voice came from the computer, "Attention! Unidentified portal opening above the city park!"

"A new portal?" Ansem asked, "Tron! Display on main monitor!"

A new window popped up and showed a very large portal opening up several hundred feet in the air above the park.

"What is that supposed to be for?" Aerith asked.

* * *

Everyone in the park had also looked up to see the new portal open up.

"Who's that supposed to be for?" Sora asked.

From the portal flew a very large green, white and gold helicopter that had green missile pods on the side and two tail rotors that were more like turbines.

"No way!" said Yousuke as he, Nanami, Kouta, Ikkou and Isshuu, all looked up at the helicopter with astonished and disbelieving eyes.

"He's back!" said Ikkou, "that crazy, baseball nutcase is back!"

"Who?" Aiden asked.

Near the cockpit of the helicopter a door slid open and from it emerged a ninja wearing a green outfit similar to the _Hurricangers _and _Goraigers_, but with a different helmet, with a gold outline around a cross-shaped visor and a beak-like extension on the back, and a gold armor-like vest with a cross-shaped symbol. On his left side was a green, bat-like sword.

"_Hello, everyone_!" shouted the green ninja in engrish in a cheerful, high pitched voice. He then jumped down from the helicopter, which hovered in the air. The green ninja landed lightly on the ground and walked up to our heroes and allies in a nonchalant manner, "_how are you? Fine, thank you_!"

"Oh my god!" said Nanami.

"Uh, who are you?" Riku asked the green ninja.

"_Oh, sorry_, my apologies," said the green ninja, "I should have introduced myself."

"Just who are you, you interloper!" The Lord of Illusions asked as his outfit changed to a red tuxedo and top hat.

"You really want to know?" the green ninja asked, "The Green Lightning Bullet! Heavenly Ninja!" he then pulled out a green and gold sphere that had a glass circle with several metal circles inside it, "_Shurrikenger_!" the metal circles spun with a high pitched shrill and a flash of light, "_Sanjo_!"

"You blasted creepazoid!" exclaimed The Lord of Illusions, "how dare you come here and interrupt my grand plan!"

"I'm here because I'm needed," said _Shurikenger_. He then looked at Yousuke and the other good ninjas, "didn't I tell you that I would always be there when needed?"

"You certainly did," said Yousuke.

"But why do you always vanish when the battle's over?" Nanami asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" _Shurikenger _asked.

"Of course," said Kouta, while Yousuke, Nanami, Ikkou and Isshuu nodded in agreement.

"_So can I_!" said _Shurikenger _happily in engrish.

"Who is this guy?" Kairi asked.

"A very powerful comrade," said Kouta, "one who's everyone and no one at the same time."

"_Shurikenger's _a master of disguise," said Yousuke, "you wouldn't believe how many times we found out that the person we were dealing with was this guy disguised."

"If I may say something," remarked _Dovagain_, "you humans are almost out of time," he pointed at the timers on the Kovorsin canisters, which were down to ninety seconds, "you're almost dead!"

"Not today!" said _Shurikenger _as a yellow baseball in his right hand, "Take this! _Chou Ninpo_! Magic Branch Ball!" he then wound up like a pitcher about to throw the ball in the middle of a ball game, then threw the yellow ball at The Lord of Illusions. In mid-flight, the ball multiplied into a dozen balls, which all hit the trickster, each hit producing sparks that all added up to enough damage to knock him down and knocking off his hat.

"You bastard!" snapped The Lord of Illusions as he felt his forehead and found that he was bleeding a bit, "you cut me! You spilled my blood!" he then stood up, his face twisted with rage, his suit now red and orange with flame patters.

"That's not all I did, friend," said _Shurikenger _as he pointed up. Everyone looked up to see the sky clearing up and the sun shining back onto the world. But then everyone saw that the timers on the canisters were almost at zero.

"The gas!" shouted Yuffie in terror, "it can still kill us before it becomes inert!"

"The hell it will!" exclaimed Malcolm as he summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the canisters, sending a spell at them that hit the force field.

"You stupid little boy!" said _Zyzzyxakou_.

"The force field can't be broken by magic!" said _Dovagain_.

"Who said anything about breaking it?" Malcolm asked, "I changed it! Now instead of keeping us out, it'll keep the gas in!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed The Lord of Illusions.

Just then the timer on the canisters reached zero and the gas was released, all of it completely contained within the force field.

"In an hour or so it'll all be inert," said Malcolm, "and you, you guys are pretty much…pretty much…" he then looked very confused as he looked around, "what the…where the hell am I?"

"Malcolm?" Kairi asked in a concerned manner, "are you alright?"

"What…Kairi?" Malcolm asked, he then looked at the others, "Sora? Guys? What's happening? Where are we?"

"Did you remember to take your medicine?" Riku asked.

Malcolm frantically checked his pocket, "oh no! I forgot to put today's dose in my pocket. Oh crap! I blacked out again!"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sora asked.

"We…we were just coming back from saving Tess from The Lord of Illusions," said Malcolm, "we were on the beach, and Tess said she was feeling tired…and then we're here," he looked around at the whole scene, "just what's going on?" he then saw The Lord of Illusions, "Hey! You again! Didn't we just defeat you!?"

"What's his problem?" Yousuke asked.

"He sometimes forgets things," said Aiden.

"How intriguing," said Doctor Insano, "the boy has completely lost all memory of a respectable amount of time. How I would enjoy dissecting his brain to find the cause."

"You're not laying a gloved finger on him, you monster!" said Kairi as she and the others summoned their Keyblades.

"Selphie, Yuffie, Wakka, Tidus," said Sora, "get Malcolm out of here."

"Do it," said Quistis, while Leon nodded in agreement.

"What? No!" exclaimed Malcolm, "I can still fight! I don't know who we're fighting or what we're fighting about, but I can still fight."

"Well, you're not going to," said Sora.

"You're in no condition to fight a major battle," said Kairi, "and it'll make us feel better if we didn't have to worry about you."

"Get him to Ansem," said Riku to Selphie, Yuffie, Wakka and Tidus, "he'll be able to make more of Malcolm's medicine so he doesn't have another blackout."

"I'm not going to have another blackout," said an annoyed Malcolm, "they're not that frequent."

"It'll make us feel better if you were someplace safe," said Kairi.

"Oh for the love of the darkness!" spat Malcolm, "this is why I wasn't allowed into Red Fountain! They thought I would be a liability! Well I'm not!" he then sighed with reluctant acceptance, "but if it'll really make you feel better, I'll go."

"Thank you," said Sora, "and I thought you also flunked the written exam for the Red Fountain entrance."

"Don't remind me," said an annoyed Malcolm, "alright, I'll go, but we're going to have a long and serious talk as soon as you're done fighting." He then turned around to leave, but then paused in confusion, "uh…where am I supposed to go?"

"Don't worry, man," said Wakka, "we'll help you get where you're going."

"We'll be at Ansem's place in no time," said Yuffie.

"Sora, everyone," said Selphie, "good luck."

"Kick some space ninja ass!" said Tidus.

"Space ninjas?" Malcolm asked as he, Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, walked away from the battlefield, "we've been fighting space ninjas? And just who are you guys?"

"We're friends of Sora's," said Tidus.

"Well," Malcolm said hesitantly, "if you're friends with Sora, then you're my friends as well," he then glared back at Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden and Tess, "don't forget! We're going to have a serious sitdown later!"

"We won't!" said Sora after them as they left the area.

"Well, that was a pleasant diversion," said The Lord of Illusions, "but now it's time to get down to business, killing you all!"

"Don't think that just because you've ruined the gas," said _Dovagain_, "doesn't mean that we don't have a backup plan!"

"Yeah!" said _Zyzzyxakou_, "wait, what is the backup plan?"

"It's where I retreat to a safe distance," said the vile trickster, "while you two slaughter the infidels and bring Tess to me afterwards." He then looked at Tess, "until then, my darling!" he then made an overly dramatic bow and teleported out.

"That jerk!" snapped _Zyzzyxakou_, "who does he think he is, abandoning us like that! Why are we even working for him?"

"Because he pays well," said _Dovagain_. He then looked at Doctor Insano, "hey, goggle head! You just going to stand there and be smart? Or are you going to help us?"

"As much as I would enjoy admonishing these juvenile delinquents," said Insano as he glared at our heroes and allies, "I have someone else I have to destroy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm overdue for a reunion with Ansem!" he then pressed a button on his belt and teleported out, laughing like the maniac he was.

But then Insano rematerialized only a few yards away on the other side of the park, "what the…? Why didn't it work!" he then teleported out again, this time a dozen or so yards further, "what's with this blasted thing?!" he continued to 'hop' teleport away from the area, sometimes managing several yards, others only a few inches.

"Get back to Ansem!" Riku said to Stitch, Leon and Quistis.

"Hopefully before that monster figures out what's wrong with his teleported," said Tess.

"Get going!" said Sora, "We'll be fine!"

"We've got our new ninja friend with us," said Aiden.

"That's right!" said Yousuke, "we can handle these jerks!" At that Nanami, Kouta, Ikkou, Isshuu and _Shurikenger _all nodded in agreement.

"Right," said Leon. With that he, Stitch and Quistis rushed out of the area.

"Handle us?" _Dovagain _asked, "you'll handle us? You human filth needs to learn some respect!" He then summoned dozens of Oniwanban.

"Get those two!" shouted _Zyzzyxakou_. Several ninja Heartless then rushed towards Leon and Quistis, but then our heroes and allies got in front of the Oniwanban.

"We're your opponents!" shouted Sora as he, Riku, Kairi, Aiden and Tess all activated their armor.

"Everyone!" shouted Yousuke, "let's do it!"

"Right!" shouted his fellow ninjas.

Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta raised their arms, "_Ninpu! Shinobi Change_!"

Ikkou and Isshuu then pointed their left hands down, _"Jinrai!" _then brought their left hands back up and to the left sides of their faces, _"Shinobi Change!"_

The _Hurricangers _then spun the disks on their Hurricane Gyros, surrounding themselves in the whirlwinds of transformation energies, while the _Goraigers _hit a button on their Gorai Changers and pressed a button, surrounding them in bolts of transformation lightning.

At the same time, _Shurikenger _released and threw off his armor-like vest, then 'flipped his helmet around so that the hooked back was now the front, _"Face Change!" _he shouted in a much deeper voice.

When all the transformation was done all six ninjas stood together.

"The Wind Howls! The Skies Rage! Air Ninja! _Hurricane Red_!"

"The Crimson Lighting Flash! Horned Ninja! _Kabuto Raiger_!"

"The Water Dances! The Waves Jump! Water Ninja! _Hurricane Blue_!"

"The Azure Thunderclap! Fanged Ninja! _Kuwaga Raiger_!"

"The Ground Shakes! The Flowers Sing! Land Ninja! _Hurricane Yellow_!"

"_Shurrikenger_! Fire Mode!"

"Facing and slashing the shadows!"

"Facing and slashing the light!"

"_Denkousekka Goraiger! Kenzan!"_

"Unknown to the people!"

"Unknown to the world!"

"We hide in the shadows and strike at evil!"

"_Ninpu Sentai…!"_

"_Hurricanger! Asanjo!"_

"Oh shut up and die!" snapped _Dovagain_, whom then gestured to the dozens of Oniwanban, "destroy them!"

The ninja Heartless then rushed at our heroes and allies, whom met them head-on and began destroying the offending creatures, hacking and slashing, delivering spark damage that was like a small fireworks display, with the _Hurricangers _dealing Air, Water and Land-based attacks, the _Goraigers _using Thunder attacks and _Shrurikenger_, whom was apparently much stronger and faster without the extra weight of his vest armor, was tearing into the Oniwanban with his bare hands. And of course, Sora and the other Keyblade Wielders were their usual brilliant selves. Yet for every Oniwanban they destroyed, more of the ninja Heartless would take their place.

* * *

**…Ansem's Study…**

"So you discovered a means of making your medication yourself," Ansem said after meeting with Malcolm, Stitch Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka.

"It's easy enough when you know what's in the stuff," said Malcolm, "but…I just can't understand how I forgot it today? Just what have I been doing with Sora and the others?"

"We told you already," said Tidus, "fighting space ninjas."

"And stopping a terrorist attack," said Selphie. "He was incredible, Ansem. Malcolm used a spell that contained all the gas."

"And I just heard from Cid," said Yuffie, "the canisters that we already found are all being disposed of. Radiant Garden is safe, from the Kovorsin at least."

"All we can do now is hope that Sora and the others can stop Jakanja," said Tidus.

"And that crazy scientist man," said Wakka, "he's really nuts!"

"And he wants to kill you, Ansem," said Yuffie.

"I know," said Ansem, "it's me that Insano wants. He will tear this world apart in order to destroy me if allowed to do so."

"Just what did you do to make this nutcase hate you so much?" Tidus asked.

"It's nothing, really," said Yuffie, "Ansem just put the psychopath inside a digital prison for forty years."

"That'd be enough to make anyone want someone dead," said Malcolm.

"Which is why I have to do what has to be done to stop that madman," said Ansem.

"You're not going to give yourself over to him, right?" Yuffie asked, "he'll kill you?"

"You'd better not give up, Ansem," said Selphie, "if I have to, I'll tie you down and shove you inside the closet."

"No way are we letting that maniac kill you," said Wakka.

"No way in hell," said Malcolm.

"You're not doing anything until you take your meds," said Selphie.

"Sora told us to look after you until you were alright," said Tidus.

"I said that I was alright!" said Malcolm in an annoyed tone, "This is utterly absurd! When I first joined up with Sora and the others, they assured me that my condition wouldn't be an issue!"

"Well it clearly is now," said Ansem, "now kindly instruct me in the process of making your medication."

At that Malcolm sighed before telling Ansem how to make the medicine.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," said Ansem, "I'll have Tron brew up a batch right away."

They all went into the computer room, where Ansem imputed the instructions to Tron.

"Running execution," said Tron, "time to completion: ten minutes, fifteen seconds."

"That's pretty quick," said an impressed Malcolm, "it usually takes me two hours to brew the same amount."

Just then another Warning window popped up on the main computer screen, "Ansem! Insano is approaching!" Tron shouted.

"So, he's decided to make the opening move," said Ansem, his voice full of grim determination, "So be it. If he wishes for a confrontation, I shall be all to happy to oblige."

"You can't go out there with that maniac!" exclaimed Selphie.

"I have no intention of surrendering to him," said Ansem, "but neither will I allow him to roam free. I have a plan. Tron."

"Materializing!" said Tron as the digitizer beamed a small blue and green blaster attached to a spring loader to be worn on the right forearm. What set this blaster apart was that it ran on pure digital energy and had a flash drive attached to it.

"What's that supposed to be?" Oboro asked as she watched from her computer.

"The means of bringing Insano down," said Ansem as he rolled up his right sleeve and put on the spring loader, pushing the blaster up to the top of the device and concealing it all under his sleeve.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Yuffie asked.

"98% sure," said Ansem, "I do have contingency plans but this one has the best chance of success. Insano is my demon, I have to face him," he looked at Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, "though I wouldn't mind some company along the way."

"You'd have to pull us away with a crowbar," said Tidus, while Wakka, Selphie and Yuffie all nodded in agreement.

"What about me?" Malcolm asked, "I can still fight!"

"You are to stay right here until your medicine is finished," said Ansem, "and that's final."

"Alright," said Malcolm reluctantly, "but when I have my sitdown with Sora and the others, you're going to be there as well."

"Fair enough," said Ansem. With that he, Yuffie, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus, all walked out of the room.

"Hey, I know this situation sucks," said Oboro to Malcolm, "but at least you've got friends who care about you."

"I know," said Malcolm, "but sometimes I wish they didn't care so much. I'm not a kid to be coddled, you know, and I want to prove to Sora and the others that I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance," said Aerith, "so, what do you want to do while waiting?"

"I don't know," said Malcolm, he then looked at the main computer, "what kind of games are on there?"

"If it's games you are interested," said Tron, "take your pick."

* * *

**…Postern…**

"Well, we're all here," said Tidus as they exited the castle and waited, "where is he?"

"This guy is the limit," said Wakka, "he makes all these bogus threats, and then he's a no show."

"He will come," said Ansem, "Insano may be insane, but he always comes."

"Yeah, but when?" Yuffie asked.

Just then Doctor Insano teleported in, looking highly exasperated, "finally! I made it! I really should get my personal transporter debugged."

"If it's unreliable," said Ansem, "why did you use it?"

"I didn't know it was this unreliable, old man!" snapped Insano, "otherwise I would have used something else! But that is neither here nor there! What is important is that you finally pay for what you did to me!"

"You're not getting anywhere near Ansem!" shouted Yuffie, "you've got us to deal with!" at that Tidus, Wakka and Selphie all assumed their fighting stances.

"Ah, yes, the goober squad," said Insano, "how delightful to see you again. Now DIE!" he then shot his finger beams at Yuffie, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus, whom all dodged the lasers.

Wakka was the first to recover, "take this!" he shouted as he threw his Blitz Ball at Insano, whom laughed madly as the sphere bounced off of the lunatic's shield.

Tidus, Selphie and Yuffie all tried to attack Insano from different directions, but all their attacks were deflected by Insano's shield.

"Your persistence is futile!" said Insano, "I am invincible! Now kindly stop this foolishness so I can destroy you!"

"This is so like you, you monster!" said Ansem, "what you cannot possess, you destroy!"

"And why should I not destroy what is not mine!?" exclaimed Insano, "all whom do not submit to Doctor Insano shall perish!"

"Then take your own words to heart, you maniac!" shouted Ansem as his blaster shot into his hand. He aimed at Insano and fired a blue, digitizing beam that hit Insano and converted him into data, which then shot back into the blaster and was stored in the flash drive, on which a blue LED began blinking.

"What happened?" Tidus asked.

"I captured him," said Ansem as he detached the flash drive from the blaster, "I knew he would come back for me one day, so while Sora and his friends were in The Magical Dimension, I had this built. Insano has been digitized again and is now trapped inside the flash drive."

"Cool," said Yuffie as she and the others gathered around Ansem.

"But what are you gonna do with it, man?" Wakka asked.

"What I should have done long ago," said Ansem in a vindictive tone, "I'm going to erase his data. The threat of Insano shall be no more."

Just then the flash drive began crackling with green lightning, causing Ansem to drop it. The drive landed on the ground and Insano was rematerialized back in the real world again.

"You old bastard!" snapped Insano. He then zapped Ansem and the others with orange lightning from his gloves, inflicting massive amounts of pain on them and forcing them all to the ground.

"That's the last time you ever digitize me, Ansem the Unwise!" said Insano, "no more fooling around! I was going to have you die in an elaborate, excruciating manner, but instead, I'll just kill you outright!" He then focused his finger beams on Ansem, "prepare for oblivion, old man!"

Just then Quistis ran up to Insano and lashed at his right arm, her chain whip catching the maniac and pulling him to the ground.

Ansem and the others gasped with relief as the pain-inducing beams ceased tormenting them.

"You keep away from Ansem, you fracking psychopath!" shouted Quistis, while Leon and Stitch ran in as well.

"You meddling bint!" said Insano as he got back up, "I'll smash you all into quantum foam!"

"You'll find that we're not so easy to smash, my old comrade," said Ansem.

"If anyone's getting smashed," said Leon as he hefted his gun blade, "its you!"

"We'll see," said Insano, "we'll see."

* * *

**…Castle Oblivion…**

"That man is just as insane as his name says," remarked Dio Brando as he, Sephiroth and Xehanort watched the fight on the Interocitor, "he's going to get himself killed, and you know what? I could care less! He's done nothing but rant and rave about how great he is and how all powerful his science is ever since he got here and I'm sick of it! He can go choke on a pickle for all I care."

"He should get his just deserts," said Xehanort, "but I still need him."

"But just what is he supposed to do for you?" Sephiroth asked, "there's a lot that has been happening in this group that I don't understand, Xehanort. Your plans make very little sense to me and I think it's time you explained yourself."

"Yeah," said Dio Brando, "I've been very patient with you, Xehanort, so spill it! What's your plan!"

"Haven't I made it clear by now?" Xehanort asked, "I plan to torment Sora until he reaches his breaking point. Then I'll take back Ventus' heart and reunite it with his body, while at the same time resurrect Vanitus and fuse them to make the X-Blade."

"And use to enter Kingdom Hearts, yes, we know that already," said Dio Brando, "but there's more to all of it, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is," said Xehanort, "far more, all of which will be made clear in due time, but for now," he indicated the unfolding drama on the Interocitor, "we might as well enjoy the show."

At that the other two villains merely sat back down and continued watching, both pondering just what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

**...Radiant Garden...The Park...**

With one slash of his Keyblade, Sora vanquished the last of the ninja Heartless.

"And that's that," said Sora.

"And now for the space ninjas," said Riku.

Sora and the others then saw that the _Hurricangers, Goraigers _and _Shurikenger_, had both _Dovagain _and _Zyzzyxakou _on the ropes, with the _Hurricangers _delivering a triple shadow attack to _Zyzzyxakou_, while the _Goraigers _hit _Dovagain _with a lightning fast strike that was followed up by a super fast strike from _Shurikenger_.

It all combined to deal enough damage to knock both villains down with tremendous spark damage.

"Okay, this is getting on my nerves," said _Dovagain_.

"You think you're pissed off?" _Zyzzyxakou _asked as they both got up, "I'm sick of it myself!"

"Then let's change it!" said _Dovagain_. He then summoned two Behemoths, "crush the humans!" he ordered.

"I don't think so!" said _Hurricane Red_. He, _Hurricane Blue _and _Hurricane Yellow _then combined their weapons to make a larger weapon, with Dry Gun in front, Quake Hammer in the middle and Sonic Megaphone in back.

"Dry Gadget!" shouted the _Hurricangers _as _Hurricane Blue _and _Hurricane Yellow _held the weapon on the sides and _Hurricane Red _held the trigger, which he pulled and shot a massive fireball at one of the Behemoths, destroying it.

At the same time the _Goraigers _had combined their weapons to form a larger weapon as well, with Stag Breaker in front of Horn Breaker.

"Connection Double Gadget!" shouted the _Goraigers _as they held the weapons, with _Kuwaga Raiger _holding it in front and _Kabuto Raiger _holding the trigger, which he pulled and shot a massive lightning blast at the second Behemoth, destroying it.

"Well, that turned out well," said _Zyzzyxakou _sarcastically.

"It's about to get worse, _Jakanja_!" shouted _Hurricane Red _as he, Hurricane _Blue, Hurricane Yellow, Kabuto Raiger _and _Kuwaga Raiger _combined both Dry Gadget and Connection Double Gadget to make one massive weapon.

"Quintuple Connection Victory Gadget!" shouted all five ninjas as they aimed the weapon at _Zyzzyxakou_.

"Wait! Can't we talk this over!?" exclaimed the insectiod space ninja.

"Not a chance!" said _Hurricane Blue_. All five ninjas then shouted as one, "Victory!" and the big blaster fired a massive energy sphere at _Zyzzyxakou_. It hit him head on, causing indigo energy bolts to shoot out of him as he fell down screaming and exploded.

"You got him!" shouted Sora as he, Riku, Kairi, Aiden and Tess ran over, followed by _Shurikenger_.

"That was so awesome!" said Aiden.

"It was, but we're used to it by now," said _Hurricane Blue_. The visors and face guards on the helmets of the _Hurricangers _and _Goraigers _then retracted, revealing their faces.

"You fools!" snapped _Dovagain_, "don't think it's over, because it's not!"

"Oh give it a rest, will you!?" exclaimed Ikkou.

"We've beaten your ninja Heartless and _Zyzzyxakou_," said Kouta.

"And we'll beat you, _Dovagain_!" said Isshuu.

At that _Dovagain _laughed cruelly.

"What's so funny?" Nanami asked.

"Have you forgotten so easily, _Hurricangers_?" _Dovagain _asked in a taunting manner, "and you, _Goraigers_, have you also forgotten?" he then pulled out a bazooka-like weapon and loaded a RPG-like round into it, "maybe you'll remember this!" he then aimed the weapon straight up into the air and fired the round. It shot up beyond sight, then plummeted back down. A few hundred feet before it hit the ground, the round expanded into a generic robot shape that landed right where _Zyzzyxakou _died.

"Behold, the improved Copy Giant!" shouted _Dovagain_.

The robot then shimmered and took on the shape of _Zyzzyxakou_, but not only did it look like a huge version of the insectoid space ninja, it was in all sense a fully revived version of the creature in every way, now only big enough to crush a ten-story building.

"Yes! I'm back!" shouted the enlarged _Zyzzyxakou_.

"Oh man, not again!" said Aiden, "not another giant monster!"

"I had hoped that he would do that," said Yousuke.

"You mean that you also fight giant monsters?" Tess asked, "why didn't you tell us this before?"

"You never asked," said Ikkou.

"You think you're in trouble now, heroes?" _Dovagain_ asked in a taunting manner, "Well, check this out!" He then pulled out a remote that he used to open a portal in the sky. From the portal fell a huge black and white robot that looked to be a larger version of the cybernetic ninja. "Meet _Dai Dovagain_!" he shouted, then jumped up to the top of the giant robot and entered its head, which was the cockpit. The giant robot powered up and, with the giant version of _Zyzzyxako_, advanced on our heroes and allies.

"Oh man, why can't we ever get a break?" Aiden complained.

"Because things would be boring if they were easy," said Sora.

"Oboro-s_an_!" exclaimed Yousuke into the communication feature on his Hurricane Gyro, "are you all set up there?"

"Hold on, Yousuke-_kun_!" said Oboro, "bringing the _Shinobi_ Machines across time and space isn't as easy as you think!"

"Well, hurry up!" said Nanami, "we're in trouble!" they all then had to dodge a stomping attack from _Zyzzyxakou_.

* * *

**...The Postern...**

"So, my old friend," said Ansem, "it's your move!"

"But don't even try it, you crazy jerk!" said Tidus.

"We've got you by the thumbnails!" said Wakka.

"No matter what you do, we'll stop it!" said Selphie.

"And then we'll stop you for good!" said Yuffie.

"You truly think you can defeat me!" exclaimed Insano, "The greatest mind of dark science the multiverse has ever known!? Ha! That's right! Ha!"

"Laugh wile you can, maniac!" said Leon, "you're finished!"

"So accept reality already!" said Quistis, while Stitch nodded in agreement

Just then Insano's PDA beeped. He looked at the message and grinned, then laughed both manically and wickedly.

"Now what's so funny?" Leon asked/

"Sorry to disappoint you all," said Insano, "but I'm not dieing today! Far from it, it is you all whom are about to die!"

"How so?" Ansem asked.

"By this!" said Insano as he held up his PDA, "behold; phase one of my genius! A Dark Corridor enhancer!"

* * *

**…Castle Oblivion…**

The machine pulsed with dark energy and projected a massive Dark Corridor that engulfed the giant box.

* * *

**…Radiant Garden…The Postern…**

Ansem and the others looked up and saw the huge Dark Corridor open up, dropping the giant box into the area. The box broke open upon impact, revealing an enormous gray and red robot bristling with lasers, missiles and machine cannons.

"Behold, Phase 2!" exclaimed Insano, "Neutro 2.5!" he then glared at Ansem, "well, old man? What do you think of my…latest acquisition?" he then laughed like the mad scientist he was.

"I think you're disgusting!" said Ansem, while Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Leon, Quistis and Stitch, all looked up at Neutro 2.5 in awed horror.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," said Ansem. He then activated a rocket feature on his boots and flew up to the head of the giant robot and entered the cockpit and powered the robot up.

"I don't think the town security system can handle that thing," said Yuffie.

"It's not over yet!" said Leon, "we can still fight it!"

"How, man?" Wakka asked, "that think's as big as a battleship!"

"And just as powerful," said Tidus.

"Stitch not afraid of big robot!" exclaimed the little blue alien.

"Yeah, but that thing isn't afraid of us," said Selphie. They all then were forced to get out of the way of a massive laser blast from the giant robot.

* * *

**...Ansem's Study...**

"My goodness!" exclaimed Aerith as she looked at the data screen, which now showed a tactical display of the city that had three red energy signatures, two in the park and one right outside the castle.

"Three giant monsters," said Malcolm, "and two of them robots no less."

"There's got to be something we can do," said Aerith, "can't you do anything, Malcolm?"

"I'm trying to think of what spells to use," said Malcolm, "I've taken my meds, but…but three giant enemies? That's something you don't normally fight, even in The Magical Dimension."

"If anyone can stop those big baddies," said Oboro, "it's Yousuke-kun and the others, and those Keyblade kids as well."

"How?" Malcolm asked.

Just then Oboro's computer beeped with a message she had been waiting for, "you want to know how? I'll show you!" she began typing at her laptop while speaking into a com-link, "Yousuke-_kun_! You and the others alright?"

* * *

**…The Park…**

"No we're not, Oboro-_san_!" said Yousuke as he and the others dodged energy attacks from the giant monsters.

"We've been dancing in the fountains, of course we're not alright!" said Ikkou.

* * *

**…Ansem's Study…**

"Well, you will be soon!" said Oboro as she finished loading the program she had been powering up, "Shinobi Machines! _Hashin_!" she then pressed ENTER.

* * *

**…The Park…**

Five large portals, three on the ground and two in the air, opened up and from them emerged five large mechas, all of them metal animals with a steam punk theme. The first was a red, jet-like hawk, then a blue, submarine-like dolphin, then an enormous yellow lion, followed by a red, tank-like rhino beetle and a blue, ATV-like stag beetle.

"Alright!" said Yousuke.

"Oboro-_san_, you're a godsend!" said Kouta, while Nanami, Ikkou and Isshuu grinned happily.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed _Zyzzyxakou_, "not those things!"

"Oh yeah, those things!" Isshuu said.

"But what do they do?" Tess asked, "other than look really awesome."

"We'll show you!" said Yousuke. The visors and face guards on the ninja's helmets closed up and they all jumped into the cockpits of their respective machines, with _Hurricane Red _jumping into the red hawk, _Hurricane Hawk, Hurricane Blue _into the blue dolphin _Hurricane Dolphin, Hurricane Yellow_ into the yellow lion, _Hurricane Leon, Kabuto Raiger_ into the crimson rhino beetle, _Gorai Beetle_, and _Kuwaga Raiger _into the azure stag beetle, _Gorai Stag_.

"Let's show them what we can do!" said _Hurricane Red. _With that he, Hurricane Blue and Hurricane Yellow all said, "_Ninpuu Gattai_!"

With that their Shinobi machines began combining into a giant super robot, with _Hurricane Leon _forming the main torso, legs and left arm, with the lion's head forming the left shoulder, while _Hurricane Dolphin _attached to the main body and formed the right arm, while _Hurricane Hawk _formed the head.

"_Senpuujin_!" shouted all three _Hurricangers_, "_Suisan_!"

At the same time the _Goraigers' _Machines formed a super robot as well, with _Gorai Stag _forming the legs and lower torso, while _Gorai Beetle _formed the upper torso, arms and head.

"_Goraijin_!" said _Kabuto Raiger _and _Kuwaga Raiger_, "_Suisan_!"

"You miserable humans!" snapped _Dovagain_, "we'll smash you into scrap metal!" with that _Dai Dovagain _and the enlarged _Zyzzyxakou _rushed at the two ninja robots, whom met them without backing down and they all began fighting.

"Go!" Sora cheered to the ninjas, "kick their giant butts!" while Kairi, Riku, Aiden and Tess also cheered. But then Sora's cell phone rang, "hello?" he answered.

"Sora!" shouted Tidus, "we've got trouble at the castle!"

The Keyblade Wielders looked back towards the castle and saw, to their horror, Neutro 2.5 rampaging, alternating from shooting lasers at the castle defenders, while also firing missiles at the town proper, destroying buildings and causing a horrific panic among the people.

"Three giant enemies!" exclaimed an exasperated Aiden, "Sora, can we go home now?"

"No chance!" said Sora, "we've got to stop that thing from wrecking the city!"

"But what is it?" Riku asked.

"That would be Doctor Insano's robot," said Selphie via the cell phone.

"What are we gonna do?" Kairi asked.

"You are gonna stay right here," said _Shurikenger_, "leave that big robot to me!" he then jumped into his giant helicopter and flew it towards the castle.

"There goes a very strange person," said Riku.

* * *

**...The Postern...**

"Oh you like that don't you?!" exclaimed Insano as he fired off another laser barrage at Ansem and the others, "well, have another!"

Just then _Shurikenger's _giant helicopter flew past, distracting the lunatic, "what the!?"

The helicopter swung around and strafed Neutro 2.5 with a barrage of missiles, hitting the enemy robot and forcing it back several huge paces, allowing Ansem, Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Leon, Quistis and Stitch, to all get to cover.

"Where'd that big green helicopter come from?" Tidus asked.

"I think it's associated with the _Hurricangers_," said Quistis.

"How'd you figure that out?" Yuffie asked.

"Call it a hunch," said Quistis.

"You miserable, meddling mung!" snapped Insano, "how dare you fire upon my toy!"

"Your toy isn't that fun to play with," said _Shurikenger_.

"It is to me!" shouted Insano, "eat heavy metal!" he then shot Neutor's machine cannons at the helicopter, which dodged the projectiles as it flew higher into the air.

"Okay!" said _Shurikenger_, "time to get serious! _Hisho Henge_!"

Before the amazed eyes of everyone watching, the helicopter transformed into a warrior robot, with the arms forming out of the cockpit, revealing the head and the main rotor forming a chest plate and the engines forming the legs, allowing the machine to hover in midair, exchanging kicks and punches.

"_Tenkuujin_!" said Shurikenger, "_Suisan_!"

"Oh, so you want a robot on robot fight?" Insano asked, "it would be my pleasure!"

Just then Neutro shoot into the air on rocket boosters and hurled headlong at _Tenkuujin_, crashing into the green robot and the two machines began a midair grapple.

"Oh man, I should have brought popcorn!" exclaimed a very excited Tidus, "this is so cool!"

"You can say that again, man!" said Wakka.

"But the green one is losing!" said Selphie.

Indeed, Neutro was delivering more damage to _Tenkuujin _than the green robot was dishing out.

"What do we do?" Yuffie asked, "What can we do?"

"If only I can get aboard that big evil machine," said Quistis, "I'd tear it apart from the inside!"

"Oboro!" said Ansem into a communications device, "can you connect me with…?"

"I'm way ahead of you," said Oboro, "one second…and…there! You're live with _Shurikenger_!"

"_Shurikenger_!" said Ansem, "can you hear me?"

"_Yeah_!" said _Shurikenger _in engrish, "but I'm in the middle of something!" he then grunted in pain as the vibration from a particularly nasty punch from Neutro rattled Tenkuujin's cockpit to shudder and a few circuits shorted out in showers of sparks.

"I can understand that," said Ansem, "but we have the makings of a plan here. Try to force Neutro onto the ground, we'll deal with the rest."

"You got it!" said _Shurikenger_.

* * *

**…The Park…**

"I don't think they're doing so well!" said Tess as she and the others took cover from the intense battle as _Senpuujin _and _Goraijin _battled the giant enemies, with the ninja robots receiving a brutal beating from the enlarged _Zyzzyxakou _and _Dai Dovagain_.

"We've got to do something," said Riku.

"How did we defeat that other giant monster?" Tess asked, "what we used our Keyblades to do to help the _Abarangers _win."

"That's it!" said Sora, "we'll do that! Everyone! Fill your hearts with courage!"

"Right!" said Kairi, Riku, Tess and Aiden. They all focused and a golden light shone from the center of their armor, a golden light that traveled down to their Keyblades. Sora, Kairi and Aiden aimed their glowing Keyblades at _Dai Dovagain_, while Riku and Tess aimed their glowing Keyblades at _Zyzzyxakou_.

Beams of golden light shot from their Keyblades, ensnaring both giant monsters, with _Zyzzyxakou _trapped by his arms and _Dai Dovagain _by his arms and neck.

"What the!?" exclaimed _Zyzzyxakou _as he struggled to pull away, but the golden lights weren't letting go.

"What is this!" snapped _Dovagain_, "all my instruments are frozen up! What did you do to my machine!?"

"We gave our friends a chance!" said Sora, "Yousuke! Go for it!"

"Right!" said _Hurricane Red_, "and thanks, Sora!"

"We've got it from here," said _Kabuto Raiger_.

"_Senpuujin_!" shouted _Hurricane Red_, "_Hurry Up_!"

All of a sudden, _Senpuujin's _whole body shifted to a more streamline from, the bulkier parts retracting to reveal a faster robot. It then rushed at the restrained giant enemies and began thrashing them, delivering rapid punches and kicks.

It then jumped up atop a rail platform that seemed to form out of nowhere. A pair of curved blades appeared in the robot's hands and formed a ring that it held, then rolled down the ramp towards both _Dai Dovagain _and _Zyzzyxakou_, delivering massive amounts of damage.

"_Hurry Down_!" said _Hurricane Red _as _Senpuujin's _form returned to normal.

"Now it's our turn!" said _Kuwaga Raiger_, "Oboro-_san_!"

"You got it, Isshuu-_kun_!" said Oboro as she typed into her laptop, "Sending _Karakuri _Ball 4 now!"

Just then the chest of _Goraijin _opened up, revealing a large metal ball with a big 04 on it. The ball opened up, revealing a large, pinwheel-like axe that the robot grabbed, "Plant Axe!" said both _Goraigers_. The robot then advanced on the two enemies and hacked at them, delivering a lot of spark-inducing damage, especially to _Dai Dovagain_, hitting a critical relay and causing an overload in the robot's power source.

"You bastards!" shouted _Dovagain _as the cockpit was flooded with sparks from short circuits, "you'll pay for this!" he then hit an 'eject' button that shot him out of the robot, just as the giant machine exploded.

"Alright!' shouted Sora, "one down!"

"And one to go!" said Kairi.

"Hope you're ready for this one, Yousuke-_kun_!" said Oboro, "sending _Karakuri _ball 1"

Just then the front of _Senpuujin _opened up, revealing a large metal ball with a big 01 on it. The ball opened up, revealing a long sword with a metal snake head.

"Sword Slasher!" said all three _Hurricangers_.

"And now for the finisher!" said Hurricane Red, "Hayate Way Secret Technique! Three Way Copy Illusion Slash!"

In a flash, where there was one _Senpuujin_, there were now three.

"Wait!" exclaimed _Zyzzyxakou_, "we can talk about this!"

But then all three Senpuujin's slashed at the giant space ninja, delivering a massive amount of damage. Crimson lightning bolts shot out from the creature as it fell down and exploded.

* * *

**…The Postern…**

"Look out!" shouted Ansem as _Tenkuujin _threw Neutro to the ground. Ansem, Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Stitch, Quistis and Leon all got out of the way, the enemy robot slamming into the ground right where they had been standing.

"Now!" shouted Quistis as she and Leon got up, but Stitch ran past her and jumped onto the enemy robot. He used his enhanced alien strength to rip open part of Neutro's armor and jumped inside it.

"Oh, I wanted to do that," said Quistis.

"You still can," said Leon.

"Come on, let's go!" shouted Selphie. With that she and the others ran towards Neutro and jumped into the hole Stitch made.

* * *

"You miserable ninja freak!" snapped Insano as he maneuvered Neutro to stand up again, "I'll render your robot into scrap metal!" He then aimed all of Neutro's missiles to lock onto _Tekuujin_, "die, fool!" he then pressed the Fire button, but all he got was an error message on the control monitors, "What the!?" exclaimed Insano, "fire! FIRE!"

But then he got more error messages as more and more control systems failed.

* * *

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Tidus asked as he and the others rampaged their way through the inner workings of Neutro, cutting wires, snapping fluid tubes, crushing circuits, breaking gears and other parts that kept the robot functioning.

"Hey, we're destroying the thing, right?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, but what happens after that?" Tidus asked, "how are we going to get out of here!"

Just then there was a loud klaxon followed by a female computerized voice saying, "WARNING! CRITICAL SYSTEM FAILURES! REACTOR OVERLOAD IMMINENT!"

"Okay, time to go!" said Wakka.

"But how do we get out of here?" Selphie asked.

"I can't remember which way we came in!" said Selphie.

"Oh come on," said Quistis, "we've been in worse spots."

"I can name a lot of them," said Leon, "but this time is different. We're lost inside a giant robot that's about to self destruct."

"Then this is it?" Tidus asked, "we're going to die!?"

"No way!" exclaimed Stitch. He then ran to the nearest metal wall and ripped a hole in it, a hole that happened to lead outside again. They all jumped through it, landed and ran for cover, just as the robot exploded.

From the blast emerged an escape pod with a glass covering, and in it was a very irate Doctor Insano. "You miserable, meddling brats!" spat the mad scientist, "I'll remember this! Just you wait! I'll be back! Doctor Insano shall have his revenge!" the escape pod then flew into a hastily summoned Dark Corridor and vanished into it.

"Yes!" exclaimed Selphie, "we did it!" at that Yuffie, Tidus, Wakka, Leon, Quistis and Stitch all cheered happily.

"You all did splendidly," said Ansem as he walked over, "well done, all of you!"

"I'm sorry, Ansem," said Quistis, "that lunatic got away."

"We'll get him next time," said Leon, "that maniac will be back."

"And we'll stop him then," said Selphie, while Tidus and Wakka nodded in agreement.

Just then Yuffie looked up, "hey, were did _Shurikenger _go?"

They all looked up, scanning the skies, but there was no sign of _Tenkuujin _or of _Shurikenger_.

"I think we've got other things to worry about," said Selphie as she looked around and the havoc caused by Neutro. The castle was only mildly damaged from the lasers, while the Postern and the surrounding areas were heavily burned. And as for the town, dozens of buildings had been destroyed and dozens more were on fire. Firefighters were containing the blazes before they got out of hand, but the worse of the disaster was the loss of life, which at this time had yet to be fully counted.

"Oh no, this is horrible!" said Yuffie.

"And we were doing so well," said Leon, "things were finally looking bright again."

"We will rebuild, we will repair," said Ansem, "and those who survived, they will naturally grieve the dead, but they will move on and endure. We will all grow stronger and make the future much more brighter."

"You tell 'em, old bear!" said Quistis.

"Oh man!" said Wakka, "Sora and the others!"

"We've got to get back to them!" said Yuffie. With that they all headed for the park.

* * *

"There he goes!" shouted Yousuke, Nanami, Kouta, Ikkou, Isshuu and the Keyblade Wielders, with the ninja's visors and face guards retracted and the Keyblade Wielder's armor deactivated, chased _Dovagain _through the park. The ninjas had exited their robots and had joined Sora and the others in searching for the enemy, and now were hot on the trail of the cyborg space ninja.

"Don't let that metal creep get away!" shouted Tess.

"The hell he will!" shouted Aiden. He then transmuted the ground in front of _Dovagain _into diamond spikes that impaled the metal body of the enemy ninja, trapping it.

"Take this!" shouted Sora as he and Riku threw their Keyblades as _Dovagain_, hitting the space ninja in an already weakened spot and caused the machine to overload and explode, while the head ejected from the main body just in time.

The ejected head crashed to the ground a few yards away and opened up, spilling the cyborg ant that was the real _Dovagain _onto the grass.

"Oh man, this sucks," said _Dovagain _as the tiny creature stood up, only to find himself surrounded by the _Hurricangers, Goraigers _and Keyblade Wielders.

"It's about to get worse," said Ikkou.

"It's over, _Dovagain_!" said Nanami.

"Once we get rid of you," said Kouta, "_Jakanja _will be finished!"

At that the little cyborg ant ninja laughed wickedly, "finished? Finished! I think not! Sure, you've destroyed many of my comrades and the Seven Dark Lances and boss Tau Zanto! You are about to destroy me, but you'll never destroy _Jakanja_! Just when you think you've gotten rid of all of us, we come back, stronger than ever! We don't die, we multiply!"

"Yeah, like roaches," said Riku irately.

"Just get rid of the bugger already," said Tess.

"I'd be my pleasure," said Kairi in a vindictive tone. She then stepped forward, "poison my world, will you?"

"And I'd try again if I could!" exclaimed _Dovagain_, "this world will get it's comeuppance in due time! And you, _Hurricangers_, and you, _Goraigers_! Your world shall also feel the wrath of _Jakanja_!"

"Oh shut up!" snapped Kairi. She then brought her booted foot down on the vile space ninja, crushing the life out of it and leaving _Dovagain _a sticky, gooy mess on the grass.

"Remind me to never upset you, Kairi," said Aiden, "you scare me sometimes."

"But we love her all the same," said Sora.

At that Kairi smiled and blushed.

"Sora!" shouted Yuffie as she, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus and the others, ran into the area.

"We're here!" shouted Sora, "we're fine, all of us."

"Yes, safe," said The Lord of Illusions as he appeared in front of our heroes, "for now."

"You bastard!' snapped Tess, "Why are you doing this to us! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"I keep telling you, again and again, my dear Tess," said the vile trickster, "you belong to the master now. I'm just making things interesting for all of us until it's time to bring you to him."

"You call threatening to kill a world and the wholesale murder of innocent people interesting?!" exclaimed Kouta.

"You're nuts," said Isshuu.

"And rotten to the core," said Yousuke.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," said The Lord of Illusions.

"Just come over here, you overdressed freak!" said Riku, "we'll make things interesting enough for you."

"Tempting, but no," said the vile trickster, "I happen to have another appointment." he then vanished, only to reappear behind Tess, "but make no assumptions, my dear, your date with the master is coming. Soon, very soon, you shall meet your destiny, and it will be my pleasure to deliver it too you!" with that he vanished again.

"Yeah…well…screw you, hippy!" snapped Tess.

"He's gone," said Kairi, "yelling at no one won't help."

"I know," said Tess in a deflated tone.

Just then Oboro, Areith and Malcolm ran into the area, followed by Ansem.

"Sora!" said Malcolm, "you magnificent bastard! I saw the whole thing on the computer!"

"You guys were all awesome," said Aerith.

"And how," said Oboro, "oh, Yousuke-kun, everything's been taken care of. The gold has been delivered and all my stuff's been packed up, we can leave any time."

"You're leaving now?" Sora asked the ninjas, "but we just won."

"And what happened to _Shurikenger_?" Tidus asked.

"Hey, where is that strange guy?" Aiden asked.

"Oh, he's around," said Nanami.

"_Shurikenger's _not one to hang around and talk when the fighting's over," said Ikkou.

"But he'll always show up again when needed," said Yousuke, "if there's one thing about him, he always comes when needed."

"Just as we'll always come if we're needed," said Kouta.

"You may not know we're there, but we'll be there if called upon," said Isshuu.

"We're glad to have met you all," said Sora, while Kairi and the others nodded in agreement.

Just then they were all startled by the sound of a building collapsing. They all looked back towards the town proper and saw smoke and dust rising.

"Oh man, what a mess!" said Sora.

"Those giant space ninjas really did a number on the world," said Tess.

"They didn't do it," said Selphie.

"What?" Kairi asked, "but we were fighting those Jakanja jerks just now."

"It wasn't them," said Yuffie, "it was Neutro."

"Oh right, Doctor Insano," said Aiden, "what happened to that crazy guy?"

"He got away," said Leon.

"That's not right," said Sora, "we just can't let a psychopath like him on the lose!"

"And you, Ansem the so called wise!" said Riku, "why didn't you tell us about Insano!?"

"I had my reasons," said Ansem, "and I'm sorry that I kept them from you all. I felt that Insano was my problem, but now he is everyone's problem."

"One that we'll work together to stop," said Sora, "all of us, right, Yousuke? Yousuke…?"

To everyone's surprise, the _Hurricangers, Goraigers _and _Oboro _had all vanished.

"Huh, they're gone," said Aiden.

"Well, that was rude of them," said Quistis, "leaving like that without fully saying goodbye."

"What'd you expect?" a grinning Yuffie asked, "they're ninjas."

* * *

**…Castle Oblivion…**

"Well, that was exciting," said Xehanort.

"A shame none of the brats got whacked," said Dio Brando.

"They have more lives than a cat," said Sephiroth.

"Indeed, they are lucky," said Xehanort, "yet I intend to change their luck for the worse."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Dio Brando asked.

"With science of course!" snapped Doctor Insano as he burst into the room, "those fools thing they have gotten the better of me, have they? No! I say no!"

"Are you as crazy as you look?" Dio Brando asked, "you completely messed up your trip there. And your toy robot was a total hack."

"A waste of time, money and resources, if you ask me," said Sephiroth.

"Ignorant ingrates!" snapped Insano, "just you wait! I'll build a new Neutro! A better one; better, stronger, faster and more deadly than before! And I, Doctor Insano, shall pilot it! Together, we shall destroy Ansem and all those meddling brats! And pity the fools whom even dream of standing in my way!" he then exited the room, laughing like the lunatic he was.

"You think if we wait until he next goes out for some reason," said Dio Brando, "and get all the locks changed, he'll eventually get the picture and go away?"

"Oh no, we can't have that," said Xehanort, "he still has his roll to play, as do you all."

"You still won't tell us just what we're supposed to do," said Sephiroth.

"Patience, my friend," said Xehanort, "in time everything will be made clear."

"I'll hold you to that," said Sephiroth, while Dio Brando nodded in agreement.

* * *

**…Radiant Garden…**

A short time later all of our heroes and allies were back at The Bailey, helping the citizens of the world clean up the mess in the area brought on by Neutro's rampage.

"What I don't understand is how Chet Smith could have been an enemy," said Mayor Price as she and the rest of the town council also helped clear the rubble from the streets, "he's been handling the budget for months now and no one suspected a thing. How did he do it?"

"That jerk is a trickster, it's what he does," said Riku.

"Apparently, pulling the wool over people's eyes gets him off," said Tess, "especially when he's messing with me. I swear, next time I see him, I'll cut his throat!"

"We'll hold him down for you," said Riku.

"In the meantime," said Malcolm, "I think we should have our sit down, Sora."

"Now?" Sora asked, "we're right in the middle of cleaning up after a battle."

"Of which I'm all for," said Malcolm, "believe me, I'm not one to shirk from responsibilities, but neither am I one to let an insult slide without due process!"

"Are you still steamed about having to sit the battle out?" Kairi asked.

"Damn right I'm steamed!" said Malcolm, "we made it clear, when I first joined up with you, that my condition wouldn't affect our relationship as Keybalde Wielders."

"It's not," said Sora, "but you can't ignore the fact that just now, you forgot several hours of your life."

"You forgot to take your medicine today," said Kairi, "how often does that happen?"

"Rarely," said an irate Malcolm, "like once in a green moon."

"Don't you mean 'once in a blue moon?" Wakka asked.

"Blue?" Malcolm asked in a slightly confused tone, "why would you call a moon blue? Never mind. The point is that I slipped up this one time. It won't happen again."

"Can you really be that sure?" Riku asked.

At that Malcolm looked like had just been seriously insulted and was ready to lose his temper. Yet he fought to remain calm as he spoke, "I thought we had established a level of trust. Yes, I messed up, but is that an excuse to doubt me? Wait, no, don't answer that! You don't trust me!"

"We do," said Sora.

"Then why can't you let this go and apologize!?" exclaimed Malcolm.

"And apology?" Sora asked, "that's what you're asking for?"

"Damn right that's what I want," said Malcolm, "I screwed up, I admit it, but what you did to me was still hurtful and I think an apology would be in order. If that's too much for you, then screw it, I'll pack my bags and go home."

"We don't want you to go," said Tess, "I know what it's like to make a mistake, I've made a lot of them. If Sora and the others don't have the guts to apologize for hurting your feelings, then I will. Malcolm, I'm…" but before she could finish, Tess collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious.

"TESS!" exclaimed Riku as he and the others rushed over to her.

* * *

**…Someplace Dark…**

"Master," said The Lord of Illusions as he once again knelt before the black robbed man in front of the glowing crystal ball, "once again, all is going according to plan. It won't be long before Tess is ready for you."

"I know that the time grows near," said the hooded man, "but I grow weary of the methods you are employing."

"'Weary,' master?" the vile trickster asked.

"These games you are playing on the Keyblade Wielders," said the hooded master, "they grow tedious. Yes, I know, you are a great illusionist, possibly the greatest who ever lived, but there is a limit. I want you to move forwards with the plan. No more tricks and pranks on the Keyblade brats. Next time you face them, bring in a monster that will finish them for good! They are they only ones who could possibly stop me."

"Stop you, master?" The Lord of Illusions asked in a shocked tone, "but…"

"But nothing!" snapped the hooded man, "I refuse to take any chances with The Keyblade Wielders. The next time you face them, I want them exterminated!"

"Yes, master," said The Lord of Illusions.

Just then the hooded man tensed up, looking up at something only he was ware of.

"Master?" the vile trickster asked.

"I sense that we are being watched," said the hooded master, "watched by someone who sees herself far greater than she is." he looked at The Lord of Illusions, "GO! Inform this so called Mistress of all Evil that her presence is not wanted!"

"I obey, master,' said The Lord of Illusions. He then stood up and entered a summoned portal.

He exited the portal inside a cavern filled with a different assortment of dark magic objects, then realized that the portal exit was in fact a large mirror.

"What is the meaning of this!" exclaimed Maleficent as she, Lady Tremaine and Regina glared in shock as the intruder.

The Lord of Illusions looked at the vile sorceress inside the body of the young fashion designer from The Castle of Dreams. "My dear Maleficent," said the trickster, "at last we meet."

**The end of chapter 5.**

Next time finds our heroes having separate adventures, meeting new friends and confronting new enemies once again. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you then!


	6. Chapter 6: The Archer Princess

Last time found our heroes and ninja allies battling not only Jakanja to save Radiant Garden from being destroyed by a Korvosin gas attack, but also the vile Doctor Insano, whom had come to take his revenge on Ansem. To make a long story short, the Keyblade Wielders, _Hurricangers_ and _Goraigers_, fought and defeated Dovagain and Zyzzyxakou in a giant space ninja vs. giant ninja robot battle, after disposing of the Korvosin gas, while Leon, Quistis, Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Ansem, teamed up with the enigmatic Shurikenger to destroy Insano's robot, Neutro 2.5. At the same time, The Lord of Illusions revealed himself as one of the members of the Radiant Garden town council. He had planned the whole thing in order to get Tess. Neadless to say, his plan was foiled, but Tess wound up passing out for some reason. Meanwhile, the mysterious master of The Lord of Illusions figured out that Maleficent was watching, so the trickster was sent to meet the mistress of all evil. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 6: The Archer Princess**

The Lord of Illusions exited the portal inside a cavern filled with a different assortment of dark magic objects, then realized that the portal exit was in fact a large mirror.

"What is the meaning of this!" exclaimed Maleficent as she, Lady Tremaine and Regina glared in shock as the intruder.

The Lord of Illusions looked at the vile sorceress inside the body of the young fashion designer from The Castle of Dreams. "My dear Maleficent," said the trickster, "at last we meet."

"Well, now," said Maleficent, "of all the unexpected events, this was one I would never have seen."

"And such an imaginative outfit," said Regina, "you must surly impress the ladies."

"Guilty as charged," said the trickster, "your taste in fashion is impeccable, Queen Regina, worthy of the fairest of them all. And you, Lady Tremaine, your whit and charm is equally impeccable."

"You seem to have us all at a disadvantage," said Maleficent cautiously, "you know who we are, yet your name is a mystery."

"One does try to have an aura of mystery about themselves," said the trickster, "it makes things far more interesting. I do apologize for not introducing myself. I am The Lord of Illusions," he then made an elaborate bow, "at your service."

"Charmed," said Maleficent dryly, "now, would you kindly tell us why you have graced our presence with your intrusion?"

"Of course," said The Lord of Illusions, "my master caught you spying on him, and he is not pleased."

"What's not to be pleased about?" Regina asked, "we have been observing the tribulations The Keyblade brats have been undergoing, and you always seem to be at the center of it."

"We have been watching you ever since you first tried to enthrall Tess Thatcher, though we did not know your identity at the time," said Lady Tremaine.

"And it was only now that we had a proper look at the man behind the illusionist," said Maleficent, "your master is indeed powerful in the dark arts, almost as powerful as I am."

At that The Lord of Illusions laughed cruelly.

"What is so humorous?" Maleficent asked in an outraged tone.

"Forgive me," said the trickster, "but I find it absolutely absurd that you find yourself superior to my master, he whom has surpassed you in every way. And of course, superior to your two companions here."

"I beg your pardon!" exclaimed Regina.

"Who do you think you are?" Lady Tremaine asked, "and who does your master think he is?"

"He is one whom has never been defeated," said The Lord of Illusions, "not as you three have been," he looked at the former evil queen, "he is not one to let vanity and jealousy rule his reason, neither has he ever had a bunch of dwarves chase him up a mountain and fall off."

"How dare you!" snapped Regina.

"I dare because I can," said the trickster. He then looked at Lady Tremaine, "and my master has never squandered resources on selfish, self-centered, spoiled brats whom abandoned him as soon as he no longer was able to provide for them."

"You insolent cur!" snapped Lady Tremaine.

"I've been called worse," said The Lord of Illusions. He then looked at Maleficent, "and as for you, the so called Mistress of all Evil. My master has cheated death for thousands of years, where as you, how many lives are you left with after Sora killed you twice?"

"Less than I would like to have," said Maleficent, "but that will soon change, once I've acquired a more permanent body that will allow my full powers to return."

"What's wrong with this body?" the trickster asked, "your host has some very pleasing assets to her credit."

"Yet this body is only temporary," insisted Maleficent, "the girl's potential for the magical arts is impressive, yet not fully tempered. This body is utterly unfit for the more advanced spells in my knowledge."

"And such knowledge that you have," said The Lord of Illusions, "knowledge that you stole from Hecate's book."

At that Maleficent blinked in surprise, "how did you know that?" she demanded.

"My master knows far more than you can ever imagine," said the trickster, "and now, to business. What is to be done with you three lovely ladies?"

"You should be more concerned with your well being, you obnoxious intruder," said Lady Tremaine.

"If you truly wished to destroy me, you would have done so already," said The Lord of Illusions, "or, you would have tried to. While my own lifespan of hundreds of years pales in comparison to my master, I am no mere minion."

"Indeed," said Maleficent, "I can sense that you are no amateur. Yet neither am I. So, now comes the question, what is your intention?"

"I merely come as an emissary of my master," said the trickster in a placating tone, "he wishes to know what your intentions are."

"For now, simple observation of The Keyblade Wielders," said Maleficent, "if and when the opportunity to strike at them presents itself, we shall do so. Sora has been marked by Xehanort, but we are free to do whatever we please to the other Keyblade Wielders."

"Interesting," said The Lord of Illusions, "I shall have to look into Xehanort later on. As to what my master intends, he wants Tess. She has been marked as his long ago and will soon be ready to claim her. My torments of her and her companions have been merely…preliminaries to the main event."

"And what is the main event?" Maleficent asked.

"That is between my master and Tess," said the trickster, "yet…if your curiosity is as agitated as I assume, then you may witness the final event. I'm sure that my master would welcome you with open arms to the climax."

"I accept the invitation," said Maleficent.

"Are you sure about this?" Regina asked.

"This cur dares to barge into this sanctum and demand information of us," said Lady Tremaine, "we should sent him back from where he came from."

"By all means, banish me," said The Lord of Illusions as he smiled disarmingly, "but think of what you would be passing up. My master has such an event planed. It would be foolish for you to turn this invitation down."

"I already accepted it," said Maleficent. She then looked at Lady Tremaine and the former evil queen, "and you two should accept it as well."

"Reluctantly," said Regina, while Lady Tremaine nodded in agreement.

"Then let us get to know each other better," said The Lord of Illusions in a cheerful manner. He raised his hands and before the three villainess' eyes, the dark cavern they were in had transformed into a very stylish and trendy café on another world.

"One of my more favorite scenarios," said the trickster, "the environment and its occupants are an illusion," he then indicated the tea, coffee, wine and snacks being served, "but the refreshments are real, so sit, eat, drink, be merry. We have much to talk about, so we might as well enjoy ourselves."

"Wise words, from a strange man," said Maleficent, "yet that is no reason not to accept your hospitality." With that she and The Lord of Illusions sat down at one of the tables, while Regina and Lady Tremaine also sat down, albeit without as much eagerness as the mistress of all evil.

* * *

**…Radiant Garden…**

"I'm really starting to get worried," said Riku as he, Sora, Aiden and Malcolm, waited out in the hallway of Aerith's house, where our heroes had brought Tess after she collapsed. Kairi and several local doctors were in the main bedroom, examining Tess for whatever was ailing her.

"Tess has always been so strong, so energetic, so…well…so Tess," said Riku, "what could possibly make her fall ill like that?"

"We don't even know is she's really sick," said Sora, "maybe she got hurt during the battle and only felt it later."

"I didn't see her get hurt," said Aiden, "come to think of it, I didn't see much of anything else. I was focused on the giant ninja robots fighting the giant space ninjas."

"Yeah, it was a fantastic battle," said Sora.

"I wouldn't know," said Malcolm in an annoyed tone, "I was sitting in the corner like a good little boy, waiting for my medicine."

"Oh, don't you start this up again!" said Riku, "not now!"

"Then when?" Malcolm asked.

"Certainly not when our friend is suffering from the gods know what," said Aiden.

"You want an apology, Malcolm?" Sora, "okay, I'm sorry that we made you sit the battle out. But you've got to understand, when we saw how messed up you were when you lost your memories…"

"I know how freaky it can be when I have a blackout," said Malcolm, "but it's not going to happen again! I'll make sure that I don't forget to take my meds."

"Okay, I get it," said Aiden, "you'll stay on your meds from now on. But what else do you want?"

"I want you, Riku and Kairi to apologize," said Malcolm, "Sora just apologized and Tess, while she didn't actually get to say it, she meant it. All I'm waiting for is you guys."

"You can't be serious," said Riku.

"I am," said Malcolm.

"You want my apology?" Aiden asked irately, "I'll apologize when hell freezes over!"

At that Malcolm stood up and glared at Aiden. "Say that again!" he demanded.

At that Aiden stood up and glared at Malcolm, "I said, I'll apologize when hell freezes over!"

At that Malcolm summoned his Keyblade, then Aiden summoned his.

"Oh for crying out loud!" snapped Kairi as she walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway, "why are you fighting? At a time like this?"

"We're fighting because he's wrong and I'm right!" said Malcolm.

"Likewise," said Aiden.

"This is stupid," said Kairi irately. She then walked right up to the two of them and grabbed both of them by their ears, causing both of them to cry out in pain.

"This ends now!" Kairi demanded as she twisted their ears, forcing both Aiden and Malcolm to their knees, "Aiden, apologize to Malcolm for hurting his feelings! Malcolm, apologize for threatening Aiden! And you, Riku, you also owe Malcolm an apology!"

"I'm sorry, Malcolm," said Riku.

"And I'm also sorry," said Kairi. She then glared at Aiden and Malcolm, "now it's your turn, both of you!" She then twisted their ears just a little harder.

"I'm…sorry!" said Aiden through gritted teeth.

"I'm…sorry!" said Malcolm, also through gritted teeth.

At that Kairi released both of them , causing them to gasp in relief, "now, was that so difficult?"

"Kairi, you're beautiful when you're scary," said Sora.

"Oh, thanks," said a smiling Kairi.

"Remind me to never insult you, Kairi," said Aiden as he and Malcolm clutched at their assaulted ears, "you're scary when you're scary."

"Yeah," said Malcolm, "so, what now?"

"Now we worry about Tess," Kairi insisted.

"How is she?" Riku asked in a worried tone.

"Dead to the world," said Kairi, "she's in a deep, deep sleep, the kind you wind up in when you're completely exhausted."

"She has been feeling tired lately," said Sora.

"Yeah, but not this tired," said Kairi, "it's as if she ran a marathon and a triathlon in the same day, then did the whole thing over again. But she didn't do that. I know we fought a major battle today, but it wasn't that big of a battle," she leaned against the wall and sighed with frustration, "I'm at a loss as to what's afflicted Tess, and so are the doctors. Physically she's fine; she's not sick or anything, and as far as I can tell she's not under an enchantment. She's just…tired."

"Maybe Merlin could take a look at her," said Sora.

"That's a good idea," said Kairi. "I'll go get him."

Just then Merlin and Lara Dunbar, a girl about nine or ten, with moderately long, slightly curly chestnut brown hair tied back with a blue ribbon, sea green eyes behind glasses and wearing a blue and white windbreaker and blue jeans and blue sneakers, popped in with a small puff of smoke, startling our heroes.

"Stop doing that!" exclaimed Aiden, "are you trying to give me a cardiac arrest!?"

"Sorry, Aiden," said Lara, "I'm still getting used to teleporting."

"You've been doing magnificently, Ms. Dunbar," said Merlin, "I'm proud to admit that you are the most talented student I've ever had the honor to teach the arts of magic."

"Oh, please," said a happily blushing Lara in a modest tone, "I'm just a gifted amateur."

"Well, maybe you can use your gifts to see what's wrong with Tess," said Riku, "or are you still traumatized from being a Whampiri?"

"I'm not traumatized," said Lara in an annoyed tone, "sure, I was a blood sucking freak with an obsession with turning innocent people into dolls, and I cheated a lot at games," she glared at Aiden, "there, I finally admitted it. I cheated during our game of 3D Snakes and Ladders. You happy now?"

"Not really," said Aiden. "I appreciate that you've told the truth, but does it please me, no."

"Well, look at it this way," said Lara, "I did everything I could to beat you, yet you still won."

"But you were controlled by that undead leach inside of you," said Aiden.

"True," said Lara, "so it really doesn't matter, does it?"

"I guess not," said Aiden.

"Merlin, can you figure out what's wrong with Tess?" Sora asked.

"Can I figure out what's wrong with Ms. Thatcher?" Merlin asked, "my young friend, in all of my years as a wizard, I've used my talents to help the ill and injured so many times, I've lost count."

"But can you?" Kairi asked.

"Just watch and see," said Merlin, "Ms. Dunbar, would you care to assist me in the examination?"

"I'd be delighted," said Lara.

With that they all went into the room, where several doctors were standing around a large, 4-post bed where Tess lay asleep.

"There's nothing wrong with her physically," said Kairi, "and as far as I can tell, she's not under an enchantment or a curse. She's just…tired."

"But there's something wrong with her," Riku insisted, "I just know it!"

"Oh, sure, you're the expert on magical ailments," said Lara sarcastically, "where did you get your degree? St. Mungo's?"

"When did you become a sarcastic little brat?" Aiden asked.

"I'm not," said Lara, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Everyone's so tense and we haven't really done anything yet."

"Oh, sorry," said Aiden, "for a second there I was regretting letting you feed on my blood."

"For which we're all grateful," said Merlin, "you should be glad to know, Aiden Mackenzie, that thanks to your knowledge of Alchemy, your vaccine for the Wamphyri pathogen has been in mass production for some time now and is being distributed to the worlds in The Realms of Light. It's only a matter of time before everyone in the realms is safe from becoming undead."

"Well that's one thing going right for us," said Aiden.

"What about The Cornerstone of Light?" Sora asked, "weren't you and Master Yen Sid trying to figure out how to copy its magical protective properties?"

"Ah, now that is a horse of a different color indeed," said Merlin, "yes, I have been cooperating with Yes Sid in trying to understand the mysteries of The Cornerstone of Light in order to allow its protective magic to be copied to other words. But unfortunately, there is still much to be done."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"It's both simple and complicated," said Lara, "while Merlin's been teaching me, I've gone over his notes on The Cornerstone of Light, as well as its history, and it turns out that we really don't know that much about the thing. No one knows where it came from or who or what put it on the world where King Mickey built Disney Castle. We don't even know _what _it really is, other than it repels darkness."

"The Cornerstone of Light is a great and deep mystery that will take much, much time to unravel," said Merlin, "a mystery that, for now, will have to wait to delve into. Now, about young Tess."

"Please, what's wrong with her?" Riku asked.

"Let's find out," said Merlin, "Lara?"

"I'm ready," said Lara. The two of them then stood on opposite sides of the bed and held their hands over Tess and the two of them chanted a spell in unison. Their hands glowed blue that radiated light over Tess. This lasted for ten seconds or so, before Merlin backed away from the bed, a grave look on his face, "oh dear, it's worse than I thought."

"What's worse than you thought?" Riku asked.

"It's bad," said Lara, "really bad."

"Well don't keep us in suspense," said Kairi, "what's wrong with Tess?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?" Tess asked in a voice barely above a whisper as she opened her eyes.

"Tess!" exclaimed Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden.

At their shouting, Tess winced, "not so loud, my head hurts for some reason. Did I get hurt during the battle and not realize it until later?"

"My dear, you are in remarkable physical condition," said Merlin.

"The problem isn't your body," said Lara, "and you're not cursed, jinxed, hexed or under any usual type of enchantment."

"Then what the hell is wrong with me?" Tess asked, "why do I feel so weak?"

"It's your soul," said Merlin, "your soul is being weakened."

At that everyone else in the room was stunned into silence for a few seconds.

"My soul?" Tess asked finally, "what…what do you mean? What's happening to my soul?"

"It's something similar to what happened to Kairi when she was being tormented by Gideon," said Merlin, "when he had her life energy drained,"

"I wish I could forget that," said Kairi.

"Well, this is very similar yet different," said Merlin, "some outside force is causing Tess' soul to be drained of its essence."

"Well, what does that mean?" Tess asked.

"What could be causing her soul to be drained?" Sora asked.

"There's actually a lot of dark magic that can afflict the soul," Malcolm, "curses and the like. But if what Merlin just said is true, then it's a form of dark magic that we're completely unfamiliar with."

"Then what?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, yet," said Merlin, "there's far more going on here than meets the eye. I will have to do some research."

"A lot of research," said Lara.

"But in the meantime," said Merlin as he summoned a bronze and gold circular amulet with a silver chain that had a diamond in the middle and sapphires and emeralds around the edges, "this should prevent any further soul essence loss," he then bent over to place it around Tess' neck, "wear this at all times."

"I'm already feeling a bit better," said Tess as she sat up.

"Are you sure you should be pushing yourself like this?" Riku asked.

"All she did was sit up," said Sora.

"I'm not going to get my strength back by just laying around like a sack of potatoes, now can I?" Tess asked, "or am I just going to lay here and let my body atrophy?"

"No one said you should just lay about like a sack of potatoes," said Lara.

"But you do need time for your soul to recover," said Merlin, "as for the rest of yourself, a little downtime wouldn't hurt either. The best thing you can do is stay here in this nice, comfy bed and let your soul recover, and get _some _exercise of course."

"That I can do," said Tess.

"What about us?" Riku asked, "what can we do to help Tess?"

"As of now, nothing," said Merlin, "I hate to admit it, but for now there is nothing that can be done, until we find the source of the soul draining."

"Leave that to me," said Ansem as he walked up, "I believe that I can program Tron to identify the method of the soul draining and trace it back to whomever or whatever is causing it."

"So we can go there and stop it!" said Riku, "yes, count me in! All the way!"

"We're not there yet," said Malcolm.

"Yes, it will take some time," said Ansem, "but I am right to assume that Tess is, for the moment, out of danger of losing more of her soul?"

"For the moment, yes," said Merlin.

"How long will it take to track whatever's stealing Tess' soul?" Kairi asked.

"I have to modify the tracking program first," said Ansem, "then I have to manufacture the equipment I will need to monitor the soul theft from this end, there's still much to do."

"How long?" Riku asked impatiently.

"Several hours at least, to get set up," said Ansem, "less if I had help. Once the tracking begins, it could be as short as a few seconds to find the source, or it could be hours, days even."

"But you have to get set up first," said Aiden, "I'll help if you'll let me."

"Me too," said Riku, "just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"I appreciate the help," said Ansem, "but you, Riku, I believe your place is with Tess."

"That's right," said Riku. He then pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down, "I did promise to never let you out of my sight again."

"Same with me," said Tess as they held hands.

"In the meantime," said Merlin, "I do believe that, in the time it'll take for young Ansem to get set up, Ms. Lara and I can take care of a little errand."

"What errand?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I promised to visit an old friend," said Merlin, "but after everything that's been happening, my to-do list has been getting longer than my beard."

"And such a majestic beard it is," teased Lara.

Just then, through the open window, flew a large, brown-feathered owl, "Merlin!" shouted the owl in a sophisticated accent, "Merlin! What have you been up to now?" the owl then settled down on one of the bedposts.

"Oh, there you are, Archimedes," said Merlin. He then looked at Sora and the others, whom all had confused expressions on their faces, "ah, this is my dear old friend, Archimedes."

"How do you do?" said Archimedes to Sora and the others. He then focused his large, wise eyes on Merlin, "and just what have you been doing while grave matters are at hand?"

"I've been instructing young Lara in the mystic arts," said Merlin, "and you've been a great help to her, remember?"

"What? Of course I remember!" said Archimedes in a mildly offended tone as he ruffled his feathers. He then looked Lara, "your handwriting is most eloquent, and you make a very graceful ladyhawk."

"You already told me that," said a smiling Lara, "and thanks again."

"Just what have you been doing with Merlin?" Sora asked.

"Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that," said Lara in a matter of fact tone, "learning spells and improving the rest of my mind through literature, advanced mathematics and science, as well as turning into different animals to get different perspectives on life. It's all great."

"Now why didn't you pick a student like Lara instead of Wart?" Archimedes asked Merlin.

"You know why I chose Wart," said Merlin in an annoyed tone, "and his name is Arthur! It was his destiny to draw the Sword from the Stone and become King. Yes, he wasn't that great a student, too many years of being mistreated by his family and not enough thinking for himself. But he turned out alright, more or less."

"I'm not claiming to be a future monarch," said Lara, "just a girl with way too much raw talent for magic who needs a good teacher."

"Well," said Archimedes, "I wouldn't say that Merlin is the best teacher there is, but you certainly are a great student."

"Thanks," said a smiling Lara. She then smiled even brighter, "hey, I just had an idea. Merlin, can Sora and Kairi come with us on the errand?"

"What?" Merlin asked. He then paused in thought for a few seconds, "why…yes…yes! They can come! In fact, I believe it would benefit not only them but a few others if they came with us."

"To do what?" Sora asked.

"What I said about visiting an old friend," said Merlin, "well, this is a friend whom is in need of my help, and I believe that by coming with me and Ms. Lara, you, Sora, and Kairi, could not only help my friend, but also solve a greater problem."

"I don't get it," said Kairi, "you're not making much sense."

"Well, naturally," said Merlin, "I'm a wizard. If I were to explain things up front, then everything would be boring."

At that Archimedes huffed in annoyance.

"You will come with us to help, won't you?" Lara asked.

"Of course we will," said Kairi, "we're friends after all."

"And friends help each other out," said Sora, "even though we're not sure what's going on."

"And what about me?" Malcolm asked.

"You're coming with us of course," said Kairi, "I can tell you're still feeling bad about being left out of the battle just now, so consider this adventure as an apology present." She then looked at Lara, "he can come with us, right?"

At that Lara walked up to Malcolm and looked at him intensely through her glasses, as if examining him deep down to his heart. Finally she spoke, "okay, he can come."

"Awesome!" said Sora.

"The more the merrier," said Merlin, "But before we leave, I'd like to set up a few protective wards in the house, just in case whoever is behind this insidious plot decides to come in person to finish the job."

"Good idea," said Riku.

"Then what are we all waiting for?" Tess asked, "Sora, Kairi, Malcolm, you go with Merlin and Lara. Whatever they need doing, get it done and have fun. Aiden, you help Ansem," she then looked at Riku, "and you, you stay right where you are and just be you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Riku.

* * *

**…Maleficent's cavern…**

"Your magic mirror spell is impressive," said The Lord of Illusions as he watched our heroes prepare to leave Radiant Garden, "very impressive."

The villains had finished their tea while enjoying the trickster's personal café and had agreed to, for now, work together.

"It will be much more impressive once I find my old magic mirror and restore its full power," said Regina, "this mirror has its limitations; there is far too much that it cannot see or hear. But once my old mirror has been restored, then nothing will be beyond my sight."

"Assuming you can find it," said Lady Tremaine, "and just when are we going to persuade my daughters to take up the cause of darkness?"

"In due time," said Maleficent as she glared at the images of Sora and the other Keyblade Wielders talking with Merlin, Lara and Archimedes. But then the mirror flickered and became foggy as they lost sight of the events on Radiant Garden.

"Now what?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"I don't believe this," said a very irate Regina. She then stomped up to the mirror and smacked it with her right hand while speaking a short spell. For a moment the image cleared, but then it became even more foggy.

"The spell is wearing off!" exclaimed the former evil queen as she hit the mirror again and cast another spell meant to restore the image, but the mirror went black, then became a normal mirror again, reflecting everyone in the cavern.

"So much for that magical item," chuckled The Lord of Illusions.

"You dare make fun of me!" snapped Regina, "I ought to cut your heart out!"

"As if you could find it," said the trickster.

"Never mind that," said Maleficent. She then glared at Regina, "if you still wish to remain part of this cabal and to continue to receive the potions that maintain your youth and beauty, you will create another magic mirror!"

"I would," said Regina, "it would be simple to recreate such a magic mirror, but the spell would dissipate within a matter of days, just like this one did." she sighed in exasperation, "what I need is my original magic mirror, but its spirit is long gone, all thanks to that horrible Keyblade bitch, Aqua! I loathe her almost as much as I despise Snow White!"

"Then perhaps it is time for me to sweeten our bargain," said Maleficent, "I have been preparing a spell that will capture the spirit of your old magic mirror and entrap it in a new one," she looked at the mirror that showed Sora and the others getting ready to return to Destiny Islands, "this one if it will suit your and the spirit."

"It should," said Regina as she glared at Maleficent, "and why have you waited until now to tell me that you can restore my mirror to me?!"

"I was merely waiting for the right moment," said Maleficent, "and the time is now. I shall complete the spell and your shall have your fully restored magic mirror. All I ask in return is that its first use is to track the foolish young heroes."

"If that's all you want," said Regina, "then so be it. Evoke your magic and the brats shall be tracked!"

"Well then," said The Lord of Illusions, "this is surely to be a show that no one is going to forget."

"Indeed," said Lady Tremaine dryly.

* * *

**…Radiant Garden…**

"Okay, Merlin," said Sora as he, Kairi, Malcolm, along with Lara and Archimedes, stood in Merlin's house, "we're all ready."

"Then let us depart," said Merlin.

"And try not to get us lost again," said Archimedes, "last time you tried a group teleporting spell on this level, we wound up in Bermuda in the middle of a hurricane."

"Oh, I always wanted to go on vacation in Bermuda," said Kairi, "I hear it's really beautiful there."

"Sure, assuming you're not on a plane or on a boat," said Lara, "then you risk disappearing forever."

"Ah, all that stuff about The Bermuda Triangle is a bunch of hooha!" said Sora.

"Actually, there are some plausible explanations as to why so many people vanished in The Bermuda Triangle," said Malcolm.

"I'm sure we'd all love to hear them," said Merlin, "but for now we have a world to visit!" he then chanted a spell and the group vanished.

They reappeared inside a large ring of standing stones atop a grassy hill in the middle of a lush forest.

"There, all safe and sound," said Merlin.

"This time," said Archimedes in a mildly disapproving tone

"Where are we, Merlin?" Sora asked.

"You may as well as 'when are we?'" said Merlin, "my friends, we have arrived on a parallel Earth in the year 975 AD, right in the Highlands of Scotland, and we are here to see my old friend Fergus, the Bear King of Clan DunBroch."

"What a mouthful," teased Lara.

"Don't ever let a Highlander her you insult them," said Merlin as they reached a small clearing, "they're very proud of their clan names and will go to great lengths to defend their honor. But other than that they're a good people, a great people capable of great things when the opportunity presents itself."

"But why are we here?" Kairi asked.

Before Merlin could answer, the group was surrounded by over a dozen men wearing tartan kilts and tunics, all of them armed with either swords, spears or axes, all aimed at Sora, Kairi, Malcolm, Lara, Archimedes and Merlin.

"Friends of yours?" Sora asked Merlin as he, Kairi, Malcolm and Lara all raised their hands in surrender.

"They're no friends of mine!" said a highly exasperated Archimedes.

…**The Highlands…**

Just then a huge man, well over six feet tall, heavily muscled with slightly graying dark red hair with a short beard and moustache, wearing a similar tartan kilt and tunic as the other warriors, with a black bear-fur cloak and a wooden peg where his left leg should be and carrying an enormous broadsword, shoved his way past the spearmen.

"By the skies above!" exclaimed the giant of a man, "is this anyway to treat an old friend! Stand down, ye bleeding buffoons! Or ah'll tie ye all down and skin ye alive!"

The spearmen all hastily lowered their weapons and backed away from Sora and the others.

"That's better," said the giant man as he sheathed his sword, then looked at Merlin, "so sorry about that, man, times have been rather trying for everyone in the clans."

"I can understand that," said Merlin as he straightened his glasses, "on the other hand, it's good to see that your men show such loyalty to their king. Isn't that right, King Fergus?"

"That they do," said King Fergus. He then laughed heartily, while Merlin also laughed. They clasped hands like the old friends they were, "how've ye been, ye old conjurer?"

"Oh, can't really complain," said Merlin, "just doing my best to help those in the light be the best that they can be, as well as influencing events here and there. And what of you, you old hunter? You finally slain the demon bear who ate your leg?"

"Ay, what a tale that is," said King Fergus as he looked at his peg leg, "mah dear foot has been avenged, but it was not I who vanquished Mor'du. That is a grand story to be told over a warm fire and a full supper table." he then looked at Merlin seriously, "but such happy times are for later. A great evil has blighted the Highlands and ye couldn't have come at a better time."

"I assumed as such," said Merlin, "but first thing's first," he then introduced our heroes, "first, my student, Lara Dunbar."

"Your Majesty," said Lara as she bowed, "Merlin hold you in high acclaim of your strength as a warrior and wisdom as a monarch."

"The wee lass has a fine tongue on her," said King Fergus. He then bent down to whisper into Lara's ear, "though she tends to exaggerate on mah wisdom, that part ah leave to mah wife."

"And how is your dear wife?" Merlin asked, "the regal and eloquent Queen Elinor?"

"Oh, she's well," said King Fergus.

"Of course she's well," said Merlin, "and, if I may assume, a changed person at heart after her ordeal of being turned into a bear for a day or so."

"Ye know of that," said King Fergus in a worried tone, "look, it wasn't Merida's fault, well, it was partly her fault, but if she and Elinor had just sat down and talked things out, mother to daughter, instead of bickering back and forth like chickens, then mah daughter wouldn't have tried to change her mother. It's not as if she meant to turn Elinor into a bear, just change her mind about an arranged marriage."

"I'm not here to punish your daughter," said Merlin in a reassuring tone, "though I would like to give her a lecture on the subject of 'be careful of what you wish for,' and then there's the subject of being clear and precise on what it is you wish for."

"Specifics are incredibly important when dealing with magic," said Lara.

"I'm confused," said Sora.

"You're not alone," said Kairi.

"I think I get the gist of it," said Malcolm, "the King, his wife and daughter, had an argument that, I assume, boiled out of control, an argument that had been building form years of tension. When the breaking point was reached, feelings were hurt on both sides and the daughter, Merida, took her frustration out by trying to use magic to make things better. It didn't when her mother, Queen Elinor, was turned into a bear. I assume that, in order to reverse the transfiguration, mother and daughter had to heal the rift caused by their pride."

"Truer words couldn't have been spoken," said King Fergus in an impressed tone.

"How'd you figure all that out on your own?" Lara asked Malcolm.

"I sometimes have incredible moments of insight," said Malcolm.

Just then everyone was startled when the ground began shaking with enough force to knock them off balance, while a few arms men tripped and fell to the ground.

The earthquake lasted only for a few seconds and when it was over and all was quiet, those in the forest clearing were left speechless.

"I take it that that tremor was one of many recent quakes," said Merlin.

"Aye," said King Fergus everyone regained their footing, "it started a few weeks ago and have been getting worse ever since."

"I didn't know Scotland had so many earthquakes," said Kairi.

"Not like this," said Lara, "not at this time period. And that wasn't a normal earthquake."

"She's right," said Malcolm, "it wasn't a natural phenomenon. I…I don't know what caused it, either by man, machine, monster or dark magic, but it wasn't natural."

"I agree," said Merlin, "but that's not all there is that's troubling the land, is it?"

"There is more," said King Fergus, "not only has the ground been shaking more and more, but strange creatures not of this world have been seen. These are monsters of the worst kind; they go about terrorizing the people, destroying homes, slaughtering livestock, ruining crops and stealing children in the night."

"It's the curse!" said one of the warriors in a nervous tone, "the very land is cursed!"

"It's the curse of Mor'du!" exclaimed another warrior, "the demon bear has risen from the dead to curse us all!" this caused more and more warriors to panic.

At that King Fergus muttered an exasperated obscenity in Gaelic. He then took a deep breath and shouted as loud as he could, "SHUT IT!"

This caused all of the panicking warriors to calm down and listen to their king.

"Now, let's not have any more talk about curses and undead demon bears," said Fergus in a stern tone, "Mor'du is dead and buried. Ah was there when the beast was slain, as were many of ye! We saw the spirit of the selfish prince be released from his torment and move on, and for a time afterwards all was well."

"But not any more, mah king," said one of the warriors, "yes, Mor'du is dead, but his evil may still exist!"

"No one is doubting our courage, King Fergus," said another warrior, "but these creatures have never been captured, and they're even harder to kill."

"And there's the quakes!" said a third warrior, "how can we fight the very ground?"

"You fight it by finding the source of the tremors," said Malcolm as he took a step forward, "there's a definite force behind the evil afflicting this land. Find that evil and shut it down! That's how you'll stop the ground shaking and the monsters from terrorizing the land, assuming the two are indeed related."

"That's what mah men and ah are out here in these woods to do, as well as warriors from the other clans of the kingdom." said King Fergus, "we've been hunting the creatures, but they're wily little devils, almost as crafty as mah sons, but not as good hearted."

Just then another squad of warriors walked in, all of them looking like they had an embarrassing secret that they were honored bound to tell.

"Ah…my king," said one of the warriors in a reluctant tone, "we…uh…"

"What is it, man?" King Fergus asked, "weren't you assigned with Merida on the hunt?"

"We were, sire," said another warrior, "but we…"

"Don't tell me ye captured one of the creatures?" Fergus asked, "did ye?"

"No…but…we, the princess and the young lords did capture something," said a third warrior, "or…rather…someone."

"Well spit it out then!" said Fergus, "who did you catch?"

The warriors all looked like they would rather crawl into the nearest hole and burry themselves alive than tell the truth. But then they shifted to the side, revealing three identical little boys, triplets, about six years old or so, all with the same curly red hair and wearing the same outfit consisting of black shirt and kilt, and all three boys were looking very ashamed of themselves.

"What..? What is this?" exclaimed King Fergus in an exasperated tone. He then glared down at the triplets, first at the one on the left, "Hamish!" then the middle, "Hubert!" then the one on the right, "Harris! What are ye doing out here!? Ah thought ah told ye to stay with yer mum at the castle!"

At that the triplets looked up at their father with insisting eyes, "but, dad!" said Hamish, "We wanted to help!"

"Merida's out there hunting the monsters!" said Harris, "and mum said she'd help too, if she hadn't twisted her ankle."

"And we're ten times smarter than those things," said Hubert, "we'd have them all rounded up in an hour."

"Ah'm not doubting your brains, boys," said Fergus, "but ye're still too young to be out hunting monsters. If anything were to happen to any of ye, yer mum and ah would never forgive ourselves."

"Nothing would happen to us, dad," said Harris, "we can handle ourselves against any monster."

"Ah know ye believe that," said Fergus, "but it's still too dangerous for ye to be out here. Them creatures could tear ye to pieces, or worse, one of mah warriors would accidentally hurt ye. Either way, ye'd wind up dead, and do ye know what yer mother would do to me if she found out ah'd let you get hurt at all? Or worse, what she'd do to ye for sneaking out?"

"She thinks we're up to our usual hijacks in the castle," said Hubert, "We're fine."

"But…it wouldn't hurt mum if she didn't know if we were out here," said Harris.

"True," said Fergus, "so, here's what we'll do. Ah won't tell yer mother about you sneaking out, but ye've got to promise me that ye'll eat your haggis for dinner."

"What?" exclaimed all three boys. They all then made nauseated faces.

"We can't do that, dad!" said Hubert.

"Anything but haggis!" pleaded Hamish.

"It's horrible stuff!" said Harris.

"What is haggis?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," said Kairi in a cautious tone, "but whatever it is, it doesn't sound good."

"Are you kidding?" Malcolm asked, "it's great, once you get over the fact that it's sheep's stomach stuffed with meat and barley."

"You're kidding," said Sora in a nauseated tone, while Kairi also looked disgusted, "you actually eat that?"

"My family had it every Sunday," said Malcolm in a proud tone, "my sister barely tolerated it but I loved it."

"Really?" King Fergus asked in an intrigued tone.

"Sure," said Malcolm, "just add the right seasonings and side vegetables, it's delicious."

At that King Fergus smiled brightly, "well now, ah can tell that mah wife would definitely approve of ye. There's no doubting that ye're a mighty warrior, but any man who enjoys haggis is alright with me!"

"What about us?" Sora asked, while Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Well, ye two aren't small fry either," said King Harris.

"Small fry?" Kairi asked in a confused tone.

Just then another group of warriors hurried into the clearing, "My King!" one of them shouted, "we captured one of the monsters!" this caused everyone in the clearing to mutter in excited confusion.

"Well, don't keep us all in suspense," said King Fergus, "bring it in!"

The warriors then dragged in, with several ropes tied around its neck and forelimbs, a creature that looked live a 4 and a half foot tall mole with black and gray skin, a pair of coke bottle sunglasses over its eyes, a long, thin snout that had razor-sharp fangs, 8 inch claws on wide paws that could tunnel through solid rock as easily as a fish swims through the ocean, as well as render a human being into bloody shreds. On its front torso was a bright red Heartless embalm. The creature was straining against the ropes, mindlessly trying to reach the warriors restraining it and tear them apart.

"Oh no," said Sora in a disturbed tone, while Kairi and Malcolm also looked shocked.

"Ye've seen something like this before?" King Fergus asked.

"Not like this thing," said Sora.

"We've been fighting Heartless for a long time," said Kairi, "but this type is new to us."

"If that creature and the rest of its kind aren't responsible for the earthquakes," said Lara as she glared at the mole-like Heartless, "I'll grind up my glasses and use them as table salt."

"I don't think that would be necessary," said Merlin as he cleaned his spectacles.

"What are we going to call this type?" Sora asked.

"Malcolm should name them," said Kairi, "it's only right that he gets to name a new type."

"Sounds fair to me," said Sora. He then looked at Malcolm, "so, any ideas?"

Malcolm glared at the restrained Heartless, whom glared right back at him, as if the tied up creature was itching to break free and rip out Malcolm's heart.

"'Malice Moles,'" said Malcolm.

"Malice Moles," said Sora, testing the name out and finding it to his liking, "it fits."

"No wonder," said Kairi as she took a careful step closer to the restrained Heartless, "if I didn't know better, I'd say that this thing is thinking, and it's thinking hateful thoughts."

"You're right in a way," said Lara as she stepped closer to the creature, staying just out of reach of the restrained Heartless, "this is more than a creature of blind instinct. There's an intelligence behind this Malice Mole, and the rest of it's kind, and that intelligence is full of hate."

As if in response, the Malice Mole lunged at Lara, almost reaching her and biting into her neck. The warriors barely managed to keep it at bay, while Lara jumped back and fell down in fright, her glasses falling askew on her nose.

"And let that be a lesson to you," said Archimedes, "never let your curiosity endanger your life."

"I knew that," said Lara as she straightened her glasses, while Sora and Kairi helped her up.

"At least be careful," said Hubert as he and his brothers walked over to Lara.

"There's being reckless," said Hamish, "and then there's being just plain stupid."

"Oh really?" Lara asked in a daring tone as she looked down at the triplets, "I'll bet you three have experience in that department. And if you three are so clever, how'd you get caught out here in the first place?"

"Oh, well," said Harris in a reluctant tone, while his brothers also looked a bit ashamed, "that wasn't one of our finest moments."

"We were preparing a trap for the monsters," said Hubert, "we had a big net all set with a big tripwire."

"Any monster or beastie who came across it would be caught in the net and strung up in a tree," said Hamish.

"But we made a mistake," said Harris in a sheepish tone, "we had it everything set up, but the net had a hole in it, so we tied the hole up, but forgot that the tripwire was still set."

"Then a squirrel stepped on the wire and we all got caught in the net," said Hubert, "a squirrel of all things!"

"And we'd be still in that net, swinging in the tree," said Harris, "if Merida and her group hadn't came along. She cut us down and sent us back here. Like I said, not our finest moment."

"Well, no one's perfect," said King Fergus. "As long as ye weren't hurt and ye learned yer lesson. Now, what are we going to do with the little beastie here?"

"We kill it, of course," said Malcolm as he summoned his Keyblade, walked up to the restrained Malice Mole and sliced its head off, causing the entire creature to dissolve into black smoke.

"There," said Malcolm. He then looked at the stunned highlanders as they looked at his Keyblade with awed eyes, "what? Haven't you ever seen a Keyblade before?"

"Well of course they haven't," said Merlin.

"Well, they are pretty cool," said Sora. He and Kairi then summoned their Keyblades and gave King Fergus and his people a brief explanation about them, as well as a short history of the Heartless and their struggles against them.

"Did I say you were no mere small fry?" King Fergus, "you three are brilliant!"

"Oh, we're not that special," said Sora, while Kairi smiled modestly.

"That and they're not so tough," said Malcolm.

"Not so tough?!" one of the warriors who caught the Malice Mole asked in an exasperated tone.

"It took over two dozen of us to catch that one critter!" said another warrior, "including Young Macintosh, Young MacGuffin, Wee Dingwall and the princess. We fought only a handful of those things and only managed to catch one."

"We had to destroy the rest," said a third warrior, "while four of our own were struck down. We tried our best and those things just shrugged off our weapons!" the warriors then showed several spears with bent spearheads, cracked axes and broken sword blades.

"The only ones who could actually stop the creatures were Princess Merida and the young lords," said a fourth warrior, "our weapons wouldn't penetrate, but theirs could, especially the princess. Strange though."

"Strange?" King Fergus asked, "what do ye mean, strange?"

"It's strange that all those things," said a fifth warrior, "those Malice Moles, they seemed to be focused on Princess Merida."

"What do ye mean they were focused on mah daughter?" Fergus demanded. He stomped over to the luckless warrior, "and why did ye leave her if she was being targeted by those things?"

"She insisted that we bring the beastie to ye, sire," said one of the warriors, "she said she was alright, and that she had Young Macintosh, Young MacGuffin and Wee Dingwall. They all said that they would be alright."

Just then everyone heard a long horn blast, followed by three short notes.

"That's Merida's horn!" said Fergus in a worried tone, "she's in trouble, ah know it! Everyone! With me!"

"To the princess!" shouted one of the warriors. The others then all shouted with their readiness for battle.

"What do we do?" Sora asked as the highland warriors all readied for a fight.

"Do you really have to ask?" Malcolm asked, "we go with them to help!"

"Of course we're going to help," said Kairi, "the local Heartless are interested in Princess Merida, and whenever Heartless take an interest in anyone, it's never good."

"Then let's get going!" said Sora.

"We're ready!" said Hamish as he pulled out a mace, while Harris pulled out a small axe and Hubert pulled out a short sword, all of which looked way too big in their small hands.

"No!" King Fergus insisted, "there's no way that you three are going into battle!"

"But dad!" moaned the three brothers.

"No butts about it!" said their father, "it's bad enough that your sister is in trouble and needs help. I'm not letting all of my children be put at risk today and that's final! I'm putting mah foot down on it!" as if to emphasize the point, he stamped the ground once with his peg leg.

But then the triplets smiled wickedly, "but who are ye gonna get to make sure we stay out of trouble, dad?" Hubert asked.

"Ye're gonna need every warrior you can get to fight those mole monsters," said Hubert.

"Ye canna not spare anyone to baby sit us," said Harris.

At that Fergus looked like he wanted to say something incredibly loud and angry but the words failed him. Finally, he glared down at his sons, "there are times when ah'm worried that you three are too smart for yer own good."

"Don't worry, your majesty," said Lara as she walked over to the triplets, "I'll keep an eye on the little devils."

"You, baby sit them?" Malcolm asked.

"Why not?" Lara asked, "no offense, guys, but I'd rather not get involved in this fight. I…I just don't want to."

"It's okay," said Kairi, "we'll take care of the rest."

"What about you, Merlin?" Sora asked.

"I'll be there," said Merlin.

"No matter how horrific things are about to get," said Archimedes.

"Then let's get going!" said King Fergus, "to the princess!" at that all the other warriors shouted at their readiness to stand by their king and everyone who was going ran into the woods in the direction the horn came from, leaving Lara with the triplets.

"This is just great," said Harris as he and his brothers irately crossed their arms, "we're missing all the fun!"

"We can have fun right here," said Lara as she summoned a huge stack of board games, which included Chess, Snakes and Ladders and a lot of other brand name games.

But then the three brothers smiled mischievously, "Ah think we can make our own fun," said Hubert, "won't we, boys?" At that Harris and Hamish all nodded eagerly, causing Lara to look at them with slightly nervous eyes.

* * *

**…Radiant Garden…**

"How long will it take to make the tracking program?" Quistis asked as she, Leon, Cid, Aerith, Aiden and Ansem, gathered in the computer room.

"In real time," said Ansem, "only a few minutes. But in fact it will take much longer than that on the inside."

"Inside of what?" Aiden asked cautiously.

"Inside the computer of course," said Ansem. "Tron."

"Ready, Ansem," said Tron.

"Activate digitizer," said Ansem, "I shall be working on the grid today, and today I shall have help."

"Running execution," said Tron, "Digitizer ready."

"You mean that you're actually going inside the computer?" Quistis asked as she hastily cleaned her glasses, "count me in!"

"Me too," said Aiden, "if Sora, Donald and Goofy can do it, why can't I?"

"I might as well come too," said Leon, "someone has to make sure you all stay out of trouble."

"You two are welcome to join us as well," said Ansem to Aerith and Cid.

"No thanks," said Cid as he crossed his arms, "someone's gotta stay out here in the real world."

"No offense, Ansem," said Aerith, "but I'd prefer to remain a flesh and blood user."

"Of course," said Ansem, "it will be just the four of us."

"What do we do?" Quistis asked.

"Just hold still," said Ansem as he pressed a button on the keyboard. The digitizer behind them warmed up and prepared to fire. Aerith and Cid wisely got out of the way, just as four beams struck Ansem, Aiden, Leon and Quistis and turned them into data.

"There they go," said Cid, "you'd think we'd have a normal day here just once and a while."

"In this realm, nothing is normal," said Aerith.

"Eh…you're right," said Cid.

**…Space Paranoids…**

"Wow!" said an awed Quistis as she and an equally awed Aiden, looked around at the inside of the system.

"So, this is what it's like to be inside a computer," said Leon. He then looked at the glowing blue suits and helmets he and the others were wearing, "but what's with the wardrobe change?"

"It's the standard attire for the grid," said Ansem, "now, there's much to do," he then pulled out the stick for his light cycle, then summoned three more for the others, "and far to go."

"Just what am I supposed to do with this?" Aiden asked.

"You ride it," said Ansem, "just activate it with your mind and the program will do the rest." He then activated his light cycle and drove off into the distance.

"Hey! Wait up!" shouted Leon as he and Quistis activated their light cycles and drove off after Ansem. It took Aiden a second or two to figure out his light cycle worked before caught up with the others.

Yet as the four users traversed the grid, they were unaware that, in an out of the way corner of the blue system, a patch of red in the form of a square machine, began pulsing and emitting a nearly unnoticeable signal.

* * *

**…Maleficent's Cavern…**

"Now we are ready," said Maleficent. She then stood in front of the mirror and began chanting a long, complicated spell, while Regina, Lady Tremaine and The Lord of Illusions looked on.

"I can't help but wonder," said the trickster, "just where did dear Maleficent learn this particular ritual?"

"She knows more about the dark arts than you or your master could ever hope to learn," said Regina in an envious tone.

"It's that book of hers," said Lady Tremaine, "that copy of Hecate's book," she then eyed said book on it's pedestal, "she won't let any of us near it."

"It looks like such a simple thing," said The Lord of Illusions as he stepped closer to the book, "yet this tome contains all the dark magic known to existence."

"And yet, despite our gracious hosts' boasting," said Regina, "she only knows a fraction of it."

"Yet one would be foolish to doubt Maleficent's power," said Lady Tremaine, "even in her current state, she is not one to be underestimated."

Just then Maleficent's voice reached a high crescendo as she finished chanting. There was a violent flash of magic, followed by a near deafening thunderclap and a small portal appeared above the mirror. From the portal dropped a glowing ball of green and bronze light that was absorbed into the mirror.

"Is that it?" The Lord of Illusions asked.

"See for yourself," said Maleficent. She then looked at Regina, "call forth the spirit, it will answer."

At that Regina stepped closer to the mirror, crossed her arms and steeled her expression as she spoke, "mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

The mirror rippled and a face that was more like a green and bronze, expressionless mask, appeared.

"My queen," said the mask, "though long as it been since thou has summoned me to thy presence, thy beauty endures, yet still, there is one who's beauty eclipses yours evermore; Snow White."

"Of course she is still fairer than I am," said a very aggravated Regina, "but not for much longer."

"He's not rhyming," said Lady Tremaine in a suspicious tone, "I thought your mirror only spoke in rhyme."

"A small price to pay," said Regina, "yet the mirror's power has not diminished. In fact, I rather prefer him this way. All those rimes he kept spouting whenever I wanted to use his power, it was rather annoying. Yes, I prefer him this way," she then addressed the mask spirit, "now, my magic mirror, show me Sora and his fellow Keyblade Wielders!"

"Yes, show the foolish young brats!" Maleficent demanded, "show them to me now!"

"I shall do as thou asks, oh mistress of all evil," said the spirit, "though I shall do it because it is as my queen asks," the mirror then rippled.

"At least he knows where is loyalties lay," said The Lord of Illusions.

The mirror cleared to show Riku, still sitting beside Tess as she lay on the bead, slowly getting her strength back.

"Well, well, well," said The Lord of Illusions as he eyed the scene played on the mirror, "isn't this a touching display of young love."

"Disgusting," said Regina.

"But this is only two of the Keyblade Wielders," said Maleficent, "where are the others?"

The mirror then showed Aiden riding through the grid with Ansem, Leon and Quistis.

"What realm is that?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"A realm an ignorant savage such as yourself could never understand," said The Lord of Illusions.

"How dare you!" exclaimed Lady Tremaine in an irate tone.

"I dare because I can," said the trickster.

"Enough!" said Maleficent, "if you wish to quarrel, do it when you have the time. Now, magic mirror, show me Sora and Kairi, and be quick about it!"

The mirror then showed Sora, Kairi and Malcolm, running through the woods with King Fergus and his men, while Merlin had turned into a blue owl and was flying with Archimedes.

"Those woods," said The Lord of Illusions in a curious tone, "I know those woods, my master has an operation there that has been in the works for some time now."

"How long is 'some time?'" Regina asked.

"Many hundreds of years," said the trickster, "and before you ask, my master is ancient, and let's leave it at that."

"Your master's age is irrelevant," said Maleficent, "the point is that the Keyblade Wielders are divided, and therefore at their weakest."

"Then now is the time to strike!" said Lady Tremaine, "now, while they are in separate realms!"

"And just how are you going to strike?" Regina asked in a daring tone, "both Maleficent and I have our magic, while our color-changing friend her has his bag of tricks, where as you are mortal, my dear Lady Tremaine."

"She has a point," said The Lord of Illusions, "just what are you going to do to Sora and the others? Beat them with your stick?"

"I have my intelligence, you fop of a buffoon!" exclaimed Lady Tremaine as she tightened her grip on her cane, "and I should beat you to death with this!"

"I'd like to see you try!" said the trickster in a daring tone.

At that Maleficent summoned a ball of green fire, "if you two do not control yourselves this instant, I shall incinerate you both!"

"She means it," said Regina.

At that both Lady Tremaine and The Lord of Illusions both turned their backs on each other and irately crossed their arms.

"Better than having to clean up your ashes," said Malerficent as she extinguished her fireball, "but the two of you do have valid points. My dear Lady Tremaine, while your wicked heart is full of darkness and your mind is full of devious ideas to inflict torment on the innocent, you are still mortal.

"But it doesn't have to be that way. I believe it is time to…alter the potions that keep you in health and relative youth."

"Alter?" Lady Tremaine asked cautiously, "how?"

"By changing the formula to change you," said Maleifcent, "the potion will still maintain your health and vitality, but it will also, for short ammounts of time, transform you into a creature of dark powers."

"When can you do this?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"Soon," said Maleficent, "very soon. There is much to do." she then paused in thought, "and what of Xehanort, we both have an understanding concerning the brats. No doubt he would not relish in this chance to torment Sora and his companions."

* * *

**…Castle Oblivion…**

"Would I relish it indeed," said Xehanort as the Interocitor showed a split screen, the left half showing Sora, Kairi and Malcolm running with the highlanders, the other focusing on the three villainesses and the trickster.

Maleficent then realized that she was being watched, but smiled wickedly "Xehanort! How dare you spy on me and my cabal! We had an understanding!"

"That we do," said Xehanort, "but I had hoped that we could cooperate somewhat." He then looked at The Lord of Illusions, "and surely you, my finely dressed man, would want all the help you can get, considering that twice, Sora and his friends thwarted your efforts to capture Tess Thatcher."

"Just why do you want that brat?" Dio Brando asked.

"It is my master who wants her," said The Lord of Illusions, "I had hoped to bring her to him willingly, or at least, placated."

"So you created an entire world for her to be lulled into a false sense of security," said Xehanort, "brilliant and twisted at the same time."

"Guilty as charged," said the trickster, "yet all my efforts to give Tess a few days of happiness before meeting her destiny were in vain as Sora and his bratty friends wouldn't leave things alone! Not to mention the fact that those disgusting _Abarangers _and their filthy _Bakuryu _partners were there as well.

"And then there was the master's plan to destroy Radiant Garden, a plan he had in the works for months, was again foiled by those meddling brats, and this time they had help from those ninjas.

"But this time…" said the trickster in a thoughtful, vicious tone, "this time we may have the advantage. Not only have Sora, Kairi and the newbie fallen onto a world plagued by The Heartless, but also dark forces that my master set in motion long ago, a world that's doomed to be consumed by greed, anger, fear and hate.

"All that stands in the way is the elimination of one particularly annoying girl, but the plan is set and not even the Keyblade Brats will stop it. But still…it would be wise to have a contingency plan in place," he looked at Maleficent, while also addressing Xehanort, "the two of you have an understanding, well, my master would make it worth your while to work together more closely."

"Indeed," said Xehanort, "A triple alliance."

"Your master desires Tess," said Maleficent, "while Xehanort and I wish to torment Sora and slaughter his friends while What better way to achieve all our goals than to work together?"

"We attack Sora and Kairi," said the trickster, "and the newbie of course. They get into more trouble than they can handle by themselves, forcing them to call upon Riku and Aiden, leaving poor, weak, helpless Tess all alone and ripe for the taking!"

"Do not underestimate those fools on Radiant Garden," said Maleficent, "fools they may be, they are not without resources. After your recent fiasco there, you would never get close enough to take Tess."

"And just how do you suggest I get her?" The Lord of Illusions asked, "any ideas?"

"In fact, I do have a few," said Maleficent, "leave that part of the plan to me," she then looked at Lady Tremaine, "and you, my sister in darkness, you shall have your turn to torment the Keyblade Wielders in due time."

"I can hardly wait," said Lady Tremaine.

"In the meantime," said Regina, "I believe I shall indulge in the tormenting of the Keyblade Wielders. It has been far too long since I have used my dark powers to cause misery among the innocent."

"Count me in as well," said Dio Brando, "it's about time I got my licks in and let Sora and the other idiots know that I'm still alive and kicking."

"But what of the Alchemist?" Regina asked, "who is going to destroy him in that digital domain?"

"The alchemy kid is as good as dead," said Doctor Insano as he giggled like the lunatic he was, "as is Ansem and those other brats! I've made sure of it, WITH SCIENCE!"

"And just how did you pull that off?" Dio Brando asked.

"I left a little 'surprise' for Ansem when I escaped from my digital dungeon in Space Paranoids," said the mad scientist, "a little virus programmed to activate the next time he returned to the grid. The old fool, he should have stayed in the real world so I could kill him face to face. Instead, I shall have to suffice in knowing that he shall never escape to the real world ever again!" he then laughed manically.

"Yes, enjoy your revenge," said Xehanort, "if this current plan of yours bears fruit and Ansem dies, or at least is permanently out of the way, then you shall be forgiven for wasting so much time and money on that giant robot of yours."

"If I didn't have plans already," said Insano, "I'd slap you silly for daring to insult Neutro. Yes, the 2.5 model was a failure, but the 3.5 version will be triumphant! Now, if you will excuse me, I'm in the final preparations for my experiment on Gaston. I shall transform him into a genetic super human of destruction!" he then left the room, giggling madly all the way.

"That man should be thrown back into cyberspace and left there to rot," said Sephiroth.

"Unfortunately, we are stuck with him," said Xehanort, "but he still has opportunities to produce results. Now, let us all prepare for the evil we are to unleash upon the Keyblade Wielders."

"Yes," said Maleficent, "there is much to do."

* * *

**…The Highlands…**

Sora and the others ran through the woods, following King Fergus as he ran in the direction the horn sounded from. Eventually they came upon the sight of a recent battle. Several DunBroch warriors were strewn about the ground, a handful dead, more dieing and the rest wounded. Of the warriors, only three were still standing, or rather, still conscious, with one standing with a broken arm and the other two leaning against nearby trees, one with a broken leg and the other with a large, angry and slightly bleeding lump on his head.

As those among the DunBroch warriors with medical skills attended the wounded, with Kairi helping out a lot with her healing powers, Sora heard King Fergus berating the three warriors still able to talk back. The three were all youths in their late teens, each completely different from the others.

First there was Young Macintosh; tall, skinny but well muscled with blue tattoos here and there, with long brown hair and wearing just his clan's kilt and tunic over his bare chest. He was armed with a sword and leaned on it as he stood against a tree with a broken leg, and a rather irate expression on his face.

Second was Young MacGuffin; very tall, wide and very, very muscled, yet with a kind and gentle manner about him, as if he would prefer not to use his near-superhuman strength in battle. He hand short blond hair and a stubble of a beard and wore a pale shirt and his clan's tartan kilt and was armed with a large, ornately carved oak club. He was the one with the head wound.

Finally there was Wee Dingwall; short with pale blond hair that stood straight hup and a naturally distant expression on his face. He wore his clan's colors and a dark yellow shirt and was armed with a pair of spiked gloves that complimented his aura of a fast and vicious hand to hand fighter that was not to be underestimated. He was the one with the broken arm.

Currently, all three of them were on the receiving end of Fergus' angry words, "and ye three just abandoned Merida!? How could ye do that! Why would ye do that?! What were ye thinking!?"

"It's not like we had a choice," said Wee Dingwall, "those mole things ambushed us. The other warriors were all but helpless against those things and we were barely holding our own."

"They weren't so tough," said Young Macintosh, "but there were so many of them. Merida used up two whole quivers of arrows against them and they still kept coming!"

Young MacGuffin then said something fast and unintelligible to the ears of Sora, Kairi and Malcolm.

"Slow down, man," said Young Macintosh, "you're making less sense than usual."

"He got bashed on the head pretty bad by one of those things," said Wee Dingwall, "those mole monsters are just that, monsters. They near tore me arm off."

"And me leg too!" said Young Macintosh though gritted teeth, "ah feel so vexed by those things!"

"Yeah, Heartless have that effect on people," said Sora.

"Who are you, now?" Wee Dingwall asked.

"Enemies of the creatures terrorizing your world," said Kairi, "now hold still while I work my mojo," she then began healing the wounds of the three young lords.

"Never mind their wounds!" said King Fergus as she shoved Kairi away from Young Macintosh, "what happened to Merida!"

"We were surrounded and outnumbered," said Wee Dingwall, "when the princess realized that they were only attacking us in order to get to her. They wanted Merida."

Young MacGuffin then said something that Sora, Kairi and Malcolm couldn't understand, but apparently the other young lords got the gist of it.

"Yes, yes, we're getting to that," said Young Macintosh, "anyway, that's when Merida decided to lead the creatures away from us. She jumped on her horse and rode away, East, yeah, that's the way she went."

"And ye let her go?" King Fergus asked irately.

"It's not like we wanted her to go on her own!" Wee Dingwall protested, "you know that when this hunt started, the three of us gave our word to keep Merida safe."

"But we were on the verge of being overwhelmed," said Young Macintosh, "Merida knew that she was the one the things wanted, so she told us to hold fast and hope that they would follow her, which they did. As soon as she was gone, the mole monsters ran after her. That was only a short time ago. If ye hurry, ye might be able to catch up with her."

King Fergus looked like he wanted to tear the three young lords to pieces before he ran after his daughter, but then he sighed with reluctant acceptance, "well, ah can't say that ah didn't completely expect this. Merida would never allow anyone she cared for to come to harm if she could help it, but that's still no reason for ye to let her go on her own. Where were yer horses!"

"Who knows?" Wee Dingwall asked, "they got spooked by the mole things."

"But not Angus," said Young Macintosh, "not Merida's horse. I'd wager that nothing scares that horse. He fought alongside Merida and the rest of us, but when Merida jumped on his back and told him to run like the wind, he did just that."

"She told us that she would lead the creatures away," said Wee Dingwall, "find a good place to make a stand and hold out until ye and the others came. There's still time to catch up if we hurry!"

"You're not going anywhere until I finish repairing your bodies," said Kairi, "now hold still!" with that she got back to work healing the young lords and was done relatively quickly.

"By the saints!" said an astonished Wee Dingwall, "what's your secret, lass?"

"A pure heart and a touch of magic," said Kairi.

"Well, ah hope your magic is effective against those things," said Young Macintosh, "there must have been over a hundred of those mole monsters chasing after Merida."

"A hundred Malice Moles?" Malcolm asked in a thoughtful manner, "wait, I've got an idea, one that might just give us an edge on them."

"You said they went East?" Sora asked.

"Aye, due East," said Wee Dingwall.

"Then what are we lollygagging around here for?" King Fergus asked "To the princess!" at that all the warriors and young lords shouted in readiness and they all ran east, with Sora, Kairi and Malcolm running with them.

"I'll say this about Highlanders," said Malcolm, "they've got spirit."

"And how," said Kairi, while Sora nodded in agreement.

They kept running east, eventually reaching a small rock outcropping that was surrounded by well over a hundred Malice Moles. Standing on top of the rocks, just out of reach of the mole-like Heartless, was a girl, about 16 or so, with long, wildly curly red hair and blue eyes, wearing a padded leather jerkin over a light mail shirt and trousers and boots, armed with a longsword at her waist and a bow in her hands. She was currently shooting arrows into the swarming Heartless with the grace of a natural born archer, each arrow finding its mark in the torso of a Malice Mole and destroying it.

Yet Merida had just shot her last arrow, and there were still scores of Malice Moles, all of them eager to reach up and rip her to pieces. The only thing keeping them from her was the fact that they couldn't jump. But some of them were beginning to climb atop each other and before too long they would reach her.

"Alright, ye wee, vicious devils!" exclaimed Merida as she drew her sword, "if ye want me, ye'll have to earn it!"

"Merida!" exclaimed King Fergus.

Merida looked up and saw her father, as well as the other warriors and our heroes. A look of relief dawned on her face, but was soon replaced by fear and concern.

"Just hang on, Merida!' shouted Fergus, "we're coming!"

"NO!" shouted Merida, "don't come, dad! It's me they want! They're focused on me right now, but if they see ye, they'll…"

"All the more reason for us to fight!" shouted Fergus as he drew his sword.

"No, wait!" said Malcolm, "you and your men won't stand a chance!"

"We know how to fight these things," said Sora, "it's what we do!"

"Just give us a chance," said Kairi, "we'll save your daughter!"

"No one come!" shouted Merida, "they'll tear ye all apart!"

"Not today, princess!" shouted Malcolm as he aimed his Keyblade at the throngs of Malice Miles and cast a spell. There was a flash of light and all the mole-like creatures clutched at their eyes, flaying about in confusion.

"What did you do?" Kairi asked.

"I used a reverse Blackout spell," said Malcolm, "instead of blinding them with darkness, which moles are most at home in, I blinded them with light, enough light to give them sensory overload."

"Then we'd better finish them off," said Sora, "now, before the spell wears off."

"Ye all heard the lad," said Fergus to his warriors, "strike them down before they can see again!" at that all the warriors shouted their battle cries and rushed forward with their weapons at the ready.

Sora, Kairi and Malcolm rushed in as well, destroying three times as many of the mole-like Heartless as the Highland warriors. The three Keyblade Wielders noticed that the three young lords were doing better than their fellow countrymen, but not as well as Sora, Kairi and Malcolm.

But then Sora saw that Malcolm and Merida were fighting back to back, with Merida proving herself to be a highly skilled swordswoman, almost on par as he and the other Keyblade Wielders.

Within minutes the battle was over and all the Malice Moles had been destroyed, while only a handful of the highlanders were wounded.

"Are ye alright, Merida?" King Fergus asked.

"Ah'm fine, dad," said Merida as she sheathed her sword, "just…just a bit shook up. Those things, those horrible monsters, what were they?"

"Creatures of darkness that seek out hearts to corrupt," said Sora.

"They must have been after your heart," said Kairi, "it's very pure."

"You mean she's a Princess of Heart?" Sora asked, "there's more?"

"I…I'm not sure," said Kairi, "I honestly don't know."

"Ah have no idea what ye're talking about," said Merida, "but, whoever ye are, ye have mah thanks. For a second there, ah thought ah was finished."

"Never," said Young Macintosh, "not the way ye shoot arrows."

"If we could have had on our own, we would have chased after ye," said Wee Dingwall, while Young MacGuffin said something in agreement.

"You were pretty impressive," said Malcolm to Merida, "but what you did was pretty stupid."

"What?" Merida asked, "who are ye calling stupid? And just who are ye?"

"I'm the guy who just saved your life," said Malcolm, "which I wouldn't have if you hadn't placed yourself in such a dangerous situation. If you had stayed with your friends and bodyguards…"

"If ah had stayed with them they would have been murdered!" said Merida, "those mole things were after me! Ah won't have mah friends die for my behalf, not now, not ever!"

"But what of your own life?" Malcolm asked, "what would those whom care for you do if they found out that you died a needless death?"

"Ah had absolutely no intention of dieing," said Merida, "and why are we arguing like this? We just met."

At that Malcolm blinked in confusion, "you're right, we are fighting for no reason. I'm normally shy around new people," he looked at Merida, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so irritating. I'm Malcolm, by the way."

"Merida, of DunBroch," said the princess as she smiled, "and ye can apologize by helping me retrieve mah arrows."

"Fair enough," said Malcolm as he helped Merida pick up the arrows that had fallen to the ground when their Heartless targets vanished.

"Would you look at that," said Young Macintosh to his fellow young lords as they watched Merida and Malcolm pick up the arrows, "I think she likes him."

"He's an odd one at that," said Wee Dingwall. At that Young MacGuffin said something unintelligible, but the other young lords reasoned that it was something along the line of 'takes one to know one.'

"Ah, shut yer gib," muttered Wee Dingwall.

Just then everyone heard a horse crying out in pain.

"Oh no!" said a shocked Merida, "Angus!" she dropped her arrows and ran around to the other side of the rocks, where she found a large black Clydesdale stallion, laying on his side with a broken front left leg. A closer inspection revealed that the horse was also afflicted with various cuts and bites, a lot of them bleeding.

"Angus!" exclaimed Merida as she ran to the horse and threw her arms around his neck, "oh, Angus, what did they do to ye?"

"He must have been fighting the Malice Moles," said Kairi in a grave tone, "and…"

"And he broke his leg," said Sora in an equally grave tone. Even he knew what happened to horses with broken legs.

"Merida," said King Fergus in a regretful tone, "ye know what has to be done."

"NO!" shouted Merida as she held Angus tighter, not daring to let go, "No, ah won't let ye put him down! Angus is mah horse, ah won't let him die!"

"He's suffering, Merida," said King Fergus, "try to understand. The sooner it's done, the sooner Angus will be out of his misery."

"No!" cried Merida as tears fell from her eyes, "no, ah won't let ye!"

"It's going to be alright, Merida," said Wee Dingwall, "just let him go."

"NO!" spat Merida as she stood up and drew her sword and held it up, her face a mix of sorrow and rage, "ah won't let any of ye touch Angus! Ah'll impale the first man who tries it!" this caused the assembled highlanders to stand back.

"She must really love that horse," said Malcolm. He then looked like he just had a brilliant idea, "Kairi! You can use your healing power!"

"Can ye?" King Fergus asked, "Ah saw you do some miraculous things just now, but can yer power heal Angus?"

"Can ye?" Merida asked in a hopeful tone.

"I…I don't know," said Kairi, "I've never used my powers on an animal before. For all I know it could have a different effect."

"It's just a broken leg and a few cuts and bites," said Malcolm, "so what if it's a horse, he's still a patient, so what's the difference."

"A lot," said Merlin as he resumed his human form, while Archimedes perched on a nearby low-hanging tree branch, "young Kairi's powers are tuned to human anatomy, whereas a horse is indeed a horse of a different color."

"Then my power wouldn't work on Angus?" Kairi asked.

"I never said that," said Merlin, "but we need to proceed cautiously in this matter."

"And just what am ah supposed to do while ye're all talking about magic and spells and whatnot?" Merida asked, "just stand here while mah dear friend is suffering?"

It was then that a man in his late 20's with short brown hair, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and boots, with a black jacket with red and gold sleeves and collar with the image of a red and gold lion on the left side, while on the back was a larger image of the same red and gold lion, with the words 'Blazing Lion' and 'Gao Red' around the image, walked into the area.

"It doesn't have to be that way," said the man, "I can help your friend ease his pain."

"Wait, what?" King Fergus asked in a confused tone, while the others in the area looked at the newcomer with confused eyes as well.

"Who the devil are ye?" Wee Dingwall asked.

The newcomer then smiled reassuringly, "I'm a veterinarian," he said in a confident tone.

"Are you really a vet?" Kairi asked in a suspicious tone, "you don't look like one to me."

Just then four more individuals, three men and a woman, all wearing similar styled jackets to the first newcomer, walked into the area, "Oh, he's a veterinarian, alright," said one of the men. He had short hair died blonde and a yellow shirt and blue jeans. His jacket had yellow sleeves and had the image of a yellow, green-eyed eagle, while the larger eagle image on his back had the words 'Noble Eagle' and 'Gao Yellow' around it.

"And a good friend," said the second man, whom seemed to be the youngest of the group. He had short brown hair and wore a blue and white shirt and pants with tennis shoes. His jacket was blue and had the image of a blue shark, with the larger image on the back having the words 'Surging Shark' and 'Gao Blue' around it.

"The best of friends," said the third man, whom had very short black hair and wore a white shirt and brown shorts with tennis shoes. His jacket was black with the image of the black bison, with the larger image on the back having the words 'Iron Bison' and 'Gao Black' around it.'

"And a great leader," said the girl, whom had long black hair and wore a white shirt with blue jeans and shoes. Her jacket was white with the image of the white, pink-striped tiger, with the larger image on the back having the words 'Belle Tiger' and 'Gao White' around it. "He knows what he's doing."

"I'm not going to hurt your horse," said the self claimed veterinarian to Merida, "I promise."

"I think it's going to be alright," said Kairi, "for some reason, I trust these guy.

"You people wouldn't happen to be a Super Sentai team, right?" Sora asked.

The five individuals were slightly taken aback by this, but then the one in the red jacket nodded, "you know about other Super Sentai teams?"

"We just met the _Hurricangers_," said Kairi, "and before that, the _Abarangers_."

"Oh, well," said the one in the black jacket, "if they know about them, then they're alright with me."

"If you trust them, Black," said the one in the blue jacket, "then so do I. So should all of us," he looked at the one in the yellow jacket, "Yellow," the one in the white jacket, "White," and the self claimed vet, "Red."

"Like I doubted them at all, Blue," said Red.

"Never mind that," said Merida in an impatient tone, "what about Angus?"

"Oh, right, one moment," said Red as he walked over to Angus, knelt down and touched the head and chest of the horse, "now just relax and tell me where it hurts."

"Is he a horse whisperer or something?" Young Macintosh asked.

"He just told you all that he's a veterinarian," said Yellow in a mildly annoyed tone, "just let him work."

"I'm already done," said Red. Sure enough, Angus was much calmer now and more relaxed in spite of his injuries.

"Of course, an empathic connection," said Kairi, "Red must have made a link with his heart to Angus."

"Feelings are just as powerful as words," said Sora.

"That they are," said Merlin, "now, I believe I can help Kairi modify her healing power just enough so she can heal the horse."

"Then let's get started," said Kairi.

After receiving instructions from Merlin, Kairi walked over to Angus and knelt down and placed her hands on the horse. The white light of her healing powers radiated from her hands and began healing the wounds. It wasn't long before the cuts and bites, as well as the broken leg, were completely restored.

"Done," said Kairi as she stood back, a look of satisfied hard work on her face.

"Did it work?" Merida asked.

"Ask Angus yourself," said Red as he stood up.

Angus then eagerly got back on his own for legs and neighed happily, causing all the highlanders to cheer.

"Ye did it!" said a joyful Merida, "how can ah ever thank ye?"

"Just keep smiling," said Red, "for a smile is worth its weight in gold."

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy," said King Fergus, "not to sound like ah'm not grateful for healing Angus, but just who are ye people and what are ye doing here?"

Just then there was another earthquake, one much stronger than before that nearly knocked everyone to the ground.

Then, a few yards off from everyone, the ground exploded upward and from it jumped out a humanoid creature made of rusted metal and old machine parts. It's hands had drill-like claws, while on its head were two drill-like horns and a third, larger drill horn and a pair of wrath-filled red eyes.

"We're here to kill that thing," said Black.

"Org!" exclaimed Red as he and his friends glared at the creature, "whatever you're up to, you won't get away with it!"

"_Gaorangers_!" spat the drill creature, Drill Org, in an irate tone, "I was hoping I'd run into you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" it then looked at the rest of our heroes and allies, "and humans, a lot of them. Good, I can destroy you all! Just as I'll destroy this world!"

"So you're the one shaking up this world!" said Sora, "those drills are a dead giveaway!"

"That's right!" exclaimed Drill Org, "I am shaking up the world!"

"But why?" Merida asked, "why are ye doing this to us? What'd we ever do to ye?"

"Me? Nothing," said Drill Org, "I came to this world by accident," he glared at Red, Yellow, Blue, Black and White, "these human jerks chased me from their world, so I jumped through a random portal, hoping to find someplace to regroup and start over, which I've done! This world is ripe with hate, rage, sorrow, pride and darkness. I used that darkness to create my own minions."

"The Malice Moles," said Malcolm.

"Nice name," said Drill Org, "I think I'll keep it. Now, all you human filth, just stand back and watch as I shatter your world!"

"But why?" Merida asked, "why are ye doing this?"

"Because he can," said White, "because all Orgs feel nothing but hate, rage and other dark emotions."

"They're creatures of death and destruction that want to corrupt the world and wipe out all life that is not like them," said Yellow, "_**monsters**_," he said in engrish, "all of them!"

"There was that one Org who turned out to be a good guy," said Blue, "He's owns his own grill cart now."

"That traitor will be dealt with in due time," said Drill Org, "all traitors to Orge Tribe Org shall be destroyed, as will all human world, especially you, _Gaorangers_, you're going to pay for what you did! But it doesn't matter now, I shall revive my tribe anew and we shall spread out through the worlds one by one, and I'll start by ruining this world with my anger!"

With that, the drill creature's hands flashed with red light and it's five claws merged into single drills. It then slammed its limbs to the ground, as well as its head and all the drills began digging into the ground with such intensity that it caused a small earthquake that knocked everyone down.

"Now stay down there," said Drill Org as it stood up, "yes, stay down like the worms you are!"

"NO!" shouted Red as he, Yellow, Blue, Black and White stood up and glared defiantly at Drill Org, "we'll never submit!"

"_Neba Giba_!" shouted Black.

"_Neba Giba_!" shouted Yellow, Blue and White.

"What does that mean?" Kairi asked as she, Sora and everyone else began pulling themselves together and stand back up.

"It's our way of saying 'never give up,'" said Red as he and his friends each pulled out an identical black and gold cell phone, "it's sort of our battle cry. And here's another one, 'I'm just full of motivation!'"

"Let's go!" shouted Yellow.

"Yeah!' shouted Blue, Black and White.

"_Gao Access!_" shouted Red as he, Yellow, Blue, Black and White each pressed a large button on their phone, charging them up with energy. They all then brought the phones up to their ears and shouted as one, "HA!"

All five of them were engulfed in transformative light as they shouted, "_SUMMON! SPIRIT OF THE EARTH!_"

When the transformative light cleared, our heroes and allies were amazed to find the five warriors were now wearing spandex-like armor with white gloves and an animal-like helmet with a black eye visor, each one matching their color and the animal on their jacket. Around each of their waists was a gold belt that had a sheathed short sword with a gold handle and a circular opening in the blade.

Red now wore a red suit with five gold stripes running from his left shoulder diagonally down, with a lion embalm over his heart and his helmet was also shaped like a lion. Yellow's suit had four gold stripes and an eagle-like helmet. Blue had three wider stripes on his suit and a shark-like helmet, while Black's suit had two wider stripes and a bison-like helmet and White's suit had a single, very wide gold stripe and a tiger-like helmet.

The five of them spoke in turn in respective to their colors, each of them pouncing their gloved hands to the ground and then holding their hands in different animalistic manners.

"Blazing Lion: Gao Red!" he then held his hands up like lion claws.

"Noble Eagle: Gao Yellow!" he then held his arms out like eagle wings.

"Surging Shark: Gao Blue!" he then held his hands out in the shape of shark jaws and teeth.

"Iron Bison: Gao Black!" he then held his hands up like bison horns.

"Belle Tiger: Gao White!" she then held her hands like tiger claws.

Gao Red then placed his hand over his heart and then brought it out in a wide arc, "Wherever there is life, there's a roar of justice! _Hyakujuu Sentai_!"

All five then pounced on the ground and formed their animal hand movements and shouted as one, "_GAORANGER_!"

"You think that impresses me?" Drill Org asked, "it doesn't!" its hand then fired off the drill claws at the five warriors, whom all dodged the drill missiles, then they surrounded the drill creature, with each warrior mimicking the movements of their respective animals.

Gao Red's gloves then spouted animal claws as he rushed at Drill Org and delivered several diagonal claw slashes at the creature, each slash creating a shower of damage sparks and forcing Drill Org to stagger back. The creature then swung a punch at Gao Red, but the red warrior rolled out of the way, then slashed at the creature from behind.

Gao Yellow then jumped up and wings sprouted from his arms. He flew towards a nearby tree, kicked off it and dove towards Drill Org, slashing at the creatures' head with his own claws and creating another shower of damage sparks.

Gao Blue then grabbed Drill Org by the head and twisted his arms, spinning the creature and flipping it onto its back. The creature tried to kick back at Gao Blue, but the shark-like warrior was already out of reach.

Just as Drill Org was getting up, Gao Back rushed at it from behind and grabbed the creature. The bison-like warrior displayed a phenomenal amount of strength as he dragged the drill creature to the rock outcropping and slammed its head onto the rocks repeatedly, each impact creating more damage sparks. Gao Black then hefted Drill Org over his head and threw the creature into the middle of the clearing, where Gao White pounced on it and furiously slashed at the creature's head with her claws.

The tiger-like warrior jumped out of the way of the drill creature as it fired off another barrage of drill claws and got up, only to have Gao Red jump in and deliver a double claw slash to its midsection, knocking it back down again.

"Wow!" said an impressed Sora, "these guys are great!"

"The other Sentai were awesome," said Kairi, "but these guys are the most intense!"

"This takes Animality to a whole new level," said Malcolm.

But then Drill Org got back up and shouted with fury. "Enough!" it exclaimed as its hands became larger drills and it pounded the ground and began drilling into it, creating another earthquake that knocked the _Gaorangers _to the ground.

"You human filth!" snapped the drill creature as it stalked towards the rapidly recovering _Gaorangers_, "you may have defeated all the Orgs before me, but I'm on a whole other level!"

"You'll have to forgive us for not being impressed," said Gao Blue.

"We've defeated every one of your kind that has threatened life and the happiness of those who life," said Gao Red, "and we'll defeat you too!"

"We'll just see about that!" said Drill Org as it raised its arms up for another slamming drill attack.

"No ye don't!" shouted Merida as she fitted an arrow to her bow. She drew the string to her cheek just past her eye, held her breath as she sighted to her target and released. The arrow shot from her bow and hit Drill Org in the left eye.

The creature howled in agony as it clutched at its mangled face.

"Serves ye right," said Merida smugly.

"Nice shot," said an impressed Malcolm.

"Thanks," said Merida happily, "but just wait for me next one!" she drew another arrow, "ah'm gonna take out the other eye!"

"The hell you will!" shouted Drill Org as it pulled the arrow out from its eye socket, leaving it dead and empty, "just you wait, you disgusting princess, I'll get you for this! And the rest of you humans will also suffer my wrath! And don't think I've forgotten about you, _Gaorangers_, we still have a score to settle!" it then slammed his drills to the ground, creating a concealing cloud of flying dirt.

By the time Sora, Kairi, Malcolm, Merida and the _Gaorangers _rushed over, the creature had vanished into an escape tunnel.

"Well, that was rude of him," said Merida, "running away like that."

"Yeah, Orgs will do that," said Gao Yellow. With a flash of their respective colors, the five _Gaorangers _reverted to their normal attire.

"They're all just a bunch of cowardly bullies when you get right down to it," said Red, "but that doesn't make them any less dangerous."

"We never underestimate an enemy if we can help it," said Sora.

"Which is why we should all work together to defeat this one," said Kairi, "all of us."

"That thing wants to destroy mah world and all its people," said Merida, "but the creature's gonna have to go through me and all of us to do it." She looked at the Keyblade Wielders, the _Gaorangers _and her fellow highlanders, "that monster thinks it can do whatever it wants without facing the consequences. Ah say, we prove it wrong!"

"You won't get any arguments from me," said Sora, while Kairi and Malcolm nodded in agreement.

"We've come this far," said Red, "We might as well go all the way," at that Yellow, Blue, Black and White all nodded in agreement.

"Ah'd be more eager to work with ye strangers," said Young Macintosh as he, Young MacGuffin and Wee Dingwall, all walked over, "if we knew yer names."

"Aye," said King Fergus, "just who are ye?"

"We're warriors chosen by the very life force of our world to defend said world against those who would see it corrupted and destroyed," said White, while Black, Blue and Yellow nodded in agreement.

"But if you really want to know who we are," said Red, "my name is Shishi Kakeru."

Yellow introduced himself as Washio Gaku, Blue as Samezu Kai, Black as Ushigome Sotaru and White as Taiga Sae.

"Now that we all know who we are," said Merlin, "I think it might just be a good idea to all return to the castle for some refreshments."

"Splendid idea!" said an eager King Fergus. "Ah'll open the cellar caskets, drinks all around!" at that his men all shouted in eager anticipation. Fergus then leaned over to one of his warriors and whispered, "get back there first and make sure the kitchen has the smallest cups ready." The warrior nodded in agreement and left ahead of the others.

"Wait," said Sora, "we've got to go get Lara first."

"Who?" Merida asked.

"Merlin's student," said Kairi, "and a good friend of ours. We left her back in the clearing with the triplets."

"You left her with mah brothers?" a horrified Merida asked, "come on! There's no time to waste!"

"Is she really that much in danger?" Kairi asked.

"Ye have no idea," said Merida.

"Then what are we doing here?" Sora asked, "let's get going!"

Everyone then ran back to the clearing. But as they got closer, they all heard Lara screaming.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Kairi in a horrified tone, "they're torturing her!"

"No," said Merlin in an reassuring manner, "but they are making things rather unpleasant for young Lara."

Sora, Kairi and Merida rushed into the clearing to see Lara, tied to a tree with a length of rope and was laughing out of control as the triplets took turns tickling her with feathers.

"Stop it!" gasped Lara as tears fell from her laughing eyes, "I…I can't…breathe!"

"BOYS!" exclaimed King Fergus. This caused the triplets to stop and look at their father in shock as they dropped their feathers, while Hamish tried to push the feathers behind him.

"What are you doing to her?" Kairi exclaimed as she and Sora ran forward and cut Lara lose from the tree. She was still gasping for breath, but looked up at Sora and Kairi with grateful eyes.

"We were just trying to have fun," said Hubert.

"None of the games she had were any fun at all," said Hamish, "so we made our own one up."

"By tickling her to death?!" Archimedes exclaimed.

"We would have traded places," said Harris.

"That does it!" said an irate King Fergus, "ye boys have crossed the line this time. That girl is the student of one of me oldest and dearest friends and ye tried to make her laugh to death!"

"It was his idea!" exclaimed the three boys at the same time, with Hubert pointing at Harris, Harris pointing at Hamish and Hamish pointing at Hubert. They then glared at each other, "No, it wasn't! It was yours!" they all shouted.

"Oh be quiet," said King Fergus, "ah don't care who's idea it was, yer'all in trouble. The first thing am'm doing when we get home is tell yer mum!"

At that all three boys looked like they had just been dealt a death sentence.

"That's not necessary," said Lara as her breathing resumed normal and she stood up, "they weren't really trying to hurt me, and I admit it, I did lower my guard enough for them to tie me up."

"Well, that just goes to show you," said Archimedes, "never let your guard down around mischievous little boys with rope."

"Where did they get the rope anyway?" Sora asked.

"You'd be surprised what mah brothers can get their little hands on," said Merida.

"Well," said King Fergus, "Ah'll let it go, this time." At that the boys smiled brightly.

"But not without a little comeuppance," said Lara as she smiled wickedly. She raised her hands and shouted a spell, levitating all three boys in the air and suspending them there.

"Hey! Put us down!" shouted Hubert as he and his brothers tried vainly to get back to the ground.

"Sorry, boys," said Lara, "but you've got a lesson to learn; never tie up a girl who knows magic." She then said another spell and the feathers began tickling the boys. They laughed uncontrollably and begged Lara to stop, all the while Sora, Kairi, Malcolm, King Fergus, the young Lords, the assembled Highlanders and _Gaorangers_, all laughed.

* * *

**…Space Paranoids…**

"How much longer is this going to take?" Leon asked as he and Quistis watched as Ansem and Aiden worked at an access station deep within the grid.

"Just a bit longer," said Ansem as he and Aiden manipulated the data for the tracking program, "but this next phase is critical."

"If we really want to know who's stealing Tess' soul," said Aiden, "then there can be no room for mistakes, or we'll wind up chasing empty ghosts."

"I get that," said Quistis, "but the longer we wait, the greater the chance of the enemy doing something different, like coming here to take Tess."

"That's why Merlin set up those protective wards around Aerith's house," said Aiden, "if the baddies try to take Tess, the wards would warn us and slow the enemy down in time for us to get there and stop him."

"In the meantime," said Ansem, "we might as well go forward with the plan to track them."

"I don't know about you all," said Leon in a slightly uncomfortable tone, "but the sooner we're back in the real world, the better."

"I agree," said Qusitis, "there's something about this realm of data, something about it creeps me out."

"How?" Ansem asked.

Just then several red data blocks appeared around the four of them, which condensed to form a screen, which showed an 8-bit version of a very familiar mad scientist with spiral goggles, which giggled manically.

"Doctor Insano!" exclaimed Aiden and Quistis.

"But how?" Leon asked, "we defeated him just now!"

"He was defeated in the real world," said Ansem, "but this is but a virtual representation of the maniac."

"Hello, Ansem," said the cybernetic version of Doctor Insano, "you're speaking to a data copy of myself that I've planted in your digital domain. Consider it a calling card for the next time you went inside your computer."

"Oh, go delete yourself, you lunatic!" snapped Quistis.

"It's just a message of the monster," said Ansem, "he can't hear us, only speak to us."

"Now that you're on the grid," said Insano, "I've prepared a very special game for you, one you'd be wise to win if you ever wish to return to the real world. I'm sure you'll enjoy this game, it's called 'Stay Alive.'"

"That's it?" Leon asked, "you'd think that madman would think of better games than that."

Just then the area was suddenly filled with data-type Heartless; Devastators, Strafers and Magnum Loaders.

"The object of the game is that," said Insano, "stay alive. Assuming you can get past the hordes of Heartless I've prepared for you, you'll be free to return to the world of flesh and blood. But there is a time limit; you have twelve hours of grid-time to escape, which isn't that long in the real world, but regardless, it is time you had better not waste" he giggled, "for if you are not back at the exit terminal before time runs out, you'll be trapped here on the grid, just as I was! Only you'll be in the digital dungeon forever!"

"Bastard!" snapped Aiden as he summoned his Keyblade, while Quistis readied her chain whip and Leon drew his gun blade, while above them a red digital timer began counting down from 12:00:00.

"You should have derezed me when you had the chance, old friend," said the lunatic, "now you shall know my wrath and vengeance. Now you shall know the fate of all those who dare to stand in the way of Doctor Insano!" the image then laughed madly and vanished, while the data Heartless began closing in.

"You insane bastard!" shouted Quistis, "I'll break you in half!"

"I'm afraid we have a bigger problem to deal with first," said Leon. Just then the first group of data-Heartless rushed at the four of them.

* * *

**...The Highlands...**

Deep inside a cave somewhere in the forest, Drill Org thrashed about in pain and irate frustration, slamming its drill hands and head against the stone walls so hard, it was a miracle it hadn't caused a cave-in by now.

"Human filth!" shouted the drill creature, "filthy, disgusting cockroaches, all of them! I'll crush them all! Starting with that redhead archer girl! I'll drill her good and plenty until she's little more than a pile of meat and blood!"

He then slammed his drills onto the rock walls, causing another earthquake, "I am so vexed!" it shouted.

Just then two Dark Corridors opened up. From one emerged Dio Brando, from the other came Regina and The Lord of Illusions.

"Well now," said the trickster as he and the other two villains took in the cave, "how Spartan."

"Who the hell are you?" Drill Org demanded, "wait, I know you," it glared at The Lord of Illusions with its one eye, "you're that costume-changing guy the master said would come and visit me. Well, this is a really bad time!" it pounded the walls again, "I feel so vexed!"

"Yes, the Keyblade brats can do that to you," said Dio Brando.

"I didn't fight no Keyblade brat," said Drill Org, "I fought those meddling _Gaorangers_, and that archer girl, she's the one who took my eye! Well, I'll save her eyes for last. I want her to see everything I'm going to do to her!"

"_Gaorangers_?" The Lord of Illusions asked, "oh this is just great! First the _Abarangers _and their _Bakuryu _partners, then the _Hurricangers _and _Goraigers_, and now those animal freaks, the _Gaorangers_. With my luck, they'll be the ones to finish me off, assuming the master doesn't kill me on general principal."

"We are not defeated yet," said Regina. She then looked off to the side, sensing something, "there is a great and terrible evil nearby; an ancient evil, full of hate, rage, sorrow and pride."

"Oh, you sense it?" Drill Org asked, "I've been trying to get to it for a long time now." It walked to the far end of the cave and pushed open a hidden door in the rock wall, "you wanna see it?"

"We're here, we might as well," said Dio Brando.

The three villains followed Drill Org into a tunnel that lead to a large elevator that would fit right in a coal mine. They took the elevator down hundreds of feet to a well ventilated cavern lit by electric lights where hundreds of Malice Moles were moving in and out of dozens of smaller tunnels, while hundreds more were digging out something big at the bottom of the cavern, something that pulsed with a wicked purple light.

"You've found it," said The Lord of Illusions as he smiled viciously, "won't the master be pleased."

"What is that thing?" Dio Brando asked.

"The source," said Drill Org.

"The source of what?" Dio Brando asked.

"Of this world's evil," said Regina in an intrigued tone, "this world has a very unique darkness plaguing it, and that," she pointed to the purple pulsating mass, "is its heart,"

"My master wants it," said The Lord of Illusions, "and he will rip this world apart to get it! And pity the fools who stand in the way, be they Keyblade Wielders, Sentai warriors or anyone else!"

**The End of Chapter 6**

Next chapter finds our heroes and new friends and allies racing to stop Drill Org, The Lord of Illusions and the other Villains before they leave The Highlands ruid beyond all repair, while at the same time, Aiden and his group struggle to escape back to the real world. Who will survive? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you then!


	7. Chapter 7: One Shot

Last time found The Lord of Illusions not only teaming up with Maleficent and her cabal, but also Xehanort and his crew. Meanwhile, Merlin and Lara determined that Tess's soul was being diminished by an unknown magical force. After ensuring that no further loss of her soul would be inflicted, our heroes went off for different missions. Aiden went with Ansem, Quistis and Leon into Space Paranoids to work on a program to find the source of the soul theft, Riku stayed with Tess, while Sora, Kairi and Malcolm went with Merlin and Lara to The Highlands, where they met with King Fergus of DunBroch. From there they learned that The Heartless and a series of earthquakes were afflicting the land. After saving Princess Merida from a swarm of Malice Mole-type Heartless, our heroes teamed up with The _Gaorangers _and drove off Drill Org, the villain responsible for all the earthquakes. Meanwhile, Aiden's group triggered a virus program that Doctor Insano left in the computer, trapping them on the grid with an endless hoard of Heartless and only twelve grid-time hours to escape. And again, meanwhile, The Lord of Illusions, Dio Brando and Regina, teamed up with Drill Org. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 7: One Shot**

**…The Highlands…**

A short time after the battle found Sora, Kairi, Malcolm and the others at the castle of Clan DunBroch, a sprawling structure on a cliff overlooking the sea, with a large outer wall and strategically placed towers and a large circular keep that was the main building.

Currently, our heroes and allies were all gathered in the great hall of the keep where a feast was in full swing with music, dancing and overloaded tables full of food and drink that the highlanders were consuming generously. Not only were there the warriors of Clan DunBroch, but also men from the other three clans of the kingdom; Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall, whom had all come to help their king fight the menace of the Malice Moles.

During the party, as well as on their way back to the castle, Sora, Kairi and Malcolm learned the story of the _Gaorangers_, how they were chosen by the Power Animals to defend their world against the Orgs who wanted to corrupt and destroy the world.

The Power Animals are biomechanical life forms in the shape of huge animals that are the physical manifestation of the world's life force. The five that chose the Gaorangers were only five of a hundred Power Animals, each one based on a different species. Shishi Kakeru, Red, was chosen by Gao Lion, had a deep empathetic gift that allowed him to speak heart to heart with animals, as well as form deeper connections with humans more than when normal friendships are formed.

Washio Gaku, Yellow to his friends, was a former pilot for the Japanese Self Defense Forces. When Gao Eagle chose him he went AWAL to fight the Org and had to die his hair blond to keep from being recognized by the authorities.

Samezu Kai, known as Blue to his friends, was the youngest of the group and an avid bowling fan and the warrior chosen by Gao Shark. Being the youngest of the group, he often had to work harder to earn the respect of his pears, but that never made him one to be underestimated by his lightning quick fighting style.

Ushigome Sotaro, Black to his friends, was an expert sumo wrestle with a heart of gold. Chosen by Gao Bison, he was the physically strongest of the group and preferred a fighting style that utilized his strength most effectively.

The lone girl of the group, Taiga Sae, known as White to her friends, was a martial arts expert with dreams of finding true love. Chosen by Gao Tiger, she was a skilled fighter and very protective of her friends.

Each of them had a small crystal sphere, a Gao Jewel, that matched their respective colors and each had within a miniature of their Power Animal partner.

The story of the _Gaoranger's _efforts to destroy the Orgs was a long, difficult and often heartbreaking struggle that nearly tore them apart. But their courage, motivation and friendship, not to mention being able to summon giant animals, allowed the _Gaorangers_ to overcome everything the Orgs threw at them and eventually rid their world of the dark creatures. With the threat gone, the Gaorangers went their separate ways, yet remained united in their friendship

Yet a handful of Orgs survived, occasionally surfacing to cause more mayhem, so it was up to Red and the other _Gaorangers_ to stop them before the dark creatures caused too much havoc. Drill Org was one such Org to escape justice by fleeing to another world. Through a combination of magic and ancient science, the _Gaorangers_ were able to follow Drill Org to The Highlands. The rest is history.

Sora and the others also learned the story of how Merida, in a fit of pride-fueled rage, triggered a chain of events that accidentally turned her mother into a bear, all because her mother, Queen Elinor, sought to arrange a marriage between Merida and one of the three young lords to further cement the alliance of the four clans.

Being the free spirit she is, Merida absolutely refused to be married off, leading to a harsh argument between mother and daughter. A chance encounter brought on by following the Will-O-the-Wisps spirits of the forest, lead Merida to a wood-carving witch who provided her with a spell that would 'change' her mother.

Hoping that it would only change her mother's mind about the arranged marriage, Merida was horrified when her mother was transformed into a bear. With King Fergus having a deep grudge against bears, Merida and the polymorphed Queen Elinor had to flee their home in an attempt to break the spell and save her life.

One thing lead to another, resulting in the bond between parent and child being made stronger than ever, and of course with Elinor being returned to human again.

As for the arranged marriage, Merida, with some silent prompting from her still bear-formed mother, convinced all four clans that it would be best for all to break the old ways and forge new ones, allowing the three young lords to try to win her heart rather than one of them be stuck with Merida without a chance to get to know her first. It was either that or let the kingdom fall into a four-way civil war. To say that the four clans made the right decision would be an understatement.

Since then Merida and the three young lords have become close friends, but with very little romance in the picture, none of them in any rush to get married, and with the current crisis, any thoughts of marriage had been driven from their minds

Currently in the feast, all five _Gaorangers_ were out among the rest of the highlanders in the many tables in the hall, talking about their adventures, with Young Macintosh, Young MacGuffin and Wee Dingall listening avidly.

At the same time Sora, Kairi, Malcolm and Lara were at the high table at the back wall of the all in front of a large staircase that lead to the upper parts of the castle, listening avidly to King Fergus' tale of how he lost his leg. Merlin and Archimedes were currently out of the room.

"It was on Merida's sixth birthday, we were celebrating out on the edge of the woods, when it happened," said King Fergus, "I had just given to mah daughter her first bow and by the saints, was she happy. From that moment on she had found her true calling.

"But just when we were getting ready to return to the castle, there he was, the biggest, meanest, most evil creature to ever stalk the highlands; the demon bear Mor'du! Twelve feet tall he was razor sharp claws and jaws that would crush your head like an acorn! His fur, black as night, adorn with the weapons of fallen warriors! His nightmare of a face scared with one dead eye!"

"Sounds like a load of hogwash to me," muttered Lara, "no bear is that evil."

"How many bears do you know?" Sora asked.

"Not many," said Lara.

"I don't think this was an ordinary bear," said Kairi, "but I kinda agree; this rings of a tall tail."

"Ye don't believe me?" Fergus asked in an insulted tone, "ask any of mah warriors here! Ask the young lords, as mah wife and daughter, ask even mah sons! They all saw Mor'du and will swear on a holy relic that they're telling the truth."

"I believe you, your majesty," said Malcolm, his face rapt with attention, "so, what happened next?"

"The demon had wandered out of the deep woods for food," said King Fergus, "and, such evil it was, set its sight on little Merida, thinking she would be an easy meal to gobble up. But ah would have none of that! No way on earth or in heaven would ah allow that thing to harm her. Ah put mah daughter and Elinor on a horse and they ran for it, while ah and mah men stood our ground against Mor'du. We rushed at the beast, hoping to overwhelm him by sheer numbers, but its thick hide blocked spear, axe and arrow, making it appear nigh invincible!

"When confronted with a bear, ye can either play dead and hope it goes away, or ye make yourself sound more dangerous than the beast by yelling a lot and looking as big as ye possibly can. But no idle threats would scare off Mor'du, no, the demon would only be driven off by force. Ah drew mah sword and prepared to fight to be bitter end, when the beast knocked me down and…"

Just then Merida, now dressed in a long sleeved dark green dress with the elbows slightly ripped to allow greater freedom of movement, appeared behind Malcolm and shouted, "CHOMP! Bit off mah dad's leg!"

This startled Malcolm enough for him to drop his goblet, while Sora, Kairi and Lara were also equally startled.

"Oh, why'd ye always do that, Merida?" her father asked in a disappointed tone, "that's the best part of the story!"

"That's why ah told it," said Merida, "Ah tell it better." She then adopted a storytelling manner as she spoke to Sora, Kairi, Malcolm and Lara, "for ten years afterwards, there was neither sight nor sound nor smell of Mor'du. Yet mah father was ever vigilant for the demon, ever watchful for his chance to avenge his stolen leg and stuff the creature as a trophy!"

"He does have a talent for taxidermy," said Kairi in a tone that was half impressed and half uncomfortable. She and the others had seen Fergus' vast collection of mounted animal heads and whole stuffed animals, especially the stuffed, normal bear on its haunches, its claws raised and jaws open as if to attack.

"But then, as mah mum and ah were following the Wisps in hopes of finding a way to reverse the spell," said Merida, "we came across the ruins of the ancient castle, the very castle in the legend of the four princes."

Sora and the others had also heard the story of the ancient kingdom, who's wise and aged king had left his domain to his four sons in hope that they would rule the land in peace and harmony. Three of the sons agreed to split the kingdom equally, but the fourth son, the eldest, wanted it all and in a fit of wrathful pride, sundered the kingdom into civil war, eventually resulting in the selfish prince having a spell cast on him that gave him the strength of ten men and other powers.

That's what the spell should have done, but instead it turned him into the demon bear Mor'du, beginning a rein of terror that lasted for centuries, until the night when King Fergus, fueled by his hatred for all bears, pursued his transformed wife out to the ring of standing stones and sought to slay her.

But Merida chased after her parents and prevented her father from committing a terrible, irreparable mistake. But just when Merida had her father calmed down enough to listen to reason, despite the highly improbable fact that Elinor was the very bear he was about to kill, Mor'du attacked.

"It was as if he had erupted out of a nightmare," said Merida, "neither sword, spear or arrow could pierce the creature. It seemed that Mor'du would slay us all, when mah mother…" she then looked up to the side, "oh, there you are, mum!"

Sora, Kairi, Malcolm and Lara looked up to see who was carefully walking down the stairs. Queen Elinor was tall with long, slightly graying brown hair tied back in a single braid, wearing a long, light green dress and wearing a bronze and gold diadem in her hair.

"Mum, ah want ye to meet mah friends," said Merida happily as she bounded up the stairs and met her mother halfway, took her hand and lead her down to the hall floor.

"Easy, Merida," said Queen Elinor as she winced slightly from taking a hard step, "mah ankle is still a bit sore. Yer father told me everything that happened in the forest, of the strange and noble warriors from another world, and the return of Merlin," she looked around the hall at the revelry going on, "just where is that old magician anyway?"

"Oh, you know him, he's doing his own thing," said King Fergus as he got up and helped Elinor to a nearby chair, "Merlin's always been a strange one, but in a good way. Now sit back and enjoy yourself, Elinor."

"It's a great honor to meet you, your majesty," said Kairi as she, Sora, Malcolm and Lara all bowed.

"The honor's mine," said Queen Elinor, "ye helped mah daughter out of a rather sticky situation, or so ah've been told."

"It wasn't that sticky, mum," said Merida, "those mole monsters weren't that tough, and that drill creature, one arrow in its eye was enough to send it running with its tail between its legs."

"An arrow through the eye would take the fight out of anyone," said Malcolm, "and I don't think Drill Org had a tail."

"Oh, and ye managed to get such a good look at the beastie?" Merida asked in a tone that was half teasing and half challenging.

"Maybe I did," said Malcolm in an equally teasing and challenging tone, "maybe I didn't. I'll leave that up to you."

"Well, ah'll tell ye this," said Merida, "that monster is still out there, so we'll settle on weather or not it has a tail when we next fight it."

"Fair enough," said Malcolm.

_:I got a pretty good look at that drill monster,: _Sora said to Kairi via telepathy, _:I didn't see a tail on it, did you?:_

_:No, I didn't,: _said Kairi, _:But if Malcolm and Merida want to banter, good for them.:_

_:You really think they like each other?:_ Sora asked.

_:Maybe they do, maybe they don't,: _said Kairi in a teasing manner, _:We'll see what happens.:_

"Yer just in time for the best part, mum," said Merida, "Ah was telling our new friends how we defeated Mor'du."

"Oh, that, well," said Queen Elinor in a modest tone, "it's noting to really brag about."

"Nothing to brag about me eye, dear!" said King Fergus, "ye almost tore Mor'du's face off, and would have if he'd been a normal bear."

"Ah was just protecting mah daughter," said Queen Elinor, "the demon bear was threatening Merida, so ah did what any mother would do to protect her child, be the mother human or beast.

"Ah fought with everything ah had; tooth and claw, strength and endurance and for a moment it seemed that ah would win and destroy the creature, or at least drive him away. But the curse of Mor'du was too strong and the creature overpowered me, but not before ah weakened one of the standing stones during the fight.

"And then, just when the creature had me and Merida at his mercy, just when Mor'du was about to slay us both, the standing stone broke and crushed the beast, freeing the tortured soul of the eldest prince and allowing him to move on in peace."

"And for a time the land was at peace," said Merida, "especially after the spell on mah mum was broken and our bond was restored. The bonds between the four clans were also strengthen to a more perfect harmony, unless you count mah brother's usual mischief."

"Were are yer brothers?" Queen Elinor asked as she looked out among the partying highlanders.

"There they are," said King Fergus as he pointed to one spot on the hall floor, where Hamish, Harris and Hubert were scampering away from a table, each with a plate full of purloined sweet cakes.

"They'll be alright," said Queen Elinor, "so long as they don't actually hurt or seriously embarrass anyone," she then looked at Sora, Kairi, Malcolm and Lara, "and what of you travelers? Just what is your story?"

Sora and the others then gave a brief explanation of themselves, their journeys and their struggles against The Heartless.

"And now that Drill Org and the Malice Moles are here," said Kairi, "they're here to destroy this world, or so says Red and the Gaorangers."

"There's more to it," said Lara, "yes, Drill Org is a vengeful creature full of a gargantuan amount of anger and hate, and the Malice Moles are a particularly vicious breed of Heartless, but they didn't come here just so Drill Org could get his revenge. No, they're after something big."

"Ye certainly are wise beyond your years, Ms. Dunbar," said Queen Elinor.

"Yeah, that is kinda odd," said Sora. He then looked at Lara, "just how come you're so smart? You never told us why."

"You never asked," said Lara, "it's something about my brain that allows me to remember a lot more info than someone my age can normally, that and the fact that my parents raised me in exile forced me to kinda grow up a lot faster. Other than that, and my huge talent for magic, I'm just a normal little girl," she then smiled brightly.

"Anyway," she continued, "I believe, and so does Merlin by the way, that Drill Org is looking for something that could grant him incredible power, power enough to create an army of Orgs."

"You mean there'll be more of those horned monsters?" Malcolm asked, "one was enough!"

"Ye won't get any arguments from me," said Merida, "and ah don't think that creature would let me shoot out its other eye."

"Not if we stop it first," said Lara, "not if we destroy what it came here to dig up."

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"Well," said Lara, "what Merlin and I think, and we didn't tell you this before because we couldn't be sure what it was until we had a chance to get a feel of this world, is that somewhere on the world, someplace buried so deep that no mortal man could ever did it up, is the source."

"The source?" Merida asked, "the source of what?"

"Of this world's troubles," said Lara, "of the evil plaguing this land. The witch who made the spell to change your mother, I'm not sure she intended for the spell to polymorph Queen Elinor into a bear, and I'm pretty sure that wasn't your intent either.

"And then of course, there was the spell the witch used on the selfish prince. All he wanted was the power to take his kingdom all for himself, not to become a monster. No, there is something at work that's disrupting the local magic, as well as causing all manner of emotional strife.

"The feuds between the four clans, for example. I heard that, while they never really liked each other, all the mistrust, prejudice and hate between DunBroch, Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall, all blew out of proportion at a specific time years ago and would have destroyed them.

"Even after the alliance was made, there was still discord among the clans. It was an overloaded structure that rested on a very fragile foundation; a foundation based on Merida marrying one of the clan's firstborn heirs. Now, even taking into account that you, Merida, are the heir of the king, don't you think that it's a little too much that the clan alliance would be maintained if you married just one of the young lords? If you did, what about the other two? Wouldn't they feel cheated? And what of the rest of their clans? What of their feelings?"

"Mah god, she's right," said Queen Elinor in a tone that said she had just put two and two together, "it wouldn't have worked, not in the long run."

"What are ye…oh, wait, now ah get it!" said King Fergus, "if Merida had wound up with Young Macintosh, then Dingwall and MacGuffin would have seen it as unfair. One thing would lead to another and the kingdom would be torn apart by civil war."

"With DunBroch and Macintosh on one side," said Merida, "and Dingwall and MacGuffin on the other, and the same would have happened if ah married any of the other young lords."

"Why did we make that pact in the first place?" Queen Elinor asked, "why didn't we think about it more thoroughly? It made sense when it happened, but why didn't we see that such a marriage would only end in tears for so many?"

"Because you and a lot of people on this world have been subtly influenced by an evil force," said Lara, "an ancient, dark force that thrives by sowing seeds of discord, by spreading sorrow, anger, hate and pride. Pride destroyed the ancient kingdom, pride created Mor'du, pride nearly destroyed the four clans on many occasions, and it was pride that nearly destroyed your family."

"Were is this evil force?" King Fergus demanded as he stood up, his hand on the pommel of his sword, "ah'll slice it up and throw it on a fire!"

"That's what Merlin and Archimedes are out doing right now," said Lara, "I wanted to go look with them, but Merlin insisted that I stay here and explain things to you, when the time was right that is, and that time is now."

"So, Merlin's looking for the evil force," said Kairi, "but so is Drill Org, that's why he's shaking up the world!"

"He's trying to dig it up!" said Sora.

"If a creature born of negative emotions gets its rusty claws on such an evil force," said Malcolm, "it'll be unstoppable!"

"Then we'd better call for help," said Sora, "I'll contact Riku and Aiden."

"No, leave Riku be," said Kairi, "there's no way he'll leave Tess until he's sure she's alright."

"Then I'll try Aiden," said Sora.

"Use this," said Lara as she handed a blue crystal to Sora, "it should connect you to Radiant Garden, specifically someone on the Restoration Committee."

"Got it," said Sora.

* * *

**…Ansem's Study…Radiant Garden…**

"How long have they been in there?" Aerith asked as she and Cid stood in front of Tron's computer.

"Too long," said Cid.

"And there's still no word from Tron," said Aerith, "I'm starting to get worried."

"Of there's anything going on inside the computer," said Cid, "we'd get some kind of error message or something',"

But the screen showed only normal status.

* * *

**…Space Paranoids…**

"Why hasn't Aerith or Cid done something to get us out of here!?" Aiden asked as he stabbed and destroyed a Strafer, dodged a blast from a Magnum Loaded and then transmuted the ground under a Devastator into spikes, impaling the data-type Heartless.

Yet for every Heartless Aiden destroyed, as well as Leon with his gun blade, Quistis with her chain whip, and even Ansem with an elaborate spear he created out of pure data, for every dark creature they destroyed, more and more came to harass them, forcing their movements across the grid to a snails pace, while time for them was rapidly running out.

Doctor Insano's virus program gave them twelve grid-time hours to make it to the exit terminal, and while less than an hour had passed in the real world, nearly six hours in the digital realm had transpired, and the four users trapped inside the grid might as well be a hundred miles from the exit.

"They should have done something," said Leon as he sliced a Devistator in half, then stabbed a Strafer, "we told them we wouldn't be in here for so long."

"I'm more worried if they do try something," said Quistis as she lashed at two Strafers with her chain whip, "for all we know, Insano rigged the virus to make things worse for us if someone on the outside tried to intervene!"

"That sounds just like the maniac," said Ansem as he stabbed a Magnum Loader with his spear. Yet more and more data-type Heartless kept coming.

"At this rate," said Leon as he stabbed two more Devastators, "We'll be stuck here forever!"

"No!" shouted Ansem as he stabbed another Magnum Loader, "I refuse to allow Insano to win!"

"I hate to ruin your anger, old bear," said Quistis as she grabbed a Strafer with her chain whip and threw it at a Devastator, destroying them both, "but if we can't figure out something pretty fast, then Insano has already won."

"I'm not giving up!" said Aiden as he transmuted the air around two Magnum Loaders into combustible gas, destroying them in a burst of flame, "but I'm open to suggestions."

Just then a brightly glowing Identity Disk, shot across the area and destroyed five Strafers and three Devastators, before the disk returned to the hands of Tron.

"Greetings, Users!" said Tron as he rushed through the gap in the throngs of Heartless and stood with Ansem, Aiden, Leon and Quistis, with the gap quickly closing up with the arrival of new Heartless.

"Tron, am I glad to see you," said Ansem.

"Doctor Insano's got us trapped in here!" said Leon.

"And we'll be trapped forever if we can't get to the exit terminal before time runs out," said Quistis.

"I figured as much," said Tron as he threw his disk, destroying four more data-type Heartless, "I reacted as soon as I detected the virus, yet none of my countermeasures were effective. The only thing I could do to help you was come here in person and help fight."

"We're glad you're here," said Ansem, "but if anything should happen, if you're derezed…"

"Then that would be that," said Tron, "but I will fight for as long as I am functional!"

"Same with us!" said Aiden. With that the five of them doubled their efforts to get past the hordes of Heartless preventing them from escaping.

* * *

**…Ansem's Study…**

"That does it," said Cid as he sat in front of the main computer, "I'm gonna try to contact Ansem and the others."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Aerith asked.

"It's just a computer," said Cid, "what's the worst that could happen?" He was just about to type in a command.

"Stop!" shouted a male voice from the doorway. Aerith and Cid looked and saw a man in his late 20's with black hair and a black handlebar moustache, wearing a gray and white suit, tie and overcoat and carrying a black laptop.

"Young Watari!" said Aerith.

Yes, it was Young Watari, L. Lawlett's assistant and confident who moved to Radiant Garden after Light Yagami, otherwise known as Kira, was perminantly sealed away in limbo.

"If you try to do anything with the computer," said Young Watari as he walked up to Aerith and Cid, "you'll kill Ansem and the others that much quicker."

"What are you talking about?" Cid asked.

"Space Paranoids has been infected with a virus," said Young Watari, "a virus that Doctor Insano planted before his initial escape. It has Ansem and his party trapped on the grid. If they don't get to an exit terminal in approximately one hour of real time, they'll be trapped in cyberspace forever," he then looked at Cid, "and if you had tried to reach them form the main terminal, then you would only make things worse for them. Every keystroke you would have made would shorten the time they have left."

"Good grief!" exclaimed Cid as he hastily backed away from the main computer.

"What do we do?" Aerith asked, "what can we do?"

"The only thing we can do is try to covertly get past the virus and install a counter program," said Young Watari as he powered up his laptop, "and hope to god that it's not too late for our friends."

"Just how did you know about this?" Cid asked, "how'd you know there was a virus in the computer."

"It was Ryuzaki who did it," said Young Watari, "he had a lot of lose ends to tie up before his final confrontation with Light Yagami. One of those lose ends involved making sure that I'd be notified if Ansem's computer was tampered with." He then connected his laptop to the main computer via a UBS cable and began typing into his computer.

"Makes you wonder what other lose ends that L guy had tied up," said Cid to Aerith, whom nodded in agreement. Unknown to the two of them, Aerith's cell phone, which she had charging at a nearby wall outlet, had been set on vibrate, which it was now. Yet the two of them were so focused on Young Watari's efforts to help those trapped inside Space Paranoids, that they didn't hear the vibrations.

* * *

**…The Highlands…**

"I got Aerith's voicemail," said Sora, "something's wrong back there, I just know it."

"Try again in a bit," said Kairi, "they're probably busy cleaning up from the last battle."

"Your world has ha a lot of destruction recently," said Malcolm.

"And things were just getting cleaned up from the last big conflict," said Kairi, "I don't think my world is ever going to be alright again."

"Don't say that," said Sora in a comforting tone, "things will get better, if not today then tomorrow."

"Always hope for a better tomorrow," said Merida.

"Famous last words," said Malcolm.

Merida was about to retort, when everyone heard a commotion out among the partying highlanders and before Sora and the others could do anything, they saw Young Macintosh punch Yellow in the face, whom then retaliated by punching Young Macintosh in the face with enough force to knock into a warrior from Clan Dingwall, who spilled his mead onto a warrior from Clan MacGuffin, whom irately threw a plate full of meat at a Dingwall warrior but wound up hitting a warrior from Clan DunBroch.

This chain reaction triggered an all out brawl among the highlanders, with clan verses clan and even clansman versus clansman, all the while a quartet of bagpipers played a skirling score that made the brawl that much more exciting.

"Now this is what ah call a party!" said an eager King Fergus as he avidly watched the brawl.

"Oh, not again," said Queen Elinor in a disgusted and tired tone as she placed her forehead in her hand, "just when you've got everyone happily working together, something comes along and gets them all stirred up again!"

"Oh, let them have it out, Elinor," said King Fergus, "it's just a wee fight."

But then Sora and Kairi ducked to avoid a goblet thrown in their general direction.

"Ye call this a wee fight?" Queen Elinor asked as she ducked a flying plate.

"Does this happen a lot here?" Malcolm asked as he and Merida ducked a flying knife.

"Only when the four clans get together," said Merida, "and not that often. But ah agree with mah mum, this is neither the time nor the place for a brawl."

Queen Elinor was about to step onto the hall floor to break up the fight, but she winced as her ankle acted up again.

"Just stay here and rest yer ankle, mum," said Merida, "Ah'll stop the fight."

"Are ye sure?" Queen Elinor asked, "mah ankle doesn't hurt that much."

"Ah can do it," Merida insisted, "they'll stop, trust me."

"What are you going to do?" Kairi asked.

"What has to be done," said Merida as she stood up. She then calmly walked into the fray without a trace of fear. Those fighting she passed stopped their brawling, looking at her with awed respect as she continued into the center of the hall. By the time she had reached the middle of the room, she had the attention of every brawler and caused them to stop fighting in place, while the pipers stopped playing their skirling tune. Sora could see that Yellow had Young Macintosh in a headlock; Black had been grappling with Young MacGuffin, White and Red were pulling Wee Dingwall off of Blue, while the triplets were in the middle of bashing the shins and feet of the highlanders with various blunt objects.

"That's better," said Merida to the brawlers, "now, Ah think it would be best if we all just calmed down and stop this nonsense."

"_**Nonsense?!"**_ exclaimed Yellow in Engrish. He pointed an accusing finger at Young Macintosh, "He started it!"

"He did throw the first punch," said White as she helped Blue stand up.

"Only because this outsider called me a liar and a coward!" said Young Macintosh as he glared at Yellow.

"Well you are," said Yellow.

"No one calls a Macintosh a liar and a coward and gets away with it!" exclaimed Young Macintosh, causing his fellow clansmen to shout in agreement.

"Guess that means that yer entire clan is made of liars!" said one of the MacGuffin warriors.

"Bold words from another clan of liars!" shouted a clansman from Dingwall. All the highlanders then started shouting at each other, threatening to start the fight up again.

But then Merida shouted as loud as she could, "SHUT IT!" forcing everyone in the room into stunned silence.

"What a voice," said an impressed Lara.

"She gets it from her father," said Queen Elinor.

"Ah won't stand for any more fighting among ourselves," said Merida in a stern tone, "not when there's a horrible thing from another world out there who wants to destroy us."

Young MacGuffin then said something Sora and the others couldn't understand, but his fellow young lords got the gist of it.

"He's right," said Wee Dingwall, "we could have taken care of that monster all by ourselves."

"I sincerely doubt it," said White.

"Who asked you?" Young Macintosh demanded, "why did you strange ones come here anyway?"

"We're here because you people were outclassed by Drill Org," said Black.

"It would have torn you all to pieces," said Blue, "that's what Orgs do."

"We happen to be the best ones to fight Orgs," said Yellow, "partly because we've got what it takes to destroy them, but also because we know what they are."

"Orgs are creatures born of negative emotions," said Red, "anger, despair, rage, hate and most of all, pride."

"It was pride that nearly destroyed us in the first place," said Merida, "the four clans of this kingdom," she then indicated the young lords in turn, "Macintosh, Dingwall, MacGuffin," she then indicated herself, "and DunBroch, we were all mortal enemies not too long ago. Divided by hate, mistrust and pride, we were one provocation away from a fight to a finish that none of us would have won.

"It took a common enemy, a foreign invader, to force us to put aside our differences and come together as one people. That unity still stands, sometimes it's as strong as a stone wall, other times it's as fragile as a piece of parchment. But we are only as strong as our feelings allow us to be. Ah know what pride can do to undermine a bond. Ah should know, when ah blindly allowed by pride to lead me astray and use a spell to try and change mah mother, we all know how that turned out, do we?"

At that all the highlanders nodded in agreement.

"Ah nearly lost mah mother, our queen, because of mah selfish pride," said Merida, "because ah refused to try and see things from her perspective."

"Oh, don't shoulder all the blame, Merida," said Queen Elinor as she carefully limped to her daughter, "Ah also refused to take your feelings into account."

"But our bond is now stronger than ever," said Merida as she and her mother clasped hands, "and so is the bond between the clans. Are we going to throw that bond away because a creature of evil wishes to destroy us? Or because heroes from other worlds have come to aid us in this hour of crisis, just because they're strangers? All because we refuse to let go of our pride?"

For a moment, it looked as if Merida's words had a healing effect on the people in the room. Sora and Kairi saw that Yellow and Young Macintosh were about to apologize to each other.

But then Malcolm did something incredibly stupid and ruined everything. "You're one to talk about pride," he said in a scornful tone.

"Ah beg your pardon?" Merida asked.

"You used magic in a selfish manner without considering the consequences," said Malcolm, "and because of it, your mother, your mother for crying out loud, was nearly turned into a bear forever."

"Just what are ye implying, young man?" Queen Elinor asked in a suspicious manner.

"My point is that your daughter needs a lesson in magical ethics," said Malcolm.

"Oh?" Merida asked in an annoyed tone, "and you're one to teach me this lesson?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Malcolm as he walked up to Merida, "I was raised to believe in using magic responsibly, to take the consequences of my actions into account, to look before I leap so to speak. Whereas you, _princess_, you blindly seized the nearest quick fix to your problem without thinking."

"What are you doing, Malcolm?" Kairi asked. "Are you trying to start a war or something?" Sora then realized that Merida was looking at Malcolm with very irate eyes.

"I'm trying to get Merida to understand that she acted without thinking," said Malcolm.

"Ah do understand that," said Merida angrily as she and Malcolm walked closer to each other, "Ah know ah made a horrible mistake and paid for it. Ah know now that ah should have thought things through and not let mah passion and pride rule mah reason."

"Yet you did," said Malcolm, "you wore your heart on your sleeve and it nearly cost you everything." By now they were nearly eye to eye and glaring at each other without blinking.

"Ah already confessed it," said Merida through gritted teeth, "what more do ye want? Is it a fight you want? Because ah won't stand to be harassed in this way."

"Whenever you're ready, princess," said Malcolm through gritted teeth.

"This is not the shy kid that Mirta introduced us to back at Alfea," said Sora as he and Kairi saw that everyone in the room, highlanders and _Gaorangers_, were watching both Merida and Malcolm, waiting to see what the two of them would do.

"Either we've been a bad influence on him," said Kairi, "or he's deeper than even his sister knew. Either way we've got to stop this." With that she and Sorahurried to the middle of the room and stood behind Malcolm, while Queen Elinor stood behind Merida.

"Just calm down, Merida," said Queen Elinor in a placating tone, "don't let the boy push you over the edge, not after all ye've done to help everyone here."

"Getting upset over the mistakes of other people never did anyone any good," said Kairi, "and letting other people annoy you into a fight doesn't help either."

"Just let it go, Malcolm," said Sora, "Merida's sorry for what she did."

"She is," Queen Elinor insisted, "and ah forgave her even before the spell was broken. What's done is done and we moved forward. Now, ah humbly suggest that the two of ye move forward as well."

At that Merida began to calm down, "ye're right, mum, ah shouldn't let him anger me."

"And I shouldn't let her decisions push me over the edge," said Malcolm to Sora and Kairi. With that Merida went with her mother back to the high table, while Malcolm stayed with his fellow Keyblade Wielders.

"Aren't you two going to apologize?" White asked.

"We just avoided a major confrontation," said Kairi, "they'll apologize when they've had a change to cool off some more."

"But why did things nearly boil over like that?" Sora asked. He then looked at Malcolm, "what's wrong with you?"

"I told you, I was raised to believe that you should use magic responsibly and to be careful with your decisions and actions," said Malcolm, "People who act recklessly and act without thinking piss me off."

"What about people who learn from their mistakes?" Red asked, "it's clear that Merida-chan has learned her lesson."

"I know that now," said Malcolm, "I…I really don't know why she irritated me so much."

"Probably the same reason you irritated her," said Kairi, "maybe you like each other."

"Maybe," said Malcolm as he looked back at Merida, whom was receiving calming words from her mother, "I don't know."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't fight," said Blue, "she was ready to tear you a new one."

"I doubt it," said Malcolm. He then did another incredibly stupid thing by speaking loud enough for Merida to hear him, "I would have won anyway."

At that, something snapped inside of Merida. "Oh, that does it!" she exclaimed with a wrathful expression on her face. She whirled away from her mother, rushed at Malcolm and with a shriek of rage, punched him square in the jaw. He staggered back, only to throw a punch at her, causing the fighting to resume among the highlanders, while the pipers resumed their skirling right where they left off.

"Oh man!" exclaimed Sora as he and Kairi took shelter under the untouched table, "this sucks."

"And how," said Kairi. She and Sora then saw that Merida and Malcolm were at each other's throats, while Queen Elinor was trying in vain to pull them apart.

"Ah'll kill ye!" snapped Merida.

"I'll rip your head off!" shouted Malcolm.

"Ah'll rip both yer heads off if ye don't stop!" shouted Queen Elinor.

But then everyone froze in place and clapped their hands to their ears a the sound of nails running down a chalkboard. Sora and Kari looked to the high table where Lara had summoned a small chalkboard, a pair of soundproof earmuffs and had scratched the board with her nails.

"Sweet mercy!" exclaimed King Fergus, "Ah've heard banshees that sounded sweeter than that."

"That's the idea," said Lara after she took her earmuffs off. She then walked up to Malcolm and Merida, "now that I've got your attention, maybe you two can take a dose of your own medicine."

"She's right," said Queen Elinor, "the two of ye have been spouting words of responsibility and unity, so maybe it would be wise of ye were to take those words to heart."

At that both Malcolm and Merida looked rather ashamed of themselves, "they're both right," said Malcolm. He looked at Merida, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I provoked you like that. Seriously, I don't know what came over me."

"Ah'm the one who owes ye and apology," said Merida, "ah struck ye first."

"Yeah, and what a punch," said Malcolm as he felt where Merida hit him, "you are strong."

"Well, ye have to be strong in this world," said Merida, "so, friends?" she held out her hand.

"Friends," said Malcolm as they shook hands.

Just then a brown owl feather landed in Laral's hand, "Merlin's coming back," she said, "and he wants to speak with us in private."

"How'd you figure all that out from just a feather?" Yellow asked.

"Magic, of course," said Lara, "Merlin wants to speak with me, Sora, Kairi, Malcolm, the Gaorangers and Merida, just us."

"Just ye lot?" King Fergus asked, "but what about the rest of us?"

"Surely the great Merlin would want more in his council," said Queen Elinor, "after all, we're Merida's parents."

"I know," said Lara, "but that's all Merlin asked to come and he wouldn't say why, only that you trust him."

"Ah do trust Merlin," said King Fergus, "but at the very least he should give us an explanation."

"And he will explain," said Lara, "just not right now. Time is of the essence here."

"But what about us?" Young Macintosh asked as he, Young MacGuffin and Wee Dignwall, looked at Lara irately, "if this great wizard needs Merida for something, then we should be there as well."

"We swore to keep her safe during this time of crisis," said Wee Dingwall, "and the word of a Highlander is his honor."

Young MacGuffin said something incoherent, but the others got the gist of it.

"That's right," said Young Macintosh, "whatever is going to happen, we're going to be a part of it."

"I'm not trying to undermine your honor," said Lara, "but Merlin was very specific about this. Just me, the Keyblade Wielders, Gaorangers and Merida, that's all."

"Best not to argue with a wizard," said King Fergus, "no matter how unreasonable it may seem."

At that the three young lords backed down, "alright, we'll let it go," said Young Macintosh.

"But if anything should happen to Merida," said Wee Dingwall, "ye all shall have us to deal with!"

At that Young Macintosh said something in affirmation as he crossed his arms.

"Fair enough," said Lara. She then looked at King Fergus and Queen Merida, "I promise that Merida will be safe, Merlin wouldn't have asked for her if she was going to be put in mortal danger."

"Ah'm sure that whatever it is," said Merida, "zsh can handle it."

"Just be careful," said Queen Elinor.

"Ah will," said Merida, "ah'll come back safe and sound." She embraced her mother and father, then went with Lara, Sora, Kairi, Malcolm and the Gaoranges out of the hall.

"Are ye really going to let them go off without us?" Wee Dingwall asked King Fergus and Queen Elinor once our heroes and allies were out of earshot, while Young MacGuffin and Young Macintosh also looked at the king and queen with inquisitive eyes.

"Of course not!" said Queen Elinor, "We're going after them. As soon as we can saddle up some horses, we'll follow them."

"We'll do that, mah dear," said King Fergus, "but not ye. Ye've got to stay and rest yer ankle. Ah promise, sh'll bring Merida back safely."

"Mah ankle's feeling much better," said Queen Elinor in an insisting tone, "and ah'm going, whether ye like it or not."

"But…" said King Fergus.

"But nothing!" said Queen Elinor sternly, "our daughter is marching into the jaws of hell and there's no way in heaven or on earth that ah'm going to sit by and wait."

At that King Fergus smiled, "have ah told ye how beautiful ye are when yer determined?"

"Not recently," said Queen Elinor.

* * *

"Now, what's this that Merlin wants with all of us?" Sora asked as they made their way across the courtyard of the castle.

"He said he'll explain once we're at the standing stones," said Lara.

"We're going to the stone ring?" Merida asked, "that place has more than its share of trouble. Wait!" at that everyone stopped.

"What for?" Blue asked.

"For this," said Merida as she looked up at a seemingly bare patch of stone wall, "alright, come on out, boys!"

At that one of the stones in the wall opened up and revealed a secret passage, and from it emerged Harris, Hamish and Hubert.

"And just where do ye thing yer going?" Merida asked he three brothers as they hopped down to the ground and walked up to their big sister.

"With ye and yer friends of course," said Hubert.

"Yer all doing something dangerous," said Harris.

"Which is why ye'll need us," said Hamish.

"No, no!" said Lara, "Merlin didn't say for you to come, and his instructions were very clear on this. You three aren't coming!"

"Oh yes we are!" said Hubert as he and his brothers confidently crossed their arms.

"No you aren't," said Lara as she cracked her knuckles, "and I'll make sure that you don't come. If I'm to understand correctly, you three were briefly under the same enchantment as your mother and spent some time as bear cubs. Well, how would you like to spend a year and a day as toads?"

At that the triplets looked like they had been told something very terrifying.

"Ye wouldn't do that, would ye?" Merida asked nervously, "turn mah brothers into toads?"

"Only if I have to," said Lara. She then looked down at the three boys with menacing yes, "now, are you going to behave this one time? Or do I have to do a triple polymorph?"

"That won't be necessary," said Merida hastily. She then knelt down in front of her brothers, "don't give her a reason to change ye, she's serious."

"But we want to help," said Hubert, while Hamish and Harris nodded in agreement.

"Ah know," said Merida, "but ye can't come this time. Look, if ah do end up needing ye, ah'll send a message back to the castle and ye, mum and dad can come rushing to the rescue, alright?"

"Fair enough," said Harris, while his brothers nodded in agreement.

"That's great," said Lara, "Can we go now? I really don't want to keep Merlin waiting."

"Then let's go," said Sora. With that, after a servant handed Merida her bow and several extra quivers of arrows, they all exited the main gate of the castle.

"You wouldn't turn them into toads, would you?" Kairi asked Lara.

"I could have," said Lara, "I do know the spell, but it would only have lasted a day or two, not a full year and a day."

"Then ye were bluffing," said a delighted Merida, "ye actually pulled the wool over mah brother's eyes!"

"I wonder what they'd do if they knew the truth?" Malcolm asked.

* * *

"She was bluffing," said Hubert.

"Ah know," said Harris, "so, are we following them or not?"

"Of course we are!" said Hamish, "no way are we letting our big sister get into trouble without us!"

* * *

A short time later found our heroes and allies at the ring of standing stones. Already waiting for them was Merlin and Archimedes, but also a little old woman with large eyes, white hair and a crow on her shoulder.

"Ah don't believe it!" exclaimed Merida as she pointed an accusing finger at the old woman, "ye're the witch who gave me that spell!"

"And sold you a wagonload of bear carvings," said the old woman, the witch, "tell me, dearie, were you satisfied with your purchases?"

"The carving, yes," said an irate Merida, "but not the spell."

"But you did reverse it," said the witch, "you mended the bond severed by pride."

"But you could have at least warned Merida of the dangers of that spell," said Malcolm, "what were you thinking?"

"The usual," squawked the crow, "earning a profit!"

"You miserable old sack of maggots!' snapped the witch, "I ought to turn you into a feather duster!"

"Oh, you've been saying that for years," said the crow, "and yet you still love me."

"That I do, darling," said the witch in an affectionate tone as she stroked the crow's left wing, "that I do. Though sometimes you can be so insufferable, it makes me regret marrying you."

"What!" a confused Sora, Kairi, Merida, White, Black, Blue, Yellow and Red asked.

"That's right, he's my husband," said the witch as she affectionately stroked the crow's beak.

"How'd that happen?!" Merida asked.

"I wasn't always into wood carvings, don't you know," said the witch, "a word of advice, princess, never try to swindle a more experienced magic user."

"Never mind that," said an impatient Archimedes, "we've got bigger things to worry about!"

"Indeed," said Merlin. He looked at Sora and the others, "now that we're all here, there are things you need to know about this upcoming mission. I'm sure that young Lara already told you about the source of this world's troubles."

"The mass of evil," said Red, "yeah, Lara-chan told us about it."

"And that Drill Org is trying to dig it up," said Sora.

"_**Bastard**_!" said Yellow in Engrish as he slammed his right fist into his left palm, _**"god-dammed bastard!"**_

"We'll stop him!" shouted Blue.

"The monster will be stopped," said Merlin, "there's no doubt of that. I'm sure you all brave, bold heroes have what it takes to destroy the vile creature. But you need to know a few things first. Sora, your enemies know you and Kairi are here."

"Which enemies?" Kairi asked, "Xehanort?"

"Yes," said Merlin, "and Maleficent, yes, she has returned."

"I should have known she'd come back," said Sora in a calm yet concerned tone.

"Just how many more times do we have to kill her before she stays dead?" Kairi asked.

"We'll figure that out later," said Merlin, "what you need to know for now is that another of your enemies, Dio Brando, has allied with Xehanort and has come here in his stead."

"Dio Brando?" Sora asked, "that maniac whom Riku beat during The Tournament of Light?"

"I should have known he'd be back some day," said Kairi, "but who did Maleficent send?"

"An old enemy of Snow White," said Merlin, "the former evil queen, Regina, an adept of the dark arts, not as powerful as Maleficent, yet still a force to be reckoned with. And of course, they've come with The Lord of Illusions."

"That sick trickster!" exclaimed Kairi, "he's here as well? Why?"

"I'd guess that Drill Org is working for the trickster's master," said Malcolm, "just like _Dovagain_, _Zyzzyxakou _and _Kitsuneonosaboten._"

"Undeniably," said Merlin.

"Just how do ye know all of this?" Merida asked.

"He's a wizard," said Malcolm, "it's his job to know things."

"Precisely," said Merlin, "now, just a few more things before you brazenly attack where Drill Org is attempting to unearth the mass of evil. The creature is hoping to use the mass to create more of its kind at the expense of this world."

"That's what Orgs do," said White, "they feed off of negative emotions and corrupt the world around them."

"Then we'll kick his butt before Drill Org destroys the world," said Sora.

"And then what?" the old witch asked, "what about the mass of evil?"

"Oh, that," said Sora, "what are we going to do with it?"

"We get rid of it, of course!" said Malcolm, "what else do you do with a big blob of evil? Or whatever it's shaped like."

"But how will you do it?" the old witch asked.

"Uh…" said Malcolm in a confused tone, "I figured that we'd know what to do when we were ready to actually do something about it."

"Which means you have no idea what to do," said the old witch, "fortunately, I know exactly what to do. I know how to get rid of the mass of evil."

"And just what would that be?" Merida asked in a daring tone.

"With this," said the old witch as she pulled out an arrow from midair. At first glance it looked just like the same arrows that Merida used. But a closer examination revealed that the feathers were blue and the steel head had a slight blue glow about it, while the shaft was etched with magical runes.

"Use this," said the old witch as she handed the arrow to Merida, "when you get the chance, just fire the arrow into the mass of evil. The arrow is enchanted to disperse the evil back into the world."

"Wouldn't that make things worse?" Black asked.

"Not in this case," said the old witch, "the world needs balance between good and evil. When one gets stronger than the other, terrible things happen. Too much evil and you get chaos and mass destruction, dictatorships and overall a lot of pain and misery. Too much good and things are alright at first, but eventually you get a situation that even the slightest of evils is considered too horrible to exist and is stamped out with cruel and unusual methods. Either way, its all due to a disruption of the balance.

"Which is what we have here now. That mass of evil is a load of dark energy that's been concentrated to the point where if it gets any bigger, or is manipulated by another evil, it could tear a world apart. No, it must be dispersed back into the world and the balance restored.

"And this arrow will do it?" Merida asked, "and ye made it?"

"Of course, dearie," said the old witch, "I'm not known as 'The Crafty Carver' for nothing."

"But why does Merida have to shoot the arrow?" Malcolm asked.

"Because she's the best archer in the kingdom," said the old witch, "if anyone can hit the mark on that mass of evil, it's her."

At that Merida looked at the arrow, then nodded in acceptance, "alright, ah'll do it."

"Wonderful," said the old witch, "but make sure you don't miss. The spell on the arrow is only good for one shot. After that the spell will activate, whether or not it hit's the evil mass. If you miss, you won't get another chance."

"Only one shot?" Merida asked as she held the arrow like it was very fragile and expensive, "why'd ye only make just the one arrow?"

"Well I would have made more if I had more time," said the witch in an annoyed tone, "I only learned that the drill creature was digging up the mass of evil today. Crafting spells like this takes time, not like that changing spell that I whipped up in a flash."

"How do we know that the spell will work?" Malcolm asked, "your track record for spells hasn't been very good lately."

"I beg your pardon?!" exclaimed the witch irately, "I've been crafting spells since before your great-grandfather was even a thought in his parents minds!"

"She's a lot older than that!" squawked the crow.

"I'll bake you into a pie if you don't shut up!" snapped the witch. She then took a moment to compose herself, "look, princess, I wouldn't have given you the arrow if I wasn't sure you'd make the shot. Just trust yourself and your friends and you can't lose."

"Sound words," said Merlin, while Archimedes nodded in agreement.

"There's still one problem," said Yellow, "where is the damn mass of evil?"

"And are we too late to stop Drill Org from digging it up?" White asked.

"There's still time," said Merlin, "as to finding it, help will always present itself to those in need."

Just then Merida looked to the side, "there!" she said as she pointed to a blue, flame-like spirit hovering about a foot off the ground that seemed to be whispering something in a child-like voice.

"Is that a Will-O-The-Wisp?" Kairi asked.

"There's a lot more where he came from," said Merida. Sure enough, another wisp appeared behind the first one, then another, and another and another, forming a trail off into the woods.

"I'll bet if we follow them," said Sora, "we'll find what we're looking for."

"Is it that obvious?" the witch asked sarcastically, "now, I'll leave you all to this grim work and wish you all the luck there is."

"Ye're not coming with us?" Merida asked.

"What? Me, fight those mole monsters and that drill creature?" the old witch asked, "good heavens, no! I've done all that I can do by making that arrow and that alone has exhausted my magic for the time being. You've got my full support, but I'm going home and hope that this whole thing blows over by morning. Good luck. princess, you'll need it!" With that the witch and the crow left the area.

"Well, that was abrupt," said White.

"At least she did something helpful," said Blue.

"You really think that arrow is going to work?" Black asked.

"We won't know until we get to that mass of evil," said Merida as she placed the arrow in her quiver, "come on, let's finish this."

"You won't get any arguments from us," said Kairi, "but we really should have as much help as we can get."

"I'll call Riku," said Sora as they started following the trail of wisps, "hopefully he'll come."

* * *

**…Aerith's hourse…Radiant Garden…**

"You've done enough for me, Riku," said Tess as she barely contained her delight as Riku brought over a tray full of Tess's favorite deserts that Aerith's housekeeper had prepared, "honestly, do you expect me to eat all of that?"

"I was hoping we'd share," said Riku, "you're not the only one who like pralines and lime cream chocolates."

"But you've already served me lunch," said Tess, "if you keep spoiling me like this, not that I don't mind, I'll never get my strength back."

"At least let me rub your feet," said Riku, "anything to make you smile."

"Just having you makes me smile," said Tess as she smiled brightly.

Just then Riku's cell phone rang, "it's Sora," he said as he looked at the caller ID and answered it, "yeah, Sora…no, Tess is fine, she's right here."

"Hi, Sora!" Tess shouted.

"Tess says hello," said Riku into the phone, "you're doing what now? Fighting another minion of The Lord of Illusions…a mass of evil…only one shot to destroy it…look, I'd love to help, but I can't leave Tess alone."

"Yes you can," said Tess in a serious tone, "I can take care of myself while you go help Sora and Kairi."

"I'm not leaving you," Riku whispered to Tess. He then spoke into the phone, "can't you ask Aiden to help? …he's not answering his phone…oh, I guess he's still helping Ansem."

"Go," Tess insisted, "I'll be fine for a while. The sooner you help Sora and the others, the sooner you'll be back."

"Aare you sure?" Riku asked reluctantly.

"Merlin had those wards set up to keep me safe," said Tess, "and as long as I've got the amulet on me, my soul is safe. Now get going and help your best friend. It'll make me happy if you do that."

"I'd do anything that would make you happy," said Riku. He then spoke into the phone, "I'll be there in a heartbeat, Sora. Right…see you then." he then hung up.

"So, what's the big emergency?" Tess asked.

"Another monster," said Riku, "and another group of warriors, and the chance to finish of The Lord of Illusions once and for all."

"I hope you kill him good," said Tess, "now come kiss me for luck."

They kissed most passionately for about thirty seconds before Riku left the room, "I'll be back," he said at the doorway, "I love you."

"I know," said a smiling Tess.

Riku then left Aerith's house, already knowing where Sora, Kairi and the others were thanks certain info that Sora relayed from Merlin. But before he summoned the portal, his watched beeped. He pressed a flashing button and a small hologram of Sidney appeared.

"Hi, Sora," said the recording of Sidney, "or Riku, or Kairi, or whoever answered first. I hope you are enjoying your newly upgraded armor. I'm only checking in with you and from the data relayed back to me, you haven't explored all of the new special features. I'm enclosing a more detailed instruction manual for your armor and hope you'll get the chance to go over them. Lots of luck and love!" she smiled, winked and the hologram recording vanished.

"New features?" Riku asked as he pressed another button on his watch and a hologram of an instruction manual appeared, "cool," he then summoned the portal and entered it.

* * *

**…Maleficent's Cavern…**

"Now," said Maleficent as she watched Riku entering the portal to The Highlands, "now is the time to strike."

"And just what are you going to do?" Lady Tremaine asked. "That old fool of a wizard, Merlin, set up a wall of protective wards around that house. You'll never get past them."

"Perhaps," said Maleficent, "those wards are meant to keep out dark magic and those with ill intent. Were I in my old body, I would never be able to even get close. Yet I am a new woman, perhaps I can get around them."

"How?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"You shall see," said Maleficent as she summoned a Dark Corridor, "you shall see." With that she stepped through the Dark Corridor, which vanished after her.

* * *

**…The Highlands…**

"So you've been digging to this mass of evil," said Dio Brando as he, Regina, The Lord of Illusions and Drill Org, stood atop the chasm and looked down at the pulsating purple form, "and are trying to dig it out."

"And when you've gotten it out of the ground," said Regina, "you'll use it to create more of your kind."

"You got it, babe!" said Drill Org, "once I've gotten it free of the rock, it's the end for the humans of this world, and a new beginning for the Org Tribe!" it then shouted down to the Malice Moles digging the evil mass out, "work faster you little ingrates! Or I'll send you back to the darkness from whence you came!"

"You're being kinda hard on the minions, aren't you?" Dio Brando asked, "I know they're just Heartless, but even Heartless need to be treated right."

"True," said Regina, "one shouldn't underestimate The Heartless. Those who do so, even so far as mistreat them too much, do so at their own risk."

"Our metal friend here knows what he's doing, right?" The Lord of Illusions asked, "Right? Drill Org?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" said Drill Org in an affronted tone, "what, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"You said it, not me," said The Lord of Illusions.

"Well, I've got kind of a stupid question," said Dio Brando, "once you dig the evil mass out of the rock, how are you going to get it out of here?"

"What?" Drill Org asked, "what do you mean how do I get out of here?"

"A very valid question," said the former evil queen, "just what are you going to do with it? Are you going to take it up to the surface? Or try to use it down here?"

"Uh…well…I…err…" said Drill Org.

"You mean you came all this way," said The Lord of Illusions in an outraged tone, "dug all the way down here, caused dozens of earthquakes and terrorized the people of this world and finally found the mass of evil, and you didn't have a plan on how to get it out of here? Are you nuts!?"

"No!" said Drill Org, "I'm not crazy, and I do have a plan, but…"

"But what?" The Lord of Illusions asked.

"You're not going to like it," said Drill Org in a sheepish tone.

"Try me," said The Lord of Illusions as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I did plan to bring it up to the surface," said Drill Org, "I have an energy containment unit all set up," he then pointed to a nearby group of Malice Moles, "go get the containment unit, now!" The group of Malice Moles saluted and scurried off.

"So you will bring it up top," said Dio Brando, "what then?"

"Then…that's when things get a little embarrassing," said Drill Org.

"Out with it then!" snapped Regina.

"I'm going to blow it up," said Drill Org abruptly.

"What?" Dio Brando, Regina and The Lord of Illusions asked at the same time.

"That's right," said Drill Org, "I'm going to turn it into a bomb and blow it up."

"You were right," said The Lord of Illusions in an annoyed tone, "I don't like it."

"Neither do I!" said Regina, "this was a waste of time."

Yet the villains were unaware that their conversation was reverberating up the cavern to a group of listeners.

* * *

"I'm partial to agree," whispered Malcolm as he, Sora, Kairi, Merida, Lara, Merlin and the Gaorangers, all watched from a concealed position higher up in the cavern, "what kind of stupid plan is that? Blowing up the mass of evil?"

Our heroes and allies had followed the trail of wisps to the main tunnel entrance, but were stopped at the elevator. Realizing that by using it they would alert the enemy down below, they sought another way to the mass of evil.

Merida then found a large airshaft that lead all the way to the bottom, and with a combined spell from Malcolm, Merlin and Lara, widened the airshaft that allowed our heroes to slide down and land on a summoned cushion without attracting any attention from the enemy.

"If he was going to destroy it all along," said Kairi, "then we might as well just let him do it."

"Then what was the point of the witch giving me the enchanted arrow?" Merida asked.

"No one ever said that Org's were the smartest of monsters," said Red, "now Duke Orgs, they were a lot smarter."

"And more vicious," said White.

"There's more to Drill Org's plan," said Merlin, "trust me."

"We might as well listen," said Sora, "if we rush in too quickly, we might miss something important."

"I've got nothing better to do," said Yellow as he checked his watch.

* * *

"Just here me out!" Drill Org insisted, "I know it sounds stupid, but it's not, trust me!"

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," said The Lord of Illusions, "only because my master would do the same, he wouldn't have allowed you access to this world otherwise."

"I'll listen," said Dio Brando, "but if I don't like what you've got to say," he then pulled out a long, sharp knife, "I'll slit your throat before you can blink."

"I doubt such a creature even has blood," said Regina dryly, "but I will listen."

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," said Drill Org, "I'll bring the mass of evil up to the surface and hook it up to a bomb. When the bomb explodes, it'll amplify the energy of the evil mass and scatter it across the world, like radiation. The evil energy will infect every human on the world and they'll be consumed by their own negative emotions; greed, anger, hate, rage and pride, and from that negative emotions, a new host of Orgs shall be born!"

"Hmm," said the trickster, "I'll admit, it's a decent plan, not elegant or awe inspiring, but decent."

"It is passable," said Regina, "no doubt that any one of us can think of a better one, but passable."

"I happen to like it," said Dio Brando, "especially the part about using the evil mass to fuel a nuclear bomb," he grinned viciously, "yeah, I like that."

* * *

"No way are we letting that jerk nuke the world!" said an irate Kairi in a hushed tone.

"Not if we get rid of the mass of evil first," said Malcolm, "Merida, can you hit it from here?"

Merida looked down at the purple pulsating mass, "Ah…ah don't know. Ah'd like to get closer if we can."

"How close?" Blue asked.

"At least within fifty paces," said Merida, "ah could probably hit the mark at one-hundred paces, but the closer the better."

"We're more or less two hundred paces up," said Riku as he carefully walked up to Sora and Kairi.

"When did you get here?" Sora asked.

"And how'd you find us?" Kairi asked.

"I got in a few minutes ago," said Riku, "at that ring of stones. The second I got here, I saw this blue spirit. It wanted me to follow it and wound up chasing a trail of spirits to the tunnel."

"And from there you went down the airshaft," said Sora. He, Kairi and Malcolm, then gave a quick intro of Merida and the _Gaorangers_.

"So, what's the plan?" Riku asked, "how are we going to get closer?"

"Very carefully, of course," said Red.

"If we're lucky," said Sora, "really lucky, we can get close enough for Merida to shoot the arrow into the evil mass."

"And then we fight our way back up top," said Malcolm, "through throngs of Malice Moles and villains."

"Including Snow White's former stepmother," said Kairi, "and that psycho creep, Dio Brando."

"That'd Dio Brando?" Riku asked as he leaned over the edge for a better look, "I thought he was rotten back during The Tournament of Light. That's probably his real body, restored, and with his original powers, whatever they are."

"He's a Stand User," said Merlin, "with the power to accelerate his body to the point where he is moving so fast, its as if he has stopped time."

"And you waited to tell us this until now, why?!" an irate Malcolm asked, unintentionally knocking a rock loose and sending it clacking to the cavern floor and making enough noise to wake the dead.

This caused the four villains below to look up and see our heroes.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," said a grinning Lord of Illusions.

"You bastards!" snapped Drill Org, "you dare come down here, now when I'm so close to winning!"

"They're not known as meddling brats for nothing," said Regina as she crossed her arms.

"Riku!" said a menacingly smiling Dio Brando, "it's been too long!"

"Not long enough, you freaking psychopath!" said Riku as he, Sora, Kairi and Malcolm, summoned their Keyblades, while Merida notched an arrow to her bow and the _Gaorangers_ readied their G Phones.

"We won't let you all destroy this world!" shouted Sora.

"As if you impudent children can stop us," said Regina.

"We'll see about that!" shouted Merida as she drew her arrow back, sighted it to hit Regina in the eye.

"Wait, don't!" shouted Lara, but was too late to stop Merida from loosing her arrow.

"THE WORLD!" shouted Dio Brando. In an instant, all the color in the area flashed like a photo negative and everyone in the cavern was frozen, especially the arrow, which was less than an inch from piercing Regina's left eye.

"Time has been stopped," said Dio Brando as he walked up to Regina and plucked the arrow out of the air, "and not a millisecond too soon."

At that Regina turned her head to look at Dio Brando, "yes, it would appear that I am in your debt."

At that Dio Brando was significantly taken aback, "how is this possible? You cannot stop time!"

"Now whatever gave you that impression?" the former evil queen asked as she smiled wickedly, "Maleficent has seriously underestimated my prowess in the dark arts. I suggest you refrain from doing the same."

"Indeed," said Dio Brando, "so, we're both in this world of frozen time," he looked up at the frozen heroes on the ledge, "I think there's plenty of them for both of us to have some fun with."

"Both Maleficent and Xehanort wants them to suffer," said Regina, "it has been too long since I've spread any misery."

At that Regina used a spell to levitate up to the ledge, while Dio Brando simply jumped up. They landed on the ledge and walked over to the time-frozen Sora, Riku, Kairi, Malcolm, Merida and _Gaorangers_.

"How's this for a sight," said Dio Brando, "a bunch of brats totally helpless."

"But what to do to them?" Regina asked, "torture them so that when time resumes they feel all the pain all at once?"

"That sounds like a grand idea," said Dio Brando as he pulled out several knives, "one for each of them, but each shall receive dozens of cuts. I wonder how much blood will be spilled from them?" He pulled out a few more knives, then frowned, "wait, weren't there more of them?" He was then answered as an attack spell hit him in the face and knocked him to the ground.

Regina looked and saw that Lara had cast the spell, "well, what a talented little witch."

"I'm more than talented," said Lara, "and your name is mud!" she then shot an attack spell at Regina, who blocked it with a shield spell.

"How precious," Regina taunted, whom then shot an attack spell of her own, which Lara dodged, then countered with another attack spell, only for Regina to block that one as well.

"You know," said Lara, "I'm normally a pacifist," she then shot another attack spell at Regina, "but for a narcissistic witch like you, I'll make an exception!"

"Children should be seen, not heard!" said Regina as she deflected the attack spell, "now disappear!" she exclaimed as she fired off another attack spell, which Lara dodged.

"I'll leave you two to your spell slinging," said Dio Brando as he turned his attention on the still frozen Sora, Riku, Kairi, Malcolm, Merida and Gaorangers.

But then Merlin and Archimedes popped in front of Dio Brando, "I'm sorry," said the wizardly sage, "but I cannot allow you to harm these young ones."

"Oh really?" Dio Brando asked, "and what can a used-up conjurer like you do to stop me? Me, whom has the power to stop time itself!"

"Ha! What a boast!" said Archimedes.

"What are you talking about, featherbrain?" Dio Brando asked.

"Your self-claimed power over time," said Merlin, "your Stand does have great power, stolen such as it is."

"True," said a grinning Dio Brando, "I did steal my Stand, The World, from its rightful owner," he paused in thought, "Jonathan Joestar, we were very close, almost like brothers."

"Brothers?" Archimedes asked in an outraged tone, "you are mad! You tried to ruin Jonathan's life and steal his inheritance!"

"You know," said Dio Brando in an annoyed tone, "for an owl, you know way too much."

"But it's true," said Merlin, "you betrayed Jonathan time and time again. The final betrayal came when he thought he had destroyed you by cutting your head off. By now you were already under an Aztec curse and were very much like a vampire. But instead of dieing, your head and dark soul endured and killed Jonathan and cut his head off, taking his body as your own."

At that Dio Brando took off his jacket and pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing a red star-shaped birthmark, "it's true, this is Jonathan's body, and with it, his stand!"

At that a gray humanoid spirit wearing biomechanical armor with heart-shaped markings on its belt, elbows and knees, appeared out of Dio Brando and the two of them smirked at Merlin.

"So," said Dio Brando, "what are you going to do now? Sure, your petty parlor tricks allowed you to follow me into my world, but here I control time as I see fit!"

"Ah! That's where you're wrong, young man," said Merlin, "you do not freeze time!"

At that Dio Brando was slightly taken aback, "what?" he asked.

"You heard me," said Merlin, "you cannot freeze time. What you can do is accelerate your body to the point that you're moving so fast that the environment around you and everyone in it seems to be frozen. A truly great and horrific power, but nonetheless limited."

"Oh, really?" Dio Brando asked, "how so?"

"It has its limitations the same way we magic users can use it," said Merlin, indicating Regina and Lara, whom were still trading attack spells, "even fortified with magic, the body cannot stay at this speed for long, and I'd say that your time at this speed is just about up!"

At that the area flashed like a photo negative and, to an outside viewer, time resumed.

"What the!?" exclaimed Sora as he saw the villains on the ledge, "how'd they get up here?"

"We're just better than you, Sora," said Dio Brando, "and now you're going to suffer."

"Both Maleficent and Xehanort want you and your friends to suffer before your eventual deaths," said Regina.

"So, they are working together," said Riku.

"It doesn't matter!" said Kairi, "we stopped Maleficent before, and we'll stop her and Xehanort, once and for all!"

"How can you do that if you're dead?" The Lord of Illusions asked, "the other villains want you alive for now, in pain, but alive, but me and my master want you liquidated before you cause any more trouble!"

"So, you show your true colors," said Regina.

"Haven't you been paying attention to me?" the trickster asked as he spread his arms wide, indicating his constantly changing outfit, "my colors are all colors!"

"Only goes to show that you've got no sense of fashion," said Regina.

"Big deal!" said Dio Brando, "we'll crush the fruitcake later. Right now, I'm in the mood to break some bones," he then pocketed his knives, "I was in the mood to do a little cutting, but I'm pretty flexible when it comes to torture."

"I won't give you the chance!" said Riku as he pressed the big button on his watch, activating his armor, "you promised me a rematch after you left Earth."

"That's right, we do have a score to settle," said Dio Brando as he pulled out another knife, "I can promise you this, I'm a completely new man from when you defeated me in the tournament. You won't win by avoiding being hit or hitting me this time."

"I figured as much," said Riku as he summoned his Keyblade, "so go ahead, do your worst!"

At that Dio Brando laughed viciously, "you want my worst? You really want my worst!?"

"Yes!" said Riku as he held his free hand over his watch, "do your worst!"

"You want it! You got it!" said Dio Brando, "THE WORLD!"

At the same time Dio Brando shouted, Riku shouted, "CLOCK UP!"

As the area flashed like a photo negative and time froze for everyone, Riku's armor shimmered and blurred for a fraction of a second.

"Time's been stopped," said Dio Brando. He glared at Merlin and the other magic users, "I don't care what you say, long beard, mine is the power to control time itself!"

"Bull crap!" said Riku.

At that Dio Brando blinked in shock and confusion, "how?" he demanded, "don't tell me you can use magic too?!"

"Not like Merlin and the others can," said Riku, "but yes, it's a kind of magic. Regardless, your advantage over time isn't going to win!"

At that Dio Brando laughed viciously again, "well now, isn't this interesting. You've followed me into my world, but just how long can you last?"

"Long enough to destroy you!" Riku shouted. He then rushed at Dio Brando.

"Fool!" snapped Dio Brando as he sent The World at Riku. The gray humanoid Stand aimed a kick at Riku, whom ducked and slashed his Keyblade at the psychic spirit, whom blocked with its forearm and then punched at Riku, landing a solid hit on his torso and forcing Riku back.

Riku countered with a Dark Aura blast that hit The World in its midsection. Dio Brando grunted in pain and clutched his stomach.

"That's right," said Riku, "whatever a Stand feels, the user feels as well."

"You've met other Stand users," said Dio Brando, "tell me about them! If your answers please me, I'll make your death quick and relatively painless!"

"You'll get nothing out of me!" shouted Riku as he fired off another Dark Aura burst that The World blocked with its raised arms, while Dio Brando also raised his arms. The burst hit the psychic spirit's arms and inflicted a significant amount of damage to the creature and to Dio Brando.

"You're really getting my goat, boy," said Dio Brando. He then pulled out well over a dozen knives in each hand, "have some of these!" he then threw the knives at Riku, then pulled out more and threw them.

Riku blocked the first group of knives with his Dark Aura, then blocked most of the rest with his Keyblade, but three got through. One hit his left arm, one on his right leg and a third on right midsection. Two of the knives were stopped down by the armor but the one to his torso hit at just the right angle to penetrate the armor and cut into his skin. Riku Grunted in pain, Riku pulled the knife out and saw that he was bleeding a bit.

"I hope that wasn't poisoned," Riku said.

"No," said Dio Brando, "but it's a good idea." He then sent The World at Riku again, the gray humanoid Stand punching and kicking at Riku so fast he could barely block the blows with his Keyblade. Several blows got through and dented his armor and bruised his skin all over.

But then Riku countered with a Dark Aura blast to The World's hands, damaging them and Dio Brando's hands as well. Riku followed up with a Keyblade strike to The World's head, cracking it just above the eye and causing a severe cut to Dio Brando's forehead.

"You bastard!" snapped Dio Brando as he clutched his cut forehead, "you little bastard! I'll rip you apart!"

"I've been called and threatened worse!" said Riku as he clutched at his side, "anyway, we've been fighting for a while now. I can't help but wonder, how much longer do we have at this speed?"

As if in answer, the area flashed like a photo negative again, while at the same instant, Riku's armor shimmered and blurred as both fighters returned to normal time. Riku gasped in shock and fell to his knees as his armor deactivated.

"Riku!" shouted Sora and Kairi.

"I'm alright," said Riku, even though he was still hurting something fierce.

"I'll admit," said Dio Brando, "you're a lot stronger than you were during the tournament. I'm impressed."

"You've definitely improved as well," said Riku.

"I hate to break up this lovers quarrel," said The Lord of Illusions, "but I do have a schedule to keep," he looked at Sora, Kairi, Riku and Malcolm, "with you goobers here, there's only Aiden left to keep Tess safe," at that he grinned maliciously, "and thanks to a little computer virus that Doctor Insano left behind in Ansems' computer, Aiden will never see the real world again!"

"What?!" exclaimed Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"How delightful," said Regina, "all the Keyblade Wielders wiped out in a single plan."

"We're not finished yet!" said Riku.

"You still have us to deal with," said Red, while the other Gaorangers nodded in agreement.

"And what makes you so confident that you can win?" The Lord of Illusions asked.

"It's simple," said Red, "my friends and I, we're all full of motivation!" at that Yellow, Blue, Black and White all nodded in agreement.

At that the vile trickster laughed viciously, "oh please, motivation. Is that all you've got? Don't bother answering, because it'll amount to nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got an overdue date with Tess."

"You're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Malcolm.

"Damn right, yer' not going anywhere!" said King Fergus as he, the three young lords and Queen Elinor, emerged on the wide ledge.

"Mum! Dad!" exclaimed Merida as she saw her parents and suitors, "what are ye all doing here!?"

"Helping ye, of course!" said Young Macintosh, while Young MacGuffin said something incoherent, but was clearly something in agreement.

"Which one is it?" Queen Elinor asked, her eyes daring to the various villains on the ledge, "which one is responsible for all the earthquakes?"

"That thing, your majesty," said Malcolm as he pointed at Drill Org, but then he pointed at The Lord of Illusions, "but he's the one who sent the creature here!"

"I only carried out my master's will," said The Lord of Illusions.

"But ye made it so," said Queen Elinor as she stalked towards the trickster, ignoring the pain of her twisted ankle, "just who the bloody hell do ye think ye are? What gives ye the right to come to this world and endanger its people? Innocent people whom have never done anything to invoke such torments!"

"I don't care about this world or its people," said The Lord of Illusions, only that my master gets what he wants, and right now, he wants that mass of evil down there, and I intend to deliver it to him!"

"What?" Drill Org asked, "you said that I could have it! You said I could use it to revive my tribe!"

"Well, I lied," said The Lord of Illusions irately as he crossed his arms, "and what are you going to do about it?"

"You dirty, lying bastard!" snapped the drill monster, "I ought to rip you into a pulp!"

"You do that and I'll take away what sight you've got left!" snapped the trickster. At that he and Drill Org glared at each other, locked into a silent battle of wills.

"The suspense is terrific," said Dio Brando, "I hope it lasts."

"Indeed," said Regina, "I should have brought refreshments." She and Dio Brando were entrapped by the showdown between Drill Org and The Lord of Illusions, including all of our heroes and allies, except for two.

"Come on," Malcolm whispered to Merida, "now's your chance. While they're distracted, shoot the arrow into the mass of evil!"

At that Merida looked over the ledge at the glowing purple form of wickedness, "Ah have to get closer to be sure of hitting it."

At that Malcolm sighed with annoyance, "alright, but we need to hurry!"

"What do ye mean by 'we?'" Merida asked as she and Malcolm carefully climbed down the ledge, the wall of the cavern providing all the handholds they needed to navigate closer to the mass of evil. "Yer not the one who has to shoot the arrow that has a spell that will be useless if ah miss."

"Why are you getting on my nerves right now?" Malcolm asked, "this is far from the best time to have an argument."

"Oh, and just when would ye like to argue?" Merida asked, "perhaps ah can schedule an appointment later in the week."

"If you really want to do this," said Malcolm irately, "then let's do this! I think you're a stupid, spoiled brat of a princess who's only talent is to shoot arrows, and you're not that good at it either!"

"And _ye _are an arrogant, longwinded, overbearing, bullheaded jerk who can cast a few spells and swing a sword!" snapped Merida, "that's all that yer good for!"

"You dirty, savage, ignorant…!" snapped Malcolm as he raise his hand to strike Merida, while she also got ready to throw a punch. But then the two of them stopped and blinked in confusion.

"What the bloody hell have we been doing?" Merida asked, "why are we so eager to fight?"

"I…I don't know," said Malcolm, "I honestly don't hate you. I think you're kinda nice."

"Yer nice too," said Merida, "but…why is it that whenever ah want to actually be nice to ye, ah end up starting a fight?"

"The same reason why I keep starting a fight with you," said Malcolm. He then glared down at the mass of evil, "it's that thing! That's what making us grind each others gears!"

"Then let's kill it!" said Merida as she lowered herself to a small ledge that was wide enough for her and Malcolm to comfortably stand on, "now, before it makes us kill each other!" She then unsung her bow from her back and pulled the special arrow out from her quiver.

"Can you hit it from here?" Malcolm asked, "we're still more than fifty paces from it."

"If we get any closer, that thing will surely drive us mad," said Merida as she fitted the arrow to the bowstring and took aim, drawing the arrow past her eye, but then she hesitated and lowered her bow, "Ah…ah can't do it. The evil, it's too strong, ah can't focus."

"You have to try!" Malcolm insisted, "you're the only one who can!"

"Ah can't!" Merida cried as she clasped her hands to her head, "the evil, it's in mah mind! It's tearing me apart!"

At that Malcolm realized that his mind was being invaded by a dark presence as well. It wasn't an intelligence, not like a dark wizard trying to take him over, but rather just a force, a raw force of pure malice, a force coming from the mass of evil. It was as if it knew it was in danger and was instinctively lashing out at those that threatened it, and it was currently trying to drown Malcolm's mind with raw negative emotions.

Part of Malcolm knew that if both he and Merida didn't do something pretty quick, they would be finished as the mass of evil destroyed their minds, yet he couldn't think of a way to stop the mental attack, no spell or any course of action, he just couldn't think. And that indecision was slowly killing him.

But another part of Malcolm refused to give in to the mass of evil, refused to let negativity overwhelm his mind and heart, refused to surrender to the darkness. Acting on instinct, he did the only thing that could stop the evil from destroying him and Merida. Grabbing the red haired archer by her shoulders, Malcolm pulled Merida close to him and planted a kiss right on her lips.

Merida's eyes widened in shock, then closed slightly in unexpected pleasure as she placed her arms around Malcolm's neck, returning the kiss with passion. The sudden warmth and pleasure of the kiss filled their hearts and drove the dark attack from their minds, the pure malaise of the mass of evil was utterly repulsed by the happiness of the kiss.

Both Malcolm and Merida would have remained in lip lock for much longer, had reason not returned to their minds, with Merida being the first to come to her senses. Again her eyes widened in shock and she pushed herself away from Malcolm.

"What'd ya do that for?" she demanded.

"Huh? I…" said a still slightly confounded Malcolm. He then blinked as he regained his full mentality, "oh, I…sorry…I…" he stammered as he blushed heavily, "it was the only thing I could think of to stop the mass of evil from killing us."

"Oh, well," said a slightly blushing Merida. She then got serious, "right, thanks," she then readied her bow once again, drawing the arrow past her eye as she took aim at the mass of evil and released.

The arrow flew straight and true down to the pulsating purple mass, impacting the form and burying itself deep in it. There was a flash of bright blue light from within the evil mass and the form began to dissolve, breaking apart and being reabsorbed back into the world and restoring the balance.

"Well, that was a bit anticlimactic," said Merida.

"Yeah," said Malcolm, "I was expecting a bit more."

"NOOOO!" shouted Drill Org as it looked over the edge of the ledge and saw the mass of evil vanish, "what have you done!"

"They did it!" said Red, "they destroyed the mass of evil!"

"Take that, you color-changing fruitcake!" snapped Kairi at The Lord of Illusions, "take that to your master and shove it!"

"How dare you," said The Lord of Illusions in a cold, cruel tone, "you Keyblade brats have stood in my way long enough!"

"Screw you, hippy!" spat Drill Org, "that mass of evil was the last chance for me to revive my tribe! I'm the last of my kind and it's all those bastard kid's fault!"

"Don't ye call mah daughter a bastard, you metal freak!" snapped Queen Elinor.

"It's okay, mum," said Merida as she and Malcolm climbed back onto the ledge, "ah can take an insult."

"Well, sh don't have to like it!" said Queen Merida.

"Ye may be able to endure a smudge on yer honor, Merida," said Young Macintosh, "but not us!"

"No one insults our friend and gets away with it!" said Wee Dingwall, while Young MacGuffin said something incoherent, but was clearly in agreement.

"You won't have to worry about it for long!" snapped Drill Org, "I'll bring this whole freaking cavern down! I'll rip this whole freaking planet apart!" With that his drill claws formed into the bigger drills and he slammed all of his drills to the ground and began digging, the vibrations from the drills producing massive shockwaves throughout the entire cavern.

"He's serious!" Yellow shouted as our heroes were all shaken about and had to dodge falling rocks, while the main elevator shaft collapsed, "he's going to bring the whole place down on us!"

"Not on us!" said Regina.

"See you, losers!" said Dio Brando. With that he vanished, while Regina teleported out.

"Well, that was rude of them!" said The Lord of Illusions, "time to make my exit!" with that he teleported out.

Just then the expanded air shaft that all our heroes used collapsed.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"We get out of here, of course!" said Lara. With that she and Merlin cast a a double teleport spell. With a flash of white light and smoke, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Malcolm, Merida, her parents, the young lords, Merlin, Lara and The _Gaorangers_, were back on the surface, the area illuminated brightly by the moon.

They all felt the ground shaking about as the cavern collapsed beneath them, then the trembling stopped.

At that King Fergus breathed a sigh of relief, "glad were out of that mess."

"The world is safe now," said Queen Elinor, "that mass of evil is gone and the balance is restored."

"But what about that color-changing weirdo?" Young Macintosh asked, "and the other nasties?"

"They got away," said Sora, "but we'll get them next time."

"And what about that metal monster?" Wee Dingwall asked.

As if in answer the ground shook again, more violently this time. Drill Org then exploded out of the ground, glaring hatefully at our heroes and allies.

"You bastards!" snapped the metal creature, "you stupid bastards! I'll kill you all!" he then drilled the ground again, creating a small but intense earthquake that shook everyone up and knocked them all to the ground.

"Oh, this is the limit!" said Merida.

"You think this is bad?" Malcolm asked, "try tangling with a trio of psycho witches and a shape shifting warlock with a phoenix complex."

"I'm going to rip this world apart!" snapped Drill Org, "and there's nothing you can do about it!"

All of a sudden, from out of nowhere, came a man wearing a silver and black jacket, similar in design to that of the _Gaorangers_, while also wearing a silver motorcycle helmet and riding a silver and blue motorcycle that had wolf-features. He gunned the engine on his bike and hit Drill Org, knocking the metal monster to the ground. The man on the motorbike then slit to a stop and turned the engine off.

"Shirogane!" shouted Red, Blue and White.

"Silver!" shouted Yellow and Black.

"Friend of yours?" Riku asked.

"A very good friend," said Red.

The man on the bike took off his helmet, revealing a kind but serious pace with long black hair. His jacket had the embalm of a silver wolf, while on the back was a larger image of bigger wolf with the words 'Sparkling Wolf' and 'Gao Silver' around the image. On his wrist was a cell phone similar to that of the _Gaorangers_, but looked like a blue and silver wolf's head.

This was Shirogane, otherwise known as _Gao Silver_, whom was a warrior from a group of _Gaorangers_ from a thousand years ago, whom originally fought and sealed away the Orgs. Shirogane's story was a tragic one of madness and betrayal. In order to seal away the Orgs, Shirogane had to give himself over to the darkness by putting on a cursed wolf mask. His powers were increased and he won the battle against the Orgs, but it cost him his sanity as he was transformed into an Org himself, Rouki.

With the last vestige of his humanity, Shirogane begged his fellow Gao Warriors to seal him away before he hurt anyone. For a thousand years, he lay as Rouki, the evil of the cursed mask taking him over completely.

When the modern Orgs unsealed him, Rouki went on a rampage, nearly destroying Red and the other _Gaorangers_ several times and corrupting several of their Power Animals to evil.

To make a long story short, Red and his friends discovered Shirogane's slowly reviving humanity and defeated the cursed mask, freeing him from the evil. Wracked with guilt over what he did, Shirogane refused to fully join forces with Red and the others, only fighting with them for the sake of saving the world from the Orgs.

But Red and the others wore down Shirogane's stubbornness and he became their friend.

"Yo!" said Shirogane, Silver as he walked over to our heroes and allies, "sorry I'm late."

"Your timing was perfect," said Red as he and Silver shook hands.

Just then Drill Org got back up, "oh, this is just perfect, all six Gaorangers all here for me to destroy!"

"Save it, rust bucket!" said Silver, "we're ending this madness tonight!"

"Malcolm," said Sora, "you and the others take cover."

"If this thing wants to keep fighting," said Kairi, "we'll give it one it'll never forget!"

"You got that right!" said Riku.

"But I can help!" Malcolm exclaimed as he summoned his Keyblade, "I'm in this as much as you and everyone else!"

"Ye'd better believe it!" said Merida, "ah can keep up with ye all!"

"I know," said Sora, "but I'd feel better if you all were someplace safe."

"You're the heir to the kingdom, Merida," said Kairi, "imagine what this land would do if they knew you got killed needlessly?"

"The people would be pretty upset, that's what," said Riku.

"Just take cover," said Sora, "and stay with your friends and family. Malcolm, you're in charge of keeping them all safe."

"Oh," said Malcolm in a relieved and eager tone, "if you want to make it an official assignment, then why didn't you say so?" He looked at Merida, "I saw some pretty nice trees where we can take cover, they're a dozen or so yards into the woods."

"Cover is good," said Merida, "and trees are always good to climb up."

"And shoot some arrow," said Malcolm. He then looked King Fergus, Queen Elinor and the young lords, "Don't argue with me, Sora or the others on this. They're the best ones to handle this situation."

"If ye say so," said King Fergus. He then looked at Sora, Kairi and Riku, "ah'll admit, ye three are some of the bravest warriors ah've ever had the pleasure to meet. Ah'm honored to have fought by you side."

"Same with us," said Young Macintosh, while Young MacGuffin and Wee Dingwall, all nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go," said Merida.

"You're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Drill Org. It then summoned more Malice Moles, all of the digging Heartless eagerly flexing their claws in anticipation of the coming fight.

"Oh yes we are!" said Lara. She and Merlin then cast another double teleportation spell that sent them, Malcolm, Merida, her parents and the young lords out of harms way.

"Now that that's taken care of," said Red as he, Yellow, Blue, Black, White and Silver, all readied themselves for the battle, "let's get down to business."

"Human filth!" snapped Drill Org, "you're going to regret crossing me!"

"Regrets?" Blue asked, "no, I'm not feeling any regrets."

"Me neither," said White, while Black, Yellow and Silver shook their heads.

"On the other hand," said an eagerly grinning Red. He and the other Gaorangers then all spoke as one…

"**I'm full of motivation!"**

"So are we!" said Sora, Riku and Kairi. The three of them then activated their armor and summoned their Keyblades.

The _Gaorangers_ then flipped open their G-Phones, while Silver opened his phone, his G-Brace Phone. They all shouted, _"Gao Access!"_ and pressed the activation button, "HA!"

They were surrounded by their transformation energies, "_Summon! Spirit of the Earth!"_

In a flash they were in their animalistic, spandex-like armor, with Silver now wearing blue and silver with a wolf-like helmet.

"Blazing Lion! _Gao Red_!"

"Noble Eagle! _Gao Yellow_!"

"Surging Shark! _Gao Blue_!"

"Iron Bison! _Gao Black_!"

"Belle Tiger! _Gao White_!"

"Sparkling Wolf! _Gao Silver_!"

"Wherever there is life," said _Gao Red_, "There's a roar of justice! _Hyakujuu Sentai…!"_

Then all six slapped the ground and formed their individual hand positions, _"Gaoranger!"_

"You may be full of motivation," said Drill Org, his voice cracking with rage, "but I'm feeling very vexed right now!" he then gestured to the Malice Moles, "destroy them!"

With that the Malice Moles rushed at our heroes and allies, whom met the oncoming Heartless with Keyblades and glove claws.

"I actually envy Tess and Aiden," said Sora as he stabbed a Malice Mole, "Tess is safe in bed, while Aiden's also safe working with Ansem."

"I've got a feeling that Aiden's not too happy either," said Kairi.

* * *

**…Space Paranoids…**

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Aiden as he, Ansem, Leon, Quistis and Tron, continued to battle through the endless hordes of data Heartless, "we're still nowhere near the exit terminal!"

"And time's almost up!" said Quistis, "less than fifteen minutes for us!"

"We can't give up!" said Leon, "we can't let Insano beat us!"

"I won't argue with that," said Ansem, "but we should be prepared for the worst!"

"I refuse to allow that!" said Tron, "I won't let my friends be trapped on the grid forever!"

"Well, I can't see any way we're getting out of this," said Leon, "not unless we've got a miracle coming for us."

* * *

**…Ansem's study…Radiant Garden…**

"Whatever you're gonna to do," said Cid, "do it now!"

"I need just a bit longer," said Young Watari as he continued to type into his laptop, "just a few more keystrokes."

"Ansem and the others don't have time to wait!" said Aerith, "any second now and it'll be too late for them to escape!"

"Just a little more," said Young Watari, "almost there….now!" he then hit ENTER.

* * *

**…Space Paranoids…**

All of a sudden the throngs of Heartless vanished, leaving the five fighters rather confused.

"What happened?" Quistis asked, "did the virus break or something?"

"No, it was a counter virus," said Tron.

"And I think I know who uploaded it," said Ansem, "we need to get to the exit terminal, now!" He pointed up at the chronometer, which was still counting down, only now with only eleven minutes left.

With that the five of them activated their Light Cycles and drove at full throttle across the grid.

With barely six minutes to go, they reached the exit terminal.

"Activating!" said Tron as he pressed the required buttons on the terminal, "I also need to run a check on the remateralization programs.

"How long will that take?" Aiden asked in an exasperated tone.

"Five nanocycles," said Tron, "there's still time though, you all will return to the real world, I guarantee it."

"Tron, I cannot thank you enough for your help," said Ansem.

"I'm just obeying my programming," said Tron, "this is my system, I'll defend it to the bitter end. And you're also my friends, whom I'll also keep safe for as long as I can."

"Still, thank you," said Ansem, "we would have been lost here forever without you."

"Yeah, you're an incredible program," said Quistis, "any chance you can help set up the computer systems for the new SeeD Garden?"

"Why are you asking that now when we're still in danger of being trapped here?" Aiden asked, "Can we go now, Tron?"

"One more nanocycle," said Tron, "there, all safe."

"Go, already!" said Leon as the reverse digitization program activated. The four users exited the grid, leaving Tron there to continue his work in the system.

* * *

**…Ansem's Study…**

The digitizer beam spat out Aiden, Leon, Quistis and Ansem onto the floor of the computer room.

"You made it out!" said a relieved Aerith.

"Don't you ever worry us like that again!" said Cid as he, Aerith and Young Watari helped Aiden and the others back up, only to have the four of them nearly collapse from exhaution.

"Oh man," said Aiden as he, Leon, Quistis and Ansem, all sat along the wall, "twelve straight hours of Heartless fighting. Sora, you and the others can kiss my ass!"

"I could sleep for a week," said Leon.

"Two weeks for me," said Ansem. He then looked up at Young Watari, "it would seem that once again I am in your debt."

"I never allow myself to hold a debt on anyone," said Young Watari, "you would have done the same for me or anyone else."

"That's nice and all," said Aiden, "now, if you all will excuse me, I'm going to pass out." With that he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**…The Highlands…**

As the battle against the Malice Moles and Drill Org continued, Sora noticed that the Gaorangers had all pulled out different weapons that matched their colors and animals.

_Gao_ Red had a pair of red and gold hand blades that, when put together, resembled a lion's head. This was his Lion Fang, which he used to strike at the mole-like Heartless.

_Gao Yellow_ had a yellow sword with a feather-engraved handle and cross guard, his Eagle Sword. while _Gao Blue_ had a pair of tonfas shaped like shark fins, his Shark Cutters. _Gao Black_ had a black bison-themed axe, his Bison Ax, while _Gao White_ had a pink and white, tiger-themed baton, her Tiger Baton.

_Gao Silver_ had a very unique weapon, a blue and silver rod that was in fact three weapons in one, his Gao Hustler Rod. The first form was that of a saber which he used to effectively slice up the Malice Moles, then it became an energy riffle that he used to blast even more Malice Moles. Then there was the third form, that of a pool cue, which he used in a move that finished off twenty Malice Moles at once.

_Gao Silver_ slashed the rod lengthwise, trapping the Malice Moles in an energy pool table. Gao Silver then placed on the table his three Gao Jewels that represented the three Power Animals he was linked with, a silver one for Gao Wolf, a green one for Gao Ligator and a purple one for Gao Hammerhead.

_Gao Silver_ then used his Gao Hustler Rod to 'shoot' the three Gao Jewels like they were pool balls, the three crystals ricocheting across the energy pool table and slamming into the score of Malice Moles, destroying them.

Every now and then an arrow would shoot from the trees and hit one of the mole-like Heartless, destroying it. Sora and the others knew that Merida had their backs covered, while Malcolm and the others with him would keep Merida safe.

It wasn't long before all the Malice Moles had been destroyed, leaving only Drill Org to face the fury of our heroes.

_Gao White_ started off by bashing Drill Org in the face with her Tiger Baton, while _Gao Black_ slammed his Bison Axe into the creature's side. _Gao Blue_ delivered several quick strikes with his Shark Cutters, then _Gao Yellow_ swooped in with his Eagle Sword for a slashing strike, which was followed up by a double slash attack from_ Gao Red's_ twin Lion Fangs and a barrage of blaster bolts from _Gao Silver's_ Hustler Rod.

_Gao Yellow_ and _Gao Blue_ then jumped up, grabbed Drill Org's shoulders and used their momentum to slam the creature into a nearby tree, then jumped off the tree to slam Drill Org onto another tree. This double bashing delivered an enormous amount of damage to the drill monster and knocked him to the ground.

_Gao Black_ and _Gao White_ then grabbed Drill Org and dragged it over and slammed it into a nearby rock, then did the same thing with another rock. This again delivered an incredible amount of damage, but then Drill Org regained enough of its senses to get back up.

_Gao Red_ then charged up his Lion Fang pieces with fire and delivered a double burning slashing attack that delivered enough spark damage to knock Drill Org back down.

"Alright!" said _Gao Red_ as the other _Gaorangers_ gathered around him. With he, _Gao Yellow, Gao Blue, Gao Black_ and _Gao White_, combined their weapons, with the handle of Eagle Sword fitting into the head of Bison Axe, Lion Fang grabbing onto Tiger Batton, Shark Cutters attacking to the handle of Bison Axe and all of them fitting together to form a really big sword.

"_Haja Hyakujuuken!" _shouted _Gao Red_ as he held the big sword, with _Gao Yellow_ and _Gao Blue_ on his sides to brace him, while _Gao Black_ braced _Gao Yellow_ and _Gao White_ braced _Gao Blue_.

"Wait!" exclaimed Drill Org as it got back up again, "you can't do this to me!"

"Oh yes they can!" said Sora.

"You reap as you sow!" said Riku, "now accept your end!"

"_Jaki Taisen!" _shouted _Gao Red_. He then brought the big sword around to charge it up with positive energy, then swung it down, unleashing a blade of energy that struck Drill Org lengthwise.

"Take that!" said _Gao Red_ as the _Gaorangers_ separated their weapons from the big sword.

Drill Org shouted in pain as more and more sparks erupted from its body, while spurts of a foul smelling liquid also shout out from its form. "I'm so vexed!" it shouted as it fell down and exploded.

"Yes!" shouted Sora, "They did it!" while Kairi, Riku and the Gaorangers all shouted in triumph.

Two seconds later found Malcolm, Merida, her parents and the young lords rushing into the area.

"You guys did it!" said Malcolm.

"But what happened to the monster?" Queen Elinor asked, "is it really gone?"

"Look for yourself," said _Gao Silver_ as he pointed to where Drill Org made its last fall. when the smoke from the explosion cleared, only a small puddle of greenish slime remained.

"Ugg!" said a disgusted Malcolm, "nasty!"

"The other monsters we faced never left that kind of residue behind," said Kairi.

"We've never faced an Org before," said Riku.

"Good point," said Sora.

Just then The Lord of Illusions appeared on a high branch of a nearby tree.

"You fools!" the trickster shouted irately, his face twisted with wrath, "you've stood in my way for the last time!"

"Oh give it a rest!" said Sora.

"We keep stopping you and your wicked plans!" said Kairi, "and we'll keep stopping them, until we stop you!"

"And then we'll find and stop your sick master!" said Riku, "and then Tess will be safe!"

"Safe?" the Lord of Illusions asked, "Tess' fate was sealed the moment she was born! Before she even drew her first breath, my master marked her as his property!"

"Marked her?" Riku asked, "how?"

"You'll find out soon enough, loverboy," said the trickster. He then glared at Merida, "and don't think you'll get off lightly, princess! You've only delayed the inevitable! You and your world are still doomed!"

"Oh shut up already!" shouted Merida as she fitted another arrow to her bowstring.

"Yeah, just shut yer trap and come over here," said King Fergus as he drew his sword, while Young Macintosh, Young MacGuffin and Wee Dingwall, also readied their weapons.

"You'll get yours!" said The Lord of Illusions, "you'll all pay for your meddling! And don't think you'll escape your retribution, _Gaorangers_!" he then pulled out a handful of black, soybean-like seeds from his pocket, "recognize these?"

**"**_**Oh crap!"** Gao Yellow_ shouted in engrish.

"Org Seeds!" exclaimed _Gao Blue_.

"But that's impossible!" said _Gao White_, "TsueTsue was the only one who could summon them!"

"No, other Orgs could," said The Lord of Illusions, "and so can I! And before you say so, I'm using a variation on TsueTsue's spell. I've altered it to fit my own style!" he then held the seeds up, "Org Seeds, grant your dark powers to this fallen Org so that he may regain his enormous wicked power!" he then threw the seeds at the green slime remains of Drill Org, "Darkness come in! Light go out!"

The seeds landed in the green slime and instantly reacted. From the seeds grew enormous dark purple vines that rose up hundreds of feet into the air. The vines then expanded and twisted around each other, and with a flash of dark energy, became a gargantuan version of Drill Org.

"Yes! I'm back!" shouted the enlarged Drill Org, "my vengeance continues!" it then raised its right leg and brought it down hard and shaking our heroes up.

"I hate it when the monsters get big," said Kairi as she and Sora were knocked down.

"We've had to deal with them for a lot longer," said _Gao Blue_.

"But we know just how to deal with them!" said _Gao Red_ as he pulled out his _Gao Jewel_ and his short sword, his _JuuOh _Sword, and placed the red orb into it, while the other _Gaorangers_ did the same.

The five warriors then brought the swords together, _"Hyakujuu Summoning!" _shouted Gao Red. From the five JuuOh swords came a four note song that resonated throughout the world and past time and space.

High above our heroes a large portal opened and from it came a wide road of multi-colored light and on that light were the five Power Animals, running and flying on the road of light.

Gao Lion

Gao Eagle

Gao Shark

Gao Bison

Gao Tiger

"Wow!" said an amazed Sora as he and the others watched the Power Animals reach the ground of the world and run towards the Gaorangers.

"Impudent swine!" snapped Drill Org, "I'll rip you all to pieces!" but then Gao Shark slammed right into the head of the drill creature, forcing it back.

Gao Eagle then flapped its wings and unleashed a barrage of feather bombs that landed on Drill Org and detonated, delivering even more damage to the creature.

Gao Bison then rammed Drill Org in the torso, while Gao Tiger leaped up and delivered a spinning claw strike, followed by a massive claw and bite attack from Gao Lion.

"Yes, get it!" Sora cheered.

"Kick its rusting butt!" shouted Kairi.

"It's not over yet," said _Gao Red_, "if only…"

Just then a smaller portal opened and from it emerged a large blue bird, about the size of a normal Earth eagle, that flew above the _Gaorangers_, crying out, _"Piyo! Piyo!"_

"Piyo-chan!" shouted _Gao Blue_ happily.

"Friend of yours?" a slightly confused Merida asked.

"A very good friend," said _Gao White_, while Piyo-chan landed in front of our heroes and allies.

"You've gotten big, Piyo-chan," said _Gao Black_, while Piyo-chan nodded in agreement, _"Piyo! Piyo!"_

"You ready to go, little friend?" _Gao Red_.

"_Piyo!" _said the blue bird in a tone full of confidence. It then took flight again and in a flash of light, became a large, metal, bird-like jet.

"_Soul Bird!"_ shouted _Gao Red, Gao Yellow, Gao Blue, Gao Black_ and _Gao White_ as they leapt up onto the metal bird.

"Now!" shouted _Gao Red_, _"Hyakujuu Gattai!"_

With that the five Power Animals combined into one giant robot, with Gao Bison forming the legs and lower torso, Gao Lion forming upper torso, Gao Eagle forming the chest plate and head, Gao Shark forming the right arm and Gao Tiger forming the left arm.

The five Gaorangers then flew the Soul Bird into the back of the robot, which came alive. "Complete!" shouted the _Gaorangers_, "_Gao King_!"

"You bastards!" shouted Drill Org, "Taste my vengeance!" it rushed at _Gao King_, its drill claws merging to form the larger drills, but _Gao King_ blocked with its Tiger arm, then countered with a punch from the Shark arm, then a punch from the Tiger arm, and then a kick from the Bison legs.

The giant robot then formed a knife from Gao Shark's dorsal fin and struck at Drill Org, inflicting a significant amount of spark damage and forcing the creature back several paces.

"Alright, that does it!" said Drill Org, "Take this!" it then aimed shot all it's drills, the ones on its hands and its horns, at _Gao King_, like missiles. The drill missiles hit _Gao King_ and detonated on impact, delivering a massive amount of damage to the giant robot.

"How'd you like that!?" shouted Drill Org as it regenerated new drills for its hands and horns, then rushed at _Gao King_ and slashed with its drill claws, delivering more spark damage, then formed the bigger drills and began digging into Gao King, delivering even more damage.

"They're in trouble!" said Sora, "Kairi! Riku!"

"We're ready!" said both Kairi and Riku. They then prepared to use the power of their Keyblades to restrain Drill Org.

"Not this time!" shouted The Lord of Illusions. He then threw a black crystal at the Keyblade Wielders. It flashed a dark purple light that caused Sora, Kairi, Riku and Malcolm intense pain and forced them to the ground.

The vile trickster laughed viciously as the Keyblade Wielders began writhing in agony, "That's what you get for defying the master!" shouted The Lord of Illusions, "now you are going to spend the last moments of life in agony!"

"No!" shouted Malcolm as he struggled to stand up, "I…won't let you…hurt my friends!"

"Ha! What can you do to stop me?" The Lord of Illusions asked, "you're just a mediocre magic user with a minor talent for the dark arts!"

"He's got me!" said Merida as she stood by Malcolm with an arrow aimed at the trickster, "now stop hurting Sora and the others, or ah'll put this in yer black heart!"

"Go ahead and shoot," said The Lord of Illusions, "no mortal weapon can kill me!"

"He's…right," said Malcolm, "I…sense it now. He's protected by…magic!"

"Then what do we do?" Merida asked.

At that _Gao Silver_ aimed his Hustler Rod in blaster mode at the trickster, "you can stop torturing my friends!"

"Ha!" exclaimed The Lord of Illusions, "you just got here! How can you call them your friends?"

"It doesn't matter," said Gao Silver, "even if I've only just met them, they're still my friends!"

"Well, la di freaking da!" said The Lord of Illusions, "they're still going to suffer until they die!"

Just then Hamish, Hubert and Harris, appeared behind the trickster, stood atop each others shoulders, grabbed the trickster's cloak and threw it over his head.

"What the!?" exclaimed The Lord of Illusions as he struggled to uncover his head, but then Hubert threw a rope around the trickster's chest, tying the cloak in place, "release me, you little brats!"

"No way!" said Hamish as he pushed the trickster from behind, knocking him to the ground and forcing him to break his concentration.

Almost instantly, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Malcolm gasped in relief as the dark magic attacking them ceased.

"Release me!" exclaimed The Lord of Illusions as the triplets, followed by the three young lords, tied on more ropes around the trickster, "I mean it, release me this instant! Don't you know who I am?!"

"Our prisoner, don'tcha know," said Wee Dingwall.

"Are ye alright, Sora?" King Fergus asked as he, Queen Elinor and Merida helped Sora, Riku and Kairi sit up.

"We're alright," said Sora in an exhausted tone, "a little tired, but alright."

"We're less than alright," said Riku, "I barely have any strength."

"Me neither," said Kairi.

"Well, I'm alright," said Malcolm, "a little shook up, but alright. But my Keyblade alone isn't enough to stop that thing," he pointed at the giant Drill Org, whom was still dealing serious damage to _Gao King_. The _Gaorangers _had summoned another Power Animal, a green elephant called Gao Elephant, whom changed into a giant sword and shield, but even with the additional weapons, Drill Org was too strong for Gao King.

"I'm going in," said _Gao Silver_ as he held up his three Gao Jewels that represented his Power Animals. He then used his Rod form of his Hustler Rod, drew an energy pool table at a 45 degree angle, placed the three crystal orbs on the table and hit them with the rod. The same summoning tune sounded as the three orbs rebounded across the energy table.

A large portal opened up and from it emerged Gao Wolf, a giant silver and blue wolf, Gao Hammerhead, a giant, purple hammerhead shark and Gaoligator, a giant green alligator.

"_Hyakujuu Gattai!"_ shouted Gao Silver.

With that his three Power Animals became another giant robot, with Gaoligator forming the torso and legs, Gao Wolf forming the left arm and Gao Hammehead forming the right arm.

"Complete!" shouted Gao Silver and he jumped aboard the giant robot, "_Gao Hunter Justice_!"

_Gao Hunter Justice_ then rushed at Drill Org and pulled it away from _Gao King_, then delivered a one-two combo punch with the wolf and hammerhead arms, allowing _Gao King_ time to regroup.

But then Drill Org then shot its drill missiles at _Gao Hunter Justice_, the missiles impacting and delivering massive amounts of spark damage and forcing it staggering back.

"Have a taste of this!" shouted Drill Org as it slammed its drill hands into _Gao Hunter Justice_, then attacked _Gao King_ again. Neither giant robot were able to get in any attacks of their own before Drill Org attacked again, switching back and forth between them.

"Oh man, this is bad," said Lara as she and Merlin hurried into the area, "really bad.

"Can't you use a spell or something?" Kairi asked, "anything!"

"Against that big thing?" Lara asked, "at that size, and considering what its made of, it's pretty much immune to magic now."

"What?" Sora asked.

At that The Lord of Illusions began laughing insidiously, "that's right, this Drill Org is invincible!"

"Not invincible," said Merlin, "just made of Tritanium, rusting Tritanium, but Tritanium nonetheless, which makes it a rather tough nut to crack."

"But it does have a weakness," said Lara, "one venerable spot, a chink in its armor that if exploited, would significantly weaken its defenses, perhaps enough so that it can be destroyed?"

"But what weakness?" Riku asked.

"The eyes," said Merida, "Ah hit one of its eyes."

"And then Gao Red and the others were able to destroy it earlier," said Kairi, "but now?"

"Now we're going to have to take out both eyes," said Riku, "but we're still too weak to fight."

_:Roxas!: _said Sora with his mind, _:Can't you…?:_

_:Sorry, Sora,: _said Roxas, _:but that curse zapped me as well, Naminé too.:_

_:Sorry,: _said Naminé.

"What can we do?" Malcolm asked.

"Wait," said Merida, "Ah've got an idea." With that she ran towards the three battling giants.

"What are you doing?" Malcolm shouted as he ran after Merida.

"Ah'm going to climb but that thing and destroy its eyes!" said Merida.

"No, _we're _going to destroy its eyes!" said Malcolm, "two have a better chance of succeeding than one!" He then vaguely heard King Fergus, Queen Elinor, the triplets and the young lords, call after Merida, pleading for her to come back. "I've also got a feeling that, if we survive this, you're going to be in trouble."

"It'll be worth the risk," said Merida, "and, assuming we do survive, ye and ah will have a lot to talk about."

"Oh, you mean…" said a slightly blushing Malcolm, "when I…"

"You can talk about kissing me later," said Merida. Just then they were almost upon the three battling giants. They dodged _Gao Kings'_ feet, then _Gao Hunter Justice,_ then finally reached Drill Org. Up close the creature was like a giant rock wall, it's metal skin covered in crevices and hand holds all the way up.

Merida and Malcolm then began climbing up Drill Org, not an easy feat considering the creature was constantly moving about as it continued its vicious assault on Gao King and Gao Hunter Justice.

But one good thing going for them was that since Drill Org had such a thick hide, it didn't even know that it had picked up two hitchhikers.

It wasn't long before the two of them reached the head and stood atop the metal creature's brows just above the eyes of Drill Org, the eyes being made of red crystal.

"Ready?" Malcolm asked as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Ready," said Merida as she drew her sword. Without further hesitation, the two of them plunged their weapons onto Drill Org's eyes, shattering the vile red crystals.

Instantly the giant metal monster went wild as it thrashed about and shouted in agony, its hands rising up to its damaged optical organs, "My eyes!" exclaimed Drill Org as it clutched its face, with Merida and Malcolm barely getting out of the way to avoid being crushed and climbing higher atop the head, "My beautiful eyes!"

The giant metal creature continued to thrash about more violently. Merida and Malcolm could only hang on for dear life to the creature. But then Merida's hands slipped and she began to fall. But Malcolm grabbed her hand, but then one of his hands slipped as well, leaving them dangling over the edge of a sharp angle on Drill Org's head, with Malcolm barely holding on to a small crevice.

"Don't let go!" shouted Merida as she clung to Malcolm's hand.

"Never!" shouted Malcolm. But then his hand slip and they both began falling.

But then _Gao King_ rushed in and held out its shark hand, catching Merida and Malcolm.

"That…that was too close," said a relieved and exhausted Malcolm.

"Ye won't…get any arguments…from me," said Merida.

_Gao King_ them placed them both on the ground, where King Fergus, Queen Elinor and the other rushed in.

"They're alright!" said Queen Elinor, "thank goodness!"

"And it looks like our other friends are going to be alright too," said Sora as he, Kairi and Riku started to get back up.

They saw that both _Gao King_ and _Gao Hunter Justice_ had turned the tables on Drill Org. Completely blind, Drill Org had no way to stop both giant robots from delivering massive amounts of damage to it, finally resulting in both of them unleashing their finishing moves that were both similar. All the Power Animals that made up both _Gao King_ and _Gao Hunter Justice_ powered up a massive energy attack, each Power Animal adding to the energy from their respective mouths.

From Gao King came the voices of _Gao Red, Gao Yellow, Gao Blue, Gao Black_ and _Gao White_ as they shouted, _"Heaven and Earth Roar: Super Animal Heart!" _while at the same time, _Gao Silver_ from _Gao Hunter Justice_ shouted _"Heaven and Earth Quake: Beast Hurricane!"_

Both giant robots fired off the energy blasts at Drill Org, hitting the vile creature and delivering fatal blows. The metal creature staggered back as dark energy discharged from its body violently.

"My revenge! My sweet revenge!" Drill Org shouted as it fell down and exploded again, now destroyed for good.

"They did it!" shouted Sora, while the others in the area cheered happily!

"Oh please," said The Lord of Illusions in an annoyed tone, "you call this a victory?"

"Darn right, it is," said Riku. He then borrowed a short knife from Young Macintosh and cut a hole in the trickster's cape, freeing his head, whom glared irately at our heroes and allies.

"Well, too bad!" said the trickster, "you've only just delayed the inevitable. My master will have everything he wants, one way or another!"

"We'll see about that," said Kairi, "now, I'm not one to condone torture, but you've been making things a living hell for me and my friends these past few days, so this time I'll make an exception."

"Just who is your master?" Riku asked. "And why does he want Tess?"

"And why is he teaming up with all these monsters?" Sora asked.

"That's a good question," said _Gao Red_ as he and the other _Gaorangers _approached. _Gao King_ and _Gao Hunter Justice_ had separated into their individual Power Animals, whom had taken their leave via giant portals. With a flash of transformation light, the _Gaorangers _powered down to their normal attire.

"Alright, talk!" said Blue, "why'd you team up with Drill Org?"

"And the other monsters," Sora interjected, "and what about all the new types of Heartless?"

"Yeah, them too," said Black.

"The monsters were merely means to ends," said The Lord of Illusions, "my master has many plans to enhance the darkness. Your so called victories have been minor setbacks, irksome setbacks but minor nonetheless. The same could be said for the new breeds of Heartless; means to ends."

"I could care less about all the Heartless and monsters you've been sending against us!" said Riku irately, "what about Tess?"

The trickster was about to respond, when all of a sudden he looked up in concentration, as if receiving a message. Within seconds he began laughing with vile triumph.

"What's so funny?" Merida asked.

"Whatever it is," said Kairi, "it isn't good."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," said The Lord of Illusions. He then laughed again, "it seems that, despite my many failures, my master will have the final victory! As for me, I've had enough of this wretched outdoors county."

With that the ropes around him vanished and she stood up, fixing his cape back to its proper place, "I'll be sending you the bill from my tailor."

"You're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Riku.

"Oh yes I am!" said The Lord of Illusions, "but don't worry, you'll be seeing me very soon, after my master has won!" he laughed as he vanished.

"Oh man!" exclaimed Sora, "he got away again!" But then his phone rang. He recognized the caller ID as being Aiden's. He then hit the answer button, "Aiden, what is it?"

"Sora!" exclaimed Aiden, "it's…it's horrible! Tess…Tess is…"

"Tess is what?!" Riku shouted.

There was a tense pause before Aiden responded in a flat tone, "Tess is gone…Maleficent took her."

The silence that followed that statement was so thick, you could hear a pin drop on a feather.

* * *

**…Aerith's house…Radient Garden…a few minutes ago…**

Tess took a few careful steps out of bed to the wall and slowly made a circuit around the room before sitting back down, "there, that wasn't so hard, I'll be back in shape in no time."

She then heard, or rather felt, something breaking. It wasn't like a plate falling to the floor and shattering, or a window breaking. No, it was more like something thin and elastic was being stretched too far and then being ripped open.

Tess then felt the same thing happen again and a gain and again, yet she couldn't figure out what it was.

The snapping suddenly stopped. Tess waited to feel if the snapping would happen again, but it didn't. When nothing happened for a few minutes, she shrugged it off, "I'm more tired than I thought." She then climbed back into bed to take a nap.

But before she could get comfortable, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Tess asked.

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" a familiar girls' voice came from the other side of the door, "I came all the way from The Castle of Dreams to say hello, and you treat me like a stranger."

"Penny Dubois," said Tess in a surprised tone, "come in, please!"

The door opened and in came Penny, the same shopkeeper who sold Tess her dress for Cinderella's anniversary ball. She was carrying a small hand basket.

"I brought you some muffins," said Penny as she pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down, placing the basket in front of Tess, "I baked them just this morning."

"I'm glad you were busy this morning," said Tess, "we've had quite a day here on this world."

"Yes, I head about the terrorist attack and the giant monsters," said Penny in a concerned tone, "it must have been horrible."

"It was," said Tess, "wait, how did you know all of this?"

"It's all over the realms of light," said Penny in a cheerful tone, "by now everyone knows what happened here on Radiant Garden."

"I mean how did you know I wasn't feeling well?" Tess asked.

"I have my sources," said Penny, "I am I fashionably adept weather witch after all."

"I guess that makes sense," said Tess, "now, what did you say about muffins?"

At that Penny opened the basket and revealed a small pile of bite-sized muffins, still emitting steam.

"They smell delicious," said Tess as she eyed the muffins eagerly, "is that cornbread and blueberries?"

"It's a family specialty," said Penny, "help yourself. A happy and full stomach is essential to recovery."

"Amen to that!" said Tess as she began popping the little muffins into her mouth one by one, "they're great!" she said between mouthfuls.

"I'm so happy you like them," said Penny as she smiled brightly. But then her expression darkened as her hazel eyes turned yellow and sinister. Maleficent then spoke from Penny's lips, "now then, shall we get down to business?"

"Hmm?" Tess asked as she continued to eat the muffins, "what's that you said?"

"I have a little request for you, Tess," said Maleficent, "take off that ridiculous amulet."

"Huh? Oh, this," said Tess as she touched the amulet Merlin gave her, "sure, I'll take it off." With that she removed the amulet from her neck and placed it on the bedside table.

"Splendid," said Maleficent as she smiled with vicious glee, "the spell on the confectionaries has rendered you open to my suggestions. Now, get dressed, we have a long way to travel."

* * *

**…The Castle…**

"They're still out of it," said Cid as he and Aerith stood with Yuffie and Selphie. Ansem, Aiden, Leon and Quistis had been removed from the computer room and taken to what used to be the barracks for the castle guard in the old days. It was being cleaned and made ready for a new generation of guardsmen, but currently only the four whom had just escaped from The Grid were occupying the double bunk beds, with Ansem and Leon on the bottom of two and Aiden and Quistis on the tops.

"I am so hating Doctor Insano right now," said Yuffie, "I mean it, no one does this to Leon and gets away with it!"

"Don't forget Quistis, Ansem and Aiden," said Selphie, "we've got them to avenge too."

"Right," said Yuffie, "the only thing I'm worried about is what we're going to do to the psychopath when we catch him?"

"Dibs on his goggles," said Selphie, "I'm going to smash them into his eyes."

"I wanted to do that," said Yuffie.

"Kids," muttered Cid.

Just then Aiden sat up, a look of urgent worry on his face, "Tess!" he shouted, "I've got to get back to Tess!"

"What are you talking about?" Aerith asked.

"The voices," said Aiden, "the voices warned me! Tess is in danger!" with that he got out of bed, only to fall to the floor. But falling from the top of a bunk bed didn't deter him the slightest, for he got up at once and started for the door, "I've got to help Tess!"

"Now wait just a minute here!" said Cid, "you ain't going no where!"

"Not in that condition," said Aerith, "you've got to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead," said Aiden, "but Tess doesn't have that luxury! I've got to get to her!"

"The only place you're going is back to bed," said Yuffie.

"I don't have time for this!" said Aiden. He then transmuted the floor underneath Aerith, Cid, Yuffie and Selphie, creating a set of chains for each that held them in place, "you'll be able to work yourselves out of them soon enough, but I've got to hurry! Maleficent is about to make her move!" with that he ran out of the room.

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Aerith as she, Cid, Yuffie and Selphie, struggled to free themselves from the chains, "Maleficent?!"

"He's delusional," said Cid, "he's got to be!"

"I don't think so," said Selphie, "I've known Aiden longer than all of you have, he's not one to make stuff up. If he says that Maleficent's here, then either he's completely lost his mind or…"

"Or our problems have gone from bad to worse," said Yuffie.

* * *

**…Aeriths House…**

"I suppose your inner mind is still aware of what is happening to you," said Maleficent as Tess finished dressing.

"Oh, I know exactly what's happening," said Tess in a calm tone as she finished tying her boot laces, "I suppose I should be trying my best to kill you, Maleficent, but honestly, right now I don't seem to care."

"That would be the muffins," said Maleficent, "the recipe belongs to my host, but the spell is all my own."

"I suppose I should be ripping your dark essence out of Penny," said Tess, "but I'm feeling pretty agreeable. But how did you get here? I thought Merlin and Lara had those wards put up around the house."

"As if that pathetic fool Merlin and his imp of an apprentice could keep The Mistress of all Evil away from her target," said Maleficent, "even in my weakened state, there is no ward that can stop me. Now come, the sooner we're away from this world, the sooner you'll be in the arms of your new master."

"I suppose I should be trying to get away," said Tess as they walked out of the room and into the hallway, "but I just don't care right now."

"As you should be," said Maleficent.

They exited the house, only to see Aiden running towards them. "TESS!" he shouted, "get away from that woman! She's Maleficent!"

"She already knows, you foolish young alchemist!" said Maleficent, "but it matters not! She is completely under my power!"

"Aiden," said Tess in a neutral tone, "I know I should be running towards you, but I just can't seem to move."

"You yellow eyed bitch!" snapped Aiden at Maleficent as he summoned his Keyblade, "I'll kill you for good!"

"Silence, boy!" snapped Maleficent as she shot a bolt of dark lightning at Aiden. In his weakened state, Aiden barely dodged the deadly bolt and was knocked to the ground from the impact of the dark lightning.

"Let us depart before we are furthered delayed," said Maleficent as she summoned a Dark Corridor.

"Whatever combs your hair," said Tess in a neutral tone. With that she and Maleficent walked into the Dark Corridor, which vanished after them.

"Oh man," said Aiden as he pulled out his phone and prepared to call Sora, "I just know Riku's going to kill me."

**The end of chapter 7.**

Next chapter finds our heroes regrouping from Tess's abduction, while Tess finally comes face to face with the monster behind her torments. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you then!


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Ritual

Last time found our heroes divided as they faced multiple evils. Aiden and his group were trapped in Space Paranoids with time runing out, with only the timely intervention of Young Watari allowing him, Ansem, Leon and Quistis to escape back to the real world. Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi, Malcolm and their new friends, The _Gaorangers_, helped Merida find the mass of evil that had been the source of all the problems plaguing The Highlands. With only one enchanted arrow to disperse the evil mass back into the world and restore the balance, our heroes and allies, joined by Riku, battled Drill Org, Dio Brando and Regina and succeeded. Dio Brando and Regina escaped, while the sixth _Gaoranger_, _Gao Silver_, arrived and with the help of Sora and the others, destroyed Drill Org. But it may all be for naught, for Maleficent infiltrated Radiant Garden and took Tess away. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 8: Dark Ritual**

**…Maleficent's Cavern…**

"I don't care what Maleficent will think," said Dio Brando as he and Regina glared at each other, while Lady Tremaine watched from the sidelines, "I'm not going back to that world, not now anyway."

"But the Keyblade Wielders and their allies will be weak from the battle!" said Regina, "We can ambush and destroy them!"

"Normally I'd jump at the chance to crush my enemies," said Dio Brando, "but not today."

"Why, I do believe you're afraid," said Lady Tremaine, "but of what? Or is it 'whom.'"

"I know," said Regina, "you're afraid of Riku."

"What!?" exclaimed Dio Brando, "no! I'm not afraid of that brat! I welcome another fight with him, and this time I'll crush him for good!"

"Then why not go back now?" Regina asked. "now, before Riku recovers from the battle."

"He's afraid of what Riku can do," said Lady Tremaine, "admit it, you're afraid of him!"

"I fear no one!" snapped Dio Brando, "just…he was able to keep up with me without a Stand. I don't know how he did it. Was it magic? Or a psychic power I've yet to encounter? I just don't know how he did it! And for all I know, Sora and the other Keyblade brats can do the same thing!"

"So, you are afraid," said Xehanort as he walked into the room.

"And just how did you get here?" Regina asked, "and when did you arrive?"

"I've been here for quite some time," said Xehanort, "just out of sight."

"You left the base?" Dio Brando asked, "and left Insano there?" he laughed cruelly, "don't expect to find the place in one piece when you get back."

"I'm well aware that Insano is rather unstable," said Xehanort, "fortunately, I've taken…precautions."

"What kind of precautions?" Dio Brando asked.

"I locked him inside his laboratory," said Xehanort.

At that Dio Brando laughed viciously, "oh, he won't like that."

"True," said Xehanort, "assuming he wishes to leave the lab before I return. Last I saw of him, he was completely engrossed in his experiment on Gaston, and should continue to be occupied for some time now."

"But what if your lunatic's experiment turns out to be volatile?" Regina asked.

"Indeed," said Lady Tremaine, "what if your mad scientist indivertibly destroys your base?"

"I've also taken that into account," said Xehanort, "when I had Insano's lab commissioned, I installed several safety measures. Should any of his experiments endanger the castle, a force field will surround the lab and only that will be destroyed."

"Brilliant," said Lady Tremaine, "quite brilliant."

"How so?" Regina asked.

"Not only did he take the proper precautions," said Lady Tremaine, she then whispered to Regina, "he also told us that his base is a castle."

"Indeed," whispered Regina, "but which castle?"

"I'm sure that Maleficent will try to find out," said Lady Tremaine.

Just then a Dark Corridor opened up and from it emerged Maleficent and Tess.

"Speak of the devil," said Lady Tremaine.

"Welcome, Tess," said Maleficent as the Dark Corridor closed up behind them, "enjoy your stay in my home, while you can."

"Whatever," said Tess in a neutral tone.

"So, you got the brat while we were doing all the hard work," said Dio Brando, "I don't know if I want to kiss you or kill you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," said Maleficent. "Now," she then sent out a message via magic, "to bring The Lord of Illusions back here."

All of a sudden, Tess blinked and came to her senses, "what…no! No way am I going with that color changing freak!" she then summoned her Keyblade and aimed it at Maleficent, "and you! I trusted you!"

"Which only goes to show you that friendship is nonexistence," said Maleficent. If she was afraid at all of the Keyblade that Tess was holding barely an inch from her throat, she didn't show it.

"Well, whatever the case," said Tess, "I'm going to do my best to rip your twisted soul out of Penny's body!"

"Oh really?" Dio Brando asked as he smiled viciously, while Regina and Lady Tremaine also smiled wickedly, "and just what can you do all by yourself?"

"Plenty!" said Tess. She then went invisible, but then immediately reappeared. She gasped in exhaustion and fell to her knees, her Keyblade vanishing from her hands.

"It appears that you are at a disadvantage," said Maleficent.

Just then The Lord of Illusions appeared in the room, "well," he said as he brushed some dust from his outfit, "that wasn't very pleasant at all," he then saw Tess in her exhausted state, "and here she is, at long last; Tess Thatcher, finally ready to meet her destiny."

At that Tess glared up at the trickster with hateful eyes, "you…you bastard! Why? Why are you doing this to me? What the hell did I ever do to your master?"

"Nothing," said The Lord of Illusions, "it's what my master wants with you, which he'll reveal to you when he arrives!" he then sent off a message spell, "which should be very soon."

He then looked at Maleficent and Xehanort, "I thank you for your assistance, and my master thanks you as well. You shall be properly compensated for your troubles."

"Compensated?" Regina asked.

"We did all the dirty work," said Dio Brando, "while all you did was do a few flashy tricks. Now you want to claim all the credit!"

"My illusions aren't flashy!" said the trickster in an annoyed tone, "and of course I shall take the credit! It was my plan after all."

"Your plan?" Maleficent asked, "you were making such a fool of yourself, you came to us for help. It was I whom delivered Tess to your master's hands."

"That's right," said Xehanort, "you kept failing at your master's plans, where as all Maleficent had to do was wait for the right opportunity to strike. She succeeded where you failed."

"You know," said Tess, "I could sit here all day and listen to you goobers argue about who gets the credit, but then I'd be bored out of my skull. I don't care who wins, but we all know who the real loser here is," she glared up at The Lord of Illusions.

"What are you talking about?" the trickster asked.

"I'm talking about you, loser!" said Tess, "you've tried to take me on that fake Valkasia by making me fall in love with you. We all know how that ended. Then you tried to take me on Radiant Garden, while also trying to kill everyone there. That plan also failed. I don't know what you tried to do just now to Sora and the others, but judging by your wardrobe malfunction, they clearly kicked your ass!"

"They sure did," laughed Dio Brando, while Regina also laughed.

"Silence!" snapped The Lord of Illusions.

"And then there's the fact that you couldn't kidnap me at all," said Tess, "you had to get Maleficent to possessed my friend's body in order to get me."

"As a matter of fact," said Maleficent, "I have been in this body for some time now, long before these incidences began."

"Well excuse me then," said Tess, "I'll get to how wrong you being in Penny is soon enough," she then glared at The Lord of Illusions, "but you, for all your boastings and powers, you're just a big phony who couldn't even kidnap a helpless girl."

"She's goading him," said Xehanort to Maleficent, "she wants him angry."

"I can assume why," said Maleficent.

"Shut up!" snapped the trickster, "I won't stand to be insulted like this!"

"Well, I can't stand either," said Tess, "so we're pretty much equal on one level or so."

"You are nothing!" exclaimed The Lord of Illusions, "nothing but the means to my master's ends!"

"If I'm just a tool, then what does that make you?" Tess asked, "cannon fodder? And such horrible dresser at that."

"You bitch!" snapped the trickster. He then lunged forward, grabbed Tess by the throat and began strangling her, "shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!"

Tess offered no resistance as the trickster cut off her air, she merely closed her eyes and waited for death to take her, praying that one day she and Riku would be reunited in The Great Majority.

Just then a black portal opened up and from it emerged the black-robbed man, the master.

"Be still, my friend!" said the sorcerer as he pointed at The Lord of Illusions, violently forcing the trickster away from Tess. The Lord of Illusions was flung against the wall, while Tess coughed for air and collapsed to the ground.

"She insulted me, master," said The Lord of Illusions as he got back up, "she insulted my fashion sense!"

"Well, it's about time you got that kind of kick in the head," said the sorcerer, "so just back away and calm down."

"No! I will not!" snapped the trickster, "I demand satisfaction against her!"

"You'll get what's owed to you and nothing else," said the sorcerer, "so sit down and be still, Leslie!"

At that Dio Brando and Regina could barely contain their laugher.

"Leslie?" Dio Brando asked, "your name is Leslie? That's a girl's name!"

"Shut up!" snapped The Lord of Illusions, "Leslie's a boy's name too!"

"Well," said Tess in a hoarse, raspy voice from her near strangulation, "from where I'm at, you certainly more girl than boy, but that's just my opinion."

"I'll kill her!" snapped the trickster as he moved towards Tess again, "I'll kill the little bitch!"

"I said be still, Leslie!" snapped the sorcerer as he cast a full body bind spell on The Lord of Illusions. The trickster froze in mid step as he went completely rigid and fell face first onto the floor.

"Good help is so hard to find these days," said the sorcerer. He then addressed Maleficent, "Now that that bit of unpleasantness is behind us, I great you, Mistress of all Evil, in the name of the darkness. And you, Xehanort, I also greet you in the name of the darkness."

"You seem to know us," said Xehanort, "yet your identity remains a conundrum?"

"Indeed," said Maleficent.

"Oh, I do apologize," said the hooded sorcerer, "I've lived for so long, I tend to forget my manners." He then lowered his hood, revealing a bald, pasty white head with black eyes that seemed to dim the surrounding light around the man, as if they were draining the luminance. His face seemed ordinary enough, except for a thick layer of makeup that completely covered his head. There was a slight scent of spoiled meat coming from him.

"I've had so many names," said the sorcerer, "so many lives, sometimes I've even been female, quite interesting experiences. But despite my many identities, I am and always shall be The Puppeteer."

"It's you!" said Tess. She sat up and tried to get to her feet, "you're the one who turned Lyssa Delgado and Queen Danielle against each other!"

"Lyssa and Danielle," said the sorcerer, The Puppeteer, "ah, yes, I remember them well. They were a most interesting project, one that provided a most amusing result."

"_Amusing!"_ exclaimed Tess as she managed to stand up, "you made them try to kill each other! Lyssa and Danielle were best friends who loved each other like sisters. You turned that love into hate and made them try to kill each other! You made Lyssa murder Danielle!"

"And then Lyssa tried to murder me!" said The Puppeteer, "and what a brilliant display of dark magic it was! Even after all my years, the experience of surviving The Armageddon Spell has forever been engraved into my mind." He then smiled in a disarming way, "but this is hardly the introduction I had imagined between us, Tess. I've waited almost seventeen years to see you. I've been watching you from afar, ever since you were born."

"What?" Tess asked, "you've been spying on me?"

"Not spying," said The Puppeteer, "observing, watching you grow into the amazing and powerful young woman you are. I was watching as you were born on your home world of Azati VII, watched as that thief Alegra, and her insipid sidekick, took you from your rightful family and abandoned you on Metamore during the tyranny of Phobos."

The sorcerer then looked remorseful, "I cannot tell you how many times I wanted to come to your rescue, yet I had to let you live and grow with the freedom to make mistakes and learn from those mistakes. The hardest of times was when that out of control maniac, Phobos, sentenced you to a slow death of rape and torture.

"But then you discovered your power of invisibility, a power I knew you were born with but had to grow into on your own. I also knew that you would become a Keyblade Wielder and was willing to wait until your Keyblade chose you.

"I admit, what you did with your power, your spree of murder and revenge, both shocked and intrigued me. I had hoped you would become a woman of grace, beauty wisdom, power and most of all, authority, that you would become a respectable leader.

"Instead you lived the life of a vigilante whom was on the verge of losing her mind and heart to the darkness. I may be a grand adept of the dark arts, yet I know where to draw the line when it comes to the darkness, and had Sora and his fellow Keyblade Wielders hadn't shown up when they did, you would have been lost forever.

"But then you abandoned your thirst for revenge and acquired your Keyblade. You then began your madcap journey across worlds, time and space, and I was there with you all the way, always close yet far away."

"But why?" Tess asked, "why have you been watching me?"

"If only you knew," said The Lord of Illusions as the full body bind wore off and he got up, "if you knew, you'd wish I had strangled you."

"I was hoping you'd kill me!" snapped Tess, "I'm sorry I wanted it now, but at the time I lost hope for a rescue. I guess I wasn't thinking straight and wanted to die before anything else happened to me."

"A very foolish maneuver on your part," said The Puppeteer, "a very foolish maneuver indeed. Hope can move mountains, yet by now you should realize that no one is coming to rescue you, not Riku, not Sora, not Kairi, not even that brilliant yet still foolish young alchemist, Aiden, none of your friends is coming."

"I was afraid you'd say that," said Tess, even though she was still hoping that her friends would burst in at any second, "so, what now? You're going to take control of me? Force me to use my Keyblade to commit acts of evil?"

"If I wanted to simply take control of you," said the sorcerer, "I would have done so by now and not gone through the elaborate and time-consuming process of weakening your soul. Look at your birthmark."

Tess looked at the back of her left hand where she had a birthmark in the shape of a brown Keyblade. But then to her shock and horror, the birthmark had turned black.

"Carmen told us that you'd mark your next vessel," said Tess in a distant tone, "and that the mark turns black when you're about to possess the vessel."

"Yes," said The Puppeteer, "you, Tess Thatcher, are to be my next vessel."

"As I suspected," said Maleficent.

"I too had my suspicions," said Xehanort, "it pleases me to know that my intuition hasn't faded in my elder years."

"But that's not going to happen!" snapped Tess, "I won't let you take my body!" she glared irately at the vile sorcerer, "but even if I can't stop you, Riku and the others will come and stop you! You're not going to get away with this!"

"I already have, my dear Tess," said The Puppeteer, "I already have!"

* * *

**…The Highlands…**

"I can't believe it," said Riku, "how could Tess be gone?"

"That's what Aiden said," said Sora, "I don't know how, but I believe him."

"Which is why we've got to get back to Radiant Garden," said Kairi. She looked at Merida, her friends and family and the _Gaorangers_, "I'm sorry we have to leave so soon, but our friend needs us."

"We understand completely," said King Fergus.

"Go, help your friend," said Queen Elinor.

"But don't think that this is the end," said Merida, "no, not after we've been through so much." she then eyed Malcolm as if saying that they have unfinished business.

"You'd better believe that this isn't the end," said Malcolm, "we do have unfinished business between us," he then walked up to King Fergus and Queen Elinor, "your majesties, with your blessing, I'd like to correspond with Merida." he then looked at the three young lords, "and your permission as well."

"If yer asking to write to Merida, ye'll get no complains from us," said Young Macintosh.

"Aye," said Wee Dingwall, "we're all friends, but if Merida wants to have a long distance relationship with another man, all the better for her." At that Young MacGuffin said something incoherent that was surely in agreement.

"Yer forgetting one thing, Malcolm," said Merida, "Ah never said ah wanted to write to ye."

"Oh, well," said Malcolm in a disappointed tone, "if that's what you want, then…"

"Ah'm kidding, ye big fool!" laughed Merida, "of course ah want to exchange letters with ye!"

"You do?" said a very happy Malcolm, "that's great! Just hold on a second!" he then cast a spell that summoned a pair of writing desks that were the size of modern day laptops, each one with a roll of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink, "the writing desks are enchanted to sent letters from one world to another, so wherever I am, we'll always be able to communicate. Also, the quill is always sharp, while the ink and parchment are never ending."

"This is a brilliant display of magic, young man," said Merlin, "are you sure you are happy on the path of a warrior?"

"It's what I want," said Malcolm. He then began writing a short message on his writing desk, testing the set out.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kairi asked, "you told us that you've got bad handwriting."

"Huh?" Malcolm asked, "oh, right, I did say that. Well," he then dropped the quill and spoke in a deflated tone, "well, this was a waste of time and magic."

"What are ye talking about?" Merida asked as the words that Malcolm wrote on his parchment scroll appeared on hers, "ah can read yer handwriting just fine."

"You can?" Malcolm asked.

"As clear as day," said Merida. "It's no worse than mine." She then smiled brightly, "this is a wonderful gift, thank ye."

"You're welcome," said Malcolm as he smiled with equal brightness.

"I think they like each other," said Sora to Riku.

"Is it that obvious?" Riku asked in an annoyed tone, "can we get going already? Every second we delay is another second that Tess is in danger!"

"We know," said Kairi, "but there's still more people to say goodbye to."

"Who said anything about saying goodbye to us?" Red asked, "we're coming with you!" at that Yellow, Blue, Black, White and Silver all nodded in agreement.

"Don't argue with us," said Blue, "we've got unfinished business with that Illusion guy."

"He's responsible for so much evil," said White, "and his master is responsible for so much more."

"And he instigated the kidnapping of your friend," said Silver, "We haven't met Tess yet, but she's as much our friend as you guys are."

"No way are we going to let the enemy get away with taking her," said Black, _"Neba Giba!"_

"_**That's right," **_said Yellow in engrish, _"Neba Giba!"_

"_Neba Giba," _said Sora, "never give up."

"I never said anything about giving up," said Riku, "and of course they can come with us."

"Then let's go," said Sora.

Within seconds the portal to Radiant Garden was opened. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Malcolm, Lara, Merlin and the _Gaorangers _said a hasty goodbye to the highlanders, with Malcolm taking a few seconds to make his goodbye to Merida a bit more deeper.

Finally Sora and the others entered the portal, which vanished after them.

"Ah've got a feelin' that this isn't the last we'll see of them," said King Fergus to Queen Elinor.

"Ah also feel that our daughter will never be the same," said Queen Elinor as she saw Merida looking at the writing desk, then up at the stars, as if she was trying to find the world that the strange young magic user with the Keyblade had come from.

* * *

**…Merlin's House…Radiant Garden…**

"Alright, Aiden," said Kairi, "just start from the beginning."

"I already told you guys what happened!" exclaimed Aiden, "Maleficent took Tess!"

"You did already tell us this," said Riku, "so why are we wasting time like this?"

"Because if we go off halfcocked, we'll never save Tess," said Kairi, "we've got to know the facts," she looked at Aiden, "now, please start from the beginning."

At that Aiden looked highly exasperated at Kairi's questioning, while Riku looked like he was ready to punch a hole in the wall. As for Sora, he just wanted to get things moving again, as did Malcolm, while Lara and Merlin waited nearby as they shared a pot of tea.

But the two of them sighed and calmed down a bit.

"Alright," said Aiden, "from the beginning. You, Kairi, Sora and Malcolm, went with Merlin and Lara on their errand, Riku was with Tess and I went with Ansem, Leon and Quistis inside The Grid to work on the tracking program. As far as I know, the program was finished.

"But what we didn't count on was that Doctor Insano had left a virus in the system to trap Ansem. We had to fight our way past an endless horde of data-type Heartless and risk being trapped in Space Paranoids forever.

"It seemed hopeless, that we would never make it to the exit in time. Even with Tron helping us, things were still hopeless. But then Young Watari countered the virus and we got out, completely exhausted but alive. I'm not ashamed to admit it, though both Leon and Quistis wouldn't say it, but we were all so tired that we all fell asleep.

"That's when the voice, the very one that lead me to being a Keyblade Wielder and gave me all the alchemic formulas in my head, warned me that Maleficent was here and Tess was in danger. I woke up and tried to get to Tess, but I was too late. Maleficent had Tess under some sort of whammy and they both just walked out of the world. I tried to stop them but was still too tired to fight. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry," said Riku in a distant tone. He then stood up and glared at Aiden, "you're sorry." He then walked over to Aiden, "you're sorry? Tess is gone and you're sorry!"

"Riku, don't do it!" exclaimed Sora as he and Kairi stood up.

"Do what?" Riku asked. "I was just asking Aiden for the truth."

"I am sorry!" exclaimed Aiden as he stood up, "I tried everything I could to save Tess. If I had been just one minute earlier, maybe I could have done something else, but I tried my best, that's all I could have done."

"Well, your best wasn't good enough," said Riku.

"Just chill, Riku!" said Leon as he, Quistis, Ansem, Aerith and Cid, walked into the room, "Aiden did what he could."

"Now's not the time to let your anger and desperation rule your sanity," said Ansem.

"We'll find Tess," said Aerith, "we'll find her and bring her back to you."

"How?" Riku demanded.

"With that tracking program that Ansem had us help make," said Aiden, "it should be working by now," he then looked at Ansem, "right?"

"It would have been running by now," said Ansem, "but both Young Watari and Tron insisted that they run a complete scan of the grid to ensure that Insano hadn't left any more of his surprises in the system. As soon as they're done checking for malicious data, they'll run the program."

"And how much longer is that going to take?" Sora asked.

"It will be finished when it's finished," said Ansem, "they're checking for anything that was buried deep within the system, deep enough for normal security scans to overlook. But then the program should lock onto the source of the soul draining."

"Uh…I think we have a problem with that," said Sora.

"Tess is gone," said Kairi, "without here, how can we trace the source of the soul draining?"

"What? Oh…" said Aiden in a deflated tone, "I…didn't take that into account."

"Then we'll never find her," said Riku in a defeated tone.

"On the contrary," said Merlin, "there is still a chance for success." he then held up the amulet that he had Tess wear to shield her soul from the attack, "when I gave this to Tess, it copied the resonation of her soul, and the force that was sapping her soul is still attacking it."

"I know, it's confusing," said Lara, "it in a way, we tricked the enemy into giving us a trail to follow."

"So all we have to do is wait for the program to show us the way," said Sora.

"Yeah, but in the meantime, Maleficent is doing who know what to Tess," said Malcolm, "for all we know, she could be torturing Tess as we speak, or worse."

"How could it possibly be worse?" Riku asked.

"Maleficent could be holding Tess as a hostage," said Malcolm, "to make us surrender, or give Maleficent something she wants. Or maybe, she could use Tess as a bargaining chip with The Lord of Illusions and his master."

"Then what can we do about it?" Sora asked.

"Nothing but wait," said Ansem.

"Figures," said Kairi.

"In the meantime," said Quistis, "we can get to know this latest batch of heroes from another world that you've brought back with you."

"Just where are they?" Leon asked.

"The _Gaorangers_?" Sora asked, "last we saw them they were outside, talking with Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka."

"Oh, well, I'm sure those four will keep the new guys occupied," said Leon.

"While all we can do is stit and wait," said Sora.

"Anyone care to learn Triple Triad?" Quistis asked as she pulled out a deck of cards, "back home at Balbum Garden, I'm known as The King of the Cards."

"Don't do it, Sora!" said Leon in a serious tone, "if you value your sanity, stay away from Triple Triad. I played so much of that game, it's a wonder I didn't go crazy."

"It's not that bad," said Quistis, "the basics of the game are easy enough; it's trying to remember all the rule variations that'll drive you nuts."

"With all due respect, Quistis," said Kairi, "we'll stick with some normal card games."

"Well, if you want things to be boring," said Quistis as she put her Triple Triad deck away and then pulled out a regular deck of playing cards, "I guess I can settle for Stud Poker." She then looked at Leon, "that's assuming Squall here has no objections to a little poker."

"Not really," said Leon, "that's assuming Sora and the others are ready to lose a whole lot of money."

"Money is something I've got enough to lose," said Aiden as he pulled out several small pieces of gold he had transmuted from base metals."

"My mom and dad taught me how to play poker," said Lara as she sat down, "deal me in."

"You sure?" Quistis asked.

"Positive," said Lara as she summoned a Munny pouch.

"I've got a feeling that this is about to get interesting," said Kairi.

"I wish Riku felt the same," said Sora as he watched Riku slump into his chair, a miserable look on his face.

* * *

**…Maleficent's Cavern…**

"Now," said The Puppeteer, "we shall proceed with the ritual," he looked at Maleficent, "with your permission, I see no reason why it cannot be performed in your residence."

"I see no reason not to perform it her either," said Maleficent, "yet I wonder, why not perform it in your residence? Is there some reason why you do not wish us there?"

"Let's just say that my home has some highly valuable and sensitive magical equipment," said The Puppeteer, "I have things that have existed since the beginning of time, items that could influence the minds of millions and change the course of destiny for entire worlds. I have potential weapons of mass destruction and so on and so fourth." He then stopped as he was struck by a sudden fit of coughing that sprayed droplets of black blood on the floor.

"How revolting!" exclaimed Lady Tremaine as she placed a lace handkerchief over her mouth and nose, while Regina summoned one as well.

"Uh…this is kind of a stupid question," said Dio Brando, "but, are you sick, man?"

"I'm dieing," said The Puppeteer in a matter of fact tone as he wiped a few drops of black blood from his lips, "or rather, my current host is dieing. Fortunately, my new body is ready."

"No!" shouted Tess, "hell no! No way am I letting you use my body for your sick games!"

"You think that I do what I do just for my amusement?" the vile sorcerer asked, "well, I do a lot to keep myself amused, I am thousands of years old. When you live long enough, a lot that you enjoy becomes boring and you need to seek out new forms of entertainment. But what I truly seek is control, the power to control the lives and destinies of others, hence my name. For many a millennium I have manipulated the lives of countless peoples on countless worlds, sometimes just an individual, other times entire nations and worlds.

"I have brought about the rise and fall of empires, made dreams and nightmares come true, united potential lovers and torn other relationships apart. I have used my talents for both good and evil, but always, it was for the power, for the control.

"With each new body I indwell, my powers increase, and with your powers, Tess, especially your Keyblade, I shall become a true master of the multi-verse!"

"I'd rather die!" snapped Tess, "I'll kill myself before I let you use me that way!"

"You won't have any say in the matter," said The Puppeteer, "you've had nearly seventeen years of freedom, freedom that I have granted you. Now is the time for you to pay the bill."

"I owe you nothing!" exclaimed Tess, "nothing!"

"You owe me everything," said the vile sorceress. He then stopped to cough up more black blood. He then took out a black handkerchief and used it to wipe his mouth, unintentionally removing some of his makeup. The patch of his skin revealed was that of a decaying corpse.

"I do believe you're rotting away," said Xehanort, while Dio Brando, Maleficent and the others looked on with disgust in their eyes.

"It's the price I pay for immortality," said The Puppeteer, "my host gains a hundred years of perfect health and youth, then my body begins to fall apart. That's why the ritual must be performed without delay."

The vile sorcerer then summoned a large stone table engraved with dark runes and an inverted pentagram, then a circle of black candles that were lit with purple flames.

"Pick Tess up and place her on the table," said The Puppeteer.

"You're not going to get away with this!" said Tess as Dio Brando scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the table.

"Oh give it a rest, babe," said Dio Brando, "you don't even have the strength to resist."

"Just give in to your fate," said Lady Tremaine.

"No!" shouted Tess as Dio Brando placed her on the table, "you can't do this! You can't!"

"Deny it all you want, Tess," said The Puppeteer, "you'll only make yourself hoarse. Now, aren't you wondering why I've weakened your soul? It's to make room for mine. I can control minds with ease, but to transfer my soul into another body, I must weaken the host first, which I've done. Now…let us begin!"

The purple-flamed candles flashed brighter as the rest of the lights in the room darkened as The Puppeteer began chanting in a language that dripped with dark magic. Tess suddenly froze up as her clothes vanished, only to be replaced by two strategically placed black cloth strips to provide a fragment of modesty, leaving the rest of her body revealed.

She then grimaced in pain as black markings began appearing on her skin, forming into dark runes.

"Just what is he doing to her?" Dio Brando asked.

"Preparing her body for the soul transfer," said The Lord of Illusions, his voice dripping with vile joy, "and to infuse her with his wickedness!"

The chanting from The Puppeteer increased in volume and intensity as the black runes on Tess became more complex, as well as lines between the runes that began to converge on her heart, eventually forming an inverted pentagram.

"The first step is complete," said The Puppeteer, "and now for the second step," he then summoned a brazier that was lit with purple flames. In his hands was now a wax doll that was the exact likeness of Tess, down to the most minute of details.

"I spent days carving this," said the vile sorcerer as he held the wax doll up for all in the cavern to see, "do you know what it represents?"

"I can guess," said Xehanort.

"So can I," said Tess in a fearful tone as she looked at the wax doll.

"It's your soul, Tess!" exclaimed The Puppeteer, "the more detailed the doll, the more of your soul it absorbed. Now there is only a fragment of your soul left in your body. Oh, in time you might recover, even more so if this," he held the doll in front of her face, "were returned to you. But I can't have that, now can I?"

The vile sorcerer then chanted another line of dark magic and threw the wax doll onto the fire. Instantly, just as the doll began melting, Tess screamed in agony as she felt the fire burning her stolen soul

"This is dark magic at its purest!" said Maleficent as she smiled with wicked glee, "the destruction of innocence! It is exquisite!"

* * *

**…Merlin's House…Radiant Garden…**

As Sora joined in on a new hand of poker, playing against Aiden, Lara and Quistis, he saw Riku gasp in pain and fall out of his chair.

"Riku!" exclaimed Kairi as she and the others rushed over to help him up. They all saw the look of pain and fear on his face.

"What is it, man?" Malcolm asked.

"It's Tess," said Riku in a frightened tone, "she's being burned! Her soul is burning! I can feel it!"

"It's his bond with Tess," said Merlin, "they are soul mates, so one would no doubt feel the agony of the other."

"This is more than agony," said Riku, "we've got to do something! We've got to find her! Now!"

"We can't!" said Kairi, "we don't know where to find her yet!"

"We have to wait for the tracking program," said Sora

"I don't care!" shouted Riku, "I'll find her myself!" He then headed for the door.

"Wait, you can't!" said Sora, "you can't go off on your own!"

"Try and stop me!" said Riku, "you want to stop me, Sora?" he then summoned his Keyblade, "go on, I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"You're being highly irrational, young man," said Ansem, "the program will be ready when its ready."

"All the while Tess is being mutilated down to her very core!" shouted Riku, "I can't wait, I just can't!"

"Yes you can," said Malcolm, "if I have to, I'll make you wait."

"Just you try it!" said Riku as he raised his Keyblade.

"Okay," said Malcolm. He then cast a spell that knocked Riku completely unconscious. Sora and Kairi rushed to catch him before he fell face first onto the floor.

"He'll be zonked out for about fifteen minutes," said Malcolm as Sora and Kairi carried Riku over to a chair.

"We'll think of something else by then," said Sora.

"I'm open to suggestions," said Aiden, "I've been going over all the weird alchemic formulas in my head, but none of them have given me any ideas on how to save Tess."

"We can't give up," said Kairi, "we can't abandon Tess, we've got to save her, we've just got to."

* * *

**…Maleficent's Cavern…**

By now the wax doll had completely melted, and with it all of Tess's stolen soul. As for Tess, she had passed out from the agony, laying limply on the table.

"Step two is complete," said The Puppeteer. He then pulled out a crystal flask that contained a pale blue liquid, "and now for stage three, the erasure of her heart."

"What does that imply?" Maleficent asked.

"I'm going to purge her heart's memories," said The Puppeteer, "all of Tess' experiences, the memories recorded in her mind, they belong to me now, and they shall be mine when I absorb the remaining spark of her soul. But the memories of her heart, now those will be more difficult to take. So instead of doing that, I shall simply remove them from the picture," he held up the flash, "behold! The Waters of Forgetfulness! Three drops on her heart and she will be an empty shell."

All of a sudden, Tess gave out a very loud gasp and from her emerged a small white light, about the size of a marble, yet shone as bright as the sun. The assembled villains were repulsed by the light, backing away and shielding their eyes from.

"What is that horrible light?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"It's Tess!" exclaimed The Puppeteer, "or rather, what's left of her soul! Somehow it escaped her body!"

The light that was the remnant of Tess' soul began zooming around the chamber, darting about like a firefly. The villains ducked out of reflex to avoid the intense luminance.

"Don't just avoid it like frightened children!" snapped The Puppeteer, "catch it!"

"I will, master!" exclaimed The Lord of Illusions. He tried to grab the soul light, but as he tried to cup his hands around it, the trickster cried out in pain. He backed away with his hands severely blistered.

"Catch it!" snapped The Puppeteer, "do not let it escape!"

"This cavern is completely cut off from the outside world," said Maleficent, "only with magic can one come and go."

But then the magic mirror shimmered and rippled, becoming a makeshift portal. The soul light then flew into the mirror, which became solid after it left.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Dio Brando asked.

"I do believe that what's left of Tess' soul has escaped," said Regina.

"True," said The Puppeteer in an irate tone, "she has abandoned her body and fled like a coward. I honestly thought better of her."

"But how did her soul leave her body?" Lady Regina asked.

At that the vile sorcerer paused in thought, "I have my suspicions. Alegra, time and time again she has opposed me, she and her bitch of a sidekick, Sylvia."

"Sylvia," said Maleficent thoughtfully, "that name…it is familiar to me somewhat."

"This is of little concern to us," said Xehanort, "that speck of a soul is now lost somewhere and without a body. How long can it possibly last before it is extinguished?"

"Bare minutes," said The Puppeteer, "I had hoped to extinguish it myself when I took possession of her body, absorbing it into my own, but…what's done is done." He then walked over to Tess' body, which was as unmoving and oblivious to the world as a vegetable.

"This has done nothing but make things much easier for me," said the vile sorcerer, "now, step three!" he then poured three drops of the pale blue liquid over Tess' heart, the water absorbing into her body on contact.

"Her heart is now a blank slate," said The Puppeteer, "and now for the final step!" he then chanted another spell that reverberated throughout the cavern.

With the spell complete, the body of The Puppeteer fell to the ground and rotted away within seconds, leaving a dark purple, almost black, light the size of a volleyball that pulsed with evil. It then hovered over to Tess' body and fell onto it, absorbing itself into the body.

"It is accomplished!" said The Lord of Illusions in a voice full of vile joy, "The Puppeteer is reborn!"

Tess opened her eyes, which were now black as night. She sat up, looked around, then looked down at her body, "ah, yes, I was right to choose Tess," said The Puppeteer's voice that reverberated with Tess' voice, "not only is she powerful, she's also quite the looker."

She got off of the table and walked over to the mirror and admired her reflection, "yes, this will do quite nicely for the next hundred years."

"Master…aren't you feeling a little underdressed?" The Lord of Illusions asked.

"Why, yes I do feel a bit exposed," said The Puppeteer. She then summoned a black body suit that accented her figure, then added calf-length leather boots, a black cape, black gloves and a black diadem with a dark purple crystal. She then held out her right hand and summoned a Keyblade, exactly identical to Tess's, only this one was all black and pulsed with a vile purple light.

"Much better," said The Puppeteer, "so much better."

* * *

**…Merlin's House…Radiant Garden...**

Just then a portal opened up in the room and from it emerged a the soul spark.

"What the?" exclaimed Sora as the marble-sized white light began zooming around the room, "what is that thing?" He and the others then ducked to avoid the spark, but then it zoomed up to Kairi and entered her body. Kairi gasped in shock and collapsed to the floor.

"Kairi!" exclaimed Sora and Aiden as they rushed over to her.

"I…I'm alright," said Kairi as Sora and Aiden helped her to a chair, "just…shook up. What was that?"

"I have my suspicions," said Merlin, "but I can't be sure without further investigation."

"Whatever you're going to do," said Kairi as she crossed her arms across her chest, her face showing an expression of discomfort, "do it quick, I feel really strange right now."

"Strange how?" Ansem asked.

"I…it's like…" said Kairi, "like I'm overstuffed, that there's more of me within me that there should be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, "what's wrong with you, Kairi?"

All of a sudden Kairi's head lowered and her eyes closed. A few seconds she raised her head and opened her eyes, only now they weren't her normal blue, but with one eye a different shade of blue and the other green.

"I…I made it…" said Kairi, only her voice was now reverberating with Tess' voice, "I'm back."

"Tess?" Sora asked in a very confused tone, "is…is that you?"

"Well who do you think it is?" Tess asked, "Queen Elyon?"

"But…how?" Aiden asked, "how are…are you dead? Is Kairi channeling you?"

"Oh good grief, I hope I'm not dead," said Tess, "at least…I hope my body is still alive." Kairi's head then lowered and her eyes closed. When they opened, they were here normal blue.

"What just happened?" Kairi asked in her normal voice, "I felt like someone else was talking through me."

She blinked and her eyes were now blue and green again, "That was me talking," she said in the double reverberating voice, "I'm sorry, Kairi, but I think we're stuck with each other."

"It is Tess!" exclaimed Malcolm.

"Tess?!" exclaimed Riku as he jumped out of his chair. He rushed over to Kairi, "Tess?! Is it really you?!" he then grabbed Kairi's arms tightly.

"Easy, Riku!" exclaimed Tess, "I'm happy to see you, but you're hurting us both!" she blinked and Kairi's eyes were back to normal.

"Let go of me, Riku!" snapped Kairi, "seriously, you're going to break my arms like that!"

"Oh sorry!" said Riku as he released Kairi and backed away, "really, sorry. But…how did Tess get into you?"

"It's not completely Tess," said Merlin, "or rather, just her soul."

"What's left of her soul," said Lara, "normally a soul is about the size of a baseball, sometimes a bit bigger, but that white spark was only a fraction as big."

Kairi then blinked and Tess' eyes appeared, "it was The Puppeteer, he's been sapping my soul!"

"The Puppeteer?" Sora asked, "the sorcerer that Carmen warned us about? But he was destroyed."

"Lyssa Delgado blew him up with The Armageddon Spell," said Aiden.

"He lived through it," said Tess, "and now he's taken my body as his new host. He had me chosen ever since I was born. My birthmark, it was his doing. He's been spying on me my whole life, waiting for me to grow up enough for him to weaken my soul and put his inside me, and by now he's done so."

She blinked and Kairi spoke, "what can we do?" She blinked and her eyes were those of Tess' again.

"I don't know," said Tess, "I'm still trying to figure out how I got away in the first place. One minute I was screaming my lungs out as that rotting bastard burned the stolen parts of my soul, then I…heard a voice."

"What voice?" Aiden asked in a suspicious tone.

"A voice telling me not to be afraid," said Tess, "that I could get away and be safe with my friends. The next thing I knew, I felt like I weighed nothing. I then looked down and saw my body laying on that horrible table and realized that I was having an out of body experience. I panicked then and flew around the chamber. I saw Maleficent, in Penny Dubois's body, I owe her for that by the way. I also saw that asshole, The Lord of Illusions, as well as Xehanort, Sephiroth, Dio Brando and two of Maleficent's cronies."

"We know that the former evil queen is working with her," said Sora, "but who's the other?"

"Never saw her before," said Tess, "anyway, the rotting bastard and the other baddies tried to catch me, even though that trickster bastard couldn't touch me."

"A villain such as The Lord of Illusions could never hope to touch a soul as bright as Tess," said Merlin, "though she's not a Princess of Heart, her soul has remained free of any dark taint, despite the horrors of her youth."

"Glad to know I'm not completely inept," said Tess. She blinked and her eyes turned all blue again.

"Well don't keep us in suspense," said Kairi, "what happened next?" she then blinked again and her eyes turned blue and green.

"I'm getting to that," said Tess, "don't push me. Anyway, as the baddies were trying to catch me, I heard the voice again, telling me to head for the magic mirror. A portal was already open there, so I flew in. Next thing I know, I'm here and I'm inside Kairi and I'm not sorry to say that it's kinda cramped in here."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Kairi, "so, what now?"

Just then the air shimmered and the strange woman whom had been appearing before Tess, appeared before our heroes, "now, we plan."

"You!" snapped Tess. She, through Kairi, stood up and walked over to the woman, "you knew all along what was going on! You knew that The Puppeteer was targeting me! You knew he was going to weaken my soul and steal my body, and you did nothing! Where's my razor? I'll cut your throat!"

"You have every right to be angry with me, Tess," said the strange woman, "but I was under instructions to keep silent, to watch over you from a distance, to be your guardian."

"Well, you did a pretty bad job at that," said an irate Tess, "I ought to break your head open!"

"Don't!" shouted Lara, "that's my grandma!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tess and Aiden.

"I beg your pardon, young lady," said the strange woman to Lara, "I don't have a granddaughter."

"Oh yes you do, Silvia Dunbar," said Lara confidently as she walked up to the woman, "my father is Trevor Dunbar, your son, am I right?"

"I…I did have a son," said the woman in a shocked tone, "his name was Trevor, but…he was killed when Maleficent took over Radiant Garden. Alegra told me he and his girlfriend Clare died!"

"They lived," said Lara, "they escaped Maleficent's evil, got married and along I came." She then summoned a color photograph in a wooden frame, which showed two teenagers, about 18 each, the boy with short blue hair and sea green eyes, while the girl had long auburn hair and wore glasses over her brown eyes, both of them wearing high school graduation gowns. The third person in the photo was the woman, exact in every facial detail.

"We took that the day they graduated high school," said the woman, Sylvia Dunbar, in a shocked tone, "Trevor and Clare, they're alive," she looked at Lara, her eyes streaming with tears of joy, "and you…you are my granddaughter!"

"Grandma!" shouted Lara as she and Sylvia happily embraced.

"Yeah, that's all nice and dandy," said Riku in an impatient tone, "I'm really glad you're reunited with your long lost grandmother, Lara, but we've still got a problem."

"Like how I'm pissed off at you!" exclaimed Tess at Sylvia, "you and Alegra!"

"You think I'm happy with the situation?" Sylvia asked, "I just found out that my benefactor has been lying to me for years! Alegra told me that my son was dead! Oh, she's got a lot to answer for," she then pulled out a green communication crystal and chanted a spell, "if she's not available, I'm going to be very upset."

"But what happened to you, grandma?" Lara asked.

"It's quite a story," said Sylvia, "as I'm sure your father and mother told you, I was quite the adept magic user, quite possibly the best on Radiant Garden."

"Now I remember," said Kairi, "my grandmother took me to meet you once."

"It's nice to see you again, Princess Kairi," said Sylvia, "yes, your grandmother and I were friends since…well…since we were younger than you are. I'm sorry that I couldn't save her and stop Maleficent."

"What happened then?" Sora asked, "what happened when Malefient took over?"

"Ask him," said Sylvia as she looked at Ansem, "it's partly his fault."

"What are you talking about?" Aiden asked.

"It is my fault," said Ansem in an ashamed tone, "it's because I couldn't stop Young Xehanort's experiments. When he and his inner circle all delved so deep into the darkness that they became Nobodies, they unintentionally lowered this world's magical defenses. After the Unversed crisis, the leading minds of Radiant Garden, including myself and Young Xehanort, created a series of magical shields that would stop creatures of darkness from attacking the world, as well as preventing invasions from space.

"Said shields were powerful enough to keep Maleficent and her ilk from invading, but the shields were disrupted by the birth of Organization XIII. The newly created Xemnes and his cabal abandoned the world and left the shields down. I tried to get the shields back up but the shield generators were too badly damaged.

"Maleficent saw it as a golden opportunity and attacked. Many died that day, while many more succumbed to the darkness. I was among the few to escape. In my shame, for my sins, I abandoned the name Ansem the Wise, hiding my face from all whom would recognize me."

"And you became Diz," said Riku.

"Yes, that's a sad story," said Sylvia, "I don't blame you for running, Ansem, you did all that you could to save the world, as did I. While all hell was breaking lose on Radiant Garden, myself and the few remaining magic users helped Princess Kairi escape to Earth, where she met Sora and Riku."

"You helped me escape?" Kairi asked, "but what about my family? Did anyone survive?"

"I'm sorry," said Sylvia in a remorseful tone, "your grandmother was the last of your family left when she brought you to me, and she was already dieing. You were mercifully unconscious from a knock to the head, which explains why you lost a lot of your memories."

"Oh," said Kairi as she touched her head out of reflex.

"What happened then, Grandma?" Lara asked.

"After making sure that Princess Kairi was safely beyond Maleficent's reach," said Sylva, "me and the other magic users made a last stand. We fought as hard as we could against the hoards of dark creatures and monsters that Maleficent had summoned, but the endless throngs of minions were only draining our energies. Buy the time we wound up facing Maleficent, she wiped the floor with us. I was the last one left, the last free human on Radiant Garden, when Maleficent cast her killing spell on me.

"But instead of dieing, I was yanked out of the way into a portal. I found myself on a parallel world and a few years in the past, where I first met Alegra."

"Just who is Alegra?" Kairi asked. She then blinked and spoke as Tess, "and what gives her the right to mess with my life?"

"I'm getting to that," said Sylvia, "anyway, Alegra helped me get my strength back somewhat. The battle against Maleficent had exhausted most of my powers to the point where a lot of the spells I could use just don't work anymore. I still have all my knowledge of the mystic arts, but I lack the means to use most of it.

"But I still had my wits, and that has always been my best attribute. Alegra told me she rescued me so that I could help her in her struggle against the forces of evil. Maleficent may think she's the biggest baddie out there, as does Xehanort, but they're only pawns in a bigger game."

"Chernabog," said Sora, "yeah, we've met him."

"Chernabog may be the supreme overlord of chaos," said Sylvia, "but there are other dark forces out there that are equally nasty. But I'm digressing. Alegra and I have been working for the past fifty years, fifty for us, all thanks to time travel and dimensional portals. Alegra also introduced me to cellular regeneration therapy, allowing me to remain relatively young and extending my lifespan a few decades.

"Then one day, almost seventeen years ago in real time, Tess was born, already marked by The Puppeteer. Alegra is much older than she looks, much, much older. She has been fighting against The Puppeteer for a long time, yet this was the first chance she had to find a way to finish the bastard."

"So you took me from my home, from my real family, from my heritage and dumped me on Metamore," said Tess irately, "you left me there to be tortured and ravaged!"

"I didn't want to!" snapped Sylvia, "god knows I tried to get Alegra to change her mind and take you someplace else, someplace safer, someplace where a maniac like Phobos wouldn't cause you harm.

"I already told you that I had been watching you from afar. I truly cared for you and loved you as if you were my own. When you were first taken to be tortured and raped, I felt my heart breaking. I begged Alegra to rescue you, to get you away from that living nightmare, but she refused. Alegra…she…she can be rather stubborn at times.

"Then you discovered your power of invisibility, and used it to become a serial killer. I know, you were only killing the minions of an evil man, yet you were scarred in body, mind and heart. To see you that way was agony to me. Again and again I begged Alegra to save you, but she refused, saying that it was all for the best, that you had to remain on Metamore until the time was right.

"That time came when you fell in with Sora and the others. Not only were you saved from the darkness, and had your body healed of its scars, you also found true love, your soul mate, Riku."

"Riku," said Tess. Kairi blinked and her eyes turned their normal all blue, "okay, so you've been keeping an eye on Tess. But what's it all for? Why wouldn't Alegra let you help Tess when she needed it?"

"Alegra kept insisting that Tess be free to live her life with the freedom to make mistakes," said Sylvia, "to be her own woman. It was all part of a grand plan to prepare Tess for a fateful encounter. Tess, you have been prepared to be the one who finally destroys The Puppeteer."

At that Kairi blinked and her eyes became those of Tess's, "well, I'm sorry," said Tess, "but that's not going to happen. The Puppeteer's won! He's got my body!"

"He only has another host," said Sylvia, "not you. He wanted that last spark of your soul, to corrupt to his purposes. But you're still yourself, albeit in a borrowed body. We're going to have to do something about that pretty soon, for your sake and Kairi's."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, "what's wrong with Kairi?"

"Nothing, yet," said Sylvia, "but you all need to understand, the human body has only enough room for one soul. It can hold two or more under extreme and unusual circumstances, such as one we have right now, but the longer Tess is inside Kairi, the greater the strain on Kairi's body to keep both souls.

"While Tess's soul has been horribly mutilated, the core essence of it is still intact. You are still who you are, Tess, and in time your soul will regenerate. It's already started, very slowly, but the regeneration process will accelerate as time goes by, especially since you're in such proximity to Kairi's pure heart. I estimate that you'll be a fully restored soul within a matter of days."

"She'll be whole that quickly?" Kairi asked in a worried tone, "I feel stuffed as it is!"

She then blinked, "you think you're uncomfortable?" Tess asked, "your body's too small!"

"If Tess keeps regenerating," said Malcolm, "then, she could rip Kairi apart!"

"It won't be as graphic," said Sylvia, "but the end result won't be pretty either."

"Then what do we do?" Sora asked.

"For now, we wait," said Sylvia, "until Alegra gets back with me." Just then the communication crystal vibrated with an incoming message. It flashed a series of random colored lights that Sylvia was able to understand, "she's coming here, to Radiant Garden, to speak with us all."

"Alegra's coming here?" Tess asked, "when?"

"As soon as the others get here," said Sylvia.

Just then Yuffie ran into the house, "you guys need to come see this!" she shouted.

"See what?" Kairi asked.

"Just get out here!" exclaimed Yuffie, "hurry!"

With that Sora, Kairi, Aiden, Riku, Malcolm, Lara, Merlin and Sylvia, left the house and followed Yuffie into the street, where Selphie, Wakka and Tidus, were standing with the _Gaorangers_, while two portals had opened up. From one portal emerged the _Abarangers_; Ryoga, Yukito, Ranru and Asuka. From the other portal emerged the _Hurricangers_, Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta, as well as the _Goraigers_, Ikkou and Isshu.

"You guys are all here!" exclaimed Sora.

"Well, you couldn't expect us to let you face that puppet maniac alone, now could we?" Ryoga asked. He then saw the _Hurricangers_, "Yousuke, nice to see you and the others."

"Nice to see you again too, Ryoga," said Yousuke. He then saw the _Gaorangers_, "hey! Red! You still a veterinarian?"

"Yousuke!" said Red, "you still washing windows?"

At that they both laughed and shook hands. Former acquaintances were reunited, while new faces quickly became friends.

"Okay, we're almost all here," said Sylvia, "just a few more."

"A few more what?" Sora asked.

"That's what we want to know," said Ranru.

"We were told that we had to come back," said Ikkou, "by the same person who informed us that we would be needed on Radiant Garden to fight_ Jakanja_."

"Alegra," said Blue, "she was the one who told us to chase after Drill Org."

"She told us to chase after _Kitsuneonosaboten_," said Asuka.

"She's been manipulating us all!" said Tess through Kairi's lips, "all of us."

"And us," said a slightly annoyed tone. There stood two individuals, both apparently in their early twenties, but were really much older. The first, the man, long, naturally gray, spiky hair and black eyes behind glasses and was dressed in dark purple and gold wizards robes and carried a silver staff that had blue runes carved into it. The other, the woman, was exceptionally beautiful with long indigo hair and burgundy eyes, wearing orange and white and had several bracelets on her wrists.

This was Nikolai, a wizard, and Katarina, not the smartest of girls but blessed with incredible strength. They were two of the Hakonians whom fought against Sora and the others not too long ago. But now the Hakonians were at peace, settled on Zumakalis and were now renamed The Zumakali.

"Hi, all!" Katarina shouted happily.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"Is that a way to say hello to old friends?" Katarina asked, "honestly, Sora, I thought you had better manners than that."

"We're kind of in the middle of a crisis," said Aiden, "I'm sorry if we seem rude to you."

"You Keyblade Wielders are always in a crisis," said Nikolai, "now what's this all about. One minute I was with the Zumakali High Council, trying to balance the budget and get our new home set up as a proper civilization, next thin, I've received a message from a strange woman who told me to come here."

"I was helping put together a new hospital when I got the same message," said Katarina as she checked her nails, "and when I mean putting it together, that's just it, I was building it with my own two hands."

"It's true," said Nikolai, "she was lifting multi-tone, prefabricated sections of the hospital and connecting them without machines."

"Seriously?" Ranru asked.

"Seriously," said Katarina. She then picked up a large chunk of pavement that was knocked lose from the recent giant enemy battle, lifted it above her head with one hand, then crushed it with both hands.

"Wow!" said an impressed Kouta, "you're seriously strong."

"Aren't I just," said a happily smiling Katarina.

"And now things are set," said Sylvia, "Alegra comes!"

Just then a bright orange portal opened up and from it emerged a woman in her late 20's with short brown hair, sapphire eyes and wearing a blue and white single-piece uniform with white boots.

"At last," said the woman in a British accent, to the Keyblade Wielders, _Gaorangers_, _Hurricangers _and _Goraigers_, _Abarangers_, Zumakali and the others, "everyone needed is in place. I'm sure you all have endless questions. I'll answer as many as I can but remember, time is short. I'll start with the most obvious, I am Alegra, Alegra Wells, at your service."

At that Tess, through Kairi, walked right up to Alegra Wells and punched the woman in the face, knocking her to the ground.

The end of chapter 8.

Next chapter finds our heroes learning the truth from Alegra, but is it the full truth? Meanwhile, The Puppeteer begins to make her move. Who will survive? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Striking Back

Last time found Tess in the clutches of Maleficent, Xehanort and their cohorts, as well as finally coming face to face with the insidious master of The Lord of Illusions; The Puppeteer, the same vile sorcerer whom our heroes were warned about. The Puppeteer told Tess that she was marked since birth since she was born as his next vessel for his dark soul. The sorcerer performed a horrifying ritual that destroyed almost all of Tess's soul to make room for his. But the tiny but still bright fragment of Tess's soul managed to escape before it could be absorbed into the dark creature's soul. Undeterred, The Puppeteer transferred his soul into Tess's body.

On Radiant Garden, our heroes and allies, found themselves reunited with the _Abarangers, Hurricangers _and _Goraigers_, and with the _Gaorangers_, witnessed the arrival of the remains of Tess's soul as it jumped into Kairi.

The mysterious woman whom had been appearing to Tess appeared, whom was then identified as Sylvia Dunbar, Lara's long lost grandmother. Sylvia says that she had been working with Alegra, whom is apparently a time traveler dedicated to battling evil. It was Alegra who took Tess from her real home and family, hoping that Tess would grow up to be the one to destroy The Puppeteer. To say that Tess was upset about it would be an understatement. 'Nuff said on with the show!

**Chapter 9: Striking Back**

"And now things are set," said Sylvia, "Alegra comes!"

Just then a bright orange portal opened up and from it emerged a woman in her late 20's with short brown hair, sapphire eyes and wearing a blue and white single-piece uniform with white boots.

"At last," said the woman in a British accent, to the Keyblade Wielders, _Gaorangers, Hurricangers _and _Goraigers, Abarangers_, Zumakali and the others, "everyone needed is in place. I'm sure you all have endless questions. I'll answer as many as I can but remember, time is short. I'll start with the most obvious, I am Alegra, Alegra Wells, at your service."

At that Tess, through Kairi, walked right up to Alegra Wells and punched the woman in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Kairi!" shouted Sora, "I…I mean Tess!"

"Why'd you do that?!" exclaimed Sylvia as she ran over and helped Alegra Wells get back up.

"Because she's a manipulative, selfish, conniving bitch who ruined my life!" snapped Tess. Kairi then blinked and her eyes turned normal again.

"I'm so sorry!" said Kairi as she rushed over to help Alegra Wells, whom was now sporting a handsome black eye, "I tried to stop her, but she was so angry, I just lost control."

She then blinked and her eyes turned blue and green, "I'm more than pissed," said Tess. She then glared Alegra, "you've got a lot of nerve messing with my life! You're no better than The Puppeteer!"

"How dare you!" spat Sylvia, "Alegra's a saint compared to that controlling bastard! Alegra never did anything to harm you!"

"She stole me from my real family!" snapped Tess, "from my real world, and for what? So I could be tortured and ravaged into near insanity? So I could nearly lose myself to the darkness? So The Puppeteer could steal and burn my soul and take control of my body? Well? What was it all for?!"

"For you, Tess," said Alegra, "it was all for you. Believe it or not, you are the one whom shall destroy The Puppeteer."

"Why her?" Riku asked, "why Tess?"

"Because she is," said Alegra, "The Puppeteer has been spreading his evil for countless years, stealing the freedom of countless peoples on countless worlds, while forcing his black soul into the bodies of so many innocents.

"Yet after eons of evil, after so many victims, he has finally failed. Yes, he has mutilated your soul and taken your body, yet he has failed to conquer you completely. Every time he takes a new body, he always destroys the majority of the host's soul and absorbs the remnant, the core spark of the soul, into his own, absorbing the host's memories and experiences, while also fully taking the powers of the host.

"He has failed to absorb you, Tess, and therefore he doesn't have your memories, your identity, your essence. He also cannot fully control your powers. Yes, he can become invisible, but not as long as you can normally, and while he has a dark Keyblade, he doesn't know how to fully use it. If I'm right, you can still summon yours."

At that Kairi's expression became that of sheer confusion. But then, on a whim, she held out her hand and summoned Tess's Keyblade, while Kairi's Keyblade appeared in her other hand.

"Two Keyblades," said Tess. She then blinked and Kairi's eyes turned normal, "awesome," said Kairi. "But I'm still feeling a bit stuffed. How long can Tess be in me before something bad happens?"

"Not very long," said Alegra, "but I believe that if your other half were to vacate yourself, you'd feel less full, so to speak."

"Come on out, Naminé," said Aiden, "I'm ready for you this time."

With that Naminé popped out of Kairi and breathed a sigh of relief, "that's better," said the blond Nobody, "it really was cramped in there with the three of us."

"You said it," remarked Kairi as she smiled with relief, "I was starting to feel like I was going to burst a seem."

"You feel better now," said Alegra, "but the sooner we destroy The Puppeteer and get Tess back in her body, the better for everyone. But that can wait for now," she then addressed all the heroes in the area, "there's a reason why you're all here. I admit that I have been manipulating you, but its for a good cause; ridding existence of a great evil.

"_Abarangers_, I was the one who informed you of a _Evolion _survivor. _Hurricangers _and _Goraigers_, I was the one who told you that there were people who needed your help on Radiant Garden to battle _Jakanja_. _Gaorangers_, I told you about Drill Org and the threat of the evil mass on The Highlands. And you Zumakali, I was the one whom made the deal with your leaders, Reddik and Rakel."

"What deal?" Sora asked, "this is the first I've heard of it."

"It's really none of your business," said Nikolai, "but if you must know, our great leaders, Reddik and Rakel, were given an offer neither they or the rest of our race could refuse; a future."

"What are you talking about?" Aiden asked, "you've got a future."

"You've escaped from the darkness and found a new home for your people," said Riku, "you've started rebuilding the civilization of Zumakalis."

"It won't matter if we all die out!" said Katarina.

"When we first came to these realms," said Nikolai, "when we were still The Hakonians, there were less than four thousand of us. Less than four thousand whom descended from an empire that expanded entire galaxies, an empire that fell in a single night."

"Thanks a lot, Aiden!" said Katarina, "we all know what you did now on old Hakonian Prime."

"What are they talking about? Nanami asked.

At that Aiden looked very embarrassed, "ah…I kinda went back in time and destroyed their empire. I didn't really mean to do it, but…it just happened."

"Well, accidents do happen," said Red, "it can't be helped."

"But boy, you really screwed up," said Ranru.

"I didn't really mean to!" said Aiden irately.

"I know you didn't," said Alegra, "I know you, The Doctor, Amy and Rory Pond, were only trying to help the rebel Hakonians overthrow the gentry and bring reason, justice and freedom to the entire empire. But what's done is done. But now the Zumakali have a better chance of grasping a future, or at least, the will have one."

"Just what is this chance?" Riku asked.

"Procreation," said Nikolai, "there's just not enough Zumakali left to maintain a healthy gene pool, and before you ask, it's impossible for our people to mate with other species, it's been tried before and the results were too gruesome to speak of. Our doctors and scientists say that we'll probably last half a dozen generations or so before we can't have children anymore."

"I know, it's horrible, right?" Katarina asked.

"It is horrible," said Sora, "what can be done about it?"

"I've offered to provide the Zumakali the means to have more children than they are capable of right now," said Alegea, "as well as revitalizing their gene pool, assuming we win the coming battle."

"You're gambling the future of an entire race on the outcome of our battle," said Kairi in a disgusted tone, "you want us to fight for you!"

"If we lose this coming conflict," said Alegra, "if we cannot defeat The Puppeteer here and now, he will become more powerful than ever before and nothing will be able to stop him, nothing! No one will have a future, he will have the power to control every human on every world in every realm in every reality. He'll have an unstoppable army at his command throughout time and space, and there will be no stopping him!"

At that Kairi blinked and Tess's eyes appeared, "then why haven't you stopped him before? You're so skilled at getting others to do what you want, why haven't you done anything about The Puppeteer?"

"I have been," said Alegra in an irate tone, "for a very, very long time."

"Pardon me for asking a rude question," said Yukito, "but just how old are you? You can't be more than 25 or 26, but you seem like you've been alive for a lot longer."

"I've stopped caring about my age long ago," said Alegra, "but if you must know, I'm currently 1,367 years old."

"Over a thousand!?" exclaimed a shocked Riku, while Sora and the others also looked equally surprised..

"That's older than The Doctor!" said Aiden.

"Ah, yes, The Doctor," said Alegra, "Jack told me a lot about him."

"Jack?" Sora asked, "which Jack? I know a few of them."

"I doubt this is any Jack you know," said Alegra, "or like any other you'll meet. Jack Harkness is one of the most unique men in all of creation."

"I have a feeling that you're about to tell us a story," said White.

"I got the snacks covered!" said Lara. With that she summoned enough popcorn, peanuts and pretzels for everyone, as well as several bars of sea salt ice cream.

"So, you want to know about Jack Harkness," said Alegra, "he was born in the 51st Century on the Boshane Peninsula colony. He joined a police force dedicated to preventing temporal crimes, a 'Time Agency,' and he did his job well. But from what he told me, one day he woke up with two years of his life forgotten. Realizing that he was into something way over his head, Jack went rogue and eventually wound up traveling with The Doctor and his then companion Rose Tyler for a while.

"After several adventures onboard The TARDIS, including fighting The Cybermen in The Magical Dimension, Jack and his friends battled The Daleks as they attempted to conquer Earth in the year 200,100 AD. One thing lead to another, resulting in Jack being slain by a Dalek, only to be brought back to life with the power of immortality; he stopped aging and if he was killed, he would come back to life again.

"To make a long story short, Jack wound up going back in time to the late 1800's and joined up with Torchwood, a clandestine organization dedicated to tracking down hostile aliens on Earth and arming humanity against the future.

"That's how I met Jack. I was born on Earth in 1946, as part of the Baby Boomer generation, and lived the first twenty years of my life in London. I won't go into too much detail, but needless to say, I had a brief and horrific encounter with an alien in 1956, horrific but intriguing. I was later questioned by Torchwood and expressed my interest and they offered me a job.

"Of course, I wasn't offered a position in the main branch on Canary Warf in London. No, I was shipped of to Torchwood 3 in Cardiff, where I met and eventually fell in love with Jack Harkness. I was fascinated by the man, every inch of his omnisexual body. By that I mean he'll screw anyone, male, female, human, alien or other. But I didn't care, I loved him and he loved me.

"For six years we were inseparable. We were partners, fighting the good fight against extraterrestrials whom would render harm against our world, while at home we just couldn't get enough of each other.

"But then one day in 1962, things went to hell in a heartbeat. I won't go into the details of the mission but needless to say, my luck had ran out and I was killed by an alien, a rather nasty piece of work called The Hoix. And the thing was, it was only passing through on Earth. The creature wasn't bothering anyone, but then some poor, unlucky bastard came across the creature when it was hungry, so it got a taste of human flesh.

"Torchwood was called in to stop The Hoix before it killed any more innocent people. One thing led to another, and it killed me. But then something unexpected happened, I came back to life. I was dead, my heart had stopped beating, but then it started up again. My wounds had healed in the blink of an eye and I was as good as new."

"How'd you do that?" Sora asked in a stunned tone, while everyone else listening had astonished expressions on their faces.

"It was Jack," said Alegra, "several years of sharing bodily fluids in bed allowed some of his immortality to pass into me. I cannot die, or rather, I simply cannot stay dead, nor have I aged a day since my first death.

"At first I was on top of the world. Not only was I given eternal life, but also eternal youth. I first met Jack when I was twenty and died when I was twenty-six. Can you imagine, being in love with someone who never ages, will never die, while you continue to age and will eventually expire?"

"I can imagine," said Kairi as she, Tess, Riku, Sora, Aiden, remembered the story of Bella and Edward.

"Well, I was happy," said Alegra, "the happiest I had ever been; Jack and I would have the rest of eternity together." She then frowned, "and then Jack had to ruin things by telling me that I had to leave Earth and never come back."

"Why?" Kairi asked, "if you and Jack were both immortal, why would he send you away?"

"It's not that he wanted me to leave," said Alegra, "but I had to for my own well being. The leadership of Torchwood and Jack had an understanding; he would be one of their best agents and they wouldn't turn him over to the scientists for dissection. Ever since he turned up on Earth in the late 1800's, Torchwood's scientists were practically drooling over Jack's immortality and would have done anything to learn his secrets.

"They couldn't touch Jack because he was unique and utterly irreplaceable. But now I was immortal and therefore expendable. If the higher ups ever found out about me, I'd be shackled to a table and carved up like a Christmas goose faster than I could blink. And after I came back to life, whole and hale again, they'd carve me up again before I could blink, and they'd do it again and again and again. There's no way that Jack would let that happen to me, and to tell the truth the prospect of being endlessly dissected wasn't very pleasant to me either. I had to leave Earth then and there."

"It was the most painful moment of my life, leaving my friends, family, my home world and most of all, Jack. But I had to escape. We made it seemed that I had died from my wounds and Jack arranged for me to hitch a ride on a passing alien transport. That was over a thousand years ago for me and I've never returned to my world and never seen Jack since."

At that Kairi blinked and her eyes turned blue and green, "I…I'm sorry," said Tess, "I…didn't know."

"It's alright," said Alegra, "God knows I've had plenty of time to morn my loss. Anyway, to make a long story short, as I explored the galaxy with my new alien friends, I soon found out that with my immortality came other benefits. My mind was expanding as time went on. Among the many abilities I developed, as well as acquiring my own method of time travel, I could sense the presence of great evil across great distances.

"That's how I came to be, and eventually became the enemy of The Puppeteer. Immortality was given to me as a gift, an accidental gift, yes, but a gift nonetheless. On the other hand, The Puppeteer is nothing but a thief, a thief who steals the lives and souls of innocent people. There, that's my story. You all can hate me if you wish, you have that right. All I ask is that you all help me seize this chance to destroy this great evil once and for all!"

At that everyone looked at Kairi, whom still had Tess's eyes. Tess sighed before speaking, "what you did to me, I'm still pretty upset about. But I understand why now. I'll help you, if only to get my body back and kill The Puppeteer, on two conditions; I get to kill The Puppeteer."

"Agreed," said Alegra, "you have that right, just as you are the right woman to kill him. The second condition?"

"You take me to my home world," said Tess, "to my real family, to my real parents."

"I figured you'd ask for that," said Alegra, "alright, done, _if _we win."

"Agreed," said Tess. With that she and Alegra shook hands. Kairi then blinked and her eyes turned back to their normal blue.

"I'll hold you to this promise," said Kairi to Alegra.

"I expected as much," said Alegra. She then smiled brightly as she clapped her hands together, "now, I assume that Young Ansem's computer program is up and running?"

"The tracking program is operating," said Ansem, "but it may yet be some time before we have the exact location of the lair of The Puppeteer."

"His workshop has eluded me for hundreds of years," said Alegra. She then paused in thought, "he's watching us, or rather, now that he's in a new body, she's watching us."

"He's nothing but a thief!" snapped Tess, "a thief who's got my body!"

"I know," said Alegra, "but now he's a she, at least until we destroy her. Anyway, she's watching us right now, has been for quite some time."

"Then he…I mean she knows everything that's going on," said Yousuke, "that we're all here and are planning to get her."

"What can we do about that?" Sora asked.

"For now, nothing," said Alegra, "not until we find her workshop. But instead of just waiting around and do nothing but endlessly plan, why don't we get her to make the first move." she then looked up and spoke in a louder tone, "I know you can see and here me, you old bastard! Or rather, you old bitch!"

Alegra then raised her arms out and turned a slow circle, "well, here I am! Out in the open for the first time in decades! Well? What are you waiting for?! Come and get me you fraking, stupid, lying, thieving coward!"

* * *

**…Maleficent's cavern…**

"Hey, she's calling you out," said Dio Brando to The Puppeteer, "you going to let her diss you like that?"

"As if," said The Puppeteer as she and the other villains watched Alegra and all of our heroes and allies via the magic mirror, "I'm far too old and experienced to be goaded by petty insults."

"And now we know a valuable fact," said Xehanort, "my old friend Ansem, he has a tracking program."

"The fools are trying to locate your base of operations," said Lady Tremaine to The Puppeteer.

"Let him try!" said The Lord of Illusions, "the workshop of the master cannot be found by a mere computer!"

"This is no ordinary computer," said Xehanort, "Tron is one of the most advanced and adaptable programs of his time, and the system he operates is even more advanced and adaptable. In time the tracking program will bear fruit."

"Then let us destroy them!" said Regina, "now, before they find the workshop!"

"And fall for whatever trap this Alegra is planned?" Maleficent asked, "I think not. No, that slip of a girl whom happened to accidentally acquire immortality, yet lacks the proper sense to use it, she is still far too wily for anyone of her race."

"I agree," said Xehanort, "this is definitely a trap."

"No," said The Puppeteer, "it is not trap."

"What do you mean?" Dio Brando asked.

"Fool!" snapped The Lord of Illusions, "when the master declares it is not a trap, he speaks the truth!"

"If I wanted you to back me up, Leslie," said The Puppeteer in an annoyed tone, "I'd ask for it!" She then looked at Maleficent and Xehanort, "this is no trap, my friends. Rather, it's a suicide attempt."

"I fear I do not understand," said Regina, while Lady Tremaine shook her head in agreement.

"Me neither," said Dio Brando, "what gives? And don't beat around the bush."

"This just goes to show how little you understand the human heart," said The Puppeteer. She then made the magic mirror focus on Alegra, specifically her face, "look into her eyes. Can't you see how tired she looks? The exhaustion? The desperation?" she smiled wickedly, "after over thirteen-hundred years of life, Alegra Wells, my nemesis, has had enough and wants to die," she then smiled wickedly, "and she wants me to destroy her. Naturally, I'll be happy to oblige."

"And you got all that from looking into her eyes?" Dio Brando asked, "either you're crazy, or just plain stupid."

"How dare you insult the master!" snapped The Lord of Illusions.

"Shut up, Leslie!" snapped The Puppeteer. She pointed at the trickster and a zipper appeared on his lips and zipped shut.

"Well, that's one way to up an subordinate in his place," said an impressed Maleficent.

"Stick with me, babe," said The Puppeteer, "I can teach you things beyond your wildest dreams and darkest nightmares. But that's for later. Come, I have an old friend to lay to rest. At long last, Alegra Wells is going to die."

* * *

**…The Postern…Radiant Garden…**

"So now what?" Sora asked.

"Now we wait," said Alegra, "if I'm right, and I usually am, The Puppeteer will come to us."

"And do what?" Riku asked, "are you intending for us to fight The Puppeteer?"

"We can't fight him…I mean, her…we can't fight her now," said Kairi after her eyes turned normal again, "not without a plan."

"Oh, but I do have a plan," said Alegra, "but the less who know of it, the better."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, "can't you tell any of us?"

"Uh…no," said Alegra, "you see, when I said that the less who know the better, I meant only myself should know."

At that Kairi blinked and her eyes turned blue and green, "What good will that do us?!" Tess demanded.

Just then a large black portal opened up and from it emerged Maleficent, Xehanort, Dio Brando, Regina, Lady Tremaine, The Lord of Illusions and The Puppeteer, "what indeed, old friend," said The Puppeteer.

At that Sora and the others were stunned to see Tess's body in the manner it was, as well as such a dark voice coming from her lips.

"You!" exclaimed Tess, the real Tess, "get out of my body, you son of a bitch!"

"Please, Tess," said The Puppeteer, "I'm a bitch now, so do use the proper terms of insult."

"I don't care if you're a guy, a girl or other," said Riku, "get out of Tess's body, right now!"

"As if you can stop me!" said The Puppeteer.

"These fools do not know when they're outmatched!" said Lady Tremaine.

"We're only beaten if we give up!" said Blue, "and we'll never give up! _Neba Giba!_"

"That's right, _Neba Giba!_"said Red.

"Childish words from childish individuals," said Lady Tremaine.

"Says you!" retorted Aiden, "and just who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Oh, forgive me," said Lady Tremaine in a mock civil tone, "we've never met. Let us say that Cinderella and I have had a rather…close relationship."

At that Kairi blinked and her eyes turned their normal blue, "wait…I remember you now. You're Cinderella's former step mother, and a wicked step mother at that."

"Guilty as charged," said Lady Tremaine, "and as soon as you meddling pests are dealt with, I do believe I shall get reacquainted with Cinderella."

"You leave her alone, you cranky, ugly old sack of pig vomit!" shouted Aiden.

"You dare take that tone with me, child!" exclaimed Lady Tremaine, "I will…!"

"You will do nothing of the sort," said Maleficent, "in your current condition, you would only be an annoyance to them."

"Yeah, that's right," said Dio Brando as he smiled cruelly, "you're just a mortal."

At that Lady Tremaine looked like she wanted to rip Dio Brando's head off, but held her tongue and stood back.

"So, now what?" Sora asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Sora?" Maleficent asked, "you and your friends shall suffer most dearly for your transgressions."

"Still a megalomaniac," said Riku, "you'd think that getting a new lease on life would change your disposition."

"This vessel is only temporary," said Maleficent, "when the time is right, I shall have a proper body."

At that Kairi blinked and her eyes turned blue and green, "you sick, demented bitch! Let Penny go!"

"The only place my host is going when I am finished with her is out with the refuse," said Maleficent.

"You know," said The Puppeteer as she idly looked at the back of her hand, "we could banter like this until the cows come home, but I'm in the mood to settle old scores."

"As am I," said Alegra, "we've been trying to destroy each other for hundreds of years. I know that you know that I've had just about enough of this outrageous game of cat and mouse. It's time we ended it, here and now!"

"Ah, yes," said The Puppeteer, "you've set the board for the final game rather well," she looked out at the _Gaorangers_, _Hurricangers _and _Goraigers, Abarangers_, Keyblade Wielders and the others, "you've amassed quite an army of heroes, haven't you. Then again, you always have been good at convincing others to do what you want."

"Well, we can't all have magic powers, now can we," said Alegra, "all I've got is my mental abilities and immortality, where as you are nothing more than a common thief."

"I'm an exceptional thief," sad The Puppeteer as she smiled viciously, "and I'm about to steal your army from you."

At that Alegra looked like she realized something bad was about to happen, "you wouldn't dare!" she exclaimed.

"I already have," said The Puppeteer.

Just then Sora heard Ryoga shouting in surprise and horror. They saw the red _Abaranger _standing still like a ramrod with his arms held stiffly at his side.

"Ryoga, what's wrong?" Ranru asked.

"I…I can't move!" exclaimed Ryoga, a look of utter terror on his face, "my body, I can't control it!"

Just then Asuka shouted in surprise as he began moving forward in a jerking manner, his hands held up awkwardly, "what's going on?!" he shouted, "I can't stop!" He then stood in front of Ryoga, reached back, balled up his fist and, with a look of horror on his face, punched Ryoga right on the nose, knocking Ryoga to the ground.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Yukito. He then stiffened and couldn't move, while Ranru jerked over and punched him in the stomach, forcing him to double over in pain.

"What is this!?" shouted Sora, "what's going on?!"

"You!" Alegra shouted at The Puppeteer, "stop this now!"

At that The Puppeteer laughed viciously, "I've only just started!"

Just then Red punched Yellow in the face, while Blue kicked Black in the chest and White grabbed Silver in a headlock, all of them looking like they were powerless to stop their bodies from acting.

At the same time Yousuke had Kouta in a stranglehold, while Nanami was strangling Yousuke, while Ikkou and Isshuu were standing two feet apart from each other and exchanging punches.

The Puppeteer then laughed with vicious glee, "that's right Fight and hurt each other! Do it! Fight and hurt until you die!"

"What are you doing to them?!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm merely living up to my name," said The Puppeteer, "your friends are now my puppets. I could have taken them over completely, in both mind and body, but I left their minds free, all so they could be aware of everything that's happening to them, so that they would feel the horror and utter despair of their situation, a situation of pain and eventual death! They shall keep fighting and hurting each other until they destroy each other!"

"Why?" Riku demanded.

"Why? Because I will it," said The Puppeteer, "for my amusement. I'm very old and I need entertainment."

"So, you reveal your true self," said Maleficent in a disapproving tone, "you do not practice evil for evil's sake, not for power and control, but because you are bored," she shook her head, "you disappoint me."

At that The Puppeteer looked at Maleficent with a confused expression, "how so?"

"Here I thought you would be an ally," said Maleficent, "one whom I could share the conquests of the realms, to be the supreme power of existence. But it is only now that I realize that you are no dark lord, not master of the black arts. You are not worthy of allying with the mistress of all evil, not even worthy of serving me. You are nothing but a spoiled child with an overactive imagination!"

"I agree," said Xehanort, he then looked at The Puppeteer, "your power of controlling humans is…moderately impressive. Yet what you have in ability, you lack in emotional maturity. I would seek out a partnership, yet to be even remotely affiliated with you would be…an embarrassment."

"What!?" snapped The Puppeteer, her face twisted with rage, "you dare mock me? The greatest manipulator of men whom has ever lived! I have orchestrated the rise and fall of entire empires! I've made men and women fall in and out of love! I've given life and taken it away! All because I will it! And now I will that you, _Master _Xehanort, and you, Maleficent, the so called _mistress _of all evil, you will obey me!"

She then focused her power on Xehanort, Maleficent, Dio Brando, Regina and Lady Tremaine, "you will all obey me! I am your master and you will obey me! YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

"Thank you, but no," said Maleficent, "your petty mind tricks have no effect on me."

"A good try, I'll admit," said Xehanort, "but not good enough."

"I did feel it, though," said Dio Brando, "you trying to hammer your way into my mind."

"Yes, it was like a sledgehammer," said Regina, "yet even sledgehammers must yield against a superior barrier."

"Even I was unaffected," said Lady Tremaine, "and I have no magical powers, yet."

"That is because I have extended my own defenses around you," said Maleficent, "you shall have your own powers in due time, yet for now you are in my debt."

"As if my accounts were deep in the red as it was," said Lady Tremaine.

"So, there we have it," said Xehanort, "this has been a worthy diversion, an informative one too, yet the time has come for us to get back to work."

"We shall take our leave for now," said Maleficent, "enjoy this short respite, Sora, you and all your companions and allies."

"But do not become too complacent," said Xehanort, "the time will come when all accounts shall be settled. There will be a reckoning."

"See you all on the flip side," said Dio Brando, "oh, and Riku, don't think that just because you can keep up with me, that you've got the edge. Next time, next time."

"Any time you're ready," said Riku.

"What are you talking about?" Tess asked through Kairi.

"Yeah, you never told us how you were able to keep up with that maniac," said Sora.

"I'll explain later," said Riku.

"You still have me to deal with!" snapped The Puppeteer. She then looked at Xehanort and Maleficent, "so, you want to leave? Go on! Get out of here! More fun for me, that's all!"

"Let's get out of here before she has a tantrum," said Dio Brando.

"Yes, her company has become rather repugnant," said Lady Tremaine.

At that Maleficent summoned a Dark Corridor back to her cavern, while Xehanort summoned one to Castle Oblivion, "remember, Sora, assuming you and your friends survive, there will be a reckoning." At that the villains departed.

"Fools!" shouted The Lord of Illusions as Maleficent, Xehanort and the others entered the Dark Corridors, "by rejecting the master you embrace death! Her will is supreme!"

"Oh, shut up, Leslie," said The Puppeteer in an annoyed tone. She then glared at Sora, "and as for you, I think I'll make you break every bone in your girlfriend's body!"

Sora suddenly felt like a great and terrible force was trying to take over his body and make him move. But he was able to resist the dark influence, forcing it away from him. He then saw that Kairi was also resisting the evil force.

"Sorry, but I'll never hurt Kairi!" shouted Sora.

"And I'll never hurt Sora!" Kairi shouted.

"What!?" exclaimed The Puppeteer, "how?! How is it that you can resist my power! You are mere children!"

"Yeah, we're kids alright," said Aiden, "Kids with Keyblades!" with that he summoned his, while Sora, Riku and Malcolm summoned their Keyblades, then Kairi summoned both her Keyblade and Tess's.

"Oh, I should have realized," said The Puppeteer, "yes, a Keyblade Wielder can resist." she then smiled wickedly, "but let's see how long you'll last against this!"

All of a sudden the _Abarangers, Gaorangers, Hurricangers_ and _Goraigers_, all stopped fighting each other, then turned to face Sora, Riku, Aiden, Malcolm, Kairi and Tess.

"You guys are alright!" Sora shouted.

"No!" exclaimed Red, "we're still being controlled!"

Sora then heard Yuffie shout in terror. He then saw Yuffie, Leon, Quistis, Ansem and everyone else, minus Nikolai, Katarina, Sylvia, Alegra, Lara and Merlin, all standing completely still, then move forward in a jerking manner.

"She's got us too!" shouted Leon.

"Sora!" shouted Ansem, "you and the others, you need to get away from us!"

"Run!" shouted Yousuke as he and the others began closing in on the Keyblade Wielders, "we don't want to hurt you!"

"Oh but you shall," said The Puppeteer, "you shall hurt your friends and keep hurting them until they die!"

Sora, Riku, Aiden, Malcolm, Kairi and Tess all stood back to back as their manipulated friends completely surrounded them.

"This isn't happening," said Aiden in a desperate tone, "it's got to be some kind of nightmare!"

"I don't think we're going to wake up ay time soon!" said Malcolm.

"How right you are," said The Puppeteer, "now you've got a choice; either fight and destroy your friends? Or let them destroy you. Decisions, decisions."

"Sora!" shouted Ryoga, "you're going to have to fight us!"

"But…I can't!" said Sora, "I can't fight you guys!"

"You have to!" shouted Asuka, "or else you'll die!"

"Go ahead, fight us!" shouted Nanami, "we'll forgive you!"

"Oh, this is just plain idiotic," said an annoyed Nikolai as he cleaned his glasses.

"It ain't right, that's what it is," said Katarina, "not right! Friends should be made to fight each other! It ain't right!"

"It is right because I say so!" said The Puppeteer, "they fight because I will it!"

"And you take pleasure from controlling others?" Nikolai demanded, "how disgraceful. It's motives like that that made the old nobility of the Hakonians such monsters, only they had the good of the entire race in mind, at least before they were corrupted by their own power. But you, you're just a spoiled child who needs a good spanking!"

At that The Puppeteer laughed cruely, "you? Spank me? As if!"

"You'll get your admonishment soon enough," said Nikolai, "I'm ending this madness right here and now!" at that he raised his staff and chanted a spell. The tip of the staff flashed bright yellow, but nothing happened.

"What? That should have worked," said a confused Nikolai as he looked at his staff "that spell should have freed everyone."

"You fool!" snapped The Lord of Illusions, "the master's power of control is supreme!"

"Thank you, Leslie," said The Puppeteer, "now sit back and shut up. The real show is about to begin."

"The only show that's about to happen is your downfall, you stupid, spoiled brat!" snapped Alegra. She then checked her watch, "yes, he should be here any second now."

"Who's coming?" Sora asked.

"Someone whom wished with all of his heart to help," said Alegra. "Remember when I said that the fewer who know about the plan the better? Well, here's a hint; I always keep a few aces up my sleeve, and one of my aces is just about to make his grand entrance."

"What trickery is this, Alegra?" The Puppeteer demanded.

Just then something very fast and colored white shot past The Puppeteer, then shot past her again, this time striking at the possessed Keyblade Wielder and delivering a large amount of spark damage, enough to knock her to the ground.

All of our heroes and allies whom were under the sorceress' control gasped in relief as they regained control of their bodies.

"What happened?" Sora asked, "and what was that white thing?"

"That," said a smiling Ranru, "was a friend."

"Master!" exclaimed The Lord of Illusions as he rushed over and helped the sorceress up.

"Get off!" snapped The Puppeteer as she shoved the trickster away from her, "I'm perfectly capable of standing up." She then did just that, "now, what was that thing?"

Just then the white blur appeared again, stopping in front of The Puppeteer to reveal itself to be a man wearing white, spandex armor similar to the _Abarangers_, only this warrior was styled after a Tupuxuara and had a red visor shaped like an X.

"That was me," said the white warrior.

"_Abare Killer_!" exclaimed a shocked Yousuke, while Nanami, Kouta, Ikkou and Isshuu also looked shocked. At the same time Ryoga, Yukito, Ranru and Asuka also looked shocked, but also happy.

"The sixth _Abaranger_," said Riku, "but, isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"That's right," said Aiden, "he and his _Bakuryu _partner died when his suit exploded! They went into space to prevent anyone else from being harmed."

"Well, of course I'm dead," said _Abare Killer_, "I just haven't stopped moving."

"Whoever you are," said an irate Puppeteer, "or, whatever you are, be you alive or dead, you've made a very big mistake." She then glared at _Abare Killer_, "but first, you will get on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

"Uh, sorry, no," said _Abare Killer_, "I don't do that."

"Impudent fool!" snapped The Lord of Illusions, "how dare you refuse to obey the master!"

"Shut up, Leslie!" spat The Puppeteer_. _She then focused her power on _Abare Killer_, "you will obey me! I am your master and you will obey! YOU WILL OBEY!"

"I already told you, no," said _Abare Killer_, "your mind tricks don't work on me."

At that The Puppeteer looked shocked, then smiled wickedly, "ah, I understand now. You're not truly here, aren't you? You're just a projection, an avatar of a soul who has moved on. No matter," she then summoned her black Keyblade, "I'll soon sort you out!"

"We'll see about that," said _Abare Killer _as he pulled out a black and white, wing-like short sword.

The two of them then rushed at each other, moving so fast that The Puppeteer was little more than a black blur, while _Abare Killer_ was again a white blur. The two met with a clash of sparks, then separated and began chasing each other around the area, each clashing with each other again and again, eventually stopping at the far end of the area, both seemingly undamaged.

"Not too shabby," said The Puppeteer, "for a solidified ghost!"

"You're not too bad either," said _Abare Killer_, "for a spoiled brat."

"Stop calling me that!" snapped The Puppeteer, "I'm not a spoiled brat! I'm not! I'M NOT!"

"Then stop acting like one!" said _Abare Killer_.

"Disappear, scum!" shouted The Puppeteer as she aimed her black Keyblade at _Abare Killer _and shot a dark spell at him. Abare Killer deflected the spell with his wing-like sword, his Wing Pentact, then countered by using the short sword as a pen, drawing several energy-based arrows in the air, then shot the arrows at the possessed Keyblade Wielders.

The laser-like arrows hit The Puppeteer and produced a shower of damage sparks. The black outfit of the sorceress absorbed the worst of the damage but the force of the impact was enough to knock her down.

"Master!" shouted The Lord of Illusions as he rushed over to The Puppeteer.

"Don't touch me!" snapped The Puppeteer as she got up on her own. She glared at _Abare Killer_, "it would seem that you have me at a slight disadvantage."

"You're about to be at an even bigger disadvantage!" said Alegra, "assuming another of my aces decides to get here." Just then a large metal briefcase appeared next to her, a briefcase with a large T one side, "I do love it when a plan comes to fruition."

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

"A gift from some old friends," said Alegra, "I may have abandoned them long, long ago, but I still have contacts within Torchwood, as well as in UNIT, Unified Intelligence Taskforce. I also have contacts within The Watchtower Initiative, The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense and their various versions on the multiple Earths." She then held up the briefcase, "this is something that I've been waiting for, yet couldn't get until now."

"And what's that?" The Puppeteer asked.

"The first real step in your undoing!" said Alegra. She then opened the briefcase and pulled out a green ray gun and a large vial of blue liquid, attached the vial to the gun and aimed it at Leon, "this may sting a bit, but you'll thank me for it later."

Before Leon or anyone else could react, Alegra pulled the trigger and a blue energy beam hit Leon. He wasn't hurt, but he gasped in shock as the energy of the beam was absorbed into his body.

"What the hell was that?!" Quistis demanded, only then to be zapped by another blue beam.

"You're now immune to the bitch's mind control!" said Alegra as she proceeded to zap Yuffie, Selphie, the _Abarangers, Gaorangers, Hurricangers _and _Goraigers_.

"What! Impossible!" snapped The Puppeteer, "you can't do that! That's against the rules!"

"What rules?" White asked just before she was blasted by the immunization ray.

"My rules!" exclaimed The Puppeteer, "this is my game! I am the master of this game! I decide the rules! I decide who wins and I always win! You just can't do that! It's against the rules!"

"Rules, schmules!" said Alegra as she zapped Red, then zapped Yousuke, "we are here to rumble!" It wasn't long before she had finished immunizing all of our heroes.

"This is not looking good, master," said The Lord of Illusions.

"No kidding," said The Puppeteer in an annoyed tone. She then glared at Alegra, "so, you've finally found a way to stop my main power. Well, mind control isn't my only weapon in my arsenal! I guarantee, the next battle will be the last!" she then glared at _Abare Killer_, "and you, I'll remember you!" She then glared at The Lord of Illusions, "let's go!" She then summoned a dark portal, which she and the trickster went through.

"Well that was rude of her," said _Abare Killer_, "leaving like that without so much as a 'buy your leave.' He then powered down, revealing a man wearing a white shirt, pants, boots and jacket, with shoulder-length black hair and a short beard and moustache.

"Still," said the man, Nadakai Mikoto, "all in all this is turning out to be most interesting. A universe of magic where the characters of many famous fairytales and children's stories are real people; where a mouse can be a king and where love transcends even the theft of a body and the dislocation of a soul. Very interesting indeed."

"What?" Tess asked through Kairi in an irate tone, "are you saying that you find my situation amusing?" she advanced on Nadakai Mikoto, "because if you find this funny, then I guarantee that you won't be laughing for much longer!" she reached into her pocket, then searched the rest of her pockets, "where is it? Where's my razor!?"

"It's probably still with your body," said Riku.

"Oh, right," said Tess in a deflated tone, "okay, I can get another one."

"Don't bother," said Alegra, "the good doctor here is not exactly one whom can be harmed by a razor."

"You mean…what The Puppeteer said was true?" Sora asked in a slightly nervous tone, "that he's a ghost?"

"If I were a ghost," said Nadakai Mikoto as he walked over to Sora, "would I be able to do this?" he then touched Sora on the shoulder, causing Sora to flinch, but then relax as he realized that the man was flesh and blood.

"It's okay, Sora," said Ryoga, "Dr. Nadakai here is a good friend."

"And a very powerful comrade," said Ranru.

"But wasn't he one of the bad guys?" Nanami asked.

"That's right," said Ikkou, "when we teamed up with The _Abarangers_, _Abare Killer_ was working with _Evolion_.

"He was, but not anymore," said Yukito.

"You could say that at I had a change of heart before the point of no return," said Nadakai Mikoto.

"But why are you here?" Yellow asked, "if you're dead, then why are you apparently alive?"

"Because I'm needed," said Nadakai Mikoto, "and because I chose to return to the land of the living. Besides," he then looked at Ryoga, Yukito Ranru and Asuka, "I missed my friends, just as much as the missed me."

"You'd better believe it!" said a grinning Ranru.

Just then Ansem's PDA beeped, "a message from Tron," said Ansem, "the tracking program is online. We should have a fix on the workshop of The Puppeteer within moments at the earliest."

"Then we had better get ready," said Alegra. She then addressed all of our heroes and allies, "now, no doubt that the enemy is aware that we'll be coming to pay a visit soon. She will use everything at his disposal to stop us from reaching her; dark magic, illusions, every dirty trick in the book, as well as a few that she's made herself, not to mention an army of Heartless and other nasty critters."

"Bring them on!" said Blue eagerly, "we'll rip through them all!"

"You've definitely got my vote of confidence," said Ryoga.

"Of course," said Red, "we're all full of motivation!"

"And Dino Guts," said Asuka.

"Then we'd better get ready," said Kouta, "The Puppeteer is going to throw everything she's got at us, so we'd better be ready to do the same."

* * *

**…Castle Oblivion and Maleficent's Cavern…**

"What chances to they have of victory?" Regina asked as both groups of villains watched Sora and the others via their means of spying; both the magic mirror and The Interocitor.

"Roughly speaking," said Xehanort, "one chance in three. Then again, Sora and his companions have had a rather uncanny run of good luck."

"But how much longer shall their luck remain with them?" Maleficent asked, "and what of The Puppeteer? What shall we do with her?"

"This is assuming the spoiled brat survives," said Sephiroth. "So, what indeed are we to do with an ancient sorcerer with the emotional maturity of a spoiled child?"

"Render it into little pieces, of course," said Doctor Insano as he left the room.

"Aren't you going to watch the fireworks?" Dio Brando asked.

"I'll watch it on demand later," said Insano, "I have more pressing matters to attend to. I'm almost ready to begin my experiment on Gaston. Soon, very soon, I shall transmutated him into a genetic superhuman! Soon he shall become a living weapon of mass destruction, all thanks to SCIENCE!" he laughed as he raised his finger triumphantly in the air.

"Wherever did Xehanort find that uncouth lunatic?" Regina asked.

"No doubt in the gutter," said Lady Tremaine. "And speaking of transformations," she looked at Maleficent, "what of your promise to grant me new powers and abilities?"

"I already have the necessary potion on the fire," said Maleficent.

"Where?" Regina asked. "I've searched every inch of this cavern and there is no sign of a potions laboratory."

"I make it a point to keep my potion brewing in a separate area," said Maleficent, "so as not to be observed. The potion shall be finished within a day."

"I will hold you to that," said Lady Tremaine.

"In the meantime," said Xehanort, "we might as well enjoy the show. Regardless of who wins, it is we whom shall eventually triumph."

* * *

**…The Puppeteer's Workshop…**

"Those meddling brats!" snapped The Puppeteer as she angrily paced back and forth in her lab, "how dare they defy me! And how dare they ally themselves with that bitch, Alegra! And just how did she find me so quickly? I was sure I had given her the slip!"

"She's clearly not as foolish as you thought, master," said The Lord of Illusions.

"If I wanted an answer from you, Leslie," said The Puppeteer as she glared at the trickster, "I'd take it from you!"

Just then there was a loud bell ringing accompanied by a flashing red light.

"The anti-espionage ward," said The Puppeteer, "someone is trying to locate my workshop!"

"Impossible!" exclaimed The Lord of Illusions, "the workshop exists beyond time and space! No man, woman or other can find this place!"

The Puppeteer then cast a spell on her large crystal ball, revealing Ansem looking at his PDA, "but a computer can," she said in an understanding tone, "of course, I miscalculated." The crystal ball then focused on Alegra, "oh, you old bitch, you've really outdone yourself this time. Not only did you figure out how to block my mind controlling power, you've also found the means to find me. Well done."

She then walked away from the crystal ball, "but no matter! Alegra has only sewn the seeds of her own demise. Let her come with her army. They shall all be destroyed before they ever get close to me."

"How?" The Lord of Illusions asked.

At that The Puppeteer smiled viciously, "that, my friend, is entirely up to you. You still have your bag of tricks; I suggest you use them. Do whatever you wish to the brats, except for Sora and Kairi. The girl still has Tess's soul in her, which I need to make my possession of her body complete. As for Sora, Xehanort and Maleficent were so hot and bothered about keeping him alive. I intend to know why, and to use him as a bargaining chip. They thought they could make a fool of me, I intend to prove them wrong."

* * *

**…Radiant Garden…**

"I have the coordinates!" said Ansem at the PDA, "but…"

"But what?" Alegra asked.

"They simply don't make sense," said Ansem, "according to the data, the workshop of The Puppeteer is…well…nowhere."

"What?" Alegra asked as she hurried over to Ansem and looked at the data, "that can't be! She's got to be somewhere…unless…" her expression brightened with excitement, "yes…of course! No wonder the bitch has been evading me for so long! I've been looking in all the wrong places!"

"What wrong places?" Sora asked.

"Everywhere," said Alegra, "I've been looking for the workshop of The Puppeteer in the physical planes. For hundreds of years I've been searching worlds, realms, alternate realities, the past, present and future and always The Puppeteer has been one step ahead of me.

"It's only now that there's one place I've overlooked, the one place where you can hid something so well; outside of normal time and space."

"And…where's that?" Riku asked hesitantly.

"Oh come now, Riku," said Alegra, "have you and your friends forgotten so easily? You've been there before not too long ago."

"The Mobiüs Continuum," said Kairi in a distant tone, "the primal darkness from which all of existence exploded out of countless billions of years ago."

At that she blinked and her eyes turned blue and green, "you mean that big space of empty blackness that you guys jumped in and out of back on Metamore?" Tess asked.

"I'd hope we'd never go back to that creepy place," said Aiden, "the primal darkness, not Metamore. I kinda liked it there and I hope we can go back, see how Elyon's doing as Queen."

"Later," said Riku. He then looked at Alegra, "but we could only go to The Mobiüs Continuum by opening a door into that realm, and we used the power of Harry Keogh to go there."

"Even if we can go there," said Naminé, whom had been near Kairi this whole time, "how are we going to find it? When we were last in The Mobiüs Continuum, it was just empty blackness all around. There's nothing in there."

"Nothing that you couldn't see at the time," said Alegra, "the primal darkness literarily goes on forever. It was all to easy for The Puppeteer to hide his workshop there. But with the tracking program, we can go there directly."

"But how?" Tess asked, "we lost the power to open doors into the primal darkness. We can't go there!"

"Nonsense," said Alegra, "of course we can go there."

"How?" Riku asked, "Harry Keogh, the Necroscope, was the one who first opened the doors."

"But he got the power from someone else," said Kairi after she blinked and her eyes returned to normal, "he learned how to manipulate time and space from a dead mathematician."

"August Ferdinand Mobiüs," said Naminé, "whom perfected his equations after he had passed on and joined The Great Majority." She looked at Alegra, "you don't happen to know the equations, do you?"

"Uh…no," said Alegra, "unfortunately…I…I'm completely inept at math. I can't even use a calculator properly."

"Oh," said Naminé in a defeated tone.

"Well, fortunately for all of us," said Alegra, "I know another method of getting into The Mobiüs Continuum. Ramona Flowers isn't the only girl whom can create subspace corridors."

"You know Ramona?" Kairi asked, "and what about Scott?"

"Scott Pilgrim?" Alegra asked, "no, I haven't met him, yet. Now," she clapped her hands together, "everyone prepare, we're about to walk into the home territory of a madman."

"We're ready," said Sora, while Riku, Kairi and Tess, Aiden and Malcolm, all nodded in agreement. Just then Roxas popped out of Sora, only earning a mild flinch from Aiden this time, and nodded in agreement, as well as Naminé. At the same time all of the _Gaorangers, Hurricangers, Goraigers_ and _Abarangers_, all nodded in agreement.

"Count us in as well," said Leon, while Quistis and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"We're coming too," said Katarina.

"Same here," said Nikolai.

"Very well," said Alegra, "unfortunately, some of us need to stay behind as a rearguard," she looked at Leon, Quistis, Selphie, Yuffie, Ansem, Lara, Merlin and Sylvia, "I'll need you all to stay here in case the bitch tries anything."

"But…" said Sylvia, while Leon and the others were just about ready to protest as well.

"But nothing," said Alegra, "it has to be the Keyblade Wielders, Zumakali, _Gaorangers, Hurricangers, Goraigers _and _Abarangers_. I'd explain if there was time, but there isn't! I'm sorry, but that's just how it is."

She then pulled out a cell phone-like device, imputed a series of numbers, the coordinates that the tracking program determined, and used it to summon a large portal that rippled with blue energy, "this will take us to The Mobiüs continuum. Now, everyone who's going, get going now! The portal will only remain open for a few more minutes! Everyone, get going!"

With that our heroes jumped through the portal, which closed up after them.

"You think they'll make it?" Yuffie asked Leon, Quistis and Ansem.

"I don't know," said Ansem, "all we can do is help."

"Well, I'm not going to just stand around and do nothing," said Quistis, "not when SeeD is now at war."

"What are you talking about?" Yuffie asked.

"The Puppeteer took control of me and Commander Trepe," said Selphie, "and Squall Lionhart. Even though Quistis is the only one of us who still has a full SeeD commission, Leon and I are still members. By attacking us, The Puppeteer has committed an act of war. It's only natural that SeeD responds with extreme prejudice."

"And how soon can we expect this response?" Ansem asked.

"As soon as I make some phone calls," said Quistis, "and get some of our own scientists to coordinate with Tron. We'll find our own way into the primal darkness."

"No way are we letting Sora and the others face that monster without us," said Leon, "and if Alegra tries to stop us, well, then we'll just have to go though her in order to help our friends."

"Count me in too," said Sylvia, "I may owe Alegra my life, but that doesn't give her the right to boss me around."

"And how," said Lara as she smiled confidently while crossing her arms.

* * *

**…The Mobiüs Continuum…**

"This is it," said Sora as he and all the others found themselves on a seemingly endless cobbled road surrounded by empty darkness all round them. "This is The Mobiüs Continuum."

"Are you sure?" Malcolm asked, "from what you and the others told me, when you used The Mobiüs Continuum, it was just black, just nothing but black," he then paused to look around, "and come to think of it, you told me that you guys didn't even need to breathe here."

"That's right," said Riku, "there wasn't any air here and neither did we need to breathe."

"So, how come there's air now?" Aiden asked.

"It's The Puppeteer," said Alegra, "she brought in her own atmosphere when she had her workshop set up."

"If that's true," said Kouta, "then why aren't we at the workshop? What's with this road?"

Alegra then looked down and the endless stretch of cobblestones, "yes, it does seem a bit weird, even for this realm between realms."

Just then everyone could hear The Lord of Illusions laughing viciously.

"You bastard!" snapped Tess through Kairi, "show yourself!"

"Yeah, come out and fight, Leslie!" shouted Sora.

"Don't call me that!" spat The Lord of Illusions, "you've no right to use my name!"

"Well, obviously," said Isshuu, "you've got issues with your name. What, were your parents high when they named you?"

"My parents were foolish, irresponsible losers!" snapped The Lord of Illusions, "but they never did drugs, they had that going for them! And don't make fun of my name!"

"Why not, you big fat lady!" laughed Ryoga.

"Shut up!" snapped The Lord of Illusions, "Leslie is a boy's name too!"

"Sure it is!" laughed Kairi. She then blinked and her eyes turned blue and green again, "it kind of makes sense, you being a girl inside."

"I'm a man, damn it!" snapped the trickster. He then paused for a few seconds, as if to compose himself, before continuing, "let's just forget about my name. Now, what am I going to do to you meddling brats?"

"You'd better get out of our way, if you know what's good for you!" snapped Black.

"That's right!" said Red, "we're going to finish this with The Puppeteer once and for all!"

"Oh really?" The Lord of Illusions asked in a daring tone, "well get this! This realm of empty darkness may be the home of my master, but it's also mine. Here, my powers are amplified ten fold! You thought my illusions were impressive before, well, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

There was a blinding flash of purple light and Sora found himself someplace completely unexpected. He was at the bottom of a deep valley with boulder-strewn rock walls on either side.

Sora then realized that he wasn't alone there. He saw Alegra, Red, Silver, Nanami and Isshuu. "What happened?" Sora asked, "where are the others?"

"I…I don't know," said Nanami as she looked around.

"Be on guard!" said Alegra harshly, "this may be an illusion, but even illusions can kill.

All of a sudden the ground began to tremble, softly at first, but it quickly escalated to a major earthquake. Sora and the others were shaken about, then had to dodge falling boulders, some of them large as a car.

"That color-changing bastard!" snapped Silver as he nearly avoided having his head crushed by a beach ball-sized, "he did this!"

"At this rate," said Isshuu as he nearly lost his balance, "we'll either be crushed or…" he then nearly fell into a fissure in the ground that had opened up from the earthquake, "or fall to our deaths!"

"I only hope the others are in less trouble than we are," said Red.

* * *

"I hope Sora and the others are in less trouble than we are!" Aiden shouted as he, Naminé, Blue, Black, Kouta and Yukito, found themselves running for their lives as a massive tornado chased them across a seemingly endless grassland.

"At this rate, we're done fore!" shouted Yukito.

"We're only finished if we give up!" shouted Blue.

"_Neba Giba!"_ shouted Black.

"I wish I had your level of confidence!" shouted Naminé. She looked behind and saw that the tornado was getting closer, "it's gaining on us! Run!"

"I thought we were running!" said Aiden.

"Then run faster!" shouted Kouta.

* * *

"I hope Aiden and the others are in less trouble than we are!" Malcolm shouted as he, Roxas, Yellow, Yousue, Ranru and Asuka, found themselves trapped in a large stone room that was swiftly filling with water. Already the water was up to their knees and there was no apparent way out of the room.

"The walls are seamless!" said Ranru as she used a zoom feature on her camera to search for a way out.

"And the roof has no doors or hatches either!" said Yousuke.

"_**God damn!"**_ Yellow shouted in engrish, "there's got to be a way out!"

"Well, I can't find one," said Roxas as he repeatedly bashed his Keyblades against the wall, yet failed to produce even so much as a scratch, "and I can't even make one!"

"We'll drown at this rate!" shouted Asuka, "I can't think of how it'll get worse!"

At that Ranru winced with discomfort, "it just got worse! My back really itches!"

"Oh man," said Malcolm as Asuka furiously scratched the itch on Ranru's back, "this sucks."

* * *

"This sucks worse than anything we've ever bee in!" shouted Tess through Kairi as the two of them, as well as Riku, White, Ikkou, Ryoga and Mikoto, found themselves running for their lives through a forest that was on fire. The trees and undergrowth, bone dry from an apparent extended drought, burned like kindling as the hellish flames and smoke pursued our heroes.

"I'll say this for The Lord of illusions," said Mikoto as he dodged a falling burning branch, then ducked another, "he's got one sick imagination."

"Coming from you, it's definitely serious!" shouted Ikkou.

Just then White caught her ankle on a tree root and fell to the ground. She winced in pain as Riku, and Ryoga stopped to help her get up. They both saw that her ankle was bruised and slightly swollen from being twisted.

"She can't walk on that ankle," said Kairi as her eyes turned normal again. She then bent down to use her healing powers, but nothing happened. "What? Why?" Kairi asked in a disbelieving tone.

Her eyes then turned blue and green again, "it's me," said Tess, "somehow, I'm messing with your healing mojo."

"Why didn't Alegra tell us this before?" Riku asked.

"I honestly don't know," said Tess.

"Leave me!" shouted White as the raging inferno crept closer, "I'll only slow you down!"

"The hell we'll leave you behind!" said Mikoto. He then knelt down for White to get onto his back, "come on, there's no way we're leaving you to be burned alive!"

Not wanting to argue, White piggybacked onto Mikoto and they all started running again. Yet their lead on the fire had shortened considerably, with the flames only a few dozen yards behind them now.

"We can't keep running forever!" Kairi shouted, "there's got to be a river or something that we can use to get to safety!"

She then blinked again and her eyes turned blue and green, "and if we don't I'll kill that trickster bastard in the next life!" shouted Tess.

* * *

**…The Workshop…**

"Oh but you won't have another life, my dear Tess," said The Puppeteer as her crystal ball now projected four images, each one showing the four groups in their respective disaster scenarios, "once Kairi is out of the way, I'll come and absorb the last of your soul. Then my control over you will be complete!"

"I take it that you are pleased with my illusions, master?" the Lord of Illusions asked in a tired tone. He looked as if he was seriously exerting himself.

"Quite," said The Puppeteer as she continued to watch our heroes' torments. "Yes, I am quite amused right now." She then laughed insidiously as the four groups neared their deaths.

The end of chapter 9.

Next chapter, it all comes down to the wire as our heroes struggle to survive their illusions traps. Will they defeat The Puppeteer once and for all? Or will it all come to nothing and an age of eternal darkness begin? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you then!


	10. Chapter 10: A Balanced Soul

Last time found our heroes meeting and learning the story of Alegra; a near immortal time traveler dedicated to battling the forces of darkness, and mortal enemy of The Puppeteer. She told our heroes that she saved the remnant of Tess's soul, all so Tess could strike back and destroy The Puppeteer once and for all. Alegra also admitted to being the one to bring in The _Abarangers, Hurricangers, Goraigers _and _Gaorangers_. But then The Puppeteer arrived and tried to destroy our heroes. Then Nadakai Mikoto, _Abare Killer_, appeared and helped drive the vile sorceress away. It was then discovered that the workshop of The Puppeteer lies within The Möbius Continuum. With Tron's help, our heroes and allies entered the primal darkness to confront and destroy The Puppeteer. But then The Lord of Illusions trapped everyone in four illusions, forcing them to try and survive different hostile environments. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 10: A Balanced Soul**

…**The Workshop…**

"Oh, this is splendid!" said The Puppeteer as she laughed viciously at the plight of our heroes. Currently, Sora and the others were divided into four groups, each trapped in a deadly illusion.

Sora, Alegra, Red, Silver, Nanami and Isshuu were in a rock-strewn valley that was in the throes of a major earthquake, constantly being shaken up and forced to dodge boulders that were big enough to crush them into a bloody mess.

Aiden, Naminé, Blue, Black, Kouta and Yukito were in an endless grassland, being chased by a tornado, with the deadly twister less than fifty meters behind them and gaining fast.

Malcolm, Roxas, Yellow, Yousuke, Ranru and Asuka were inside a large sealed room that was rapidly filling with water that was now up to their waists.

Riku, Kairi/Tess, White, whom had a twisted ankle, Ikkou, Ryoga and Mikoto, whom was carrying White on his back, were in a drought-afflicted woods with a raging forest fire at their backs. The line of flames was less than forty meters behind them and gaining fast.

"I've got them right where I want them, master," said The Lord of Illusions as he sat on the floor, his eyes closed in concentration as he projected the quadruple death trap. "They are aware that they are experiencing illusions, yet they cannot escape and that makes the illusions real enough to destroy their minds. It is only a matter of time before the agony of the illusions leaves them as brainless idiots."

"While leaving the remnant of Tess's soul mine for the taking," said The Puppeteer, "outstanding! Simply outstanding! Can you make it worse for them? I want those meddling brats to really suffer."

"Depends on how much you want them to suffer," said The Lord of Illusions. The trickster then focused his powers, unleashing his vile imagination on our heroes.

Sora's group now had to contend with spikes that erupted out of the shaking ground. Aiden's group now had to dodge bolts of lightning, while a shark had appeared in the flooding room, adding further terror to Malcolm's group. As for Riku's group, bursts of lava began shooting up from the ground.

"I'll bet they're regretting crossing me now!" said The Puppeteer as she laughed with vicious glee. "Make them suffer more! Give them a real living hell!"

"As you wish, master," said The Lord of Illusions. He then made the earthquake shake harder, the tornado grow even bigger and made the wind more violent, the waters rise faster and the fire hotter.

"Yes! Suffer, you fools!" said The Puppeteer, "suffer until you die!"

* * *

**…Radiant Garden…**

"It's done," said Quistis as she disconnected a call on her cell phone, "I had to pull a lot of strings, but my superiors in SeeD are rushing over a piece of equipment that will allow us access to the primal darkness. With Tron's program, we'll be able to jump right to where Sora and the others are."

"How soon can it get here?" Ansem asked.

"They're sending it via a transwarp courier," said Quistis, "something that's reserve for dire emergencies."

"What is a transwarp courier?" Yuffie asked.

"A very, very fast ship," said Selphie, "you think hyperdrive is fast? Well, transwarp is much, much faster, but also every expensive and dangerous. A transwarp drive uses a very powerful, very expensive fuel, raritanium, which is also very dangerous."

"Raritanium is very volatile when used in more than microscopic amounts," said Quistis, " a few molecules is enough to catapult a ship from one side of the known universe to the other within a matter of hours. Yet a single gram is worth enough to buy a small kingdom. I had to call in nearly every favor I have with my superiors, including the one they owe me for my helping save the world from Ultimicia. But it's done. The device will be here in a matter of minutes.

"Thank goodness," said Lara, "I feel that they really need our help."

A short time later a very small, very fast ship arrived in orbit and beamed down a device that looked like an old slide projector, only made completely of metal and covered in strange blinking lights and diodes.

"What is that?" Yuffie asked.

"I can't remember its full, scientific name," said Quistis, "but its code name is easy enough; 'Quantum Projector.'"

"It basically opens portals to just about anywhere," said Ansem, "provided you have the right time and space coordinates, which we have," he then proceeded to link his PDA to the Quantum Projector.

"Awesome," said Selphie. She then frowned, "but what's the catch?"

"The catch," said Quistis, "is that the machine is still in its prototype phase. It does open portals, but there's the chance that the exit will be somewhere else. We may wind up on just about any world, possibly in any time even."

"What are the odds of that happening?" Yuffie asked hesitantly.

"I can't remember the exact statistics," said Quistis, "about one in twenty thousand. But when it did happen in its experiments, instead of only traversing 100 kilometers, as the test intended, the portal wound up opening up in space. Fortunately only a robotic probe was used and no human lives were lost, but such an accident, on a much larger scale, can happen."

"Then why bring it in the first place?" Leon asked.

"Be cause it's our best chance of getting to Sora and the others," said Sylvia, "Alegra knew how to get to The Möbius Continuum, but, being the stubborn old bitch she is, she refused to allow anyone else to come, so now it's up to us."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yuffie asked Quistis.

"Mostly sure," said Quistis, "but it is our best chance."

"And it's ready now," said Ansem as he activated The Quantum Projector. The machine then shot out a beam of energy that opened up a portal that was only big enough for two people to walk through at the same time.

"I was hoping to avoid this," said Ansem as he checked his PDA, "the portal is stable enough for one crossing. After two people go through, it will close up and there won't be enough power to open another for at least fifteen minutes, maybe more."

"Only two?" Yuffie asked, "that's not enough! That's not nearly enough!"

"It may very well be enough," said Merlin as he walked up to the group and presented Leon a small, gold disk on a silver chain. The disks had various magic symbols engraved on both sides, "if my suspicions are correct, and they usually are, then this will help Sora and the others in more ways than one."

Leon took the disk, "I'll get it to them, no doubt about it."

"Damn right we will," said Quistis.

"One more thing," said Lara, "kick that Puppeteer bastard in the balls for me."

"Lara!" exclaimed a shocked and appalled Sylvia, "do your parents allow you to use such language?"

"Only when I'm not at home," said Lara as she smiled mischievously.

"I'll give him an extra hard kick," said Quistis.

"Then let's not waste any more time," said Leon as he readied his gun blade, while Quistis readied her chain whip.

"Good luck!" said Yuffie.

"We're all counting on you!" said Selphie.

"Right," said Leon. With that he and Quistis jumped through the portal and found themselves on the cobblestone road within the primal darkness. They looked behind just in time to see the portal close up behind them.

"Okay, we're here," said Leon as he and Quistis looked around at the massive expanse of nothing all around them, "so, what now?"

Just then Quistis looked and saw Sora and the others, laying on the ground, all of them with intense looks of fearful stress on their sweat-strewn faces.

"What's happening to them?" Quistis asked as she ran over to Kairi, while Leon checked on Sora, then they proceeded to check the others, finding them all completely unconscious.

"It looks like they're all in a really deep, really bad nightmare," said Quistis, "or…"

"Or a really terrifying illusion," said Leon. He then pulled out the gold disk that Merlin gave him. "Let's hope this works," he then held the disk over Sora and it began spinning on the chain, faster and faster until it was like a ball. It then unleashed a pulse of magic that not only touched Sora, but also the rest of the Keyblade Wielders and Sentai warriors.

To Sora and the others, it was as if the nightmarish realities they were in shattered into darkness, and then they woke up.

"Leon?" Sora asked as he and the others got up, "what…what happened? Last thing I knew, we were about to be crushed by boulders or fall into pits or stabbed by spikes." At that Alegra, Red, Silver, Nanami and Isshuu nodded in agreement.

"We were about to be killed by a tornado or struck by lightning," said Aiden. At that Roxas, Yellow, Yousuke, Ranru and Asuka nodded in agreement.

"We were either going to drown or be eaten by a shark," said Malcolm. At that Naminé, Blue, Black, Kouta and Yukito all nodded in agreement.

"We were just about to be burned alive," said Riku, "nothing special." At that White, Ikkou, Ryoga, Mikoto, Kairi, and through her Tess, all nodded in agreement.

"And my ankle was twisted," said White, "it's fine now."

"That trickster bastard!" snapped Tess, "he did this to us!"

"It won't happen again," said Quistis, "Merlin gave us a secret weapon," she then paused in thought, "but he didn't tell us how to use it," he looked at Leon, "just how did you figure out how to use the disk?"

"I…lucky guess, I guess," said Leon.

At that Quistis looked like she wanted to yell at Leon, but sighed in resignation, "alright, I'll give it to you this time."

"So, what now?" Malcolm asked, "that illusionist bastard can hit us any time he wants and trap us in another illusion."

* * *

**…The Workshop…**

"Damn right I can," said an annoyed Lord of Illusions, "just as soon as I focus again…"

"How dare they!" snapped The Puppeteer, "how dare they! That guy with the big sword, how dare he deny me my triumph!" she glared at The Lord of Illusions, "destroy them! I want them begging for mercy before they die!"

"Yes, master," said the trickster as he sat down again to concentrate.

"I'll show them," said The Puppeteer as she paced back and forth, "I'll make them beg for mercy! I may just let a few of them live to be my slaves. But that big sword guy, Leon, he's got to die, and that eyeglass bitch, Quistis, yes, they'll die most horribly."

"Forgive me, master, for interrupting your rant," said the trickster, "but I find it most difficult to concentrate. If you want me to keep then alive, then by all means, rant and rave away."

"I'll rant and rave all the hell I want!" snapped The Puppeteer. She then sighed and calmed down a bit, "but you're right, this time. Work your mojo and give them hell."

"That I shall, master," said The Lord of Illusions, "that I shall." he then closed his eyes and concentrated.

* * *

All of a sudden the cobblestone road vanished and our heroes and allies found themselves inside an enormous, three-dimensional maze.

"It's like we're inside a giant cube," said Aiden as he an the others looked around at the massive labyrinth that was not only on one floor, but also on the sides and above them.

"He did it to us again!" snapped Tess, "I'll kill that trickster bastard!"

"We still have to get out of this maze first," said Yukito.

"And how are we going to do that?" Yousuke asked.

"Just keep turning right," said Ranru, "or left. Either way, we'll eventually find our way out."

Just then they all noticed that the walls of the maze was constantly shifting. One path would close up, while new paths would open.

"Oh, now that's just not fair!" snapped Nanami.

"Whoever said that villains played fair?" Alegra asked, "I've been fighting the forces of evil for a long, long time. Believe me, I know."

"Then how are we going to get out of this mess?" Sora asked. He then touched one of the nearby maze walls, "I know it's an illusion, but it feels pretty real to me."

"That's it!" said Malcolm, "that's how he's doing it!"

"Would you mind enlightening the rest of us?" Yellow asked.

"We all know that we're being attacked with illusions," said Malcolm, "well, knowing that what we're experiencing is an illusion should be enough for us to get out of it, right? But it's not, we're still experiencing what The Lord of Illusions is wanting us to. Why? He's manipulating what our hearts experience. The mind is one thing, while the heart is another. Yet the two are connected on many levels. By manipulating the one, you manipulate the other."

"I'm not sure I get it," said Sora, "are you saying that these are all illusions of the heart?"

"In a nutshell," said Malcolm, "yes. So what we need is a spell that will free our hearts of this falsehood."

"I think you'll need this," said Leon as he handed the disk to Malcolm.

"This is perfect," said Malcolm as he took the disk, "that Merlin really knows his stuff." He then held the disk out by its chain, closed his eyes and chanted a spell. The disk began spinning so fast it appeared as a golden ball again.

"Now," said Malcolm, "I need everyone to concentrate one a single thought, a single fact that we all know is real. It has to be simple, like a word or a phrase."

"_Neba Giba!" _said Black.

"Yeah, _Neba Giba_!" said Yousuke.

"_Neba Giba_," said Sora, "never give up. Yeah, that's simple and true."

With that everyone focused on the phrase _Neba Giba_, some of them whispering it, others silently mouthing it.

The spinning disk then unleashed a pulse of golden magic that shattered the maze, leaving our heroes back on the cobblestone rode.

"Well, that was easy," said Silver.

"Almost too easy," said Mikoto.

* * *

**...The Workshop...**

"You talentless derivative!" snapped The Puppeteer at The Lord of Illusions, "they broke out of that like it was made of tissue paper!"

"I…I don't know what to say, master," said the trickster, a thunderstruck look on his face, "that three dimensional, constantly shifting maze was one of my best constructs. It is inconceivable that the infidels would defeat it."

"Well, you'd better conceive it, Leslie!" said The Puppeteer, "and you'd better think of something better real fast, or I'm going to be in the market for a new minion! Got it?!"

"Yes, master," said The Lord of Illusions, a nervous sweat bringing to break out on his brow, "I understand. I shall use my most powerful, most devastating, most terrifying illusion. I will need time to prepare, and I will also have to be there in person to perform it."

"Do whatever you have to do," said The Puppeteer, "I want those brats finished. You don't have to kill all of them. Yes, the more I think about it, I would like to have a few still breathing. I think I'll keep Kairi alive after all, after I take Tess's soul out of her. Yes, Kairi, and Sora. Yes, I'll make them my slaves," she then smiled with vicious glee, "oh the things I'll do to them, oh, the things I'll make them do to each other!" she then glared at the trickster, "what are you doing standing around for? Get to it, man!"

"Yes, master," said The Puppeteer. With that he sat down and began concentrating.

"In the meantime," said The Puppeteer, "I think I'll shake things up a bit for the brats." She then smiled viciously, "oh yes, I'll shake them up so bad, they'll have a twitch!"

* * *

Just then a score of Neo Shadows appeared in front of our heroes.

"Oh come on!" said Aiden as he, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Malcolm, summoned their Keyblades, "we don't have time for these drones!" With that the Keyblade Wielders proceeded to tear into the attacking Heartless.

"Need any help?" Red asked anxiously.

"No, we're fine!" Sora shouted as he stabbed one Neo Shadow, then decapitated another.

"We do this all the time!" said Kairi as she destroyed two Neo Shadows. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of using two Keyblades." She then blinked and her eyes turned blue and green.

"Don't get too comfortable," said Tess as she stabbed a Neo Shadow with both Keyblades, then threw one at another Neo shadow, "I don't plan on being in you forever." She then blinked and her eyes returned to normal.

"You don't have to remind me," said Kairi, "the sooner you're back in your body, the better for both of us."

She then blinked, "oh really?" Tess asked in a mock insulted tone, "and here I thought you were warming up to the idea of us being roommates."

She blinked again, "Not in this sense," said Kairi, "you're a really great friend, but there's only so much of you that I can endure."

By now the summoned Heartless had all been destroyed and everyone was watching Kairi and Tess argue with each other.

"And what's wrong with me that you can't stand?" Tess asked.

"Well," said Kairi hesitantly, "your taste in music is kinda annoying."

"What are you talking about?" Tess asked.

"What's wrong with her choice of music?" Riku asked, "she likes pretty much the same music that I do."

"Does that include disco?" Kairi asked.

At that Tess sounded like she was horribly shocked, "how'd you know that I like disco?"

"I can hear it," said Kairi, "ever since you wound up inside me, I've been hearing disco music in the back of my mind. It's like a major play list in your soul."

"I didn't know you liked disco," said Sora to Tess.

"It's…kinda a guilty pleasure," said Tess in an embarrassed tone, "I just like it, that's all."

"No, it's not all," said Kairi, "I know that secretly, you want to learn how to dance, and I'm not talking about waltzing and formal dancing. No, you want to go to a disco and dance, with Riku no less."

"I…yes!" Tess shouted, "I want to dance with Riku! Is that a crime? Because if it is, then lock me up and throw away the key!"

"Hey, it's okay," said Riku. He then walked up to Kairi and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "as soon as you're back in your body and you've gotten your strength back, we'll go dancing. We can learn together, and then we'll go to a disco. There's actually one in town back home."

"There is?" Sora asked, "I didn't know that."

"Well, there is," said Riku. He looked at Kairi, focusing on Tess's blue and green eyes, "I swear, we will go to a disco together one day."

"Oh, Riku!" Tess exclaimed happily. Without warning, she flung her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him full on the lips. Caught in the moment, Riku kissed back with equal fervor and love.

"Oh my gods!" exclaimed both Aiden and Malcolm, while Sora, Leon, Quistis and the others looked shocked.

But then Kairi opened her eyes, revealing their normal blue, which widened in shock. She then pushed herself away from Riku, leaving him standing with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell, Tess!" exclaimed Kairi, "that's Riku you made me kiss!"

She blinked, "I'm sorry, Kairi," said Tess, "I…I just…got caught up in the moment."

She blinked, "well, don't do it again," said Kairi, "or I'll rip you out of me and stuff you in a jar." She looked at Riku, "sorry about that," she then looked at Sora, "I'm so sorry, Sora, I couldn't stop her."

"I…it's okay, Kairi," said Sora, "you…you weren't in control."

"Don't ever do that again, Tess!" said Aiden, "you can do whatever you want when you're back in your own skin, but don't ever make Kairi do something like that again!"

Before Tess could retort, our heroes were confronted with a Darkside-type Heartless, only this one was much bigger than the ones Sora and the others had face before.

"Oh man!" said Sora as he stared up at the massive Darkside, "I hate these things!" He then rushed at the giant Heartless, only to be forced back by a huge beam of dark energy from the creature's eyes.

"That's new," said Sora.

"It's The Puppeteer," said Alegra, "she called that thing forth!"

"Then let's send it back to the darkness form where it came from!" shouted Malcolm. He then rushed at the oversized Darkside, dodging the creature's eye beams. He then sidestepped as the creature reached down to grab him, then jumped onto the arm of the giant Heartless, ran up to the shoulders, jumped up over the head and stabbed the creature in one eye. As he fell down, Malcolm kept attacking the oversized Darkside, dealing more and more damage. He landed on his feet as the giant Heartless self destructed.

"Malcolm, I think you just passed your probation," said Kairi.

"You really think so?" Malcolm asked.

"I know so," said Kairi. She then blinked.

"So do I," said Tess. She then looked up and shouted out to The Puppeteer, "is that the best you can do?! Is this all that the great and terrible thief who stole my body has to offer?!"

Just then The Lord of Illusions appeared in front of our heroes. His eyes then flashed dark purple and all of our heroes, sans Alegra and Mikoto, were left standing stark still, a look of utter terror on their faces.

"What happened?" Mikoto asked as he and Alegra looked at the faces of their friends, "what's did you do to them?"

"I trapped them in my greatest illusion," said the trickster, a look of strained concentration on his face, "fear itself."

"Fear?" Mikoto asked.

"Of course," said The Lord of Illusions, "no flashy images or sounds, no misdirection, no lies, just fear."

"Night terrors," said Alegra, "they're in waking night terrors. They're experiencing the sensation of fear and nothing but it, and it's slowly killing them!"

"Correct!" said the trickster, "it's only a matter of time before they're hearts give out by the strain of that much fear! But, there's something amiss. Why haven't you two been affected?"

"I had night terrors as a child," said Alegra, "and sporadically as I grew up. I've had time to learn how to deal with them."

"And I'm dead," said Mikoto, "no dreams or nightmares for me. So, what now?"

At that The Lord of Illusions looked as if he was now afraid.

"I get it," said Mikoto, "you can't do anything else right now. You're putting all your mojo into keeping my friends in their waking nightmares." he then smiled eagerly, "which means you can't attack us or defend yourself." He then rushed in and punched the trickster in the face, knocking the vile man down and breaking his concentration.

Almost instantly, Sora and all the others gasped in relief and collapsed to the ground.

"What happened?" Red asked.

"Our color-changing friend had you all trapped in a waking night terror," said Alegra, "but he failed to take into account that some people would be immune to his so-called greatest trick."

"Is that so?" Tess asked. She then walked over to The Lord of Illusions, "well, it seems that your best isn't good enough!"

"I say we find some rope and string him up!" said Aiden.

"No, we're going to get an axe," said Tess, "we couldn't behead The Trix, so I'm feeling a bit cheated."

"And just where are you going to get an axe?" Kouta asked, "we're in the middle of a great nothing!"

"I'll take care of him," said Mikoto, "you all go on ahead and deal with The Puppeteer."

"How come you get to deal with this bastard!?" Tess snapped, "do you have any idea what he's done to me?"

"Nothing as vicious as what The Puppeteer did to you," said Yukito.

"Well…that," said Tess, "but I still want to destroy this trickster bastard!"

"If you're going to vent your anger on anyone, do it on sick bitch who robbed you of your body," said Alegra, "leave this small fry to Mikoto, he knows what he's doing."

"But why?" Sora asked.

"Because he reminds me of the old me," said Mikoto, "a brilliant mind twisted by evil." He looked at The Lord of Illusions, "just what happened to you that made you side with The Puppeteer?"

"She pays well," said The Lord of Illusions in a matter of fact tone, "and she allows me to indulge in all of my fantasies. I can bring anything I imagine to life! Nothing is beyond me!"

"You're nuttier than a fruitcake!" said Aiden.

"Don't try to reason with him," said Mikoto, "he's so far into the darkness, there's no way back for him."

"You came back," said Ryoga.

"That's because I had you guys to show me the way back into the light," said Mikoto, "that and I learned the truth of _Dezmozoria's _manipulation of my entire life. But this guy, he's evil and relishes in it. He's severed all ties with the light."

"I get that," said Sora, "but why does it have to be you who fights him?"

"Because I'm the best one whom can counter his illusions," said Mikoto, "and, being dead, I've learned a few illusions myself from other dead people."

"The Great Majority," said Riku.

"Exactly," said Mikoto, "so, if any of us can defeat the trickster, it's me."

"Mind if I stick around?" Silver asked, "I'd feel better if you had some backup."

"You're welcome to stay," said Mikoto, "assuming the others agree."

"Kick his ass!" said Ryoga, while Red nodded in agreement.

"Just don't underestimate him," said Alegra, "illusions may not be his only weapons."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Mikoto.

"Good luck!" said Sora.

"Kill him," said Tess, "kill him good."

"Will do," said Mikoto.

"Hold on!" said The Lord of Illusions, "you're not going anywhere!"

"Oh yes they are!" said Mikoto, "I'm your opponent now! Or are you too afraid to face a dead man?"

"I fear no creature, alive or dead!" snapped The Lord of Illusions, "you want a one on one battle, a mind bending contest? So be it! We'll see who breaks first!"

"Good luck!" Sora said again as he and the others rushed ahead on the cobblestone path, leaving Mikoto and Silver to face the trickster.

"Alright," said The Lord of Illusions in a malicious tone, "let's get this over with!" he then glared at Mikoto, "you want to compare illusions? Let's compare!" He then focused all of his dark power on Mikoto, causing him to gasp in fight.

But then Mikoto recovered and glared back at the trickster, "nice try, but that wasn't scary at all!"

The trickster then flinched and swatted at his arms and legs, as if trying to rid himself of bugs. He then relaxed and laughed it off, smiling viciously, "ants, big ones, nice, really nice. Now, try this!"

At that Mikoto gashed in horror, but then relaxed, "snakes and spiders, not too shabby."

"It's about to get worse!" snapped The Lord of Illusions.

Mikoto then gasped in pain and clutched his chest, but then blinked and relaxed, "oh, making me think I've been shot. Swell, but you've got to remember, I'm already dead!"

"Oh, right," said the trickster, "I guess fear for your life isn't enough. But I know what you're truly afraid of!"

All of a sudden, Mikoto looked up and saw something absolutely terrifying, "no, it can't be! He's dead!"

"What are you doing to him!?" Silver demanded.

"I'm bringing his worst nightmare to life," said The Lord of Illusions, "I'm showing him a fully revived _Dezmozoria_," he then glared at Silver, "and now, I know what you're truly afraid of. Remember when you gave in to the darkness and put on that cured mask? Remember becoming Rouki? Remember being betrayed by your friends and sealed away for a thousand years? Remember being revived and tormenting the _Gaorangers_? Remember corrupting all those power animals? Well?! Do you remember!?"

Silver did remember all those terrible things he did. He then saw himself as the wolf Org Rouki, hurting his friends in the past and future, seeing himself rampaging across the world, allowing the Orgs to corrupt and destroy everything in sight, and it terrified him down to his heart.

The Lord of Illusions laughed viciously as both Mikoto and Silver fell to their knees in horrified despair.

"I win!" said the trickster, "and now you all will die!"

But then a green silhouette appeared, "not so fast!" exclaimed the silhouette.

The Lord of Illusions looked up at the green shape approaching the area, "impossible!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"I hope those two will be alright," said Sora

"There was no need for Mikoto and Silver to stay behind," said Riku, "we could have taken that trickster jerk together. He wouldn't have stood a chance."

"I know," said Alegra, "but it had to have happened this way. Trust me, in a little while, everything will make sense."

"Just what are you up to?" Kairi asked. She then blinked

"And does this have to do with any more aces up your sleeve?" Tess asked.

"Oh, I've got a few more aces up my sleeve," said Alegra, "but I'm waiting for the right moment to play them."

"What could they be?" Aiden asked.

"You brought in Mikoto," said Malcolm, "that's one."

"And then you used that machine that opened the door to The Mobius Continuum," said Riku, "that's two."

"Assuming she's playing with a full deck," said Quistis, "and I sincerely hope she is, she's got two more aces."

"Maybe I do," said Alegra in a mischievous manner, "maybe I don't."

Just then there was a teleportation flash and The Puppeteer stood before our heroes, looking extremely angry at Sora and the others.

"If you want something done right," said the vile sorceress, "do it yourself."

"Give me back my body!" snapped Tess as she summoned both her Keyblade and Kairi's.

"You want it?" The Puppeteer asked as she summoned her dark Keyblade, "come and get it!"

Screeching with fury, Tess rushed at The Puppeteer with both Keyblades raised. But the vile sorceress countered the two Keyblades, then struck back with her dark Keyblade with equal fury. The two of them exchanged blows, both of them doing their best to strike the other down, yet they seemed equal as they kept blocking each others attacks.

"This is intense," White.

"Way too intense," said Nanami.

"We've got to do something!" said Sora, "we've got to help Kairi and Tess."

"No!" Riku insisted, "this is their fight. Believe in Kairi and Tess, they can win!"

"You're right!" said Sora. He then shouted, "come on, Kairi! Come on, Tess! You can do it!" with that the rest of our heroes and allies began cheering their friends, shouting words of encouragement.

Hearing their friends and loved ones urging them on, Kairi and Tess fought harder against the vile sorceress, forcing The Puppeteer onto the defensive, pushing her back several paces.

But then The Puppeteer was too slow to block Kairi's Keyblade, which landed a solid hit on the sorceress' left arm. This slowed her down even further, allowing Kairi and Tess to get in even more hits.

"They're winning!" Sora shouted, "they're winning!"

Finally, Kairi and Tess scored a double hit that forced The Puppeteer to drop her dark Keyblade, then followed with another double hit that knocked the vile sorceress down.

"They did it!" Riku shouted, while the others cheered happily.

"How?" The Puppeteer asked as Tess and Kairi advanced on her, "how could I have lost?"

Kairi blinked, showing her normal blue eyes, "because you were fighting two instead of one." She blinked again and her eyes turned blue and green.

"Alright, you sick, twisted, sadistic bitch," said Tess as she advanced on The Puppeteer, "you've got two choices; either leave my body willingly, or I'll rip you out."

At that The Puppeteer laughed viciously, causing Tess to look at her with confusion.

"What's so funny?" Tess asked.

"You," said The Puppeteer, "you're the funny one! You think you've just won?" She then glared viciously at Tess, "well, you haven't! I've won!"

There was a flash of dark magic and all of our heroes and allies collapsed to the ground in agony. It was as if every inch of their bodies had been on fire, frozen solid and torn apart at the same time.

At this sight, The Puppeteer laughed with vicious triumph, "you fools!" the vile sorceress exclaimed, "you fell into my trap like the pathetic mice you are!"

"You…you let me win!" Tess groaned through the pain as she struggled to get back up, yet found neither she nor Kairi could make their shared body rise again.

"Of course!" snapped The Puppeteer, "I had this whole 'climatic battle' between us set up."

"Then why go through the pretense of a battle if you were going to curse us?" Malcolm demanded.

"Why?" The Puppeteer asked. She then smiled with demented glee, "because it amused me to do so. The look of victory on your faces when you thought I was defeated, only to be replaced with horrified, agonized defeat, it was worth taking a fall, oh yes, totally worth it."

* * *

…Radiant Garden…

All of a sudden, Lara gasped in shock, her eyes fully dilating and she fell to her knees.

"What happened?!" Yuffie asked as she and Selphie rushed over to help.

"I know what this is," said Sylvia, "Lara's having a vision. I sometimes get them; they can be either of the past, present or future."

"This one is happing right now," said Lara as he eyes returned to normal, "and it's of Sora and the others. The Puppeteer's got them in a dark magic trap. They're in pain…so much pain, and none of them can do anything about it! The Puppeteer is going to win!"

"The hell she is!" said Selphie. She then looked at the portal projector that Quistis brought in, then at Ansem, "get that thing going again! Seriously, we have to help our friends!"

"But how?" Yuffie asked, "if we attack The Puppeteer, she'll just hit us with the same dark mojo trap and we'll be helpless as well."

"Not necessarily," said Merlin, "I know the curse The Puppeteer is using on Sora and the others, and I know the proper counter curse."

"Then tell me, for the love of the light!" said Lara, "I've got to go there and help Sora and the others!"

"Hold on a moment!" said Sylvia, "up until now I've had no objection to you being involved in this mess. Heaven knows I've been fighting the darkness for almost since I was your age, but I never did anything this serious when I was little."

"What's your point, grandma?" Lara asked.

"My point is that you're not going to The Möbius Continuum," said Sylvia.

"But I have to!" said Lara, "I had a brief flash of the future as well as seeing what's going on right now. I saw myself there, helping our friends. I have to be there, it's destiny!"

"Don't get me started on destiny!" said Sylvia in a stern tone, "I've been traveling through time with Alegra long enough to know that the future isn't always set in stone. Things can be changed, and one thing that will change is you going. You're not! I just found out that you're alive, so there's no way that I'm letting you throw yourself in front of that monster!"

"I'm not afraid of The Puppeteer!" said Lara, "I can handle myself in the primal darkness!"

At that Sylvia glared at Lara, "you're just like your father, stubborn to a fault."

"Yeah, I did get that from dad," said Lara.

"Oh for crying out loud!" exclaimed Yuffie, "Leon and the others are suffering and here you two are arguing like chickens over a few pieces of corn!"

"We're not chickens!" snapped both Lara and Sylvia.

"We don't have time for this," said Selphie. She then glared at Lara and Sylvia, "I'll settle this right now. I'm thinking of a number between one and twenty. Whoever guesses right or is close enough can have her way."

"Fine with me," said Sylvia, "eleven."

"Eighteen!" said Lara.

"Fifteen," said Selphie, "Lara's close enough, she can come!"

"Yes!" Lara shouted happily, while Sylvia looked like she was angry, disappointed, hurt, proud and frightened at the same time.

"So, when do we leave?" Lara asked.

"Not just yet," said Ansem, "the portal projector needs a few more minutes to recharge."

"Can't you get it working faster?" Selphie asked.

"I can't change the laws of physics," said Ansem, "the machine needs time to power up."

"We can use the time for Merlin to teach me the counter curse," said Lara.

"But in the meantime," said Yuffie, "The Puppeteer can have her way with our friends."

* * *

…**The Möbius Continuum…**

The Puppeteer then looked at the disabled Kairi, "now, to claim Tess's soul. I was going to kill you all, but now…now I feel that it would be amusing to keep a few of you alive, including Kairi and Sora. The things I have planned for the two of you shall curdle your souls into cottage cheese!"

"You freaking psychopath!" snapped Ranru, "you won't get away with this!"

"We'll stop you before you can touch them!" shouted Red as he tried to get back up again, "come on, everyone! _Neba Giab_!"

"_Neba Giba_!" shouted the rest of the _Gaorangers_, as well as _Abarangers_, _Hurricangers _and _Goraigers_, while Roxas, Naminé, Riku, Aiden, Malcolm, Leon and Quistis shouted as well. They all gritted their teeth as they began to stand up, furiously enduring the pain wracking their bodies.

"Oh shut up!" snapped The Puppeteer as she flicked her wrist, doubling the pain afflicting our heroes and forcing them back to the ground.

"Can't you morons get it through your pathetic, mortal heads?" the vile sorceress asked, "I've won! So why bother resisting and make things more painful than they already are?"

"Because we're stubborn, that's why!" Sora shouted as he managed to stand up, "because even in the darkest of hours, even when everything seems hopeless and there's no chance of winning, we still won't give up!"

"And why's that?" The Puppeteer demanded.

"Because even in the darkest of darkness," said Sora, "there's a light that never goes out, ever!"

"Ah yes, the fabled 'Kingdom Hearts is Light' argument," said The Puppeteer, "I have no patience for such balderdash!" she pointed a finger at Sora, "kneel!" she shouted.

Sora gasped as the agony increased, nearly knocking him down, but he endured it and remained standing, "no!" he shouted.

"I said KNEEL!" exclaimed The Puppeteer as she increased the dark magic attacking Sora, "kneel before your master!"

Sora shouted in pain as the dark magic sapped his strength and forced him to his knees, yet he glared defiantly up at The Puppteer, "I'll never call you master! Never!"

"You will when I've absorbed Tess's soul!" said The Puppeteer as she walked over, then shoved Sora to the ground. She then walked up to Kairi.

"I never thought I'd agree with Maleficent on anything," said Kairi, "but she was right; you're nothing but a spoiled brat who only cares about amusing herself, and a bully to boot."

"Keep talking like that," said The Puppeteer, "enjoy your voice while you can, before I make you cut your own tongue out. Or, I could make you just shut up and only say what I want you to say. The possibilities are endless. But that can wait," she then summoned a knife made of dark purple, almost black crystal, "this will keep you alive while I take Tess's soul from you."

Kairi then blinked, causing her eyes to turn blue and green, "keep that thing away from me!" Tess shouted.

"As if you can stop me!" said The Puppeteer. She then looked and saw something that pleased her greatly, "ah, I see that you were successful after all, Leslie."

Sora and the others looked and to their horror, saw The Lord of Illusions walking towards them.

"Oh no!" exclaimed a shocked Red, "Silver!"

"Mikoto!" shouted Ranru, while Ryoga shouted, "Dr. Nadakai!"

"I take it that the interlopers have been destroyed?" The Puppeteer asked.

"They've been reduced to quivering masses of terrified jelly," said The Lord of Illusions.

"Excellent," said The Puppeteer. She then looked down at Kairi with vicious glee, "where's your great hopeful light now?" she asked as she raised the crystal knife.

But then The Lord of Illusions reached into his pocket, pulled out a baseball, winded up and threw it at The Puppeteer. The baseball hit the vile sorceress right on the nose, breaking it and forcing her to stagger back and drop the crystal knife. It hit the ground and shattered into countless pieces.

"NOOO!" shouted The Puppeteer as she held her bleeding nose with one hand. She then glared at The Lord of Illusions with venomous, hateful eyes, "how dare you, Leslie! How dare you betray me! That knife was one of a kind! It was the only thing that could have allowed me to recover and absorb Tess's soul!"

"Which goes to show you that you should always have a backup plan, baby!" said The Lord of Illusions as he smiled cheerfully.

At that The Puppeteer was slightly taken aback, "baby? You've never called me that, even when I was in a female body. Wait a minute! You're not Leslie, so who are you?!"

"Who am I indeed," said the grinning trickster. He then pulled out another ball, but this one made of green and golden metal.

"That's the _Shuriken Ball_!" said a shocked Yousuke, while the other _Hurricangers _and _Goraigers _also looked shocked, but all of them looked like a new day had dawned for our heroes.

The Lord of Illusions raised the ball up, "_Tenku_!" he shouted as he brought the ball down and held it in front of him with both hands, "_Shinobi Change_!" he then pressed a hidden button on the ball and the inner works began spinning.

The trickster was then covered in golden transformation light as his voiced changed to one that was very familiar to the _Hurricangers _and _Goraigers_, "_**I am Ninja of Ninja!"**_ he said in engrish.

Sora and the others briefly forgot the pain as they saw _Shurikenger _standing before them.

"The Green Lightning Bolt! Heavenly Ninja: _Shurikenger! Sanjo_!"

"But…but how!?" The Puppeteer demanded, "how did you defeat Leslie?!"

"I'd like to know that myself," said Asuka.

Just then Silver and Mikoto walked from behind _Shurikenger_, earning surprised smiles of delight from their respective teammates, "it wasn't easy, that's for sure," said Silver.

"That trickster had us right where he wanted us," said Mikoto, "terrified of the ghosts of our pasts and completely helpless. That's when our green friend showed up."

"My third ace," said Alegra as she sat up against the pain, "right on time."

"I'm always there when I'm needed," said _Shurikenger_. "Anyway, I showed up just in time to startle that trickster, borrow his image and kick him off into the darkness."

"Oh, apparently," said Mikoto, "if you leave this cobblestone road, you'll end up falling forever in The Möbius Continuum. An interesting fate, horrific, but still interesting."

"You mean…The Lord of Illusions is gone?" Sora asked as he looked out into the endless black of the primal darkness?"

"Hell No!" exclaimed The Lord of Illusions as he walked towards our surprised heroes, an irate expression on his face. He then glared at Silver and Mikoto, "a word of the wise. If you're going to toss someone into an endless abyss, make sure he doesn't hang onto the edge and make himself appear invisible!"

"Oh, well, that's one against me then," said Mikoto.

"That it is," said The Lord of Illusions. He then looked at The Puppeteer, "Master! Together, we shall finish these infidels!"

"I'm afraid not, Leslie," said The Puppeteer. With a wave of her hand, the cobblestones beneath The Lord of Illusions vanished. He then fell through the hole but grabbed onto the edge, barely able to hold on and stop himself from falling into the primal darkness.

"Master!?" exclaimed the trickster in a horrified tone as he held on for dear life, "Why?!"

"Because you've been nothing but a failing ass for the past few days," said The Puppeteer, "I'm a patient soul, but there's only so much failure I can endure before I have to make certain sacrifices. You've been a good subordinate, Leslie, I shall miss you, but it's time you've been put out to pasture. Goodbye, Leslie."

More of the cobblestones vanished and The Lord of Illusions fell through the hole, now truly falling through the endless black of The Möbius Continuum.

"Your own comrade," said a horrified White, "and you murdered him."

"No," said Silver, "He's suffering a fate worse than death. Out there, alone in the dark, falling endlessly through eternity, I can't think of a worse punishment for any villain."

"Well," said an annoyed yet viciously satisfied Puppeteer, "I guess you really can't find good help anymore."

Just then a portal opened up and from it emerged Yuffie, Selphie and Lara. Before The Puppeteer could react, both Yuffie and Selphie ran up to the vile sorceress. Selphie delivered a hard attack with her nunchucks, while Yuffie struck with two knives, forcing The Puppeteer back several paces.

"This is for hurting my friends, you ugly, bodysnatching fiend!" snapped Lara. She then raised her hands and chanted a spell. With a flash of white magic, the curse that was hurting Sora and the others was broken. They all sighed with relief as the pain vanished from their bodies.

"And now you can't hurt us anymore," said Lara. She then swayed to the side and nearly fell over, only to be caught by Aiden, whom was the first of our heroes to get his second wind, then joined by the others

"I guess I should have let grandma come after all," said Lara before she passed out.

"She's exhausted again," said Kairi as she checked on Lara, "that spell really drained her."

"Not surprising," said Alegra, "that counter curse is one of the strongest of its kind. The fact that a magic user as young as Lara here could even do it is simply astounding."

"Let me guess, your fourth ace?" Riku asked.

"Nope," said Alegra, "I'm keeping that up my sleeve for now."

"I won't let you use it!" snapped The Puppeteer as she glared hatefully at all of our heroes and allies, "you may have cost me my chance to absorb Tess's soul, but I still have her body and all of its powers, as well as my own! I'm going to make you all suffer so much, you'll be begging for me to send you to hell!" With that she cast a spell that made the cobblestone path expand to a wide plaza, then summoned a horde of Neo Shadows.

"We'll see who goes to hell first!" said Aiden.

"Malcolm," said Sora, "you and the others, you take Lara someplace safe, we'll deal with this."

At that Malcolm was about to argue, but relented, "alright, we'll keep her safe."

"I don't know where," said Yuffie as Leon picked Lara up in his arms, "this big road in the middle of nowhere, it's all there is here."

"Then get as far away as you can!" said Riku, "one way or another, this ends, here and now!"

"Right," said Leon.

"We'll keep her safe," said Selphie.

"Wait!" said Sora, "Alegra, you never told us how to get The Puppeteer out of Tess's body!"

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem," said Alegra. She then looked at Kairi but spoke to Tess, "when the time comes, you'll know what to do."

"You're not going to explain things, are you?" Tess asked.

"Sorry," said Alegra, "but that's how it has to be. But you will know what to do in time, I promise."

"Good luck!" said Quistis. With that she, Alegra, Selphie, Yuffie, Leon and Malcolm, took Lara and ran as far as they could back down the cobblestone road.

"Now that that's taken care of," said Aiden as he pressed his wrists, "alright, lets' do it!" With that he, Sora, Riku and Kairi activated their armor.

"Everyone!" shouted Red, "let's do it!"

"Yeah!" shouted all the warriors. With that they all powered up in the manner of their respective teams.

"_Bakuryu Change!"_

"_Ninpu! Shinobi Change!"_

"_Jinrai! Shinobi Change!:_

"_Face Change!"_

"_Gao Access!"_

"_Summon: Spirits of the Earth!"_

With that all the warriors stood together in a line and introduced themselves, with Sora and the others adopting a Sentai name of their own.

"Enormous Energy: _Aba Red_!"

"Bursting Seriousness: _Abare Blue_!"

"Dashing with courage: _Abare Yellow_!"

"The Invincible _Ryujin _Soul!: _Abare Black_!"

"The finest example of excitement: _Abare Killer_!"

"The Ubiquitous Dino Guts!"

"_Bakuryu Sentai…Abaranger!"_

"Wind Hows, Skies Rage. Air Ninja: _Hurricane Red_!

"The crimson lighting flash. Horned Ninja: _Kabuto Raiger_!"

"Water dances, waves jump. Water Ninja: _Hurricane Blue_!"

"The azure thunderclap. Fanged ninja: _Kuwaga Raiger_!"

"Land howls, flowers sing. Land ninja: _Hurricane Yellow_!"

"The Green lightning bolt. _Shurikenger_! Fire mode!"

"Facing and slashing the shadows!"

"Facing and slashing the light!"

"_Denkosekka Goraiger! Kenzan!"_

"Unknown to the people…"

"Unknown to the world…"

"We hide in the shadows to strike at evil!"

"_Ninpu Sentai…"_

"_Hurricanger! Asando!"_

"Blazing Lion: _Gao Red_!"

"Noble Eagle: _Gao Yellow_!"

"Surging Shark: _Gao Blue_!"

"Iron Bison: _Gao Black_!"

"Belle Tiger: _Gao White_!"

"Sparkling Wolf: _Gao Silver_!"

"Wherever there is life, there's a roar of justice! _Hyakajuu Sentai_…!"

"_Gaoranger!"_

"Keyblade Red: Sora!"

"Keyblade Blue: Kairi!"

"Keyblade Black: Riku!"

"Keyblade Yellow: Aiden!"

The four of them then spoke as one, "Battling the darkness to protect the light. Keyblader!

"We are…" said _Gao Red_, then they all spoke as one…

"_SUPER SENTAI!"_

"Fools!" shouted The Puppeteer, "I'll see you all dead for this insolence!" she then addressed the summoned Heartless, "Destroy them!"

Without making a sound, the hordes of Neo Shadows rushed at our heroes and allies. The Keyblade Wielders, _Gaorangers, Hurricangers, Goraingers _and _Abarangers _rushed ahead to meet the oncoming dark creatures, meeting in the center of the new plaza with a mighty crash.

Sora vaguely saw his friends through the red haze of battle as he hacked, slashed and stabbed Neo Shadow after Neo Shadow. He and the others knew that this was a battle more serious than any they had fought before, for not only were their lives at stake, not only the fate of the realms and all of existence, but now the very soul of one their own was on the line.

Yet the throngs of Heartless seemed to be endless. Not only where there Neo Shadows, but also Dark Balls and Invisibles, as well as Behemoths and other larger breeds of Heartless.

Yet none of our heroes and allies refused to back down. They fought on with Keyblades, swords, claws, blasters and special weapons. They fought with their hearts and all the courage they had, striving to free the body of their friend and rid existence of a great evil.

Finally, all the Heartless had been defeated. Yet the real enemy, The Puppeteer remained, and she was an enemy on an entirely different level. Now that she wasn't faking it, the vile sorceress was proving to be a far more formidable opponent than she had been during her earlier duel with Kairi and Tess, easily blocking and deflecting all attacks that came at her from all sides.

"How can she be moving that fast?" _Hurricane Yellow _asked after a failed sneak attack.

"Dark magic," said Riku, "she's augmenting Tess's body with dark magic; it's the only thing I can think of."

"I feel even more violated than before," said a disgusted Tess.

"How can we keep up with her?" _Gao Black _asked.

"You can't!" snapped The Puppeteer, "my power is unlimited!" she then seemed to vanish and before our heroes could react, they were all struck several times within the space of a few seconds, each hit dealing damage sparks that left them severely unbalanced.

The Puppeteer laughed viciously as she reappeared, "can you not see it now?" she asked, "I am invincible!"

"No!" Tess shouted defiantly, "you're just really strong! But that doesn't mean you're going to win!"

"You stupid little girl!" snapped The Puppeteer, "I won the moment my mark was placed on your body!" she held up her hand that had the black Keyblade birthmark, "victory was decided at your birth!"

"If I could," said Tess in a disgusted tone, "I'd cut that hand from my body!"

"I happen to like it, thank you very much," said The Puppeteer. With that, she vanished and attacked our heroes so fast they could not block her. Again, they were dealt a lot of spark-inducing damage, which knocked then all to the ground.

"Just give up already," said The Puppeteer as she reappeared again, "you're only prolonging your suffering."

"You call this suffering!?" _Kabuto Raiger _shouted defiantly, "this is nothing!"

"But we really are in a lot of trouble," said _Kuwaga Raiger_, "at this rate, she'll tear us to pieces!"

"If only we could catch up with her speed," said _Gao Red_, "she's moving so fast, like…"

"Like Dio Brando!" said Riku, "of course!" he then stood up and shouted, "Clock Up!" with that he shimmered and vanished.

Slightly taken aback, The Puppeteer failed to prevent the accelerated Riku from attacking and scoring several spark-inducing hits, forcing the vile sorceress back several paces.

Riku then reappeared beside Sora and Kairi, but then gasped in pain and nearly fell over. He caught himself and used his Keyblade as a cane for support.

"That's what you used to fight Dio Brando," said Sora.

"What is this now?" Aiden asked, "it's the first I've ever heard of it."

"Apparently," said Kairi after her eyes turned all blue again, "our new armor has a lot of special features," she glared at Riku, "which some of us haven't told us about."

Her eyes blinked and turned blue and green again, "yeah, why didn't you tell us that we can go super speed?"

"I was worried about you," said Riku, "I'm sorry if I didn't go into a detailed lecture, explaining every single nuance of our new armor."

"You can explain later," said Malcolm, "but right now, you're not looking so good."

At that Riku nodded, "I guess I'm not used to moving that fast. My body just can't deal with the acceleration and G forces."

"If you can't take it," said The Puppeteer as she recovered for another attack, "then don't even try!" with that she vanished.

"Clock Up!" shouted Sora. He instantly found that everyone around him was standing still, as if time had frozen. He then saw The Puppeteer rushing at Riku. Sora got in front of Riku and deflected the dark Keyblade.

"So, you can do it too," said The Puppeteer, "but how long can you endure the speed?"

"As long as it takes to stop you!" shouted Sora as he struck back at the vile sorceress, yet she blocked his every attack.

"It doesn't matter how fast we're going!" said The Puppeteer, "you can't win!"

"I can still try!" said Sora. But then the speed boost wore off and he returned to normal time. Sora gasped in shock as his body endured the effects of accelerated fighting.

"Sora!" shouted Kairi as she ran over, only to be attacked by the still accelerated Puppeteer and knocked to the ground.

"Enough dicking around," said The Puppeteer as she slowed down and stood in front of Kairi, "time to finish this!" she then walked towards Kairi, her dark Keyblade ready for the kill.

"NO!" shouted Aiden as he and the others tried to stop the vile sorceress, yet all of their efforts to stop The Puppeteer were repulsed by a shield spell.

"I'll kill you and Tess's soul!" said The Puppeteer as she reached Kairi, whom was just getting back up but was in no condition to defend herself. The Puppeteer smiled with vicious glee as she raised her dark Keyblade to stab Kairi in the heart.

But then Alegra ran in and got in front of Kairi, her arms held out as the dark Keyblade stabbed her instead. Alegra gasped in sock as the vile weapon penetrated her chest and exited her back.

Everyone was shocked by this sudden act of sacrifice, even The Puppeteer, whom just stood there with her dark Keyblade still in Alegra.

"You…won't be killing…any more…innocents…bitch!" snapped Alegra, "my fourth…ace…ME!" she then grabbed the handle of the dark Keyblade with one hand and punched The Puppeteer in the face with the other, forcing the vile sorceress to stagger back and release the dark Keyblade.

Alegra then collapsed to her knees as the dark Keyblade began to dissolve, eventually vanishing, leaving a large hole in her chest that was bleeding profusely.

"Why?!" both Kairi and Tess asked as they knelt down beside Alegra, "why did you do that?"

"It was…the only way to…get rid of that thing…" gasped Alegra, her strength waning fast as her life blood poured out from her. "The only…way to…deprive the enemy…of her weapon. Don't try…to heal me…it won't work…trust me."

"I still have to try!" Kairi exclaimed as he held her hands over the wound in Alegra's heart and poured every ounce of healing magic she had into the effort, yet nothing happened, the wound refused to heal.

"Don't…waste your energy," said Alegra, "right now…my heart is…containing the dark…Keyblade. When I die, it'll be destroyed, forever."

"You planned this all along," said The Puppeteer, "you wanted me to kill you."

"Is…is this true?" Tess asked as she barely held back her tears, "you wanted to die?"

"I'm over…thirteen-hundred…years old," said Alegra, "and have been…fighting the darkness…almost as long as I've…been alive. I'm tired…so tired. Is it so…hard to understand…that I wanted to stop…to finally rest in peace? If I am…to die…then let it be…for something…grand," she grasped Kairi's hand and spoke right down to Tess's soul, "for you…so you can truly life. Swear that you will live…that you will love and be happy."

"I swear," said Tess.

"Thank…you," said Alegra. And then she died.

All of our heroes and allies solemnly lowered their heads, morning the passing of one who had done so much and sacrificed so much in the endless struggle between good and evil.

But then the moment of silence was shattered when The Puppeteer began laughing cruelly, "at last!" she exclaimed with vicious glee, "at long last, the bitch is dead! Alegra is dead and I have won!"

At that Kairi stood up and glared at The Puppeteer, her eyes, blue and green, glared with unadulterated hate, "you! Why?! Why must so many suffer for your amusement?!"

"Because they can," said The Puppeteer, "because I will it. All of existence is my plaything! And now, now Alegra is dead! The one person in all of time and space who ever had a ghost of a chance of defeating me, she is dead! Now I shall rein supreme! Now…I am utterly invincible!"

"The hell you are!" shouted Tess, "I'm going to stop you right now! And I'm starting by taking my body back!"

Kairi gasped as Tess's soul left her body. But this wasn't the tiny spark of a soul from before. This was a complete soul, which had taken the shape of Tess.

"What!? How!?" exclaimed The Puppeteer, "I dismissed you into a microbe! A smidgeon! An insignificant little firefly!"

"_This firefly has teeth!" _said Tess's soul. With that she rushed at The puppeteer and dove into the body. The Puppeteer gasped in shock and convulsed in pain as her dark soul and Tess's grappled for control.

"I think Tess is winning!" said Riku.

"I can see that," said Abare Blue.

"But how did her soul get back to normal?" Hurricane Blue asked.

"I…I don't know," said Kairi, "she…she felt so angry, so hateful, at The Puppeteer, it must have revived her somehow."

"And here I thought it was love that conquered all," said Aiden.

"You can't have love without hate," said Malcolm, "I think I understand now. We already provided the love, our love for Tess. But the soul needs balance, balance between good and evil, light and darkness, love and hate. We gave her love, while The Puppeteer provided the hate."

"Balance, of course, balance," said _Abare Black_.

"Yes, you can't have good without evil," said _Gao Red_.

Just then The Puppeteer gave a horrible scream as she flung her arms out wide and the sorceress' twisted, black soul was forced from the body, which collapsed to the ground.

"Tess!" shouted Riku as he and the others ran over, finding the body completely unconscious.

"Was it all for nothing?" _Abare Yellow _asked.

"No, I…she's coming around," said Riku. "Tess? Tess? Can you hear me?"

With that she opened her eyes, revealing the normal blue and green. "Riku?" Tess asked in a weak tone, barely above a whisper, "you're standing on my hand."

"Huh?" Riku asked. He then looked down and saw that he was standing slightly on Tess's right hand, which was now free of the black mark. He hastily backed away, then knelt down to help Tess sit up.

With a shimmer of magic, Tess's clothes returned to normal, "oh, thank goodness," said Tess as Riku and Aiden helped her stand up, "I can't stand wearing all black. That look is good for Carmen, but not me, I need colors."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sora asked.

"Alright? I feel great," said Tess, "much better than I did before."

Just then Sora saw something horrible, "uh, everyone? I don't think it's over!"

Everyone looked and saw the dark soul of The Puppeteer condense into a solid form. It had taken on the shape of a average height human male with dark purple skin, but with no face save for a pair of black eyes.

"_You fools!" _snapped The Puppeteer, the dark soul resonating with pure evil, _"how dare you steal my body!"_

"You mean my body!" Tess said triumphantly as Kairi handed her Keyblade back.

"_It was mine from the moment you were born!" _snapped The Puppeteer, _"and it shall be mine again!"_

"I don't think so!" said Tess as she held up her birthmark-less hand, "you've got nothing on me anymore!"

"He can't take a body without marking it first," said Kairi, "and he can't mark another one for another hundred years. He's stuck like this!"

"How long can he last without a body?" _Gao Black _asked.

"_Long enough to destroy you all!"_ exclaimed The Puppeteer, _"behold! My ultimate puppet!"_

A very large portal opened up above them and from it emerged the biggest monster our heroes have ever seen. It was similar to Godzilla, only with dark gray scales and two pairs dark red eyes, fangs the size of spears, four arms that ended in razor-sharp claws and a tail that could crush a building just by swatting it.

"_I picked up this creature on Metebilis V,"_ said The Puppeteer, _"I call it, The Deathstalkersaurus; nasty piece of work, isn't it?"_ as if to punctuate the words, the creature, the _Deathstalkersaurus_, roared in fury at our heroes, then shot red beams from its eyes down at them, causing them all to dodge the deadly bolts.

"Makes me wish that I had stayed safe inside of Kairi," said Tess as she activated her armor.

"Sorry, but your free ride is over," said Kairi.

"I know," said Tess, "I'm just jerking your chain!" Everyone then had to dodge a massive dark fireball the _Deathstalkersaurus _shot at them.

"At this rate," said _Gao White_, "we're done for!"

"Not this decade," said _Abare Killer_. He then spoke into his Dino Brace, "anytime you're ready, Top! Just where are you anyway?"

Just then his Dino Brace spoke, vocalizing with a high pitch cry, "right above you, human!"

Everyone then looked up at the sound of the same high pitched cry. They all saw a white and black Tupuxuara dive down and strike at the head of the _Deathstalkersaurus_, forcing it staggering back.

"_Top Gailer_!" shouted _Abare Blue_.

"That's your _Bakuryu _partner?" Riku asked _Abare Killer_.

"We have…a mutual understanding," said _Abare Killer._

Just then _Tyranno's _voice spoke from _Aba Red's_ Dino Brace, "humph! He's still a jerk, tera!"

"You can say that again, kero!" said _Tricera_.

"And a complete heartless brat, pura!" said _Ptera_.

"You guys!" said _Abare Red _happily.

Just then everyone heard _Brachio _roaring as he strode towards them on the cobblestone path from a large portal.

"Even in the darkest of darkness," said _Brachio_, " a light will always shine, bura!"

"_Brachio_!" _Abare Black _said happily.

Just then _Hurricane Red's _Hurricane Gyro beeped and the _Hurricangers _heard Oboro's voice, "everyone! I finally figured out how to get through to you! I'm sending the _Shinobi Machines _right now!"

A large portal opened up and from it emerged _Hurricane Hawk, Hurricane Dolphin, Hurricane Leon, Gorai Beatle, Gorai Stag_ and the helicopter form of _Senpujin_.

Just then everyone heard a familiar lion roar.

"_Gao Lion_!" shouted _Gao Red_, "everyone, the Power Animals are coming!"

Just then a third portal opened and from it emerged _Gao Lion, Gao Eagle, Gao Shark, Gao Bison, Gao Tiger, Gao Wolf, Gao Hammerhead _and _Gao Ligator_.

"They've come to help!" shouted Silver.

"Everyone! Combine and fight this evil!" shouted _Shurikenger_.

With that all the giant creatures and robots combined to form their respective giant robots, which the Sentai warriors boarded and were ready to fight.

_Tyranno, Tricerra _and _Ptera _formed _Abaren Oh_, then _Top Gailer _attached himself to the back of the robot so now it had wings. All five _Abarangers _then boarded the warrior robot.

"Complete! _Abaren Oh Gailer_!" they all shouted.

The _Hurricangers _then formed _Senpujin_, the _Goarigers _formed _Goraijin _and _Shurikenger _formed _Tenkujin_. All three of them then summoned three _Kakruiballs _that revealed three machines that combined into a large bird, Tricondor, which then combined with all three giant robots to form one massive robot that was controlled by all six ninjas.

"_Tenrai Senpujin! Suisan!"_

_Gao Lion, Gao Eagle, Gao Shark, Gao Bison _and _Gao Tiger _formed _Gao King_, while _Gao Wolf, Gao Hammerhead_ and _Gao Ligator _formed _Gao Hunter Justice_.

"_Okay, now things are getting interesting," _said The Puppeteer. He looked up at the _Deathstalkersaurus_, _"break them into atoms!"_

At that the giant monster roared with vicious fury as it rushed at the good robots, moving much faster than a creature its size could, attacking them with fags and claws and delivering massive amounts of damage to them.

"Oh man, this is bad, really bad!" said Sora.

"Then let's help our friends," said Riku, "like before!"

"Together!" said Kairi.

"You betcha!" said Aiden, while Tess nodded in agreement.

"Count me in too!" said Roxas.

"And me!" said Malcolm.

"_No you don't!"_ shouted The Puppeteer, **"**_**Crucio**_**!" **all of a sudden Sora and the other Keyblade Wielders collapsed to the ground in pain.

"_The torture curse,"_ said The Puppeteer, _"you will experience increasing amounts of agony, so long as I will it! Soon you'll be driven mad by your own suffering!"_

"NO!" shouted Naminé as she shot her spheres of white magic at The Puppeteer, "stop it! Stop hurting my friends!"

But the white spheres merely bounced off of The Puppeteer, whom was laughing viciously, _"a pathetic effort from a pathetic creature! Come now, little Nobody, come and return to the nothingness from whence you sprung from!"_

"I came from the shared hearts of Sora and Kairi!" said Naminé, "as did Roxas! Sora's sacrifice to free Kairi's heart allows us to live. We came from his love, something you can never understand!"

"_I don't need love," _said The Puppeteer, _"only that which amuses me!"_

Just then Selphie showed up, behind The Puppeteer, and struck him on the back of the head with her nunchucks, "amuse this!" she shouted.

Quistis then delivered a massive strike with her chain whip, followed by a flying kick from Yuffie, then Leon finished up by striking with his gun blade, pulling the trigger at the moment of impact and dealing twice as much damage from the blade vibrations, all of this knocking The Puppeteer to the ground.

With the concentration of the vile sorcerer broken, Sora and the other Keyblade Wielders were released from the torture curse and got back up. At the same time, the _Deathstalkersaurus _seemed to lose its own concentration and backed away from the giant robots.

"Now!" shouted Sora. With that he, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Tess, Malcolm and Roxas, all shot beams of golden energy at the _Deathstalkersaurus_, causing it to roar in pain and back away even further.

With that all of the Sentai robots recovered and began powering up their ultimate attacks. Both _Gao King _and _Gao Hunter Justice _shot multi-colored beams of energy, _Tenrai Senpujin _summoned a giant whirlwind from its chest blades, while _Abaren Oh Gailer_ delivered a flying drill strike, all of which hit the giant monster and delivering devastating amounts of damage.

The creature roared one final time as sparks erupted all over its body. It then fell down and exploded.

"They did it!" shouted Lara as she ran into the area.

"And now we finish it," said Sora as he and the other Keyblade Wielders advanced on The Puppeteer.

"_You may have defeated my monster," _said The Puppeteer in a vicious tone, _"you may have defeated all of my plans so far, but you haven't defeated me yet!"_ with that the dark, solidified soul vanished.

"He's getting away again!" snapped Tess.

"No, not this time!" said _Gao Red_ as he, the _Gaorangers, Hurricangers, Goraigers, Shurikenger_ and the _Abarangers_, all ran up to them from their giant robots, which had separated into their respective components and had exited through one big portal.

"We'll get him this time!" said _Aba Red_.

"We'll chase that murdering psychopath until the ends of the universe," said _Hurricane Red_, "to the end of time even!"

"My thoughts exactly," said Riku.

"Leon," said Kairi, "you and the others, stay with Alegra. She…don't leave her alone."

"We'll keep her safe," said Quistis, "don't you worry."

"Just get that freak before he does something else!" Yuffie.

"We will," said Sora. He then looked at the others, "let's go get him!" at that they all shouted in agreement and ran ahead on the cobblestone path, leaving Leon, Quistis, Yuffie, Selphie and Lara to keep watch on Alegra's body.

* * *

…**The Workshop…**

"_Those stupid, meddling brats!"_ snapped The Puppeteer after he teleported into his lab. He then grunted in pain, the saw that part of his hand was cracking, _"oh no, it's starting!" _he shouted in terror_, "My soul is falling apart! And there's no time to find another host! I'm done for!"_

But instead of panicking, The Puppeteer calmed himself enough to think clearly, _"no,"_ he said in a tone of cold resolve, _"I'm not finished, not just yet. I can still survive until a new host can be chosen. I just need time to prepare."_ With that he began working on one last piece of dark magic

"_But I won't have time if those meddling brats get here," _said the sorcerer as he furiously worked to put a potion together, "_I can still finish them off! I'll destroy those Keyblade Wielders and Super Sentai fools! It may just well be the last thing I do, but I'll destroy them!"_

He then poured the ingredients into a cauldron, used a spell that accelerated the brewing and poured the contents, a sickly yellow liquid that pulsed with vile energy, into a small crystal sphere and corked it. _"There," _said The Puppeteer, "_let them come to their doom!"_

Just then our heroes and allies burst into the workshop.

"Finally!" said an exasperated Aiden, "I thought we'd be running on that path forever."

"_I let my guard down a bit,"_ said The Puppeteer, "_I should have kept that path going on endlessly, but I'm feeling a bit under the weather." _he then gasped and clutched at his left arm, which was now cracking even more and starting to flake bits of his being off.

"I get it," said Tess, "you're coming undone! And not a moment too soon!"

"_Yes, I'm dieing!" _said The Puppeteer, "_after countless centuries of life, The Puppeteer is about to die! Alegra got her wish, it cost her life but she got it! But I refuse to die alone!"_ he then grabbed the crystal sphere and held it up, _"you see this!?"_

"Yeah, so what?" Sora asked.

"_It's udosian acid!" _said The Puppeteer, _"harmless when brewed, but once it has cooled down to room temperature and exposed to air, it rapidly turns to a highly corrosive vapor that can dissolve a human down to the bone within seconds." _He raised the crystal sphere up higher, _"I doubt that even you Super Sentai in your flashy armor can survive it."_

"I'll take that chance!" said _Aba Red_.

"_You may want to think that over,"_ said The Puppeteer, "_just imagine how great a loss you will be to you world,"_ he then looked at The Keyblade Wielders, _"and to the realms of light."_

"He's bluffing!" said _Kabuto Raiger_.

"_Am I?!" _The Puppeteer taunted. He then grunted in pain as more of his soul cracked and flaked off. He nearly dropped the crystal sphere, causing our heroes to back away.

Bu then The Puppeteer recovered and held up the acid-filled sphere again, _"not just yet, not until you've heard my offer."_

"You've got nothing that we want!" said Tess.

"_But you have something I want," _said The Puppeteer, "_a chance for me to recover and be revived someday. You will hear me out,"_ he the loosened his grip on the crystal sphere, _"or I drop this and we all die!"_

"I don't think he's bluffing," said Malcolm.

"I agree," said _Gao Silver_. "Alright, sorcerer, what's your offer?"

At that The Puppeteer chuckled slightly before speaking, _"It'd be a shame, really, if you Super Sentai were to die here, or rather, it'd a mercy, since your world is doomed."_

"What are you talking about?" Gao Red asked.

"_Oh, I forgot, your universe runs on a different time frequency than the Realms of Light,"_ said The Puppeteer_, "well, allow me to explain it. While you've been fighting me, quite a bit of time has passed in your home universe, and during that time, a great and terrible darkness, worse than the Orgs, worse than _Jakanja_, worse than _Evolion_, far worse than anything your world as ever faced before, is rapidly approaching with dark intentions; The Space Empire _Zangyack_."_

"Space Empire _Zangyack_?" _Hurricane Blue _asked.

"Never heard of them," said _Abare Blue_.

"_That's because your world hasn't met them yet," _said The Puppeteer, _"but they will, they will soon enough. Zangyack is an empire spanning entire galaxies, having subjugated hundreds of thousands of worlds and destroyed hundreds of thousands more. All those whom are encountered by Zangyack either submit or are conquered, and those who resist conquest are destroyed, and now they wish to take your Earth, either to add it to the empire as a conquest or destroy it. All those who resist Zangyack are eventually destroyed!"_

"The hell they will!" snapped _Hurricane Red_, "we'll stop them!"

"How do we know he's telling the truth?" _Gao Yellow _asked, "he's just telling us a load of crap so we won't destroy him."

"No," said Naminé in a distant tone, "he is telling the truth…I…I can sense it."

"_I lowered my mental defenses enough for you to know that I'm not lying,"_ said The Puppeteer, _"_Zangyak _is real, and they will come for your world."_

"We'll still stop them!" said _Hurricane Red_.

"_Oh, you might just do that,"_ said The Puppeteer, "_for a while. You _Hurricangers and Goraigers, Abarangers _and _Gaorangers_, you and the other Super Sentai, you might be able to resist them for a while, maybe defeat one or two waves of the invasion. But _Zangyack _is vast, drawing upon the resources of hundreds of thousands of worlds. They have warships and soldiers beyond counting, and their enforcers, their Action Commanders, are pretty vicious fighters."_

"We'll still fight them!" said _Aba Red_, at that the other warriors shouted in agreement.

"_You still don't get it," _said The Puppeteer, _"_Zangyack _has such vast, countless resources, they can afford to throw away wave after wave of invasion forces against a planet who resists them. Their emperor, Akudos Gill, to him the loss of a few war fleets and a few armies, it's just a minor inconvenience. In the end, your world and its defenders will be worn down by sheer numbers. Your days are numbered! Unless…"_

"Unless what?" Sora asked.

"_Unless you let me live," _said The Puppeteer, _"I may not be able to take another body, but I have contingency plans that allow my soul to hibernate until a new body can be chosen. Spare me, allow me to go into hibernation, and I'll give you Super Sentai the means of defending your world against _Zangyack_. I may even just throw in the means of destroying _Zangyack_, just because I feel like a good sport."_

"Let me get this straight," said Sora, "you want us to let you go, so you can go to sleep and one day come back to spread more misery, so you can be amused, and in exchange, you'll help our friends defend their world from space invaders. Is that right?"

"_You better believe it," _said The Puppeteer. He then looked at the three Super Sentai groups, _"so what's it going to be? Help me and I help you? Or we all die here and now, thereby depriving your world of some much needed defenders? Not that you will make much difference against _Zangyack_."_

"You really think that we'll let you live, after all you've done," said Hurricane _Blue_.

"You've got to be stopped," said _Gao White_, "before you hurt anyone else!"

"And don't worry about _Zangyak_," said _Abare Yellow_, "we'll deal with them when they come."

"_Then you are fools!" _shouted The Puppeteer, _"and you will all die!" _With that he threw the acid-filled crystal sphere to the floor.

"Clock Up!" shouted Tess. She then vanished and reappeared, having caught the crystal sphere before it could break.

"_You meddling little girl!" _snapped The Puppeteer, _"I'll destroy you!" _he pointed at Tess, _**"Avada Kedrava!"**_

But then Tess vanished before the deadly green light that shot from the finger touched her, reappearing in front of Riku.

"Sorry, but your days of killing are over!" said Tess.

"Everyone, let's finish it now!" shouted _Gao Red_. At that all of our heroes shouted in agreement.

The _Gaorangers _then combined their weapons to form the _Hyakujuuken_, while _Gao Silver _converted his Gao Hustler Rod into its Break Mode. The _Hurricangers _and _Goraigers _combined their weapons into the Victory Gadget, while the _Abarangers _combined their weapons, with _Abare Killer _adding his Wing Pentact to the Super Dino Bomber to form the Superior Dino Bomber.

At the same time the Keyblade Wielders charged their Keyblades with the golden energy that they used earlier

"_Wait!" _pleaded The Puppeteer as our heroes and allies prepared to finish him off, _"I can help you in your struggles! Just let me live and I can make all of your problems go away!"_

"Go to hell!" shouted Tess.

"Superior Dino Dynamite!" shouted the _Abarangers _as their fired their weapon.

"Victory!" shouted the _Hurricangers _and _Goraigers _as their fired their weapon.

"_Jaki Taisen_!" shouted _Gao Red _as the _Gaorangers _swung their big sword and unleashed a beam of cutting energy. At the same time, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Tess, Malcolm and Roxas all threw their Keybaldes at The Puppeteer.

The combined attacks merged into one massive blast that hit The Puppeteer head on.

"_No!" _shouted the vile sorcerer as more of his soul cracked and began emitting sparks, _"this cannot be! I cannot die! I am…forever!"_ with that, he fell down and exploded.

Almost immediately, the various magical equipment, scrolls and books in the workshop, began to vanish, followed by the furniture.

"What's happening?" Sora asked.

"It's The Puppeteer," said Kairi, "he must have been keeping this whole place in existence. But now that he's gone…"

"It's fading away back into the primal darkness," said _Gao Blue_, "we've got to get out of here, now!"

"Otherwise we'll be left floating in the Möbius Continuum forever," said Abare _Black_.

They all ran out back onto the cobblestone path, which was also beginning to vanish. Sora and the others didn't need to run for long as they soon came upon Leon and his group, whom were carrying the body of Alegra.

"I already called Ansem," said Quistis, "he's about to open the portal back to our world."

But then the rest of the workshop vanished, while the cobblestone plaza was beginning to vanish as well.

"Any time, old bear," said Quistis nervously.

But then the portal did open, large enough for all of our heroes and allies to run through. Without any further word, they all jumped through. The portal closed up just as the plaza vanished, leaving The Möbius Continuum empty as it was before.

**The end of chapter 10.**

_It's not over yet, fellow readers and writers, so stay tuned!_


	11. Epilog: One Last Surprise

Last time found our heroes trapped in separate deadly illusions, but thanks to some timely intervention from Leon and the others, they broke out of the living nightmares and continued on their way to the workshop of The Puppeteer. One thing lead to another, resulting in Tess, whose soul is still in Kairi, battling the vile sorcerer in her original body. But the fight was a trap that left our heroes and allies helpless. But then Alegra Wells jumped in and intercepted a deadly blow meant for Kairi, sealing away the dark Keyblade of The Puppeteer, but at the cost of her own life. This act of self sacrifice lead to Tess's soul to be restored, balanced out by the love of her friends and the unadulterated hate of The Puppeteer. Tess's soul forced its way back into her body and kicked out the twisted, black soul of the sorcerer, whom then summoned a giant monster to crush our heroes and allies. Having all three Sentai groups transformed, as well as the timely arrival of their giant machines, the enemy monster was defeated in a cataclysmic battle. Sora and the others chased The Puppeteer to his workshop where he bargained for his existence, in exchange for helping everyone against an even greater, darker foe. Our heroes and allies would have none of that and they destroyed The Puppeteer once and for all, then escaped The Möbius Continuum, leaving The Lord of Illusions to fall forever through the primal darkness. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Epilog: One Last Surprise**

…**Radiant Garden…**

Everyone had just exited the portal, powered down to their normal attire and was catching their breath in the street outside of Merlin's house. At the same time, the Power Animals, Shinobi Machines and _Bakuryu _were in a large, adjacent empty lot, where the vehicles of the ninjas were parked, while the Power Animals were 'talking' with the _Bakuryu_, with Tyranno and Gao Lion having a rather complicated discussion about the nature of the universe.

As for our heroes, the Keyblade Wielders, the Super Sentai and the rest of our heroes were being questioned on what happened in The Mobiüs Continuum by Ansem, Merlin and Sylvia, yet none of our heroes and allies were in any mood to talk.

One of their own had sacrificed herself to help defeat a great and terrible evil and it was only now that they had the chance to mourn the loss. Eventually the tale of what happened in the primal darkness was told to Ansem, Slylvia and Merlin.

"I still can't believe it," said Tess in a numb tone, "Alegra, she…she saved me."

"She saved us both," said Kairi.

"Why did she do that?" Aiden asked, "I could have gotten in front of Tess and blocked The Puppeteer. Any of us could have done it, so why did she have to let herself die like that?"

"You heard what she said," remarked Riku, "she was tired of immortality, tired of constantly fighting evil, just plain tired."

"So it was suicide," said Leon.

"No, it was more than that," said Sylvia. She was now kneeling beside Alegra's body, tears flowing from her eyes yet she was still able to talk coherently, "she…Alegra knew that her powers could seal away that dark Keyblade. And she also knew that Tess needed to be motivated in order for her soul to heal itself. She needed a reason to hate, truly hate, The Puppeteer," she looked at Sora and the others, "you all provided the love, while Alegra's death triggered the hate."

"A balanced soul," said Malcolm.

"But she didn't need to do that!" exclaimed Tess, whom was now on the verge of crying, "I had all the hate I needed already. Yeah, I know you could say that Alegra gave me the extra push I needed, the righteous fury to defeat The Puppeteer, but I really didn't!" she then glared down at Alegra, "you stupid bitch! You just had to be in control of everything, didn't you!" a single teardrop then fell down from her eyes onto Alegra's face.

As if the teardrop was a magical trigger, Alegra's eyes snapped open as she sharply sat up, gasping for air. Everyone except for Sylvia backed away in horror at the sudden resurrection, even Sylvia was startled by this.

"You…you're alive!" exclaimed Sylvia.

"Well of course I'm alive," said Alegra in a matter of fact tone, "what, you'd think I'd just give up the ghost like that, when I was so close to seeing my greatest enemy finished for good?"

"But, you used your heart to seal away the dark Keyblade," said Sora, "we saw it!"

"I know," said Alegra as she stood up, "my heart was used up in that act, and I did die. But I already told you that I can't die, or rather, I just can't stay dead. It took a while, but my body regrew my heart and here I am, alive and kicking!"

"Then it really was all an act," said Tess as she glared irately at Alegra, "you being tired and wanted to die in peace! You knew you'd come back!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Alegra.

"You're sorry?!" exclaimed Tess, "you manipulated me even at the cost of your own life and you're sorry?!" with that she punched Alegra in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Tess!" exclaimed Riku.

"Stop doing that!" snapped Sylvia.

"No, it's alright," said Alegra as Sylvia helped her back up. Alegra was now sporting a handsome black eye, yet she seemed perfectly happy, "I deserved it, yes, I admit that I shouldn't have been so reckless, but it got the job done. The Puppeteer is gone and Tess is back in her body."

"Well, yeah, the ends do justify the means, this time," said Aiden.

"What?!" snapped Tess as she glared at Aiden, her fist raised to give him a black eye.

"Well, it does," said Aiden as he held up his hands in a placating manner, "this time."

"He's right, Tess," said Riku as he walked over and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "you're fine and the enemy is gone."

"Would you rather you were still stuck inside of me?" Kairi asked, "and that The Puppeteer was still in your body?"

At that Tess began to calm down, "no, I wouldn't." she then looked at Alegra, "I'm sorry I hit you, again, but you've got to stop using me, it's pissing me off something fierce."

"I can assure you, Tess," said Alegra, "you've finished your part in my plans, and you've done magnificently."

"Yeah, well, ask next time, will you?" Aiden asked, "I'm sure we wouldn't have made such a fuss if you had just asked for our help."

"I'll remember it the next if there's another problem I need help with," said Alegra.

"No, there won't be a next time," said Tess as she glared at Alegra again, "we're not helping you with anything anymore, we're done, finished. If you have a problem with something, if there's some serious doomsday situation going on, if you've got some kind of villain to defeat, ask someone else.

"If I even get a hint that you're coming back, that you even want to say hello, go somewhere else. The next time I ever see you, you won't be walking away with a black eye," she then pulled out her razor, "you won't be walking at all, because I'll kill you myself. And when you come gasping back to life, I'll just kill you again, and again and again, for as long as it takes to finish you off for good."

"You'll be standing over me for a long time then," said Alegra, "but I get the gist of it. You won't be seeing me again, ever." She then smiled mischievously, "on the other hand, reality is a big, big place, and I've got all the time in the world. We may just run into each other, and by then you may have a bit more of a cool, mature head and heart."

"Keep pushing my buttons," said Tess, "just keep grinding my gears, you'll see what you get."

"I hear you," said Alegra, "I'll go, but I've a few strings to tie up first," she then looked at Sylvia, "my friend, we've had quite a few adventures together."

"None of them I'll ever forget," said Sylvia, "and some of which I wish I could."

"Really? Which ones?" Alegra asked.

"That time we were banished from Raxacoricofallapatorius," said Sylvia as she started counting on her fingers, "and that time on Apalapucia, that wasn't pretty. Then there was the time when we nearly killed by The Autons, The Great Intelligence, and don't get me started on when you pissed off The Judoon."

"Okay, I get it," said Alegra, "we had some rough times. But now it's over, you're free to go."

"You're sacking me?" Sylvia asked.

"More like an indefinitely extended vacation," said Alegra, "you're home, your son is alive and you've even met your granddaughter. I took you away from your life once, I'm not that much of a manipulative bitch as to take you away from it again, so consider yourself on holiday for the foreseeable future."

"You hear that, grandma?" Tess asked as she lovingly held onto Sylvia's arm, "you're here to stay!"

"I guess I am," said a smiling Sylvia.

Alegra then addressed the _Gaorangers, Abarangers, Huricangers, Goraigers _and _Shurikenger_, whom was still wearing his green outfit and helmet.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all into a conflict that none of you had anything to do with," said Alegra, "but victory wouldn't have been achieved without your help."

"Of course it was our business," said Yousuke, "the universe was threatened by The Puppeteer, so we had to help."

"We would have come anyway," said Ranru, "no one messes with innocent lives if we can help it."

"He would have one day come to our world," said Blue, "it was better that we finished him here and now."

"But one thing's bothering me," said Yukito, "well…two things," he then looked at Mikoto, "why are you still here? Now that the crisis is over, shouldn't you be going back to the other side?"

"Yeah, that's what happened after we teamed up with the _Dekarangers_," said Ryoga.

"That's what's been bothering me as well," said Mikoto. He then looked at Alegra, "why am I still in the land of the living?"

"Because you are still needed," said Alegra, "as well as a few other warriors whom passed on in the past; _Black Condor, Dragon Ranger, Time Fire_, you're all needed. The Puppeteer was telling the truth about _Zangyack_, as well as the time difference between your world and the realms of light. By now _Zangyack _has sent its advanced forces and are clashing with the _Goseigers_. They'll hold their own for a while, but it's only a matter of time before the main invasion force arrive and overwhelm them."

"That answers my other question," said Yukito.

"Who are the _Goseigers_?" Sora asked.

"Another Super Sentai," said Alegra, "rather like guardian angels with super powers."

"Then we've got to go back," said White, "now, and help the _Goseigers _before _Zangyack _really gets serious."

"Oh, they already have help coming," said Alegra, "as we speak, all the Super Sentai groups, from the _Gorangers _to _Shinkengers_, they're all getting ready to help the _Goseigers_, but yes, you three groups would definitely be a great help." She then looked at Ansem, "I assume the portal projector still works?"

"It just needs a minute or so to recharge," said Ansem, "then I'll open one big enough for all of them, including their large friends."

"Do we have to go already, pura?" Ptera asked.

"But we just got here, kero!" said Tricera.

"And I'm in the middle of something, tera!" said Tyranno. He then nodded at Gao Lion, "sorry, but we'll have to finish our talk later." Gao Lion then growled something.

"Yes, I know, but it'll have to wait, tera!" said Tyranno, "I'm not happy about this either, you know."

"Patience is a virtue, no matter what shape you take, bura!" said Brachio. At that Gao Bison snorted something, which Gao Tiger agreed with a soft growl of her own.

"I guess this is goodbye," said Sora to the _Gaorangers, Hurricangers, Goraigers, Shurikenger_ and _Abarangers_, "thanks, all of you."

"And if you need help with _Zangyack_," said Kairi, "just let us know."

"Will do," said Yousuke. Everyone then said some hasty goodbyes.

Ansem then powered up the portal projector, creating a portal big enough for all the various giant creatures to walk through, while on the other world, Oboro had recalled the Shinobi machines through smaller portals.

One by one the warriors walked into the portal alongside the Power Animals and Bakuryu. Ryoga, Yousuke and Red were the last to go through.

Yousuke merely waved back to Sora and the others before stepping through the portal. Ryoga and Red had a few words to say first.

"Remember, Sora!" Ryoga shouted as he tapped heart, "Dino Guts!"

"And _Neba Giba_!" shouted Red.

"We won't forget!" Sora shouted to them.

Ryoga walked through the portal, but before Red could follow him, White stuck her head back through, "oh, I nearly forgot. Malcolm?" she asked, "good luck with Merida. She's a nice girl, I hope you two are happy together." With that she pulled her head back in, then Red walked into the portal and it closed up after him.

"What was that now?" Aiden asked Malcolm, whom was blushing heavily in embarrassment.

"Malcolm's got a girlfriend on another world," said Kairi.

"I…I don't know if we're a couple yet," said Malcolm, "we just met. Which reminds me," he then summoned his enchanted writing desk, "I really ought to send her a letter, she'd want to know what happened."

"So you do have a girlfriend on another world," said Aiden, "so do I."

"Really?" Malcolm asked.

"Two actually," said Aiden, "twins, and super-hot twins to boot."

"Well, my girlfriend is the best archer in her kingdom," said Malcolm.

"My girlfriends know magic and martial arts," said Aiden.

"Mine accidentally turned her mother into a bear," said Malcolm.

"Mine can turn into dragons," said Aiden.

"They'll be at this for a while," said Alegra as she spoke to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tess and the others, "now, all I can say to you Keyblade Wielders is that you've got a lot of work ahead of you."

"I know, we've got The Mark of Mastery coming up," said Sora, "and speaking of which…"

"I think we've had enough vacation time," said Kairi, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to go to Hogwarts."

"Me too," said Tess, "and don't any of you start on how I just got my body back and need time to rest, I've done plenty of that already."

"You sure you're alright?" Riku asked.

"Never better," Tess insisted.

"Okay," said Sora, "I'll let The King know that we're ready to go."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy Hogwarts and all it has to offer," said Alegra, "but there's more."

"We know," said Tess irately, "Maleficent's back in action."

"And Xehanort is still out there," said Riku, "and now they're working together."

"They're alliance is more fragile than even they think," said Alegra, "just give it time and they'll tear each other to pieces, not enough to destroy themselves, but enough to weaken themselves so that you'll have the advantage. But I'm talking about something else.

"The Puppeteer was just one of many villains out there that you'll eventually run into; some weaker, some much stronger. I'm not trying to undermine your own confidence in your abilities and in each other, just be on your guard. Evil is never truly defeated, it just comes back in another form."

"We'll be ready," said Kairi, "no matter what evil throws at us, we'll be ready for it."

"You better believe it!" said Sora, while Riku nodded in agreement.

"That's all I can ask," said Alegra.

"Are you finished?" Tess asked irately, "because I'm running out of patience with you."

"I'm going," said Alegra. With that she summoned a portal of her own and was about to step through, but then looked back, "oh, I assume you don't want me to keep my earlier promise, right?"

"What earlier promise?" Tess asked suspiciously.

"The one where I introduce you to your real family after The Puppeteer is destroyed," said Alegra. She then pulled out her PDA, "it's all arranged. I just need to send them a text and they are just a portal jump away. But," she then set her PDA to delete the contact, "since you're so set on having nothing more to do with me, I'll just…"

"NO!" Tess shouted, "I never said anything about that!"

"Oh, alright then," said Alegra as she stepped away from the portal, which closed up. She then sent the text, "they'll be here momentarily."

"What?" Tess asked in a worried tone, "I…I can't meet my parents now…I…I'm not ready."

"if you're not ready now," said Alegra, "then you never will be."

"I…I guess so," said Tess.

Just then a portal opened up and from emerged a man and a woman in their early 40's, he with dark brown hair that was slightly graying, with green eyes behind glasses and wearing a blue and gray business suit, and she with long black hair and blue eyes behind glasses, wearing a red and orange business suit, both of them smiling expectantly

"Tess," said Alegra, "meet your real family, Joshua and Janice Baker."

"Tess?" the woman, Janice Baker, asked, "little Tessa? Is it really you?"

"She has both our eyes," Joshua Baker, "they're the same as the were when she was born."

"Mom? Dad?" Tess asked. Without any further words, with tears of joy streaming from her eyes, Tess ran up to and embraced her parents.

"So her real mother and father really are alive," said Aiden as he and the others watched the happy reunion, "but what happened to them?"

"Nothing," said Sylvia, "after Alegra found out that Tess was marked as the next host for The Puppeteer, we went to Mr. and Ms. Baker and told them the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. It took a while to convince them that their daughter was in mortal danger, but eventually we convinced them to give Tess up, at least until The Puppeteer was defeated.

"Naturally we couldn't tell them where we Tess would be going. Not even I knew for sure. If I had known that Alegra was going to send her to that hellhole Metamore and have her grow up during the tyranny of Phobos, I would have kept her myself. But she turned out alright in the end."

Tess then ran over, looking happier than she had been in a long time, "guys! My parents, they're accountants!"

"Accountants?" Kairi asked.

"Both of them," said Tess, "and very successful ones. I've also got an older brother, and two younger sisters."

"Hmmm," said Malcolm, "your real family name is Baker, yet your parents are accountants. On the other hand, your adopted name is Thatcher, yet your adopted father was a barber."

"What are you getting at?" Roxas asked.

"Just an observation," said Malcolm as he began writing a letter on the enchanted writing desk, "a little something I'm going to tell Merida."

Just then Cid and Aerith, whom had been watching the whole time and just had a word with Mr. and Mrs. Baker, walked over to Sora and the others, "we just talked with Tess's parents," said Aerith, "and they want to know if they can move here."

"They want to move to Radiant Garden?" Kairi asked.

"They said that they can move the whole family over from Azati VII so they can be closer to me," said Tess, "Sylvia kept them in the loop of what I've been doing since becoming a Keyblade Wielder and they're all for it, so now they want to move to Radiant Garden.'

"And balance the town budget," said Cid, "after that Chet Smith turned out to be responsible for the Kovorsin attack, we're in need of a new accountant."

"And now we've got two," said Aerith.

"Well, I can say that this has been a very happy ending," said Sora.

"And how," said Riku. But then Tess grabbed his hand and pulled him over to meet her parents.

* * *

**…Maleficent's Cavern and Castle Oblivion…**

"Oh yes, enjoy the happy ending," said Dio Brando as he and the other villains watched Tess introduce Riku to her parents, "enjoy it while you can."

"We should destroy them now!" said Regina, "now while they're weak!"

"Especially now that those wretched Super Sentai are gone," said Lady Tremaine.

"They're far more dangerous than you think," said Sephiroth, "I've heard many tales of the various Super Sentai groups, and of the many villains whom tried to defeat them. Everyone who tried to either conquer or destroy that particular Earth has met an explosive death."

"Then we should stay away from that Earth," said Maleficent, "at least for now."

"In the meantime," said Xehanort, "Our other plans should move forward, starting with the project our resident mad scientist, assuming he is ready."

"Almost ready," said Insano, "I just need to finish a few calculations, calibrate some machines and run a final physical check on my test subject, and then the experiment can begin!" he then giggled madly.

"My project is almost ready as well," said Maleficent, "very soon, I shall be ready to transform Lady Tremaine, she will soon have dark powers beyond her wildest dreams!"

"I can hardly wait," said Lady Tremaine.

"Since we are both nearing completion of our projects," said Xehanort, "perhaps we can share the final phases, an event of completion."

"Yes, yes that would be quite an event," said Maleficent, "so be it, we shall have a grand celebration of the projects, together."

"But where?" Regina asked.

"At Castle Oblivion, of course," said Xehanort, "I shall prepare a special reception for you lovely ladies."

"We shall be waiting the formal invitation," said Maleficent.

* * *

**…Radiant Garden…**

"We never really had a choice in any of it, right?" Kairi asked Alegra as they stepped away from the others for a private talk, "all of it was your design and we were just pawns, right?"

"Of course you had a choice in the matter," said Alegra, "you and the others could have walked away from the mad situation any time you wanted. Of course, if you had chose to walk away, the chances of destroying The Puppeteer would have gone down drastically. The point is that you chose to fight the good fight. All I did was help point all of you in the right direction."

"I guess that's okay," said Kairi, "but I'd appreciate it if you didn't push my friends and I too often."

"I only intervened because the situation called for it," said Alegra, "too many random factors were at play to allow events to unfold naturally. I can't promise that you Keyblade Wielders will never see me again, but I can promise that if we do cross paths again, it'll be for something of grave importance." She then smiled, "now, I'm sure you've got a lot of questions."

"Yeah," said Kairi, "but one thing is bugging me most of all. In all your years, did you ever once got back to Jack Harkness?"

At that Alegra was slightly taken aback, as if this was a question she hadn't expected. But then she smiled again, "no, I never did. I've thought about it, many times. But I never returned to Jack Harkness while he was on Earth."

"Oh," said Kairi.

"Though I did run into him several times in the far, far, far future," said Alegra, "by this time Jack had lived for millions and millions of years and had evolved into The Face of Boe, quite possibly the oldest and wisest telepath in all of time and space, almost like a living god."

"I guess that makes sense," said Kairi, "you've picked up some pretty cool powers after only a thousand years, so maybe hundreds of millions of years can do just about anything to you."

"Including becoming a giant head," said Alegra, "seriously, that's all the Face of Boe is, a giant head inside an environmental containment unit."

At that Kairi was slightly taken aback.

"It's alright," said Alegra, "he remembered me and had matured enough to respect our friendship," she laughed slightly, "yeah, hundreds of millions of years can mature just about anyone."

"Aren't you worried that…you'll evolve into a giant head?" Kairi asked in an uncomfortable tone.

"What? Me? Become a giant, telepathic head in a big glass jar?" Alegra asked, "can you imagine that? I certainly can't. No, I'll probably make one too many mistakes at some point and be completely destroyed in one manner or another. But that's for much, much later. Anyway, one last thing for you Keyblade Wielders before I have to leave."

"Do you have to go so soon?" Kairi asked.

"Unfortunately yes," said Alegra, "there's always some place for me to go, things to see, people to help and evils to defeat. Now, my last bit of wisdom for you and your friends; Be careful."

"We always try to be," said Kairi.

"I know," said Alegra, "but still, be on your guard for the darkness. As Tess recently learned the hard way, things aren't always what they seem. Evil comes in all shapes and sizes. Most of the time you see it for what it is, other times you need a closer look to realize the danger, and sometimes you don't know the evil is there until it's too late. My point is that you need to keep your senses sharp and your wits about you. 'Constant vigilance!' as my old friend Mad-Eye Moody would say."

Kairi was about to ask who Mad-Eye Moody was, when she heard Sora calling for her. "I'll be right there!" she called out to him. She then looked back and saw that Alegra was gone.

"Huh…well, I guess that's that," said Kairi. She then rejoined Sora and the others.

"What happened to Alegra?" Aiden asked.

"Oh…she had to run," said Kairi.

"Oh, okay," said Tess, "well, she probably knows what she's doing."

"I sincerely hope so," said Sylvia.

Just then Riku hurried up to Sora and the others, "I just heard from The King. He talked with Ansem and made a few arrangements. As soon as Ansem reprograms the portal projector and we get packed, we can go to Hogwarts."

"Finally!" said Aiden, "I thought we'd never get there."

"I can hardly wait," said Sora, "Hogwarts, here we come!"

While Sora and the others eagerly began getting ready for their trip, Malcolm looked over the letter he was writing and put in a few finishing touches.

_Dear Merida,_

_Well, we won. We saved Tess and defeated the enemy, The Puppeteer, whom I'll tell you all about later. Our friends The Gaorangers, and all the other Sentai teams, they've been a huge help and we're all bounded by a bond greater than friendship. They've gone back to their world to face a different crisis, so we can only wish them luck, and hope that we'll see them again in happier times._

_As for that jerk, The Lord of Illusions, whose name is Leslie by the way, he's gone for good too. I can only imagine how horrible it is, falling forever through nothing. But he was a real monster and deserved his fate._

_Enough words of dark times. How are you? How is your mother, father and brothers? And how are the young lords? Me, overall, I'm doing great. I had a few doubts about leaving my home and family for this madcap adventure across worlds and battling villains, monsters and Heartless. But after this battle, after meeting you, I'm convinced that I made the right decision._

_A strange thought though. Tess's real parents have arrived. Their family name is Baker, yet they are accountants. On the other hand, Tess's adopted name is Thatcher, but her adopted father was a barber. I can't help but feel that it means something._

_I hope that you and everyone on your world is well, even that crazy old witch and her crow of a husband. Most of all, I hope you are well and you are living life to the fullest, as I intend to._

_When we next meet, I hope we can spend more time together and talk of things that fill our hearts with happiness._

_Sora, Kairi and the others send their well wishes, as do I. May your heart be free of darkness and full of friendship, happiness, love and light._

_Malcolm_

* * *

**…The Möbius Continuum…**

_'Well,'_ thought The Lord of Illusions as he fell through the endless expanse of the primal darkness,_ 'here I am.'_ Even though he knew he was falling, the trickster felt no sense of movement, no momentum, and without a proper atmosphere, no rush of wind. He even felt no need to breathe in this dark emptiness.

He knew that in this place where time and space had no meaning, he would no doubt lose his mind, with only his imagination for company. Yet for now, the trickster had resigned himself to his fate of solitude.

But then a portal opened up and he drifted through into it. Gravity suddenly returned, along with air. Yet all he cared about was the fact that the ground was rapidly approaching.

The trickster then suddenly stopped falling a few inches from the ground, hovered there for an instant, before resuming falling. He landed roughly, but then quickly got up and brushed himself off and realized where he was.

He had fallen, quite literarily, into hell. The entire landscape was a heat-blasted wasteland of sand and rock with erupting volcanoes off in the distance. Here and there on the ground were cracks that spat sulfuric gasses.

"Out of one hellhole and into another," said The Lord of Illusions as he stood up and brushed dust from his clothes.

"Hell for some," said a strange voice from behind the trickster, "paradise for others, and for some, a place of refuge."

The Lord of Illusions turned around and saw a man, or rather, a creature whom looked like an average sized human male with slicked back black hair, red eyes and wore red robes with black symbols.

"A refuge, you say?" the trickster asked.

"For a man of your talents," said the red robed man, "yes. Consider this a place of rest until you are ready."

"For what?" The Lord of Illusions asked.

"For your revenge against The Keyblade Wielders," said the red robed man, "this world is but one of many that has fallen to the darkness."

The trickster looked around and saw that the hellish world still had a sun, a blood-red one that gave the sky a sinister hue, "this darkness is probably the brightest I've ever been in."

"Oh, there's all kinds of darkness," said the red robed man, "unlocking a Keyhole and flooding a world with Heartless isn't the only way of evil, you know. This world belongs to The Enigma Order, and you, Leslie Carlson, are welcome to join us."

"How do you know my real name?" The Lord of Illusions asked, "and who or what is The Enigma Order?"

"The Enigma Order has its eyes and ears everywhere," said the red robed man, "I am Brother Courtney, by the way."

At that the trickster laughed, "Courtney? That's a girl's name."

"So is Leslie," said Brother Courtney, "but I don't see you complaining."

"Hmm, good point," said The Lord of Illusions, "so, just who are you Enigma people?"

"We're a brotherhood of assassination, extortion, terrorism and overall evil," said Brother Courtney, "specializing in long-term dark plans. Want to bring down a benevolent king or government? Talk to us. Want to steal a large amount of money? Talk to us. Want to bring ruin to an entire planet? Talk to us."

"You sound like big time players," said The Lord of Illusions, "but why haven't I heard of you?"

"We like to keep a low profile," said Brother Courtney, "but I'm sure you've heard of our benefactors."

"Benefactors?" The Lord of Illusions asked.

"We had recently fallen on hard times," said Brother Courtney, "financial problems; poor investment choices, too many recessions on too many worlds, long story. We would have gone under for the last time, had it not been for Dai-Shocker."

"Now they, I've heard of!" said a grinning Lord of Illusions, "Dai-Shocker, made up of villains from multiple realities and multiverses with the single goal of total dominion over all of existence! But weren't they wiped out by Decade and his friends?"

"Defeated, but not destroyed," said Brother Courtney, "Decade, Diend and the rest of those traveling fools think we're long gone, but we're making a comeback; stronger and more wicked than ever!"

"So your Order wishes for me to join them, and through them Dai-Shocker," said The Lord of Illusions, "and destroy The Keyblade Wielders."

"Right in one," said Brother Courtney.

"What makes you think I'll join at all?" the trickster asked.

"Because you owe us, for one," said Brother Courtney, "without our intervention, you would still be drifting in the Mobius Continuum."

"Another good point," said the trickster.

"And here's another," said Brother Courtney, "we have resources and plans far surpassing anything those squabbling children, Maleficent and Xehanort, can possibly imagine. Maleficent wants more and more power, while Xehanort seeks immortality of his own, while both of them seek the secrets of Kingdom Hearts.

"But there are far greater secrets to discover, greater powers to obtain, greater acts of evil even the so called mistress of all evil can dare to aspire to. Enigma and Dai-Shocker will do it all, and nothing, not even Decade and all the other Kamen Riders can stop us!"

"Tempting," said The Lord of Illusions, "but you're going to have to do better than that."

"I figured as much," said Brother Courtney, "then how about this; The Enigma Order can allow you to take that fantastic imagination to new heights. Entire worlds and all their peoples will be yours to practice your illusions on. All of them shall be your playthings.

"And there's the one thing you want most of all; revenge. When the time is right, the fate of The Keyblade Wielders shall be yours to decide."

"You've made an offer I cannot refuse," said The Lord of Illusions, "I'll work with your Order and through it, Dai-Shocker. But don't expect me to wear those drab robes, I need color in my wardrobe."

"These are only official robes," said Brother Courtney, "we're a more casual group, quite different from Organization XIII."

"Don't get me started on those disgusting all black coats they wear," said the trickster, "anyway, I'm in."

"Smashing," said Brother Courtney as he and The Lord of Illusions shook hands.

"So," said The Lord of Illusions, "when do we start?"

"It has already begun," said Brother Courtney, "The Brotherhood has set its wheels set in motion long ago, and it will be much longer before our plans come to fruition, but in the fullness of time will come success, as will the plans of Dai-Shocker. In the fullness of time shall come the fruits of our labors, and such sweet fruits they shall be."

"I can hardly wait to taste them," said the Lord of Illusions with a vicious smile.

**The End Of Volume 3.**

_For Shiloh, my dear friend._

And that's that for my grand Super Sentai crossover. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed the writing. As for my earlier statement, in due time I'll do another crossover with Super Sentai, only this one will be different, much different. But that's for later.

As for Sora and the others, they are about to learn more in Hogwarts than they asked for in Volume 4 of Path of the Keyblade Master...

_The Sign of The Sacred Heart_

See you then!


End file.
